Hate This and I Love You
by Fic of Delusion
Summary: Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai pria brengsek itu! Aku sudah mencoba segala cara untuk melupakannya! Menghapus perasaan ini! Tapi semuanya sia-sia! Aku masih saja terikat dengannya Aku benci Dia! Aku benci perasaan ini! Jika saja bisa aku ingin mati sekarang juga! Namun anakku membutuhkankanku. Tak peduli meski aku menderita. Asal anakku bahagia akan kulakukan apapun...
1. Overture

**Author Note**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari 'You're Not Her Father!' milik Minako-chan ( www*fanfiction*net/u/4008619 ) Namun ini bisa dikatakan 80% berbeda dan aku sudah mendapat ijin untuk remake jadi ini 100% aman :D

 **.**

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 1: Overture

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Maybe) OOC

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Semuanya dimulai ketika aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku karna kecelakaan saat aku berusia 18 tahun. aku sangat terpukul bahkan Natsu kekasihku yang biasanya selalu bisa menghiburku saat aku sedih sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku yang bisanya ceria sekarang menjadi pemdiam seperti tidak punya hasrat untuk hidup lagi. Ditambah lagi Natsu menghianatiku aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Lisanna beberapa waktu lalu disekolah. Sekarang sudah masuk liburan semuanya pasti sedang bersenang-senang atau memilih universitas sedangkan aku lebih memilih berdiam diri saja dirumah

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Hey Natsu. Kenapa kau mau jadi pacarku bukannya kau mencintai Lucy?" Tanya Lisanna

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja karna aku menyukaimu! Lagipula siapa sih yang tidak mau jadi pacarmu? Kau kan model semua lelaki di sekolah juga pasti mau denganmu!" Jawab Natsu

"Bagiamana dengan Lucy?" Tanyanya lagi

"Aku ingin melupakannya dia seperti mayat hidup sekarang kau tahu? Sekarang mungkin aku hanya sekedar suka padamu tapi beberapa waktu lagi aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padamu!" Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya

"Aku akan menunggunya..." Kata Lisanna sambil mendekatkan wajahnya

"...Aku mencintaimu Natsu" Dan akhirnya mereka berciuman

 **.**

 **Beberapa Hari Kemudian**

 **Rumah Natsu**

 **.**

Natsu duduk di sofa dia terlihat kacau berantakan. Ada Lisanna duduk di sampingnya

"Ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat stres?" Tanya Lisanna

"Oh ya. Aku belum mengatakannya padamu... Aku belum memutuskan hubunganku dengan Luce dan juga sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakannya" Jawabnya

"Hah!? Kau belum memutuskannya? Kalau begitu cepat putuskan dia sekarang juga!" Kata Lisanna

"Aku... tidak bisa..." Ucap Natsu pelan

"Hah!? Tidak bisa!? Kau hanya tinggal katakan padanya Lucy aku-"

"AKU TIDAK BISA LIS! MEMIKIRKANNYA SAJA SUDAH MEMBUATKU SAKIT! DAN SEKARANG AKU SUDAH SEPERTI ORANG GILA!" Potong Natsu. Lisanna tersentak mendengarnya

"Baiklah ikut aku sekarang" Lisanna menarik tangan Natsu

"Kemana?"

"Ketempat aku biasa menenangkan diri!" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum

 **.**

 **Disebuah Bar**

 **.**

"KAU GILA!? APA YANG AKAN KITA LAKUKAN DISINI!?" Tanya Natsu

"Sudahlah ayo masuk!" Lisanna menarik Natsu masuk. Mereka masuk kedalam dan langsung memesan minuman

"Kau yakin ini kan-"

"Sudahlah minum saja! Kau pasti melupakan masalahmu setelah minum ini!" Lisanna mulai meneguk minuman keras dalam botol yang dipegangnya itu

"Ini berbahaya Lis!" Kata Natsu

"Berbahaya? Aku sudah puluhan kali meminum ini dan kau lihat aku baik-baik saja!"

"..." Natsu hanya diam memandangi botol yang ia pegang itu

"Cobalah dulu! Masalah dan beban pikiranmu pasti akan hilang jika meminumnya!" Kata Lisanna. Natsu terlihat ragu tapi pada akhirnya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Glek!**

Dia meminumnya!

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Lisanna

"Lumayan" Jawab Natsu

 **.**

 **Rumah Lucy**

 **.**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Sakit hanya itu yang kurasakan saat ini! Aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dan si brengsek (Natsu) yang sangat kucintai itu berselingkuh dan belum memutuskanku sampai sekarang. Aku masih ingat janji-janiinya itu: **Aku akan mencintaimu melindungimu membahagiakanmu dan selalu bersamu selamaya!** Huh omong kosong! Dan disinilah aku sekarang duduk disofa ditemani minuman neraka ditanganku Sakit sakit sekali! Aku tidak peduli jika aku mati sekarang! Aku sudah bosan hidup sekarang ini!

 **.**

 **Kemabali ke Natsu**

 **.**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Natsu sudah menghabiskan satu botol minuman berbahaya itu

"Mau tambah?" Tanya Lisanna

"Tidak aku mau kerumah Luce sekarang..." Jawabnya

"Lebih baik jangan sepertinya kau mabuk!" Usul Lisanna

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing lagipula aku hanya minum satu botol dan... AKU SADAR SERATUS PERSEN BODOH! AKU INGIN BERTEMU LUCE SEKARANG JUGA JANGAN HALANGI AKU!" Bentak Natsu

"Baik baik... Pergilah! Aku masih ingin disini" Kata Lisanna sembari menambah satu botol lagi. Dan ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Natsu ataupun Lisanna. Tingkah orang yang mabuk itu bermacam-macam ada yang mengamuk ada yang menjadi sangat emosional dan sebagainya. Dan... Sekarang Natsu sedang mabuk!

 **.**

 **Rumah Lucy**

 **.**

"Nggghh... Kepala pusing" Keluh Natsu dia sudah sampai didepan pintu rumah Lucy...

 **.**

 **BRAAAAAAKK!**

"LUUUCE!"

"Are? Huwaaahhh Naaaaatttsuuuu!" Sahut Lucy yang sudah mabuk namun Natsu tidak menyadarinya karna dia juga sedang mabuk

"Luce aku..." Natsu langsung memeluk Lucy

"...AKU MENCINTAIMU LUCE!"

"Bohong..." Jawab Lucy pelan

"AKU SERIUS! AKU HANYA BOSAN DENGANMU SEJAK KAU KEHILANGAN ORANG TUAMU KAU TIDAK MEMPERDULIKANKU LAGI! Jadi... komohon KEMBALILAH KEMBALILAH SEPERTI DULU!"

"Kau mencintaiku? Aku tidak percaya... HUAHAHAHAHA" Jawab Lucy

"AKU SERIUS PERCAYALAH PADAKU! LUCE KOMOHON!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan..." Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya

"...Sekarang buktikan padaku" Lucy langsung mencium bibir Natsu melingkarkan tangannya dileher pria itu. Natsu membalasnya dengan kasar tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Lucy sementara tangan kanan menekan kepala Lucy dari belakang

"Ahhh" Lucy mendesah disela ciuman mereka. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama hingga mereka kehabisan nafas terengah-engah beberapa saat dan setelahnya Lucy berkata

"Jadi hanya itu?" Tanya Lucy ia langsung bangkit berjalan susah payah menuju kamarnya. Natsu tertegun sesaat lalu ia langsung menyusul Lucy yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya

"TUNGGU!" Lucy tidak mendengarkannya dia membuka pintu kamarnya

"AKAN KULAKAN APAPUN AGAR KAU PERCAYA! BAHKAN JIKA HARUS MEMOTONG TANGANKU SENDIRI!" Bentak Natsu

"Bodoh... Aku tidak butuh hal seperti itu" Kata Lucy

"JADI APA YANG KAU INGINKAN!? KATAKAN SAJA PADAKU APAPUN ITU! AKANKU KABULKAN!" Jawab Natsu nafasnya sudak terengah-engah karna terus berteriak dari tadi

"Aku..." Lucy membalikan badanya lalu memeluk Natsu erat

"...Menginginkanmu Natsuuu" Ujarnya

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menginginkanmu Natsu..." Tangannya mulai mengelus-ngelus wajah Natsu

"...Kumohon aku mencintaimu Natsuuu" Ucapnya lirih

"A-aku..."

"Tidak bisa? Ayolah bukankah kau bilang akan melakukan apapun untukku? Natsu komohon..." Natsu memandangi Lucy matanya terlihat sayu pipinya memerah

"BAIK BAIK! AKAN KULAKUKAN!" Jawab Natsu. Lucy langsung menarik Natsu kedalam mengunci pintu. Membawanya ke atas kasur lalu menindihnya

"Dengan ini kau akan percaya padaku 'kan?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk dan berkata

"Aku mencintaimu Natsu"

Kini tangan beralih menuju kancing baju Natsu

"Aku juga mencintaimu... sangat"

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Dan semua itu terjadi ketika Lucy menjadi liar karna mabuk dan Natsu yang juga sedang mabuk mengatakan semua isi hatinya pada Lucy dan tidak dapaf mengontrol dirinya...

 **.**

 **Keesokan Harinya**

 **.**

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan

"I-ittai" Ia merasa sakit di selangkangannya lantas ia menarik selimut dan matanya langsung terbelalak melihat dirinya tak memakai apapun ada darah di seprai dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Natsu tidur disampingnya yang juga tak memakai baju. Ia langsung beranjak mengambil baju pergi kamar mandi lalu menangis disana...

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

Natsu bangun dari tidurnya ia masih merasa sedikit pusing

"Nggghh... Sepertinya aku mabuk semalam" Ujarnya

 _"Dimana Luce?"_ Natsu turun dari kasur hendak mencari Lucy namun terhenti saat melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin

"HUAAA DIMANA BAJUKU!?..." Kegetnya

"...Ah itu dia!" Lantas ia mengambil bajunya yang berserakan di lantai dan keluar dari kamar itu. Natsu tidak menyadari ada darah di seprai yang tertutup selimut!

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **LUCY P.O.V**

Aku berbaring disofa menutup mata menggunakan tangan kananku. aku memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Namun yang kuingat hanya Natsu yang mendobrak pintu dan berteriak-teriak entah apa itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku hamil?

"Kau tidur disini ya?..." Suara ini

"...Maaf... Kau pasti kerepotan selaman aku mabuk semalam" Jadi itu sebabnya! Aku langsung bangkit

"KAU...! DASAR BRENGSEK! JADI ITU TANG DIAJARI PACAR BARUMU HAH!?"

"D-darimana kau tahu?" Dia terlihat shock

"AKU MELIHATMU BERCIUMAN DENGANNYA DISEKOLAH!"

"L-luce aku-" Dia terlihat ketakutan

"APA!? TAK BISA MENGATAKANNYA?"

"D-dengarkan ak-"

"CUKUP! KITA PUTUS SEKARANG! AKU TIDAK SUDI MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN DENGAN PRIA BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU!"

"Lu-luce de-"

"Pergi..."

"T-tunggu-"

"PERGI NATSU SEKARANG!"

"A-aku bisa jelaskan-"

"PERGI!..." Kutarik tangannya

"...PERGI! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI!"

"HEY DERNGARKAN AKU DULU!" Bentaknya

"..." Aku tidak menghiraukannya ku bawa dia menuju pintu

"AKANKU JELASKAN SEMU-"

"SUDAHLAH KITA SUDAH PUTUS! TAK ADA YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN!" Kubuka pintunya

"Luce komohon denga-" Kudorong dia keluar

"PERGI NATSUUUU PERGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"KOMOHON DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" Saat akan kututup pintunya dia menahannya

"TUNGGU!"

"Apa lagi?" Jawabku dingin

"Baik baik. Kita putus! Tapi-"

"Cepat katakan! Sebelum kututup pintunya!"

"Tapi kita masih berteman 'kan?"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku benci padamu Natsu!" Kubanting pintunya dengan dengan keras

 **.**

 **BLAAAAM!**

Aku menangis dibalik pintu

"OI LUCE DENGARKAN AKU DULU!'

"PERGI AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR SUARAMU LAGI!"

"BAIK BAIK AKU MINTA MAAF JADI-"

"PERGI NATSU PERGI AKU BENCI PADAMU! DASAR PRIA BRENGSEK!"

 **.**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Aku langsung jatuh tertunduk mendengarnya sebegitu bencinya kah dia padaku sampai mengatakan aku ini pria brengsek? Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku memang pria brengsek! Kenyataannya aku menghianatinya hatinya pasti sangat sakit ditambah lagi dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya SIAL! Dengan berat hati aku meninggalakan rumahnya...

 **.**

 **Rumah Natsu**

 **.**

"Tadaima" Ucapku pelan

"Dari mana saja kau Natsu?" Tanya Ayah

"Rumah Luce..." Jawabku

"Semalaman?" Suaranya mulai naik

"Tenanglah Natsu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Dia pasti hanya menemani Lucy. Lucy sudah kehilangan orang tuanya kau sudah tahu 'kan? Dan Natsu kenapa kau terlihat suram begitu?" Sahut Ibu

"Luce memutuskanku" Kataku

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Kedua orang tuaku terlihat shock mendengarnya

"Aku selingkuh karna dia menjadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini..."

"Dia baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya dan kau menghianatinya? Seharusnya kau tetap bersamanya menemaninya... DIA SEDANG MENDERITA SAAT INI BODOH DAN KAU MALAH MENGHIANATINYA!? DASAR BODOH!" Bentak Ayah

"..." Aku hanya menunduk diam semua itu memang benar

"Hatinya pasti sakit... Kau berselingkuh hanya karna dia menjadi pendiam? Tidakkah kau pikirkan perasaannya? Kehilangan kedua orang tua. Dan orang yang dicintainya berselingkuh? Jika itu yang terjadi padamu kira-kira bagaimana rasanya?" Berbeda dengan Ayah Ibu memarahiku dengan suara lembut namun itu membuat air mataku keluar!

"AKU TAHU AKU INI MEMANG PRIA BRENGSEK!" Dan akupun mulai menangis

"Apa kau sudah meminta maaf? Tanya Ayah

"Ya... Tapi dia tidak memaafkanku"

"Apa kau masih mencitainya?" Tanyanya lagi

"Ya. Ayah sangat!" Tiba-tiba Ibu datang datang menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Tenang saja dia pasti akan memaafkanmu..." Katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Tiba-tiba Ayah menepuk pundakku

"Kau hanya harus berusaha dan jangan menyerah!" Kata Ayah

"Mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama... Tapi jika kau memang mencintainya Ibu yakin dia akan memaafkanmu!"

"..." Aku hanya diam dan menangis di pelukan Ibuku

"Tenangkan dirimu... Dan ayo sarapan. Kau belum makan 'kan? Kemarin malam saat Ibu pulang kau tidak ada dirumah"

"Nanti saja aku tidak lapar. Jika mencariku aku ada dikamar" Kulepas pelukannya lalu berjalan ke kamar

"Natsu tung-"

"Jangan tinggalkan dia sendiri"

"Igneel apa maksudmu? Dia belum makan dari kemarin malam!"

"Aku tahu Grandine kau antarkan saja nanti makanan ke kamarnya"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah dia butuh waktu sendiri sekarang ini"

 **.**

 **Pemakaman**

 **.**

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Ne Mama Papa aku membeli ini..." Lucy mengeluarkan 'Test Pack' yang baru dibelinya tadi

"...Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa... Sebenarnya aku sudah tidur dengan seorang pria..." Lucy mulai menangis

"...Dia mabuk dan semua itu terjadi begitu saja... A-aku mencintainya tapi... sekarang membencinya... J-jadi doakan aku dari sana ya... A-agar aku tidak mengandung anak pria brengsek itu!" Lucy menangis sampai berteriak-teriak di pemakaman itu

 **.**

 **Rumah Natsu**

 **.**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka menampakkan Ibu Natsu yang membawa makanan

"Natsu ini makanlah dulu..." Menaruh makanan diatas meja belajar disamping kasur. Ia melihat Natsu yang kini terlihat seperti tak bernyawa menatap kosong langit-langit kamar

"Natsu... Dunia belum kiamat sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Natsu bangkit duduk

"Aku hanya merasa sakit..." Air matanya mulai keluar

"...Sakit sekali aku tidak bisa bayangkan dia pasti merasakan lebih dari ini" Dan Natsu pun menangis

 **.**

 **.**

 **GREP!**

Tak tahan melihat anaknya menangis sang Ibu langsung memeluknya

"Kau harus tenangkan dirimu dulu..." Ia mengelus kepala pink Natsu. Sementara Natsu hanya bisa menangis dipelukannya

"...Hatinya pasti sakit tapi... Sebelum kau menyembuhkannya kau harus menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu... Jadi-"

"Aku mengerti!..." Nasehatnya dipotong oleh Natsu yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya

"...Aku akan menyembuhkannya aku berjanji!" Ucapnya seraya menghapus air matanya

"Tetap semangat dia pasti akan memaafkanmu..."

"Ya. Terimakasih Ibu!" Natsu melepaskan pelukannya da menujukan cengiran khasnya

"Nah kalau begitu..." Ibunya mengambil piring dan sendok yang ia bawa tadI

"...Sekarang makan! Ayo buka mu-" Natsu langsung mengambil piring di tangan Ibunya

"Aku bisa makan sendiri Ibu!" Ibunya tersentak kaget melihat tingkah Natsu

 _"D-dia sudah kembali seperti biasa!?"_ Ia tersenyum mengacak-ngacak rambut pink Natsu dan berkata

"Ini baru anak Ibu" Setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi keluar dari kamar Natsu

 **.**

 **Rumah Lucy**

 **.**

Lucy menatap horor 'Test Pack' yang ia pegang ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dan hasilnya tetap...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Positif!**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Lengkap sudak penderitaanku! Rasaya aku ingin mati saja sekarang bertemu kedua orang tuaku dan berbahagia bersama mereka. Tapi bagaimana dengan anak ini? Apa aku harus meminta pertanggungjawaban pada Natsu? Tidak tidak pria brengsek itu pasti tidak percaya. Aku mengandung anaknya dia kan mabuk pada saat itu dan aku juga tidak sudi memiliki suami brengsek penghianat seperti dia! Aku benci dia! Ah atau kugugurkan saja kandungan ini? Tapi... Anak ini tidak bersalah! Dan aku tidak tega membunuhnya dia adalah darah dagingku! Lalu... Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **.**

Satu keluarga yang terdiri dari tiga orang memandangi rumah mereka yang terbakar

"Papa... Mama... Maafkan aku ini semua gara-gara aku... Karna aku rumahnya ter-"

"CUKUP!" Bentak sang Ayah

"Itu tidak penting yang terpenting kau berhasil keluar dan selamat!" Sahut sang Ibu

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Lucy ini bukan salahmu ini terjadi karna kau sendirian di rumah. Maafkan kami yang meninggalkanmu!" Potong sang Ayah

"Tapi ini salahku jika saja aku tidak ceroboh dan menyalakan kom-"

"Sudahlah itu sudah terjadi jangan dibahas lagi. Lagipula kau menyalakan kompor karna kelaparan bukan?" Potong sang Ibu

"Ini semua karna kami meninggalkanmu terlalu lama" Tambah sang Ayah

"Kalian pasti membenciku karna tidak mendengarkan nase-" Tiba-tiba Ibunya memeluk Lucy

"Apa yang kau katakan? Mama tetap menyayangimu"

"Tapi aku membakar rumah dan semua isinya! Baju uang-"

"Kau memang keras kepala ya..."

"...Dengar Lucy... **Seorang Ibu akan tetap menyayangi anaknya sampai kapanpun bahkan jika anak itu membencinya sekalipun!** " Kata Ibunya

"Dan **seorang Ayah akan melindungi anaknya sampai kapanpun bahkan jika harus kehilangan nyawa!** " Tambah Ayahnya

"Lalu k-kita akan tinggal dimana? M-maafkan aku karna ak-" Lucy mulai menangis

"Tenanglah kita pikirkan itu nanti!" Potong sang Ayah

"Selama kita bersama semua akan baik-baik saja..." Ibunya tersenyum

 **"...Orang tua tidak akan pernah meninggalkan anaknya!"**

 **"Meski dalam keadaan terburuk sekalipun!** " Tambah Ayahnya. Yang juga tersenyum

"Dan **orang tua pasti akan membahagiakan anaknya memberikan yang terbaik semampu mereka** " Kata mereka berdua bersamaan

 **.**

 **End of Flashback**

.

Aku tersenyum mengingat itu semua. Ya semua itu benar

"Kau tidak perlu Papa..." Kuelus perutku yang masih rata ini

"... **Mama akan menyangimu. Membahagiakanmu memberikan yang terbaik untukmu dan juga melindungimu bahkan jika harus kehilangan nyawa!** "

 **.**

 **Rumah Natsu**

 **.**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Natsu sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia sudah sembuh sepenuhnya! Setelah makan ia langsung mandi dan kini ia sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian

"Sekarang aku harus memutuskan Lisanna dan mendapatkan Luce kembali!" Ia mengambil HP miliknya

"YOSH AKU MULAI BERSEMANGAT!" Dan tiba-tiba HPnya berbunyi

 _"Ah pas sekali!"_ Ia lengsung mengangkatnya

"Halo Lis aku-"

"Oh Mira? Dimana Li-"

"A-Apa!?"

 **.**

 **Stasiun Magnolia**

 **.**

Lucy masuk ke kerata tak lupa ia membawa koper yang berisi uang baju dan sebagainya. Ia duduk dan kereta pun melaju meninggalkan kota Magnolia

"Selamat tinggal Magnolia. Erza .Gray. Juvia dan semuanya. Aku menyayangi kalian semua dan... Selamat tinggal Natsu kuharap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi..." Ia mengelus perutnya

 **"...Kau pasti akan bahagia sayang pasti... Mama janji!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note**

Ini adalah fic AU pertamaku! Jadi bagaimana baguskah? Kuharap kalian suka :D

 **.**

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	2. Kematian

**Author Note**

Mungkin banyak yang mengatakan jalan/alur ceritanya terlalu cepat. Itu karna memang karakterku yang tidak suka basa-basi (Cek Profile/Bio) yang penting ceritanya 'mengena' itulah prinsipku!

Tapi akanku coba membuat lebih panjang di chapter 2 (Walau sepertinya tak akan berhasil xD)

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Arunasachi-chan:** Soal alur itu sudah kujelaskan diatas. Maaf kalau tulisanku jelek atau acak-acakan :D terimakasih sudah me-review! Ini chapter 2nya silakan dibaca

 **Nazu-kun:** Pengenya sih update kilat tapi ga bisa maaf ya :D Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak

 **Nara Tsutsukara:** Sebenarnya si Natsu juga ngenes nanti lihat saja! Untuk endingnya maaf aku tidak bisa beritahu #smirk

 **Momo Katsuhira:** Kecepetan? Alasanya ada diatas dibawah juga ada lengkaplah pokoknya wkwk Lanjut? Iya ini masih lanjut kok ini chapter 2nya selamat membaca

 **Minako-chan Namikaze:** Terimakasih karna sudah diijinkan remake. Terimakasih sarannya dan sepertinya otakku tidak bisa menerimanya maafkanlah otak author chapter 2 ini udah dipublish maaf lama :D

 **synstropezia:** Jerza ya... sebenernya aku ingin sekali membuatnya (Yang nggak OOC) Tapi ternyata susah banget dan ujung-ujungnya malah buntu xD

Oh ya. ini chapter 2nya maaf lama hehe

 **DragoonAcaly:** Ini udah lanjut maaf ya lama. terimakasih sudah me-review :D

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 2: Kematian

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Maybe) OOC

Italic/Miring = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Aku menandangi kota Magnolia yang mulai menjauh jujur berat sekali bagiku untuk meninggalkan kota Kelahiranku ini terlalu banyak kenangan di kota Magnolia ini. Senang sedih. Bahkan aneh seperti pertarungan tidak bermutu Natsu dan Gray. Dan hanya Erza satu-satunya yang bisa melerai mereka bahkan seorang guru pun tak mampu memisahkan mereka. Aku terkekeh geli mengingat itu. Kenapa si pinky bodoh itu selalu ada dipikiranku? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sulit sekali menghapus perasaanku ini padanya. Kulihat hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya. Pas sekali dengan suasana hatiku saat ini...

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Memandangi hujan sepanjang perjalanan itulah yang kulakukan dan saat kereta berhenti aku pun berjalan dengan lemas keluar kereta tanpa menggunakan payung karna memang tidak ada di koper yang kubawa hanya ada baju uang dan beberapa foto. Dan yang terpenting 'Laptop' Karna tanpa benda itu aku tidak akan bisa bekerja. Tapi utunglah hujannya sudah reda saat aku berada diluar stasiun

"Crocus..." Gumamku pelan. Ya dikota inilah sekarang aku akan tinggal kuharap kau tak tak akan bisa menemukanku disini Natsu dan kuharap kita juga tidak. tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi selamanya aku membencimu! Aku berjalan keluar stasiun dan mulai menjelajahi kota ini. Mengapa tak naik taksi saja? Oh ayolah itu membuang-buang uang! Aku harus mencari apartemen sekarang! Dan menyewa apartemen itu butuh uang itulah alasanku jalan kali saat ini. 3 Jam berjalan aku mulai lelah dan sialanya hujan mulai turun lagi aku mulai lapar. Dan betapa bodohnya aku tidak mampir saat melewati cafe tadi. Kembali? mustahil! cafe itu sudah jauh dan lagi aku tidak ingat harus kembali kearah mana! Pikiraku sedang kacau saat ini! Mengingat jalan saja tidak bisa sial! Hari semakin sore hujan semakin deras. Dan aku mulai lemas berjalan mencari tempat berteduh. Aku kelelahan kelaparan dan ini semua gara-gara pria brengsek itu! Makanan terakhirku adalah siang kemari. Ya tadi pagi dan kemarin malam aku tidak makan karna sibuk menangis dan meratapi nasib dan betapa bodohnya aku langsung saja pergi ke stasiun pagi tadi dan saat melewati cafe mengapa aku tak mampir dan makan disana? Salahkan pria brengsek itu! Ya dialah yang membuatku memiliki beban pikiran yang sangat banyak ini dan jangan lupakan rasa sesak didadaku ini!

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit berjalan aku melihat halte bus. Walau langkahku ini mulai melambat aku tetap berjalan menuju halte bus itu. Aku harus tetap berjalan harus sampai dan berteduh si sana aku tidak akan menyerah! Semua ini untuk anakku! Aku akan bahagia disini tidak! Kami berdua akan bahagia disni di kota ini...

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Pandanganku mulai kabur aku sangat lelah kelaparan kedinginan hingga tubuhku bergetar! Ingin sekali kuambil jaket di koper besarku ini tapi hujannya sangat deras sekarang jika kubuka koperku air pasti akan masuk semua isinya akan basah dan itu sama saja bunuh diri! Bahkan untuk mengambil satu langkah saja sangat sulit! Tapi... AKU TIDAK AKAN BERAKHIR DISINI! Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengangkat kaki kananku

.

.

.

 **BRUK!**

.

Aku ambruk di terotoar sial padahal tinggal sidikit lagi! Bergerak BERGERAKLAH! ARRGGGHHH SIALAN! Aku begitu lemas sampai tak bisa bergerak! sial sial SIAL! Kenapa ini harus terjadi oadaku? Inikah akhirnya? Padahal aku belum memberikan kebahagiaan untuk anakku. Ah tidak bahkan dia masih belum lahir! Aku mulai menangis sungguh menyedihkan! Tubuhku lemas tak bisa bergerak. Mataku mulai berat. Siapa saja tolong aku. aku tidak mau berakhir disini! Tuhan tolonglah setidaknya biarkan aku melahirkan bayi diperutku ini!

"Tolong..." Kelopak mataku mulai menutup

"Nat...suuu..." Entah kenapa itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku sepenuhnya

.

 **Pemakaman**

.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Natsu memakai baju serba hitam. Tidak semuanya memakai baju hitam. Natsu berjalan dengan lemas dan menatap kosong semua orang yang ada disana ada beberapa diantara mereka yang menangis. Ya menangis lebih tetapnya menangisi kepergian seseorang. Menyedihkan memang ia mati diusia muda 18 tahun Ia pergi begitu cepat! Semuanya bersedih tapi tidak untuk Natsu pikiranmu kosong ia benar-benar shock mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini!

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan pergi secepat ini..." Natsu sudah sampai didepan kuburannya

"...Akan kuingat semua kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama meski hanya sebentar... Aku senang bisa mengenalmu... Terimakasih sudah menyayangiku atau mungkin mencintaiku? Menemaniku menjalani hidup walau hanya sebentar tapi itu sangat berarti untukku! Sekali lagi terimakasih... Terimakasih untuk semuanya!" Ia tidak menangis masih tetap dengan tatapan kosongnya. Erza datang menepuk pundaknya pelan lantas ia berbalik dan berkata

"Aku tidak apa-apa Erza" Ujarnya

"Tersenyumlah! Kita antar kepergiannya dengan senyuman!" Kata Erza sambil tersenyum tulus

"Kau benar!' Natsu pun ikut tersenyum setelah meletakan bunga ia mulai berjalan menjauhi kuburan itu. Tak ada lagi beban dipikiranya ia tersenyum iklas

"Aku masih tidak percaya ia sudah meninggal" Gumamnya

"Aku juga tidak percaya dia akan pergi secepat ini Natsu"

"Mati di terotoar dengan keadaan tubuh masih utuh tanpa luka?" Tanya Natsu

"Ya. Aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi pagi bukan?"

"Ya"

.

 **Flashback**

"Halo Lis aku-"

"Natsu ini aku Mira"

"Oh Mira? Dimana Li-"

"D-dia sudah meninggal!" Ucapnya gemetar

"Apa!?"

"A-aku menemukannya mati dengan tubuh utuh tanpa luka di terotoar dekat bar"

"T-tidak mungkin" Kaget Natsu

"Dia akan dimakamkan sore ini"

"Ya aku akan datang..."

.

 **End of Flashback**

.

"Dokter mengatakan dia meninggal karna terlalu banyak minum!..." Air mata Mira mulai keluar

"A-aku bahkan tidak tahu k-kalau dia meminum minuman berbahaya itu hiks..." Karna sudah tak kuat lagi menahannya Mira pun menangis

"...Aku benar-benar tidak berguna! Jika aku menjaganya dengan baik dia... Dia tak akan pergi secepat ini"

"Sudahlah itu sudah terjadi Mira!" Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Laxus..." Mira menoleh kearah Laxus

"Kematian memang tak bisa dicegah!... Tapi kematian pula yang dapat merubah orang lain! Kuharap dengan kematian Lisanna ini kau menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi!" Kata Laxus panjang lebar

"Kau seharusnya memeluknya Laxus!" Usul Natsu

"Baik baik" Laxus pun memeluk Mira. Bukanya berhenti tangis Mira malah makin menjadi-jadi

"Oi oi. Dia jadi semakin parah!" Laxus mulai panik

"Biarkan dia seperti itu Laxus!" Kata Erza yang datang tanpa diundang(?) Laxus hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Haaahh... Wanita memang merepotkan!"

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang melihat Lucy?" Tanya Erza

"Dia pergi..." Jawab Natsu

"Apa!?"

"Aku pergi kerumahnya tadi pagi..."

.

 **Flashback**

.

Natsu menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Lucy

"LUCE BUKA PINTUNYA! ADA HAL PENTING YANG HARUS KUSAMPAIKAN! LUCEEEE..." Natsu berteriak-teriak tangannya mulai meraih gagang pintu

"...INI SANGAT PENTING LUCE KUMOHON BUK-"

.

.

 **CKLEK!**

Teriakan Natsu terhenti karna pintunya terbuka

 _"Tidak dikunci?"_

"Luce?" Natsu mulai berjalan masuk

"LUUUUUCEEE KAU DIMANA? KENAPA PINTUNYA TIDAK DIKUNCI?" Natsu mulai berpetualang didalam rumah(?) hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Lucy lalu..

.

.

 **CKLEK!**

"Luce apa kau didalam?" Tanya Natsu yang entah pada siapa

"Tidak ada... Mungkin dia sedang lari pagi dan lupa mengunci pintunya" Natsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuggu Lucy pulang. Saat akan duduk disofa ruang tengah matanya menangkap(?) sesuatu di meja

"Surat?" Gumamnya seraya mengambil benda di meja itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat

"..." Natsu mematung saat membacanya. Ia mengambil satu lagi surat yang tersisa di atas meja surat yang berbeda dengan surat yang sebelumnya yang berwarna putih. Surat ini berwarna pink

"..." Natsu kembali mematung membacanya

.

 **TES** Air matanya keluar dengan sendirinya

.

Ia langsung keluar dari rumah itu menutup pintu dan berlari entah kemana. tak memperdulikan mobilnya yang ada didepan rumah Lucy. ia berlari dengn air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya

"Tidak... tidak... ini bohong 'kan?" Ia tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh

"Dia pasti masih ada di kota ini... ya... itu pasti! aku akan mencarinya ya... dia pasti masih disini... aku akan menemukannya! Tak perlu mobil aku akan berlari saja agar lebih mudah mencarinya!" Natsu pun mulai mencarinya keseluruh kota Magnolia

.

 **End of Flashback**

.

"...Aku sudah mencarinya dari tadi pagi keseluruh kota Magnolia"

"K-kau mencarinya tanpa kendaraan?" Tanya Erza

"Ya" Jawabnya enteng

"Mustahil!?"

"Aku mencarinya keselruh kota Magnolia dari tadi pagi dan baru saja selesai 1 jam lalu..."

Semuanya tersentak kaget mendengar apa yang Natsu katakan

"...Ini surat yang ia tinggalkan" Ucap Natsu mengeluarkan surat berwarna putih dari kantongnya. Erza mengambilnya lalu membacanya

"I-ini!?"

"Tidak mungkin..." Kaget Mira yang sudah mulai tenang sejak menangis tadi

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tambah Laxus

"Aku juga ti-" Omongan Natsu terpotong karna Gray memukul punggungnya

"HEY! Kenapa disini terlihat tegang begini? Setidaknya terse-"

"Ini bukan soal Lisanna Gray!" Potong Erza

"Oh jadi apa?" Tanya Gray

"Juvia rasa Natsu-san sedang sakit hati" Sahut Juvia yang entah datang dari mana

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISINI!?" Kaget Gray

"Kau sendiri sejak kapan kau bertelanjang dada?" Tanya Laxus

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting..." Jawab Gray enteng

"...Jadi apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Gray

"Juvia rasa Natsu-san sedang sakit hati" Ujar Juvia

"Oi Juv-" Omongan Gray dipotong Natsu

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Natsu

"Karna Juvia sering mengalaminya misalnya saat Gray-sama-" Gray membekap mulut Juvia

"Apa yang Lucy lakukan padamu?" Tanya Gray

"Bukan Lucy Gray tapi Natsu" Sahut Erza

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini surat dari Lucy dengarkan baik-baik!" Setelah berdehem Erza mulai membaca

.

 **Jika ada yang membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi. aku tak punya pilihan lain selain pergi. aku ingin mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. maaf untuk Erza Gray Juvia Mira-san dan semuanya aku menyayangi kalian semua! maafkan aku aku harus meninggalkan kalian semua. maaf kalau aku pernah berbuat salah pada kalian. oh ya. jika kalian mencariku dan tak menemukanku mungkin aku sudah pergi untuk selamanya. mati menyusul orang tuaku. dan satu lagi siapa saja yang membaca surat ini tolong berikan surat yang satu pada Natsu! Terimakasih**

.

Hening!

.

.

.

Semuanya membeku mendengarnya hingga Erza memecah keheningan

"Lalu dimana surat untukmu Natsu?" Tanya Erza

"Ini..." Natsu mengeluarkan surat berwarna pink itu dari kantongnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Erza. Erza bersiap membaca sementara yang lain menajamkan pendengaran mereka

"Baik aku mulai..."

.

 **Natsu aku pergi terimakasih untuk semuanya aku senang memiliki kekasih sepertimu aku mencintaimu dan kau? apa kau juga mencintaiku? namun pada akhirnya kau membuatku hancur! hatiku sakit! sangat sakit! aku akan pergi mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. jadi jangan cari aku! aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi! aku berharap kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi untuk selamanyah! selamat tinggal aku membencimu Natsu**

.

Juvia Mira dan Erza hanya menunduk diam

"Juvia pikir Lucy-san menyukai Gray-sama tapi ternyata d-dia mencintai Natsu-san hiks m-maafkan Juvia sudah menganggapmu sebagai Love Rival selama ini. hiks..." Juvia Mulai menangis

"Dia terlihat sangat membencimu Natsu sampai tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" Kata Laxus

"Aku tahu aku memang pria brengsek!" Jawab Natsu

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA BODOH!?" Gray yang emosi meraih kerah baju Natsu

"Aku..." Natsu hanya menunduk sedikit. agar poninya menutupi matanya. lalu ia tersenyum pahit

"...Menyakitinya atau bahkan mungkin sudah menghancurkannya dan itu juga berlaku untukku..." Ucapnya pelan

"KAU! AKAN KUBERI KAU PELAJARAN!" Gray bersiap memukul Natsu

"CUKUP!" Suara mengerikan Erza seketika menghentikannya

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu apa yang kau perbuat padanya Natsu..." Suaranya terdengar dingin dan menusuk

"...Tapi KAU HARUS MENCARINYA DAN MEMBAWANYA KEMBALI!"

 _"M-mengerikan!"_ Gray langsung gemetar ketakutan mendengarnya. Natsu masih tetap dalam posisinya ia terlihat biasa saja mendengar bentakan Erza

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukanya..." Masih menunduk dengan senyuman yang entah apa artinya

"...Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku sudah mencarinya keseluruh kota Magnolia!"

"Dia pergi keluar kota!?" Ucap Gray tak percaya

"Lucy-san..." Gumam Juvia sedih

"Akan sangat sulit mencarinya jika sudah keluar kota" Kata Erza

"Kenapa tidak biarkan saja dia pergi..." Saran Laxus

"Laxus! Lucy itu teman kita!" Protes Mira

"Kita harus bisa menghargai keputusannya" Laxus tak mau kalah

"Tidak bisa kita ha-"

"Dia benar Mira..." Potong Erza

"...Kita harus bisa menghargai keputusannya! Ia ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. kita tak boleh menghalanginya. jika ini yang membuatnya bahagia kita tak perlu khawatir bukan? tak perlu mencarinya aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi dengannya. atau dia yang akan kembali kesini setelah ia cukup tenang dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan!" Kata Erza panjang lebar

"Aku akan tetap mencarinya!" Sahut Natsu. semuanya menoleh kearah Natsu

"Aku akan menemukannya lalu meminta maaf padanya... aku tak akan berhenti sampai ia memaafkanku!"

"Natsu... Kita tak tahu dimana dia dan harus kemana mencarinya!" Kata Erza

"Aku tidak peduli..." Natsu mengangkat kepalanya. dan yang mereka lihat bukanlah Natsu yang bodoh ceria dan penuh semangat seperti biasanya

"...Aku akan tetap mencarinya bahkan jika membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun. aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencarinya! aku akan berhenti sampai aku mati!" Semuanya diam membeku terkejut melihat Natsu. matanya menatap tajam menusuk. auranya begitu dingin menyeramkan. tak lupa senyuman yang entah apa artinya menambah kesan seram pada Natsu.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

 **Author Note**

Jadi bagaimana? masih pendek bukan? salahkan otak author ini yang tidak bisa membuat cerita panjang! tapi ceritanya 'mengena' bukan?#NgarepBanget haha

Oke sebelum menyudahi catatan ini author mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besar karna updatenya lama. alasannya karna ada masalah di dunia nyata dan Leppy berada dirumah sakit! Maaf juga kalau banyak typos ketahuilah manusia tak luput dari kesalahan hehe

Oh ya satu lagi

 **Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa *telat woi**

.

.

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	3. 180 Derajat

**Balasan Review**

 **kuuderegirl**

Siapa ya? baca aja deh langsung biar greget xD Terimakasih sudah me-review

 **DragoonAcaly**

Ternyata ada juga yang kena troll! Aku pikir tak akan ada yang kena! Oke terimakasih reviewnya

 **dsakura2**

Iya ini udah lanjut silakan dibaca :D

 **synstropezia**

Dichapter ini semua udah bener kok terimakasih review plus kritik dan sarannya soal chapter kemarin akan kuluruskan dibawah!

 **Indah**

Sebenarnya ini review apa curhat ya? Panjang amat dan ada dua lagi! Tapi gpp author tetap senang kok karna indah-san sudah memberikan review! Oke ini chapter 3 selamat menikmati dan juga selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 3: 180 Derajat

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Maybe) OOC. Dll

Italic/Miring = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan-lahan

"U-ugh..." Ia mengerang pelan

 _"Dimana ini? Kasur?..."_ Seketika matanya melotot

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!" Ia langsung bankit duduk menarik selimut dan...

"Syukurlah bajuku masih utuh!" Terlihat bajunya masih utuh dan sedikit basah. Ia turun dari kasur berdiri melihat sekeliling

 _"Dimana ini?"_ Yang terlihat hanya kasur lemari komputer dan beberapa foto di dinding dan...

 _"Ah itu koper-ku!"_ Saat mau berjalan hendak mengambil kopernya tiba-tiba...

 _._

 **CKLEK!**

Ia langsung menoleh kearah pintu

"Ah kau sudah bangun ya?" Tanyanya

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu? Dan dimana ini?" Jawab Lucy kasar

"Haaah... Kau ini kasar sekali ya... Aku yang membawamu kesini saat kau pingsan di terotoar! Dan juga apa penampilanku ini seperti penjahat?" Lucy melihat pemuda itu. Pakaiannya rapi. Ia juga bersih tak seperti gelandangan yang ada di gang-gang. Dan sepertinya dia juga orang yang baik terbukti ia tak berbuat macam-macam hanya membawa Lucy kesini dan membaringkannya dikasur dan pakaiannya juga masih utuh!

"A-a... Maaf a-aku hanya kaget saat bangun dan ternyata aku terbaring di kasur hehe" Jawab Lucy sedikit gugup

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo keluar dan makan malam! Kau terlihat pucat!" Kata pria itu

"U-um Maaf merepotkan" Jawab Lucy

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu ayo keluar!"

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terimakasih!" Lucy mulai berjalan dengan pelan karna Ia memang tak mampu berjalan dengan normal saat ini karna lemas

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanyanya

"Tidak. Tidak per-"

.

 **BRUK!** Ia kembali ambruk!

 _"Sial kenapa aku sangat lemah begini disaat seperti ini!"_

"!" Pemuda itu langsung menghampiri Lucy

"Apa dia pingsan lagi? NONA APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" Tanyanya khawatir

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..." Lucy berdiri dengan susah payah

"...Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo!" Lucy mencoba berjalan lagi. Mengambil langkah pertama. Ia mengangkat kaki kakannya. Bukannya maju ia malah miring kekiri. Beruntung pemuda itu menarik tangan kanannya

"Biar kubantu!" Ujarnya sambil mambantu Lucy berjalan

"M-maaf merepotkan..." Kata Lucy

"Tak apa aku senang bisa membantu" Ia tersenyum tulus

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Lucy sudah duduk di kursi dekat meja makan sementara pemuda itu sedang menganduk-ngaduk sesuatu. Setelah selesai. Ia meletakan dua cup ramen dimeja

"Maaf hanya ini kupunya. Karna menolongmu aku tak sempat belanja sore tadi" Katanya sambil mendudukan diri dikursi tepat didepan Lucy

"Ini lebih dari dari cukup terimakasih" Jawab Lucy

 _"Ternyata masih banyak orang baik didunia ini!"_ Lucy mulai makan dengan cepat dan lahap seperti orang belum makan selama 1 hari!

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang tak makan selama satu hari!" Ujar pemuda itu

"Bisa dikatakan sekitar satu setengah hari..." Dan kenyataannya ia memang belum makan sekitar satu setengah hari!

"Mau tambah?" Tanyanya

"Tidak perlu nanti kau kehabisan makanan" Jawab Lucy

"Tidak apa-apa masih banyak di kardus!" Jawabnya sambil menujuk kardus dibawah kompor

"Akan kubuatkan lagi" Ia hendak bangkit untuk membuatkan satu lagi namun Lucy bangkit dan menghentikannya

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Kata Lucy

"Nanti kau pingsan lagi bagaimana?" Tanyanya

"Aku sudah tak merasa lemas lagi jadi tidak apa-apa" Ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Ia berjalan dengan lancar mengambil air di wastafel lalu memanaskannya di kompor.

"Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih lebih baik kau ganti baju bajumu basah" Usul pemuda itu

"Ah benar juga!" Lucy langsung berlari menuju kamar. Pemuda itu hanya melongo melihat Lucy yang sudah bisa berlari

 _"Untunglah baju ini tebal jadi bagian dalamnya tak terlihat!"_ Ia masuk ke kamar mengunci pintu menuju kopernya untuk mengambil baju ganti dan... Bagian ini tak perlu dijelaskan karna Author sedang puasa :v

Lucy keluar dengan koper dan kantong pelastik (Yang entah ia dapat darimana atau mungkin memang memilikinya didalam koper?) berisi baju basah tadi

"Kenapa kopernya juga dibawah keluar?" Tanya pemuda itu saat Lucy sudah sampai didapur

"Aku akan langsung pergi setelah ini!" Jawab Lucy sembari mengecek air yang ternyata sudah mendidih

"Ahahaha benar juga. Aku juga tak boleh menyimpan wanita di apartemen ini!" Katanya. Lucy ikut terkekeh pelan mengetahui pemuda itu baru menyadarinya

"Jika mau ambil saja dua kau lapar bukan?" Ujarnya saat Lucy membuka kardus dibawah kompor

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lucy

"Ya. Lagipula itu juga hadiah" Jawabnya. Lucy mengambil dua buah cap ramen

"Terimakasih akan kubayar saja nanti bagaimana?"

"Tak perlu anggap saja hadiah pertemanan" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

 _"Orang ini benar-benar baik dan juga ramah"_ Lucy membuka tutup cup ramennya

"Ah terimakasih ngomong-ngomong..." Memasukan air dan juga tak lupa bumbunya

"...Kita belum berkenalan Aku..." Ia berbalik menghadap pemuda itu

"...Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia"

"Sting Eucliffe" Jawabnya singkat

"Sting-san-"

"Sting saja. Itu membuatku merasa seperti om-om tua!" Potongnya

"Memangnya berapa umurmu tuan?" Canda Lucy

"Aku adalah anak berumur 5 tahun yang terjebak di usia 18 tahun Onee-chan" Balas Sting sepertinya mereka langsung akrab dengan sekejap

"Ahahaha..." Lucy berbalik dan mulai mengaduk ramennya

"...Jadi kau tinggal sendirian disini Sting? Kuliah? Dan orang tuamu tinggal dimana?" Tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi

"Kau ini bertanya atau menginterogasi? Aku tidak kuliah dan aku tidak tahu dimana orang tuaku!" Jawab Sting

"Aku jadi bingung..." Lucy meletakan dua cup ramennya. Lalu ia duduk dikursi makan

"...TIdak kuliah dan tidak tahu dimana orang tuamu? Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dan mulai makan

"Haaahhh... Baiklah akan kuceritakan" Ia terlihat malas untuk bercerita

"Tidak usah jika itu berat untukmu lebih baik tak usah diceritakan!" Kata Lucy

"Singkat saja..." Kata Sting. Lucy kembali menyantap mienya

"...Aku dari panti asuhan..."

"Ap- Uhuk" Lucy pun tersedak

"...Lalu saat berumur 16 tahun menjadi gelandangan dan juga petarung jalanan..." Sting tak menghiraukan Lucy yang tersedak ia terus bercerita

"...Namun saat berusia sekitar 17 aku menolong seseorang sebelum meninggal ia memberiku mobil dan beberapa uang..."

"Uhuk... Tung- Uhuk!" Lucy mengambil gelas yang berisi air saat ia meminumnya Sting terus bercerita

"...Dan apartemen ini dan aku mulai bekerja di suatu perusahaan..." Lucy sudah selesai minum

"Aaahhh... Hah... Hah..."

"...Sebagai Cleaning Service"

"Lalu?" Tanya Lucy lalu melanjutkan makannya

"Ya. Disinilah aku setelah sempat hidup dijalanan sekarang aku hidup seperti manusia normal!" Jawab Sting

"Hmmm" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Lucy yang penuh mie

"Jadi hanya itu komentarmu setelah aku bercerita panjang lebar?" Celetuk Sting. Lucy mengabiskan mienya.

"Kau sendiri bercerita tak menghiraukan aku yang tengah tersedak!" Lalu mengambil ramen yang kedua

"Tapi kau bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas 'kan?" Bukanya menjawab Lucy malah melanjutkan makannya

"Lupakan! Bagaimana denganmu Lucy?' Tanya Sting

"Aku juga yatim piatu..." Kata Lucy disela makanya

"APA? Jadi kau juga dari pan-"

"Orang tuaku meninggal karna kecelakaan..." Setelah mengatakan itu Lucy kembali menyantap mienya

"A-a-a-a... O-oh Ya..." Sting tak tahu harus berkata apa

"Lalu... Ha.. Mmmm..." Lucy masih makan mienya sambil berbicara

"...Aku... Mmmmm" Ia mengunyah mienya lagi

"CUKUP LEBIH BAIK SELESAIKAN DULU ACARA MAKANMU ITU!" KESAL STING JUGA AUTHOR YANG LUPA MEMATIKAN CAPS LOCK! xD

"Hehe maaf aku lapar" Kata Lucy dengan wajah tanpa dosa

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Lucy sudah selesai makan setelah ia menambah satu cup lagi dengan alasan sayang sisa air panasnya masih ada (Biasa kan tidak makan satu setengah hari!)

"Sudah kenyang?" Tanya Sting

"Ya. Terimakasih makanannya!" Jawab Lucy

"Kalau begitu bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Sting

"Baik baik..." Wajah Lucy terlihat sedikit murung

"...Setelah aku kehilangan orang tuaku-"

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan!" Potong Sting

"Hah?" Lucy hanya bingung. Oh ayolah bukankah dia bilang tadi 'Bagaimana denganmu Lucy?' jadi ia bertanya tentang Lucy bukan? Lalu dia bilang 'Bukan itu yang kutanyakan!' lantas apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia tanyakan?

"Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan disini dikota ini?" Jelas Sting

"Umm ya aku... Etoo... Aku mencari aparte-"

"Kabur dari masalah?" Potong Sting

"T-tidak b-bukan aku ingin berkerja disini ya bekerja!" Sangkal Lucy

"Bohong!"

"T-tidak aku tidak bohong ak-"

"Jika hanya ingin bekerja dikota ini kenapa kau pergi tanpa persiapan? Pergi dengan perut kelaparan yang tak diisi selama satu setengah hari? Lalu pingsan didekat halte bus?" Kata Sting panjang lebar

"Aku hanya lupa makan saat itu!" Lucy tetap tak mau mengalah

"Haaahh... Sudahlah aku tahu semua itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu saat kau pingsan!" Lucy hanya menunduk mendengarnya

"Baik baik... Aku memang lari dari masalah tapi... Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Memang bukan. Tapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan apartemen disekitar sini masih ada yang kosong..."

"Benarkah?" Lucy mengangkat kepalanya

"Ya. Dan mungkin juga aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan pekerjaan..."

"Maksudmu kau mengajakku menjadi Cleaning Service bersamamu begitu?" Tebak Lucy

"Kau mau 'kan?"

"Aku menolak! Maaf saja aku ini seorang novelis tuan!" Tolak Lucy mentah-mentah

"Hooo... Seorang novelis yang bahkan belum mengeluarkan satu novel karyanya!" Ledek Sting

"Lihat saja nanti saat aku sukses! Jangan terkejut ya KEPALA DURIAN!" Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sting

"HEY! JANGAN KASAR BEGITU DENGAN ORANG YANG MAU MENOLONGMU!" Ucap Sting tak terima

"Maaf maaf... Aku terbawa suasana" Sesal Lucy

"Dan lagi apa-apaan 'Kepala Durian' itu? Kau tidak sadar rambutmu juga kuning seperti pisang?" Sting sepertinya ingin memulainya lagi

"OKE CUKUP...! Sebenarnya kau ingin membantuku atau tidak sih?" Lucy mulai panas lagi(?)

"Baik baik. Kau beruntung Lucy. Rogue temanku bekerja di suatu penerbit novel!"

"Cleaning Service?" Tebak Lucy dengan poker facenya

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" Kaget Sting. Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Apa benar dia bisa membantuku?" Tanya Lucy

"Mungkin hanya sedikit. Dia hanya merekomendasikanmu ke bosnya kau tinggal memberikan simposis ceritamu-"

"Sinopsis!" Potong Lucy

"Ah ya itu. Dan jika beruntung kau akan diterima!"

"Tenang saja Lucky Lucy selalu dikelilingi keberuntungan!"

"Kita lihat saja besok 'Nona Pisang' " Ledek Sting

"Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah kaget jelekmu itu besok!" Kata Lucy yang tak mau kalah

"Tapi sebelum itu kita harus bicara pada ibu kos(?) soal apartemenmu" Kata Sting

"Ah benar juga!" Lucy bangkit dari duduknya

"Yosh! Ayo jalan!" Sting pun berjalan keluar dengan Lucy yang membawa koper dibelakangnya

.

 **Sementara Itu**

 **Dirumah Natsu**

.

Makan malam dirumah Natsu tidak heboh seperti biasanya. Natsu makan dengan tenang tak seperti biasanya

"Natsu-nii Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Wendy adik Natsu

"Tidak" Jawabnya singkat

"Natsu kau harus kuliah soal Lucy-"

"Aku akan mencarinya Ayah!" Potong Natsu

"Kita bisa menyuruh orang untuk mencari Lucy" Saran sang Ibu

"Tak perlu itu buang-buang uang!" Ucap Natsu

"Lalu kau tidak mau kuliah begitu?" Tanya sang Ayah

"Kuliah libur sabtu dan minggu jadi aku punya waktu untuk mencarinya" Jawab Natsu

"Kau akan mencarinya kemana?" Tanya sang Ibu. Natsu tersenyum mengerikan bahkan Wendy sampai bergidik ngeri

"Kemana saja aku tidak peduli asal bisa menemukannya!" Suaranya dingin. Tidak auranya pun sangat dingin

"Aku sudah selesai" Ujarnya seraya pergi menuju kamarnya

"M-menakutkan" Komentar Wendy

"A-a-a-a We-wendy mau tambah?" Ujar sang Ibu mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Tidak aku sudah kenyang ehehehehe" Jawab Wendy sambil tertawa kaku

"Dia berubah menjadi seperti iblis karna sakit hati..." Kata Igneel

"Mengerikan!" Sahut Grandine dan Wendy bersamaan

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Lucy sudah berdiri didepan salah satu gedung penerbit novel yang ada di kota Crocus

"Kau tunggu saja disini Rogue akan segera keluar aku sudah menelponnya tadi" Kata Sting. Lucy hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Bailkah kalau begitu aku pergi berkerja. Semoga beruntung!" Ucap Sting sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya

"Tenang saja 'Lucky' selalu melekat padaku!" Kata Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ya ia memang beruntung sangat malah. Ditolong orang saat pingsan di terotoar dan diberi makanan gratis! Mendapat apartemen dengan sewa yang lumayan murah 70.000 Jewel per-bulan!

Saat mobil Sting keluar dari parkiran ada mobil lain yang masuk. Dan seorang wanita. Tidak bukan seorang gadis ber-rambut biru memakai bando keluar dari mobil itu

"Hei!" Seseorang menepuk bahu Lucy. Lucy pun langsung berbalik

"Ya?" Ia melihat seorang pria ber-rambut hitam yang menutupi sebelah matanya

"Kau Lucy?" Tanyanya

"Dan kau pasti Rogue?" Tanya Lucy balik

"Persis seperti yang dikatakan Sting sangat mudah mencarimu dengan 'Rambut Pisang' mu itu!" Kata Rogue

"Dasar 'Kepala Durian' sialan itu!" Geram Lucy

"Hei ada apa ini?" Lucy menoleh kesamping dan melihat gadis dengan bando tadi

"Ini pacarmu Rogue?" Tanyanya

"Bukan/BUKAN" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Dan untuk Lucy ia bukan berucap tapi BERTERIAK

"Dia seorang penulis yang ingin berkerja disini" Jelas Rogue

"Oh kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menemaninya kau bisa kembali berkerja"

"Terimakasih" Rogue pun langsung kembali

"Eh. Tu-tung-"

"Jadi bisa kulihat ceritamu?" Lucy mengambil selembar kertas yang ia bawa di kantongnya dan menyerahkan pada gadis itu

"..." Ia mulai membacanya dan berkata

"Ini bagus sekali! Padahal baru membaca sinopsisnya saja aku langsung tertarik dan ingin membacanya!" Pujinya

"Ah t-tidak itu biasa saja aku masih pemula" Kata Lucy

"Aku sudah membaca banyak novel jadi aku tahu mana yang bagus dan tidak. Dan kurasa kau cukup berbakat untuk menjadi seorang novelis!"

"Terimakasih pujiannya" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Lucy. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk

"Ngomong-ngomong kau suka membaca ya? Berapa banyak novel yang sudah kau baca?" Tanya Lucy

"Entahlah mungkin puluhan! Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya balik

"Aku punya satu rak dikamar" Jawab Lucy

"Oooohhh... Kurasa kita memiliki hobi yang sama! Jika ada waktu mungkin aku harus berkunjung ke rumahmu" Jawabnya antusias

"Ya boleh. Dan mungkin aku juga bermain ke rumah mu a-a-"

"Oh ya. Kita belum berkenalan" Potongnya

"Emmm... Y-ya"

"Perkenalan aku Levy McGarden seorang editor!"

"Aku Lucy Heartfilia" Jawab Lucy dengan ramah

"Kurasa kita akan jadi tekan kerja yang cukup akrab. Ne... Lu-chan..." Kata Levy

"Baiklah Levy-chan kalau begitu... Mohon kerja samanya!"

"Baiklah ayo masuk kau harus menyerahkan ini pada bos..." Levy memperlihatkan selembar kertas tadi

"...Dan kujamin ia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati!" Levy mulai berjalan

"Yosh!" Lucy mengikutinya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gedung itu

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Natsu Gray dan juga Erza berdiri di depan pintu masuk Universitas Magolia. Natsu memandang malas universitas didepannya

"Jangan malas begitu kita hanya melakukan tes sebentar" Setelah menepuk bahu Natsu Gray mulai berjalan masuk

"Lakukanlah dengan penuh semangat!" Erza menyusul Gray

"Yosh!" Hanya itu keluar dari bibir Natsu dan berjalan mengikuti Gray dan Erza

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

"Baiklah kau sudah bisa bekerja mulai sekarang. Tak harus disini kau bisa menulisnya dirumah dan serahkan secara berkala pada Levy"

"Terimakasih... Aku akan menyerahkannya setiap minggu!" Kata Lucy

"Tak perlu buru-buru sebulan sekalipun tak masalah! Oh ya soal besar kecilnya gajimu itu tergantung hasil penjualan novelmu"

"Saya mengerti"

"Baiklah kau boleh pulang dan selamat bekerja Lucy lakukan yang terbaik!" Lucy bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk

"Kalau begitu saya pergi sekarang permisi"

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Di waktu yang bersamaan tempat dan kota yang berbeda dua orang keluar secara bersamaan. Satu seorang pemuda ber-rambut pink. Dan satu lagi seorang gadis ber-rambut pirang. Senyuman tak pernah hilang di wajah mereka berdua. Namun kedua senyuman itu berbeda 180 derajat! Beberapa orang terpana melihat senyum serta tatapan lembut diwajah cantik sang gadis pirang. Dan beberapa orang tampak sedikit bergetar bahkan seorang anak yang berjalan-jalan bersama Ibunya mengeratkan pegangan tangannya melihat pemuda ber-rambut pink ini dengan tatapan menusuk serta senyum Iblis (Kata Igneel) di wajah menyeramkannya! Benar-benar terbalik 180 derajat! Suasana hati dari kedua orang ini pun begitu. Lucy sangat senang karna keberuntungannya. Dan Natsu yang merasa sakit hatinya merubahnya menjadi seperti ini tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang ini mengapa ia memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu? Entahlah! Mungkinkah ia sudah gila? Ia masih memiliki akal seperti manusia normal lainnya! Mungkin hati dan jiwanya sudah hancur sehingga membuatnya tampak seperti iblis?... Mungkin saja!

.

 **"Inilah awal yang baru! Dan inilah jalan yang telah kupilih!"** Ucap mereka bersamaan dengan senyum dan wajah berbeda satu sama lain!

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

.

 **Author Note**

Aku minta maaf untuk chapter kemarin yang acak-acakan itu terjadi karna menggunakan sistem SDS (Selesaikan Dalam Sehari) xD Waktu itu saat leppy baru keluar dari 'Rumah Sakit' Langsung saja kuselesaikan dengan SDS dan langsung kupublish tampa mengecek ulang! Yah inilah chapter 3 maaf lama karna author jadi malas ngetik disaat puasa hehe

.

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	4. New Born

**Author Note**

Susah sekali menulis chapter ini karna banyaknya timeskip! Dan saat aku tulis terkesan pendek jadi kutulis ulang dan terus seperti itu. Selesai hapus. Tulis ulang lagi. Hapus lagi. Tulis lagi terus begitu! Dan akhirnya baru selesai kemarin malam! Dan author publish hari ini

 **Balasan Review**

 **Indah**

Tak ada cinta segitiga di ceritaku ini! Disini hanya bercerita tentang penderitaan Lucy. Dan Natsu si brengsek yang pada akhirnya... Maaf tak bisa kukatakan disini tunggu saja sampai selesai :D

Maaf ya lama alasannya ada diatas hehe

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review

 **DragoonAcaly**

Oh ya. Sampai nangis gaje loh! Percaya ga? Pasti tak percaya karna memang itu bohong haha :v

Terimakasih sudah mau memberikan review :D

 **Elysifujo**

Tersinggung? Tidak sama sekali! Jujur aku

memang tak bersahabat dengan koma sialan itu! Di chapter ini sih ada koma tak tak terlalu banyak Jadi maafkanlah author dengan segala kekurangannya ini :D

Terimakasih kritik dan sarannya

 **opftg**

Ya ini sudah lanjut maaf ya lama :D

Terimakasih sudah me-review

 **abcdefghijkl**

Chapter 1 itu memang alurnya cepat. Karna itu adalah prolog! Soal chapter 2 baca autbor note di chapter 3 bagian atas dan bawah untuk lebih jelasnya

 **synstropezia**

Aku selalu lupa pada koma itu. Karna sudah sehati sejiwa dengan titik. Tapi sepertinya ada beberapa koma di chapter ini!

 **tatsin11**

Maaf ya ga bisa update kilat (Alasannya ada diatas)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 4: New Born

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Tell me) OOC. Dll

Italic/Miring = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **.**

3 Bulan sudah berlalu tak ada yang berubah. Baik Lucy maupun Natsu. Natsu tetap mencarinya namun tak membuahkan hasil! Sementara Lucy? Ia sibuk dengan novelnya bahkan sudah menerbitkan satu novel bulan lalu. Dan disinilah ia sekarang tengah duduk di ruang tamu apartemennya bersama sang editor. Yang tak lain adalah Levy

"Sebenarnya aku kesini bukan hanya untuk berkunjung saja..." Levy mengeluarkankan amplop dari tas yang ia bawa

"...Ini gajimu!" Ucapnya menyerahkan amplop tersebut pada Lucy

"Aku benar-benar menantikan ini. Uangku tinggal 150.000 jewel dan sewa apartemen ini 70.000 jewel. Plus persediaan makananku juga menipis!" Kata Lucy

"Pas sekali ya? Kurasa kau cukup beruntung Lu-chan!" Sahut Levy

"Belum tentu! Gaji ini mungkin saja tak seberapa. Dan aku harus mencari pekerjaan tambahan!" Balas Lucy

"Hehe..." Tawa Levy pelan

"...Lihat saja dulu. Berapa gajimu" Lanjutnya

"Memangnya berapa gajiku?" Tanya Lucy

"Buka saja amplopnya! Kuharap kau tak pingsan saat melihatnya!" Ucap Levy mencurigakan.

.

 **Glek!** Lucy menelan ludahnya

 _"Amplop ini tipis!"_

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar Lucy mulai membuka amplopnya dan...

.

 **SREK!** Bagian atasnya sudah disobek

Lucy memasukan jari-jarinya kedalam ia merasakan kertas (uang) nya hanya sedikit mungkin hanya sekitar 10 lembar!

 _"Tamatlah sudah!"_ Dengan berat hati Lucy mengeluarkan semuanya dan...

"!" Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat gajinya itu

"I-ini..." Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan mulut sedikit menganga Lucy memandangi uang ditangannya

"A-"

.

 **BRAAK!** Pintu dibuka dengan keras

"KETUK DULU PINTUNYA BODOH! DAN JUGA TAK BISAKAH KAU MEMBUKANYA DENGAN PELAN...? JANGAN MENGGEBRAK BEGITU!" Ingin rasanya ia tendang keluar pemuda ini!

"Maaf maaf... Dan kenapa pintunya tak kau kunci?" Tanyanya tak penting

"ITU TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!" Bentak Lucy

"Oi oi. Tak bisakah kau lembut sedikit? Aku datang dengan niat baik kesini!" Jawabnya santai

"Haaahh... Baiklah jadi apa maksudmu kesini Sting?" Tanya Lucy yang sudah mulai dingin(?)

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan teman 'Kuning' ku ini. Mungkin ia membutuhkan sedikit bantuan? Karna aku barusaja gajian akan kupinjamkan dengan senang hati!" Jawabnya

"Memangnya berapa sih gajimu? 'Cleaning Service' " Kata Lucy

"Huh! Asal kau tahu saja aku menjadi pegawai sekarang. Dan tentu saja gajiku lebih besar darimu 'Nona Pisang' !" Ucap Sting meremehkan

"Baik kita lihat siapa yang menang 'Tuan Durian' !" Jawab Lucy dengan senyuman sinis

Sting mengeluarkan 10 lembar uang yang ia ambil dikantongnya. Membentuknya seperti kipas ditangannya. Dan berkata...

"Satu juta jewel!" Ucapnya tak lupa dengan seringaiannya. Lucy biasa saja melihat 10 lembar 100.000 jewel ditangan Sting

Dengan poker face Lucy menunjukkan 10 lembar uangnya. Ia juga membentuknya seperti kipas ditangan kanannya

"!" Sting langsung menganga melihatnya. Uangnya memang 10 lembar sama seperti miliknya. Namun...

"Lima juta jewel!" Kata Lucy. Uang itu ber-nominal 500.000 jewel!

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!" Celetuk Levy

" 'Kepala Durian' Ini yang mulai!" Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk Sting

"Ga-gajimu ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sting tak percaya

"Biarku jelaskan" Kata Levy. Sting hanya memandangi Levy heran

"Dia Levy editorku" Ucap Lucy sambil mengambil keripik kentang di topless besar yang ada di meja

"Oh" Kata Sting ia juga mengambil satu bungkus didalam topless

"Jadi begini. Satu novelmu itu seharga 10.000 jewel..." Levy memandang Lucy yang asik memakan keripik kentangnya. Ia juga mengambil satu bungkus di topless

"...Itu termasuk harga yang sangat murah..." Sting tertawa pelan mendengarnya Dan mendapatkan hadiah death glare dari Lucy

"...Karna biasanya harga novel itu antara 20.000-50.000 jewel-"

"Oh jadi novel karyanya termasuk yang jelek begitu?" Potong Sting

"Enak saja! Kau tidak lihat berapa gajiku?" Balas Lucy tak terima

"Mungkin saja gajimu itu tertukar dengan milik orang lain" Jawab Sting

"Itu ti-"

"Kalian berdua. Bisa dengarkan aku sampai selesai?" Potong Levy. Mereka berdua mengangguk dengan kompak

"Dengar... Novelmu terjual sebanyak 1.000 copy dalam sebulan ini..." Levy memasukan satu keripik kentang dalam mulutnya. Dan mulai memakannya

"Hmmm... Jadi 10.000 kali 1.000... 10.000.000 JEWEL?" Kaget Lucy

"Ya. 50% Diambil penerbit" Jelas Levy

"Jadi begitu... Ia cukup beruntung untuk seorang pemula" Komentar Sting

"Itu benar. Tapi melihat dari penjualannya. Novelmu bisa saja menjadi jajaran novel populer Lu-chan! Biasanya novelis pemula itu hasil penjualannya sekitar 100 sampai 500 copy saja" Kata Levy panjang lebar

"Jadi maksudmu novelku termasuk bagus begitu?" Tanya Lucy

"Yap. Dan jika novelmu mulai populer. Dan kau menjadi novelis terkenal. Harga novelmu akan naik. Dan otomatis-"

"GAJIKU JUGA AKAN NAIK!" Potong Lucy

"Jadi kau harus berjuang lebih keras lagi 'Nona Pisang' " Sahut Sting

"Menurutku kau termasuk profesional Lu-chan! Satu novel dalam waktu kurang lebih 2 bulan. Itu sangat cepat kau tahu?" Celetuk Levy

"Kau dengar itu 'Durian' ?" Ucap Lucy. Lalu mengambil satu bungkus keripik kentang lagi.

"Hei kau tak takut gemuk Lucy?" Tanya Sting

"Dia benar Lu-chan. Kau sudah menghabiskan 4 dan sekarang mengambil satu lagi? Aku saja bahkan belum menghabiskan satu bungkus" Tambah Levy

"Akhir-akhir ini aku memang makan banyak. Mungkin karna takut pingsan lagi..." Kata Lucy

"Kau pingsan? Kenapa?" Tanya Levy

"Ya di dekat halte bus... Ha... Mmmm" Lucy menjawab sembil makan

"Biar aku yang jelaskan" Ucap Sting inisiatif

"Hmmm... Silakan" Sahut Lucy lalu kembali makan

"Singkat saja. Waktu itu 'Nona Posang' ini pingsan saat hujan deras di halte bus. Dia pingsan karna tubuhnya lemah. Dan lemas!" Ucap Sting menjelaskan

"Waktu itu aku tak makan kurang lebih satu setengah hari!" Tambah Lucy ditengah makannya

"Tapi untunglah si tampan dan gagah ini menolongnya dengan senang hati" Celetuk Sting

"Hmmm... Aku yakin tak ada wanita yang tertarik padamu. Dilihat dari manapun kau lebih mirip 'Durian' !" Ejek Lucy

"Huh! Asal kau tahu saja aku ini sudah punya pacar!" Balas Sting

"Eh. Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kau tak makan selama satu setengah hari Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy

"Dia lari dari masalah" Sahut Sting

"Hah?" Levy malah jadi semakin bingung

"Begini..." Lucy meremas bungkus keripik kentangnya

"Sudah habis!?" Kaget Sting dan Levy

"...Levy-chan..." Ia melempar bungkus itu ketempat sampah yang ada di pojok ruangan

"...Aku punya masalah. Jadi aku pergi ke kota ini tanpa persiapan!" Jelas Lucy singkat

"Heh... Jadi kau tidak berasal dari kota ini?"

"Ya aku da- Humph..." Lucy bankit sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya

"...Sebentar" Ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi

"Dasar! Itu karna kau terlalu banyak makan!" Celetuk Levy

"..." Sting hanya diam memandangi Lucy

.

 **HOOOOOOEEEKKKK!**

.

Terdengarlah suara Lucy yang memuntahkan isi perutnya. Selama beberapa saat

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Lucy sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Sting dan Levy sudah menghabiskan keripik kentang mereka

"Lihat kau makan terlalu banyak hingga perutmu kembung begitu!" Kata Levy

"..." Sting hanya diam memperhatikan Lucy

"Oh ya. Levy-chan untuk gajiku selanjutnya. Kau tak perlu repot-repot kemari. Kirimkan saja ke rekeningku"

"Oh baiklah. Kirimkan nomor rekeningmu padaku. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jaa!" Pamit Levy. Ia berjalan keluar rumah

"AKAN KU SMS NANTI!" Lucy melambaikan tanganya. Pada Levy yang sudah ada diluar

"OKE!" Levy juga melambaikan tangannya. Sebelum ia masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi

"Dan kau lihat 'kan? Aku tak perlu bantuan. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot. Berkunjung kesini untuk meminjamkan uang! Dan terimakasih sudah sudah peduli padaku. Sting!" Ucap Lucy. Sambil tersenyum

"Itulah gunanya teman..." Sting ikut tersenyumn

"...Baiklah aku pulang sekarang" Pamit Sting. Lucy mengantarnya sampai pintu

"Jaa!" Pamitnya. Setelah Sting keluar. Lucy menutup pintunya

 _"Semoga saja mereka tidak kemari untuk beberapa bulan kedepan"_

Sting berjalan menuju apartemennya. Yang tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen. Lucy

 _"Aku akan kembali untuk memastikannya"_ Ia tersenyum yang entah apa artinya

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Natsu sedang makan dengan tenang sampai Erza mengganggu acara makannya

"Tak berkumpul dengan yang lain?" Tanya Erza

"Aku lapar" Jawab Natsu singkat, Erza duduk disebelah Natsu. dan mengambil sepotong kue

"Hmm. Kue pernikahan adalah yang terbaik!" Komentar Erza

"Walaupun ini pernikahan terpaksa?" Tanya Natsu

"Entahlah. Gray terlihat bahagia!" Jawab Erza

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Juvia kali ini?" Tanyanya lagi

"Dia bilang mau bunuh diri. Karna sudah tak kuat lagi. Dan entah Gray yang bodoh. Atau ia memang menyukai Juvia. Ia langsung menerimanya. Padahal semuanya juga sudah tahu kalau Juvia tak akan bunuh diri!" Jelas Erza panjang lebar

"Kalau dia benar-benar bunuh diri bagaimana?" Kata Gray. yang datang entah dari mana

"Hmm. Benar kau menyukainya ya?" Sahut Erza

"Itu sudah jelas Erza" Tambah Natsu

"Cih! Bilang saja kalau kalian iri!" Ucap Gray. Sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Aku sudah menikah Gray!" Jawab Erza. Ia mengambil sepotong ayam porsi besar seperti Natsu

"Dan kau sudah hamil?" Tanya Natsu, Wajah Erza langsung berubah warna seperti warna rambutnya

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kaget Erza

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa dengan perut buncitmu itu! Dan kau makan banyak sekali Erza" Kata Jellal yang tiba-tiba datang

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku lapar!" Jawab Erza, Jellal hanya tersenyum dan berkata...

"Berat badanmu pasti naik lagi!"

"Hmph! Aku lapar Jellal! Kau ingin aku mati kelaparan?" Gerutu Erza

"Wanita hamil memang merepotkan ya?" Celetuk Gray

"Kau akan merasakannya nanti" Sahut Jellal, Natsu hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan makannya

"Kau juga cepat cari pasangan sana!" Gray mencoba memanas-manasi Natsu

"Daripada memikirkan aku lebih kau cari bajumu sana!" Namun sepertinya tak berhasil Natsu tetap tak bersemangat

"HUAAAAA! KAPAN INI TERJADI?!" Kaget Gray

"GRAAAAYYYY-SAMAAAAA INI BAJUMU!" Teriak Juvia yang lari mendekat

"Terimakasih. Juvia!" Ucap Gray. Dan memakai kembali bajunya

"Ngomong-ngomong. Gray-sama..." Juvia merangkul Gray

"...Ayo berdansa!" Lanjutnya. Sambil menarik-narik tangan Gray

"Aku tak bisa berdansa" Jawab Gray

"Aaa. Itu muda! Ayo coba saja dulu! Lihat disana sudah banyak yang berdansa!" Kata Juvia sambil menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang tengah berdansa di lantai dansa

"Haaaaahh..." Gray hanya menghela nafas

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo!" Juvia langsung menarik Gray menuju lantai dansa

"HEI AKU TIDAK BILANG AKU MAU!" Protes Gray

"Sudahlah jangan malu-malu!"

"T-TOLONG! NATSUUU!" Namun tak ditanggapi oleh Natsu

"Dasar! Kenapa orang tua juga ikut berdansa?" Natsu malah tak sengaja melihat orang tuanya tengah berdansa

"AH! ERZAAA TOLONG AKUUU!"

"Hmm..." Erza hanya menoleh dengan mulut penuh ayam

"..." Erza hanya diam terpaku melihat sekumpulan orang berdansa

"Kau juga mau?" Tanya Jellal, Erza menoleh kearah Jellal. Menelan makanannya. Lalu menoleh kearah Natsu

"Kau tak ikut Natsu?" Tanya Erza

"Tidak" Jawabnya

"Oh. Ayolah mungkin disana ada seorang gadis-"

"Aku tak butuh wanita!" Potong Natsu, Erza dan Jellal tersentak mendengarnya

"Pergilah! Aku tak apa-apa" Lanjutnya. Erza menatap Natsu serius

"Natsu... Mungkin Lucy sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Jadi kau juga harus mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri!" Kata Erza

"Aku akan bahagia jika berhasil menemukannya!" Jawab Natsu

"Bagaimana jika Lucy sudah menikah dengan pria lain?" Tanya Erza, Natsu sedikit menunduk mendengarnya

"Hm" Natsu tersenyum

"Asal dia bahagia aku juga bahagia!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Erza lagi

"Aku akan tetap bersamanya!" Suaranya mulai pelan

"APA KAU GILA?! Kau berencana merebut istri orang!?" Kaget Erza

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan bersamanya itu saja!"

"Natsu dengar... Masih banyak wanita diluar sana yang lebih baik-" Natsu langsung memotongnya

"Bagiku dialah yang terbaik!" Natsu menatap tajam Erza

"Nats-"

"Bagaimana jika saat kau menemukannya dia sudah mati? Kau mau merelakannya?" Potong Jellal, Erza menoleh kearah Jellal sesaat

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Kata Natsu dengan senyum iblisnya

"Aku akan mati bersamanya!" Ucapnya tegas, Baik Erza maupun Jellal membeku mendengarnya. Hening beberapa saat hingga Erza memecah keheningan

"Na-" Namun dipotong Natsu

"Pergilah! Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Sudahlah Erza. Ayo mau berdansa 'kan?" Kata Jellal, Erza hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi menuju lantai dansa

"Seperti yang dikatakan paman Igneel. Dia benar-benar berubah" Celetuk Erza saat mereka berjalan

"Entahlah aku tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya..." Jellal melirik Natsu. Ia makan dengan tenang dan santai

"...Ia tak terlihat sedang sakir hati. Atau orang gila yang terobsesi pada Lucy"

"Seperti yang dikatakan paman Igneel. Ia terlihat seperti iblis dengan senyumannya itu. Kuharap ia bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu" Erza melirik Natsu dengan tatapan sendu

"Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuknya!"

.

.

.

 **4 Bulan Kemudian**

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu Lucy tengah duduk santai diteras apartemennya ditemani cemilan pedas. Sebenarnya ia tak suka makanan pedas. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali memakan yang pedas-pedas akhir-akhir ini. Semalam saja ia makan tiga paha ayam dengan tujuh sachet saus! Dan perutnya masih aman-aman saja! Ya walaupun ia memuntahkan isinya tadi pagi setelah sarapan. Hei! tapi bukankah itu normal? Ia kan tengah hamil tujuh bulan! Ia jadi malas untuk menulis novelnya setelas muntah tadi. Tapi tak apalah libur beberapa hari. Setelah menyelesaikan novel keduanya bulan lalu. Ia memiliki cukup. Tidak! lebih malah mungkin cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya hingga tiga tahun kedepan!

 **.**

 **TING! TONG!**

 _"Sialan! Aku harus mencari cara untuk menyembunyikannya!"_

Lucy tengah mondar-mandir di terasnya. Ia sibuk mencari cara bagaimana cara menyembunyikan perut buncitnya.

 **.**

 **TING! TONG!**

"LUCYYYY KAU ADA DIDALAM?" Setelah mendengar suaranya. Lucy langsung mengetahui siapa tamu tak diundang itu

"IYA SEBENTAR!" Ia menghidupkan TV. Sepertinya ia sudah menemukan cara untuk menyembunyikan perutnya

" 'Kepala Durian' Sialan itu! Sudah kubilang agar tak usah kemari!" Ia berlajan menuju pintu dan...

.

 **CKLEK!**

"Masuklah!" Ucapnya. Yang Sting lihat hanyalah punggung Lucy

"Tak sopan sekali. Membelakangi tamu!" Ujar Sting. Mengikuti Lucy. Menuju teras

"Untuk apa sopan santun pada tamu tak diundang sepertimu?" Lucy mengambil bantal disofa. Lalu duduk sambil memeluk bantal itu.

"Hei! Aku kan hanya mampir setelah beberapa minggu tak kesini" Sting duduk dikursi sebelah kiri

"Jadi ada perlu apa?" Tanya Lucy. Sambil menggonta-ganti channel TV

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan 'Teman Kuning' ku ini" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Aku baik-baik saja! Dan juga untuk apa kau mengecek keadaanku? Kau bukan ayahku!" Lucy menaikan sedikit suaranya

"Jadi kenapa perutmu?" Tanya Sting

"P-perutku baik-baik saja!" Elak Lucy, Senyum Sting semakin lebar

"Hee... Lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikan perutmu?" Tanyanya lagi

"Dimana aku tidak menyembunyikan perutku! Memangnya salah jika menonton TV sambil memeluk bantal?" Jawab Lucy. Ia tak terlihat tegang seperti sebelumnya

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"A-apa aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Lucy mulai tegang lagi

"Kalau begitu singkirkan bantal itu!"

"A-a-a. Tak usah dilihat! Pe-perutku baik-baik saja hehehe" Lucy mencoba mengelak sambil tertawa kaku

"Masih tak mau mengaku ya? Apa perlu kutarik bantal itu?" Tanya Sting

"U-untuk apa? Tak ada apa-apa disini!" Lucy mulai berkeringat dingin

"Aku tahu! Tak perlu kau sembunyikan dariku aku sudah tahu!"

"T-tahu apa? AKU TAK MENYEMBUNYIKAN APAPUN!" Lucy mulai geram!

"Kau masih tak mau mengaku? Aku sudah tahu! Kau hamil 'kan?" Desaknya lagi, Lucy terdiam sesaat

"A-a-a. TAHU DARIMANA KAU AKU HAMIL? JANGAN MENGADA-NGADA!" Bentak Lucy, Sting hanya menghela nafas

"Tak perlu ditutupi lagi Lucy! Aku sudah tahu! Dan siapa itu 'Natsu' ?" Tanya Sting

"K-kau?! B-bagaimana bisa?!" Lucy tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya

"Saat aku menolongmu waktu itu kau terus mengigau. Namanya saat pingsan. Atau itu bisa disebut saat itu kau setengah sadar. Dan saat melihatmu makan banyak dan muntah beberapa minggu lalu. Kupikir kau hamil. Jadi aku kemari untuk memastikannya" Kata Sting panjang lebar, Lucy menyinkirkan bantal yang menutupi perutnya

"LU-CHAN KAU LUPA MENUTUP PI-" Levy yang tiba-tiba datang langsung membeku melihat perut buncit Lucy

"K-kenapa perutmu?" Lucy menoleh kearah Levy ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Sting memotongnya

"Dia hamil"

"EEEEEEEEHHH!" Levy langsung menunjuk-nunjuk Sting

"K-k-ka-ka-kau-"

"Bukan aku! Hei Lucy lebih kau ceritakan semuanya pada kami! Siapa itu 'Natsu' dan bagaimana kau bisa hamil"

"Kalian tak perlu tahu... Ini masalah pribadiku" Kata Lucy yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat sedih

"Dasar! kau 'Gadis Pisang' kau masih ragu menceritakannya pada kami? KAMI INI TEMANMU!" Bentak Sting

"Dia benar Lu-chan. Ceritakanlah dan kami akan membantumu sebisa kami! Bukankah itu gunanya teman?" Tambah Levy, Lucy tertegun sesaat mendengarnya

"Baiklah..." Ia tersenyum senang

"...Tapi aku mau menghabiskan ini dulu" Kata Lucy. Sembari mengambil cemilannya yang tadi sempat tertunda saat memakannya, Sting dan Levy langsung sweetdropped

 _"Dasar wanita hamil! Tadi terlihat sedih dan sekarang seperti tak memiliki beban apa-apa!"_

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Lucy sudah selasai memakan cemilannya, Sementara Sting dan Levy menatap Lucy dengan serius

"Baiklah..." Lucy memejamkan matanya. Lalu menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri

"...Ini bermula saat kedua orang tuaku meninggal karna kecelakaan..." Lucy mengepalkan tangannya erat

"...Dan Natsu ia yang biasanya selalu ceria. Penuh semangat. Keanak-anakan. Dan selalu bersamaku. Menemaniku. Perlahan mulai berubah dan akhirnya... Dia menghianatiku! Ia pacaran dengan wanita lain. Dan ia bahkan tak memutuskanku! lalu..." Matanya mulai berair

"...Pada suatu malam ia mabuk! Datang kerumahku berteriak-teriak mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku... Dan tentu aku tak percaya!" Lucy sudah tak tahan lagi ia menangis

"Hiks... Lalu... s-semuanya terjadi begitu saja. A-aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lalu... Hiks... hiks..." Lucy menutup wajahnya sambil menangis pelan, Levy yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disofa menepuk-nepuk pundak Lucy. Mencoba menenangkannya

"Dan paginya dia... Hiks.. Di-dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam..." Ia masih melanjutkan bercerita. Sambil menangis

"...Aku langsung memutuskannya... La-lalu pergi kekota ini!" Setelah mengatakan itu Lucy menangis sejadinya, Levy langsung memeluknya

"Kenapa kau tak minta dia bertanggung jawab saja?" Tanya Sting

"Dia kan memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain. Dan lagi ia pasti tak akan percaya aku mengandung anaknya!" Jawab Lucy. Yang mulai sedikit tenang

"Jadi kau memilih pegi dan mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri?" Tanyanya lagi

"Perasaan apa maksudmu? Aku pergi ingin memulai kehidupan yang baru dengan anakku!..." Suaranya semakin pelan

"...Dan menjauh darinya"

"Jika aku jadi kau. Aku tak akan lari aku akan memperjuangkannya! Kau mencintainya 'kan?"

.

 **DEG!**

"APA KAU BILANG? AKU MENCINTAINYA? AKU MEMBENCI PRIA BRENGSEK ITU! DIA SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU!" Bentak Lucy

"Jangan bohong!"

"AP-"

"Saat aku menolongmu. Kau mengigau 'Natsu... Tolong... Natsu aku mencintaimu... Natsu... Jangan tinggalkan aku' Dan masih banyak lagi. Aku mencoba membangunkanmu tapi tak berhasil. Kulihat wajahmu pucat. Jadi aku membaringkanmu dikasur. Dan akhirnya kau bangun saat malam itu" Kata Sting panjang lebar

"A-aku..."

"Masih mencoba mengelak?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." Lucy memegang dada kirinya

"...Aku membencinya. Aku juga tak mau punya suami brengsek seperti dia. Tapi..." Ia mencengkram dadanya sesak

"Di lain sisi... Aku ingin bersamanya! Aku ingin hidup dengan denganya dan anak kami!"

"Dengan itu apa kau akan bahagia? Meski tanpa dia?" Tanya Sting lagi

"Ya. Inilah jalan yang kupilih! Aku dan anakku akan bahagia bagaimana pun caranya!" Jawab Lucy yakin, Sting hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"Ngomong-ngomong. Aku kesini membawa berita bagus!" Kata Levy,

"WAH! Berita apa itu Levy-chan?" Suasana mencekam tadi langsung bilang. Lucy langsung ceria dan bersemangat

"Kau harus ke Hargeon minggu depan Ada acara penghargaan disana. Dan kau masuk nominasi novelis pendatang baru tersukses!"

"HEEEEEH! T-TUNGU DULU! Memang novel keduaku terjual berapa copy?" Tanya Lucy

"100.000. Tak hanya itu novelmu juga naik Lu-chan! Sekarang harga 1 novelmu adalah 30.000! SELAMAT!" Mendengar itu Lucy langsung berdiri. Dan berteriak-teriak senang

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja!" Ejek Sting, Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri!"

"Cih!"

"Sudah-sudah. Lu-chan. Pokoknya persiapkan dirimu minggu depan jam 10 pagi aku akan menjemputmu"

"Oke! Tenang saja kupastikan aku menang minggu depan!" Lucy mengangkat kedua tangannya

"YOSH AKU MULAI BERSEMANGAT!"

"Dasar wanita hamil! Kau tak ingat baru saja kau menangis seperti bayi?" Celetuk Sting

"BERISIK!"

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Lucy sedang duduk berhadapan dengan MC acara tersebut. Ia memegang piala ditangan kanan

"Lucy-san bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi novelis pendatang baru tahun ini?" Tanya Sang MC

"Senang sangat senang! Aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan ini!" Lucy menunjukkan piala yang ada di tangan kanannya

"Pasti suami anda juga sangat senang mendengar ini!" Kata MC itu

"A-ah. Tidak ia sudah meninggal!" Jawab Lucy

"Ah. maaf"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa"

"Ehem. Tapi melihat kepopuleran anda saat ini. Saya yakin mudah sekali untuk mendapatkan pengganti! Oh ayolah semua lelaki pasti mau memiliki istri seperti anda! Karier yang cemerlang! Cantik dan masih muda! Bahkan jika anda mau saya bersedia menikahi anda saat ini juga! Ahahaha" Candanya

"Ahahaha. Terimakasih pujiannya. Tapi itu tak akan terjadi! Saya tak akan pernah menikah lagi!" Jawab Lucy disertai tawa

"Suami anda pasti melompat girang disana. Mendengar sang istri masih mencintainya sepenuh hati. Sampai sekarang!" Ujarnya

"Ahaha mungkin saja" _"Tapi sayangnya dia itu pria brengsek!"_

Jawaban Lucy benar-benar berbeda dengan isi hatinya

"Baiklah kita sudahi sampai disini keromantisan anda dengan suami! Ngomong-ngomong Lucy-san selain mendapatkan piala dan juga uang anda juga mendapatkan 'sesuatu' dibalik tirai di sebelah saja!" MC itu menunjuk tirai kuning disebalah kanan

"A-apa lagi ini?" Tanya Lucy

"Tak usah menunggu lama kita buka saja langsung sekarang! Baiklah sekarang mulai hitung mundur dari tiga!"

.

 **3!** Para penonton yang ada diruang outdoor ini juga ikut menghitung

.

 **2!**

 **1!**

.

Tirai diangkat dan terlihatlah sebuah mobil Lamborghini warna kuning, Lucy langsung menganga melihatnya

"I-ini sedikit berlebihan!" Ujarnya

"Apa? Berlebihan? Novel anda laku keras hingga 134.000 copy dan novel kedua yang diterbitkan bulan lalu sudah mencapai 100.000 copy. Anda bisa hitung sendiri 1 novel berharga 30.000 jewel..." (Hitung sendiri ya! Author lelah :v )

"...Jangankan mobil itu. Bahkan anda sanggup membeli RUMAH!"

"Ah. ya. Benar juga sih hehehe" Jawab Lucy dengan gugup, Para penonton tertawa mendengarnya

"Ada yang mengatakan bahwa anda ini termasuk profesional! Ada juga yang mengatakan novel anda juga tak kalah bagus dari novel karya Kemu Zaleon[*] "

"Tidak. Tidak! Saya masih amatir mungkin ini hanya keberuntungan saja! Kemu Zaleon? Itu masih sangat jauh! Bahkan saya sendiri adalah salah satu fansnya!"

"Hee... Tapi sayangnya novelis amatir tak mungkin menerbitkan 2 novel yang laku keras. Dalam waktu kurang lebih 6 bulan! Hahahaha" Penonton juga ikut tertawa

"Ayolah jangan merendah begitu Lucy-san!' Tambahnya

"Terimakasih pujiannya!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Lucy

"Ya. Baiklah cukup sampai disini. Silakan bawa pulang hadiahnya. Dan terimakasih sudah hadir di acara ini!" MC Itu mengulurkan tangan

"Ah. Tidak seharusnya saya yang berterimakasih Atas semua ini!" Lucy menjabat tangan MC itu

"Ada yang ingin anda katakan untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Oh ya. Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang membeli novel saya. Tanpa kalian semua saya tak akan bisa sesukses ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih" Kata Lucy sambil membungkukkan badannya, Setelah mengatakan itu Lucy pun turun dari panggung. Dan menuju mobilnya. Saat ditengah jalan Levy menghampirinya

"Lu-chan. Kau bisa menyetir?" Tanya

"Bisa. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal mengambil SIM" Jawab Lucy

"Ini kuncinya!" Kata pria yang berdiru disebelah kiri mobil itu

"Terimakasih" Lucy menerimanya dengan senang hati

"Selamat menikmati hadiahnya! Saya permisi!" Setelah mengatakan itu. Pria itu pergi meninggalkan Lucy dan Levy

"Selamat menikmati hadiahmu Lu-chan! Aku pulang duluan ya!" Kata Levy sambil mengedipkan matanya

"Hah? Pulang duluan? Apa mak-" Seseorang memotong kata-kata Lucy

"COOOOOOL...!" Ia berlari menghampiri Lucy (Pasti tahu lah siapa :D )

"Lucy-san bisa minta waktunya sebentar?" Tanyanya, Levy melambaikan tangannya. Lucy hanya menghela nafas dan menjawab

"Ya!"

"COOOOOOOOL...!" Dengan itu. Lucy pun harus menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaan!

.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan dengan santainya. Kedua tangan ia masukan dalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan dengan santai orang-orang pasti beranggapan kalau pemuda ber-rambut pink ini tengah jalan-jalan. Namun kenyataannya ia tak sedang jalan-jalan ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Tidak! Bukan! Lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang

"Hargeon... Kota yang indah!" Gumamnya pelan, Didepannya terlihat banyak sekali orang yang keluar dari besar gerbang disebelah kiri. Tak hanya orang bahkan ada mobil yang terlihat keluar dari sana. Natsu menghampiri satpam yang berjaga disebelah kiri gerbang itu. Dan bertanya

"Permisi. Kalau boleh tahu ada apa disini?" Tanyanya

"Oh. Disini ada acara penghargaan untuk penulis manga dan juga novel!" Terangnya

 _"Novel ya?... Mengingatkanku padanya. Ia suka sekali membaca novel"_

"Boleh saya masuk?" Sebuah mobil Lamborghini warna kuning keluar dari situ.

 _"Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan dia berada di sekitar sini"_ Sayang sekali Natsu tak melihatnya Ia menatap lurus satpam itu

"Tentu saja boleh! Tapi sepertinya acaranya sudah selesai!" Jawabnya

"Terimakasih. Saya hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja!" Natsu pun masuk. Ia melihat sekeliling ruang outdoor tersebut. Tak banyak orang yang ada disana. Ia melihat satu per satu orang yang melewatinya untuk keluar. Orang-orang nampak heran melihat pemuda ber-rambut pink ini. Sampai seorang pun bertanya

"Apa yang dilakukan pemuda tampan sepertimu disini?" Tanya seorang gadis di samping kanan Natsu

"Mencari seseorang..." Jawab Natsu dingin. Ia tak menoleh sedikitlpun! Ia masih sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang hendak keluar. Yang tersisa mungkin antara 30-50 orang

"...Tapi dia tak ada disini!" Lanjutnya. Ia berbalik hendak pergi. Namun gadis itu menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu! Siapa kau?" Tanyanya, Natsu menoleh menghadap gadis itu

"Ah maaf. Itu tak sopan. Seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Aku-"

"Aku tak mengenalmu..." Potong Natsu

"...Dan aku juga tak ada keperluan denganmu!" Tambahnya dengar nada dingin mengintimidasi! Ia melepaskan tangannya dengan sekali hentakan. Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

.

Disebuah kafe. Sting duduk di kursi dekat jendela ia memperhatikan mobil Lamborghini warna kuning. Dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bukan karna mobilnya tapi seseorang yang keluar dari mobil itu. Orang itu berjalan masuk menghampiri Sting menarik kursi lalu duduk

"Mobil siapa itu?" Tanya Sting

"Itu hadiah!" Jawab wanita ber-rambut pirang itu

"Jadi kau menang Lucy?" Tanyanya lagi

"Sepertinya 'Lucky' selalu bersamaku!" Jawabnya disertai senyum

"Jadi sekarang yang kau butuhkan sekarang hanya seorang suami!" Ejek Sting

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri!" Kesal Lucy

"Dengar ya! Soal pasangan aku lebih beruntung darimu!"

"Humph! Memangnya ada wanitayang menyukai 'Pria Durian' sepertimu?" Ucap Lucy meremehkan

"Baik akanku ceritakan!" Sting berdehem sebentar lalu mulai berkata

"Kau ingat 'kan saat aku bercerita aku pernah menyelamatkan seorang pria lalu ia meninggal. Dan memberiku uang mobil dan apartemennya?" Tanya Sting, Lucy hanya mengangguk, Sting melanjutkan ceritanya

"Sebenarnya ia juga memberiku rumah. Dan menitipkan putrinya yang kuliah diluar negeri padaku!"

"Jadi kau jatuh cinta pada putrinya?" Tanya Lucy

"Ya" Jawab Sting singkat

"Tunggu. Tunggu! Kau kan diberikan rumah kenapa kau tak tinggal dirumahnya saja?" Tanya Lucy

"Jika dia datang dan melihatku dirumahnya. Dia pasti berpikir aku ini maling!"

"Bukankah sama saja jika kau tinggal di apartemennya?" Tanya Lucy lagi

"Tentu saja. Tidak! Malam itu saat aku sedang menonton TV. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Aku pun langsung menuju pintu dan membukanya. Saat kubuka kulihat ada bidadari-"

"Sayangnya bidadari tak suka 'Durian' . Kenapa kau tak menyebutnya gadis saja sih?" Potong Lucy

"Baik baik! Gadis itu terlihat bingung dan bertanya siapa aku. Bukannya menjawab aku langsung berkata 'Kau mencari Ayahmu ya?' Ia langsung tersentak kaget! Aku membawanya masuk. Dan menceritakan semuanya. Kami mulai akrab dan akhirnya-" Lucy memotongnya lagi

"Kau jadian dengannya?"

"Ya. Dan nama gadis ad-"

"Gadis itu adalah aku..." Seorang gadis ber-rambut putih tiba-tiba datang, Sontak Sting dan Lucy menoleh kearahnya

"...Yukino Agria!" Ia memperkenalkan diri

"A-ah. Aku Lucy. Lucy Hearfilia" Yukino menarik kursi dan ikut duduk

"Maaf. Yukino. Kita tak jadi makan siang bersama karna 'Wanita Pisang' Ini!"

"Oh. ya Yukino-san-"

"Yukino saja!" Potongnya

"Oh baiklah. Kalau begitu panggil aku Lucy..." Yukino mengangguk tanda mengerti

"...Yukino apa yang lihat dari 'Pria Durian' ini?" Tanya Lucy. Sambil menujuk-nunjuk wajah Sting

"Tentu saja karna aku-"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu..." Potong Yukino

"Oi oi!" Protes Sting

"...Kau tahu Lucy? Dia sama sekali tak peka! Saat kami jadian aku yang menyatakan perasaanku duluan!"

"Pffff... AHAHAHAHA! BARU KALI INI AKU MENDENGAR WANITA YANG MENEMBAK LELAKI! HAHAHA!" Lucy tak mampu menahan tawanya

"Hei! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu!" Ucap Sting yang membungkam mulut Lucy dengan wajah memerah, Lucy hanya mengangguk mengerti,

"Hahahahaha" Lucy masih tertawa pelan. Saat melepaskannya

"Jangan tertawa begitu! Kau tak sadar kau itu lebih parah dariku. Hamil tanpa seorang suami!" Kesal Sting, Yukino terlonjak kaget

"A-apa kau hamil?!" Tanyanya

"Ceritanya panjang! Aku menemukannya pingsan di dekat halte bus!" Jelas Sting, Yukino memperhatikan Lucy. Ia melihat perutnya. Dan benar saja perutnya buncit!

"Sudahlah kita bahas itu nanti! Sekarang..." Sting menatap lurus kearah Lucy

"...Ada apa? Kau tiba-tiba menelponku dan langsung datang kesini?" Tanyanya

"Aku butuh bantuan" Jawab Lucy

"Apa itu? Kami akan membantu sebisa kami!"

"Aku ingin membeli rumah! Kau bisa bantu aku mencari yang tak terlalu besar juga tak terlalu kecil!"

"Tunggu. Tunggu! Kenapa kau tak tinggal bersamaku saja Lucy? Aku sendirian dirumah!" Saran Yukino

"Kau tinggal sendirian? Kenapa tidak mengajak Sting tinggal bersamamu?" Tanya Lucy

"Kau gila! Aku tak mau tinggal hanya berdua dengan seorang gadis!" Protes Sting

"Hee... Jadi otakmu mesum ya?" Ejek Lucy

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" Bentak Sting

"Sudah sudah! Kalian ini seperti anak-anak saja!" Ujar Yukino

"Dia yang mulai!" Kata mereka berdua bersamaan dan menunjuk satu sama lain, Yukino hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata

"Jadi bagaimana Lucy? Kau maukan?"

"Tidak. Tidak! Aku akan merepotkanmu nanti!" Tolak Lucy

"Dengar Lucy... Kau kan sedang hamil. Tak baik tinggal sendirian! Lebih baik kau tinggal bersama Yukino saja. Dia bisa menjagamu. Kau pasti aman bersamanya dia bisa bela diri!" Saran Sting

"Tak perlu aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Aku bisa Taekwondo!"

"Dengan perutmu yang seperti itu. Apa kau bisa?" Tanya Sting

"A-a-a-ya Itu..."

"Sudahlah jangan keras kepala! Ini demi keselamatanmu dan juga bayimu!" Kata Sting, Ia benar Lucy tak mungkin bisa menendang dengan perut seperti itu! Dan lagi tinggal sendirian juga tak aman apalagi ia seorang wanita. Ditambah lagi ia sedang hamil!

"Baiklah! Tapi setelah melahirkan aku akan tinggal sendiri! Maaf jika aku membebani kalian berdua!" Kata Lucy

"Tak apa. Aku senang ada teman dirumah!" Sahut Yukino

"Yosh! Sudah diputuskan! Sekarang ayo pesan makanan. Aku lapar!" Kata Sting

"Baiklah aku yang traktir!" Kata Lucy. Dan mereka mulai memesan makanan. Dan memakannya. Sambil berbincang-bincang juga bercanda

.

.

.

 **3 Bulan Kemudian**

.

.

.

Levy keluar dari mobilnya. Dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Tadi Sting menelponnya dan mengatakan Lucy akan melahirkan. Ia masih terus berlari Dan saat melihat pemuda ber-rambut pirang yang duduk di kursi bersama seorang gadis ber-rambut putih melambaikan tangannya. Larinya mulai melambat dan berhenti tepat didepan mereka berdua. Saat berada disitu. Ia mendengar teriakkan Lucy yang terdengar sedang kesakitan!

"Hah... Hah... Apa hah... Dia baik-baik saja!" Tanyanya dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Dia sangat beruntung. Tadi aku berada disana sedang mengobrol dengan Yukino. Lalu ia datang dan mengadu perutnya sakit!" Jelas Sting

"Dan kami langsung membawanya kesini!" Tambah Yukino

"Oh jadi dia baik-baik saja!" Ujar Levy

"Baik-baik saja? Kau dengar dari tadi ia terus berteriak-teriak?" Kata Sting dengan suara sedikit keras

"Itu wajar! Jika tak berteriak itu yang menghawatirkan! Ia melahirkan dengan normal! Tadinya kupikir ia jatuh di kamar mandi atau tangga lalu pendarahan. Sehingga harus melahirkan sekarang dengan operasi!" Terang Levy

"Tapi Levy-san. Walaupun melahirkan dengan normal ia tetao bertaruh nyawa!" Kata Yukino

"A-apa betaruh nyawa?!" Kaget Sting

"Ya. Melahirkan sama dengan bertaruh nyawa!" Sahut Yukino

"Kau bisa saja mati. Atau bayimu yang mati. Atau kalian berdua selamat! Dan jika bayi kembar sangat sulit melahirkannya!" Tambah Levy, Sting bergidik ngeri mendengarnya

"Untunglah aku terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki"

"Tapi jadi laki-laki tak enak! Kau harus bekerja dan pulang sore atau bahkan malam. Sedangkan perempuan hanya membersihkan rumah. Dan setelah selesai ia bebas melakukan apa saja dirumah!" Kata Yukino

"Tapi kan harus bertaruh nyawa! Membayangkannya saja aku sudah ketakutan! Sedangkan laki-laki lebih kuat dari perempuan jadi tak masalah meski harus bekerja!" Sting tetap pada pendiriannya

"Oh begitu? Ya sudah! Kalau kita menikah nanti aku tak mau punya anak!" Ancam Yukino

"Hei jangan begitu!" Sting tak terima

"Sudah. sudah! Jangan bertengkar disini ini rumah sakit!" Kata Levy, Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun diam yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan Lucy

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

Setelah 1 jam kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan keluarlah wanita paruh baya. Bidan yang membantu Lucy melahirkan

"Anda pasti suaminya!" Katanya pada Sting

"Bukan. Suaminya sudah meninggal Kami bertiga teman terdekatnya!" Jawab Sting

"Bisa kalian hubungi menantu atau keluarganya? Ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan!"

"Dia bilang kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal karna kecelakan-"

"Dan menantunya berada diluar negeri!" Levy memotong perkataan Sting

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yukino yang daritadi diam

"Ya. Baiklah karna tak ada keluarganya jadi saya akan memberitahu kalian saja. Kalian bertiga orang terdekatnya bukan?"

"Ya!" Kata mereka bertiga serempak, Bidan itu berdehem sebentar lalu berkata

"Keadannya..." Mereka bertiga sudah berkeringat dingin

"...Ia selamat bayinya perempuan. Dan ia sehat. Tanpa cacat!" Jelasnya

"Boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Levy

"Silakan! Kalau begitu saya permisi!" Pamitnya, Levy dan Yukino langsung bersemangat mereka sudah berada didepan pintu

"Terimakasih dok!" Kata Sting lalu menyusul mereka berdua, Pintu dibuka perlahan oleh Levy dan mereka bertiga bisa mendengar tangisan pelan bayi. Meraka masuk dan menghampiri Lucy yang terbaring lemah dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia tengah mendekap bayi perempuan disebelah kiri dekat wajahnya. Bayi itu ber-rambut pink dan mata cokelat seperti dirinya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Jawabnya pelan

"Ia mirip denganmu Lucy. Hanya saja rambutnya ber-warna pink!" Kata Sting

"Kau sudah memberikannya nama?" Tanya Yukino

"Sudah..." Masih dengan air mata kebahagiaan Lucy melanjutkan kata-katanya

 **"...Namamu adalah Nashi Heartfilia. Kau tak perlu Papa! Mama akan menyayangimu. Nembahagiankanmu. Memberikan yang terbaik untukmu dan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi!"** Ia mencium pipi kanan putrinya

"Itulah janjiku padamu!" Lucy sangat bahagia saat ini bahkan air mata tak bisa berhenti!

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[*]Fairy Tail Episode 3: Kemu Zaleon Penulis novel Daybreak**

 **.**

 **Author Note**

Soal mana Nashi itu author tahu dari Fairy Tail Wikia! Untuk lebih jelasnya kalian bisa Googling 'Nashi Fairy Tail Wikia' Disana ditulis dengan sangat rinci dan lengkap! Oh ya. author mau mengucapkan

.

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436H!**

 **Minal Aidin Wal Faizin!**

 **Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	5. Lima Tahun Kemudian

**Author Note**

Hai hai aku kembali setelah sekian lama :D

Yah mau bagaimana lagi tangan kiri Author patah! Dan sibuk dengan urusan kuliah. Jadi tak ada waktu untuk mengetik. Tapi syukurlah akhirnya ini bisa di publish juga plus perbaikan Typo dll di chapter2 sebelumnya. Untuk chapter berikutnya Author pastikan cepet 3 hari paling cepet. Paling lama 1 minggu! Dan maaf karna Author mengubah judulnya. Itu saran dari teman Author yang bernama Lucy (bukan Lucy Heartfilia ya) Ia menyarankan untuk mengubah summary dan judulnya. Ia bilang fic ini sangat bagus! (Terimakasih Lucy) Tapi judul dan summary nya tak membuat orang tertarik untuk membaca nya! Yah jadilah aku ubek-ubek sedikit fic ini! Hehe. Ia juga membantu sedikit di chapter ini. Lebih tepat memberikan nama untuk... Ah sudahlah! Cukup! Baca saja langsung :D

Oh ya. Chapter kali ini ditulis sebagian menggunakan HP jadi kalau ada Typo dan sebagainya silakan lapor menggunakan review! Ngomong-ngomong ini termasuk chapter terpanjang yang pernah kutulis! :D

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **dragneelhyuga**

Tenang fic akan terus lanjut sampai tamat!

 **L**

Tentu saja ini masih lanjut :D

 **Hana**

Soal ending fic tenang akhirnya happy kok :D tapi Natsu akan berkorban nanti di klimaksnya #UpsKeceplosan

Soal TV dll Itu akan kejelasan di chapter 6! Soalnya ini udah panjang banget. Ga bisa kalau ditaruh disini. Soal koma itu maaf itu penyakit Author. Kebiasaan saat mengakhiri kalimat. Atau menjeda kata selalu menggunakan titik! Maaf ya :D #CTRL+C

 **Indah**

#CTRL+V xD

 **opftg**

Oh maaf ya update nya lama! Tenang ini pasti tamat kok :D

 **dindahyuuga**

Apa penyebab update lama diatas sudah jelas? :D

 **synstropezia**

Huaaah maafkan saya dan penyakit saya soal koma itu!. Masuk TV? Si Lucy emang pernah masuk TV (Sering malah) Tapi sayangnya Natsu tak melihatnya! Akan kujelaskan di chapter 6! Tenang update nya cepet kok #Janji :D

 **Elysifujo**

Sekali lagi maaf soal koma vs titik itu! Sepertinya penyakit Author inj bawaan genetic deh :D

.

Oke sudah semua! Terimakasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan review!

.

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 5: 5 Tahun Kemudian

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Tell me) OOC. Dll

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Lima tahun sudah berlalu. Aku tak banyak berubah mungkin hanya rambut panjang dan umurku saja yang berubah! 24 Tahun dengan seorang Putri berumur 5 Tahun. Mungkin aku termasuk seorang Ibu muda yang bahagia. Aku memiliki semuanya Uang Rumah. Mobil. Karir yang bisa dibilang cemerlang! Hanya Suami saja yang tak kumiliki. Banyak sekali Pria yang mencoba mendekatiku tapi semuanya gagal karna. Nashi tak sedikitpun menyukai mereka! Dan juga aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada mereka semua. Bukannya aku tak mau membuka diri untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi aku sudah tak bisa jatuh cinta lagi! Pada siapapun! Aku masih terjebak dengan 'Dia' selama Lima tahun ini... Ya 'Dia'... Natsu. Aku tersenyum mengingat pria brengsek itu. Aku tahu aku sadar kalau aku tak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus membencinya tapi... Aku tak bisa mungkin karna memang sudah takdir? Semyumanku langsung berubah menjadi senyum miris... Walaupun sangat marah. Benci. Bahkan aku ingin menghilangkannya dari dunia ini! Tapi... aku selalu saja berharap bisa bahagia bersamanya. Dan menjadi keluarga yang utuh! Tapi kenyataannya itu hanyalah angan-anganku belaka! Sungguh... aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakannya. Membencinya. Tapi saat melihat Nashi aku langsung teringat padanya! Yah Nashi putri kita. Walaupun kau tak tahu kalau kau sudah memiliki anak. Dan menjadi seorang Ayah! Nashi sangat mirip denganmu mulai dari rambut tingkah laku sampai kepribadiannya. Sama sepertimu. Bisa dibilang dia hanya meminjam tubuh. Otak pintar. Dan mataku saja. Sedangkang yang lainnya mirip denganmu. Aku bersyukur dia tak memiliki kebodohan yang sama sepertimu. Aku juga bersyukur karna dia memiliki 'Cengiran Khas' yang sangat mirip denganmu. Cengiran yang paling kusukai. Cengiran sangatku rindukan. Aku terkikik geli. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksimu jika tahu kalau aku sudah punya anak? Dan anak ini ternyata adalah anakmu? Akankah kau langsung menikahiku? Haha bodoh! Sungguh bodoh! Kau pasti bahagia disana bersama Lisanna 'kan? Dan mungkin kau juga sudah punya anak? Jadi... lupakan saja itu semua! Aku berharap kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi! Yah walaupun aku mencintaimu... Aku tak mau memiliki suami yang brengsek penghianat sepertimu! Aku juga yakin Nashi tak akan sudi memiliki Ayah yang sudah mecampakkannya selama lima tahun! Daripada berharap lebih baik kukubur saja cintaku ini dengan kebencianku padamu! Aku memang tak bisa lepas darimu tapi aku bisa menguburnya berkat kebencian ini! Dan ingatlah dinding ini tak akan pernah bisa kau hancurkan Natsu! Kau memang pantas dibenci kau me-

"Mwamwa kwau uaneh!" Nashi menghentikan lamunanku dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu! Itu hanya tinggal sedikit lagi... " Jawabku ia hanya menganggukan kepala mengerti dan memasukkan lagi ayam yang sudah di lumuri saus kedalaman mulutnya. Lalu memakannya dengan cepat

"Nashi! Makannya pela-"

 **Glek!** Terlambat dia sudah menelannya! Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kau aneh!"

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanyaku heran

"Dari tadi Mama hanya mengaduk-ngaduk jus jeruk itu. Dengan wajah yang berubah-ubah! Kau tersenyum lalu berubah sedih lalu tertawa sendiri. Marah dan... Errr yang terakhir itu menyeramkan! Apa sih yang sedang Mama pikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah cepat habiskan makananmu. Kau bilang ingin ke toko buku 'kan?"

"Aku sudah selesai! Mama sendiri yang dari tadi hanya melamun tak jelas!" Mendengar itu Lucy jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah y-ya... Baik baik aku minum!" Ucap Lucy seraya meminum jus jeruk nya

"Dasar aneh!"

Lucy hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Karna dia minum dengan cepat. _"Dasar Ayah dan anak sama saja!"_

"Sudahlah! Hentikan itu! Ayo katanya mau ke toko buku?" Pada akhirnya Lucy harus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja! Ayo pergi sekarang!" Jawab Nashi semangat sambil melompat turun dari kursi. Lucy pun bangkit menggandeng tangan Nashi dan...

"Baiklah ayo per-"

"Wah! Wah! Lihat siapa yang tak sengaja kutemukan disini" Seseorang memotong kalimat Lucy. Secara refleks mereka berdua menoleh ke kiri. Dan Nashi mendongak keatas. Ia melihat wanita dengan rambut sepinggang yang berwarna merah cerah. Atau lebih tepatnya Scarlet!

"Erza...?" Tanya Lucy

"Kau masih mengingatku ternyata Lucy! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Jawab Lucy sambil menjabat tangan Erza

"Sudah lama sekali ya? Walau sudah beberapa tahun ini kau tak berubah" Kata Erza

"Kau juga! Aku merindukanmu Erza kau tahu?" Lucy langsung memeluk Erza. Dan Erza membalasnya

"Aku juga merindukanmu... Ah tidak semua pasti merindukanmu!" Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun melepaskan diri satu sama lain

"Sepertinya ada reuni dadakan disini ya?" Kata seseorang ber-ambut biru yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Jellal!" Kaget Lucy

"Yo" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Jellal

"Jadi kalian sedang apa disini? Di kota ini?" Tanya Lucy

"Jalan-jalan ditengah pekerjaan yang melelahkan! Kau sendiri? Sedang apa disini?" Erza balik bertanya

"Aku? kafe Love and Lucky ini kan milikku jadi wajar jika aku berada disini!" Baik Erza maupun Jellal kaget

"Cinta dan Keberuntungan ya? Hmm ditengah Game Center dan Mall. Mungkin bisa saja kau bertemu jodohmu disini..." Komentar Jellal

"A-apa disini ada kue?" Sedangkan Erza lebih tertarik dengan kue -_-

"Oh tentu saja ada! Kau bisa makan gratis untuk hari ini. Anggap saja hadiah dariku!" Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum. Erza dengan semangat nya langsung menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangan Lucy keatas dan kebawah ia juga mengatakan 'Kau yang terbaik. Terimakasih dsb'

"A-a-ah ya baiklah. Silakan duduk" Kata Lucy

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong Lucy. Kau tak pernah kembali berkunjung lagi ke Magnolia?" Tanya Erza

"Tentu saja dia tinggal disini Erza. Dia kan mengurus kafe ini" Kata Jellal

"Oh tidak yang mengurus kafe ini temanku Yukino dan ya... Sekarang aku tinggal disini. Aku hanya ke Magnolia setiap tanggal 7 Juli. Mengunjungi orang tuaku" Jawab Lucy

"Oh ya siapa anak ini?" Tanya Erza sambil mengelus kepala pink anak itu

"Ah! Ini putriku! Namanya... "Lucy menatap putrinya itu. Gadis kecil itu mengerti dan berkata...

"Nashi Heartfilia"

"Ka-kau sudah punya anak?" Kaget Erza

"Jangan kaget begitu kau sendiri juga sudah punya anak Erza" Kata Jellal. Erza tak mengubris omongan Jellal

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Erza lembut sembari berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Nashi

"5 Tahun!" Jawabnya

"Hmm... Jika dilihat kau sangat mirip dengan Ibumu ya? Hanya saja..." Erza mengelus pelan rambut pink anak itu

"...Ini pasti dari Ayahmu?" Lanjutnya. Nashi mengangguk cepat

"Hu'um! Mama juga bilang kalau sifatku juga sama seperti Papa" Kata sambil menunjukkan Cengiran Khas nya. Erza sempat terdiam sesaat. Dan berkata

"Oh ya? Lalu dimana Papamu?"

"Papa sudah tidak ada... " Suaranya menelan

"Ia meninggal saat aku hamil" Tambah Lucy

"Ah! Maafkan aku!" Sesal Erza

"Tak apa. Aku kan masih punya Mama!" Sahut Nashi kembali ceria. Erza hanya mengelus kepala pink gadis kecil itu lagi

"Daripada bersedih bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim di seberang sana?" Kata Jellal

"Ah! Tidak tidak usah Om Jellal!" Tolak Nashi

"Tak apa aku traktir! Kau suka es krim rasa apa?" Tanya Jellal

"Emm... Bagaimana ya..." Nashi tampak berpikir. Sementara Lucy tertawa pelan

"Dia tak suka es krim Jellal" Kata Lucy. Terlihat Nashi cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Heh... Kalau sosis yang disitu mau tidak?" Kata Jellal menunjuk penjual sosis bakar yang ada di tepat disebelah penjual es krim itu

"Mauuu!" Jawabnya semangat sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Jellal hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak itu

"Baiklah ayo!" Jellal menggandeng tangan Nashi pergi menyerang jalan. Erza pun duduk di kursi. Lucy memanggil pelayan dan mengatakan kalau Erza tak perlu membayar karna dia adalah temannya. Erza memesan Strawberry Cakes. Lucy pun ikut duduk. Saat Lucy akan memulai obrolan tiba-tiba Erza melambaikan tangan kanannya. Dan berkata sedikit kencang

"DISINI!" Katanya Lucy menoleh kesamping kearah pintu. Dan mendapati anak laki-laki ber-rambut Scarlet yang sepertinya seumuran dengan putri nya mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Dan ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sisi kanan Erza

"Biar kutebak anakmu?" Tebak Lucy

"Rex Fernandez" Katanya

"Kau mau kue?" Tanya Erza pada putra nya

"Aku minta sedikit punya Ibu saja" Jawabnya

"Baiklah!" Tak lama kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan kue pesanan Erza. Rex dan Erza tampak terpesona(?) pada kue itu. Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat Ibu dan Anak itu

"Kau juga suka kue ya? Ibu dan anak sama saja!" Komentar Lucy

"Ya. Tapi aku lebih suka Cheesecake daripada Strawberry Cake...-"

"Lucy!"

"Ah ya. Tante Lucy"

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul ya?" Tanya Jellal yang sudah kembali dengan Nashi yang mulutnya berisi sosis dan tangan kiri nya memegang plastik yang berisi sosis yang di tusuk dengan lidih di gendongannya

"Itu siapa Ayah?" Tanya Rex

Jellal mendudukkan Nashi disamping Lucy ia berhadapan dengan Rex. Sementara Jellal duduk di kiri dengan Erza di kanan dan Lucy di kiri dan anak-anak mereka ada di sisi Ibunya masing-masing

"Lebih baik kalian berkenalan dulu" Ujar Erza

"Rex" Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan nya. Yang disambut dengan baik oleh Nashi

"Salam kenal. Aku Nashi!" Katanya lantang. Rex hanya mengangguk dan berkata...

"Salam kenal"

"Oh ya. Lucy maaf. Nashi bersikeras meminta saus yang pedas tadi" Kata Jellal

"Oh tak apa. Nashi memang suka pedas! Dan porsi makannya juga banyak! Jadi berapa sosis yang ia beli?" Kata Lucy menjelaskan sekaligus bertanya

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Kata Jellal

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku membelikannya 5 tusuk sosis. Dan ia bersikeras meminta saus yang pedas 3 sachet!" Jelas Jellal

"Ahahaha... Tak perlu khawatir ia tak akan sakit perut! Oh ya 5 tusuk? Itu terlalu sedikit untuknya!" Kata Lucy sambil tertawa pelan

"Memang bisanya ia makan berapa tusuk?" Tanya Jellal

"Antara 10-15 tusuk" Ucap Nashi dengan polosnya. Dan melemparkan plastik yang berisi lidih. Ke tempat sampah didekat jendela kafe yang besar

"Sudah habis!?" Kaget Erza sekeluarga(?)

"Sebanyak itu?" Tanya Jellal

"Mungkin karna itu makanan favorit nya" Kata Erza

"Ibu juga banyak jika makan kue" Tambah Rex

"Hmmm... Tapi makanan favoritku itu Ayam dengan saus yang banyak!" Kata Nashi

"Jika 5 terlalu sedikit. Kenapa kau tak minta 10 tadi?" Tanya Jellal

"Bukankah tidak sopan meminta lebih lebih pada orang yang sudah membelikan kita sesuatu? Aku benar 'kan Mama?" Ujarnya sembari menghadap Lucy. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Anak yang baik!" Komentar Erza. Sementara Nashi memberikan Cengiran Khas nya

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong aku tak melihatmu tadi Rex? Kau kemana?" Tanya Nashi

"Aku bermain di Game Center. Tapi hanya sebentar! Gamenya terlalu mudah!" Jawabnya

"Hee... Mau coba main denganku?" Tanya Nashi lagi

"Apa ini semacam tantangan? Aku tak yakin perempuan bisa bermain Game!" Kata Rex meremehkan

"Jangan meremehkanku aku bisa mengalahkanmu!"

"Baik kuterima tantanganmu!"

"Yoooosh! Kalau begitu Mama-"

"Ini!" Potong Erza yang memberikan beberapa lembar uang. Rex mengambilnya lalu turun dari kursi. Nashi langsung melompat turun dari kursi

"Yosh! Aku mulai bersemangat!" Katanya

"Hm. Semangat yang bagus!" Kata Rex sambil tersenyum kecil

"Ayo cepat!" Nashi langsung menarik tangan Rex lalu berlari

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri!" Kesal Rex

"Aku pasti akan menang!"

"Hati-hati!" Kata Lucy. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan. Lalu keluar dari kafe

"Mereka sangat bersemangat" Komentar Jellal

"Ya" Jawab Lucy. Erza yang sudah menghabiskan kuenya. Menghadap Jellal dan berkata...

"Apa kau berpikir sama seperti yang kupikirkan?" Jellal tersenyum dan menjawab

"Sama persis sepertimu!" Mereka berdua langsung menatap Lucy dengan serius

"A-apa?" Lucy menjadi tegang karna tengah ditatap dengan senyum yang entah apa artinya

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Magnolia. Natsu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap beberapa kali. Saat berjalan ke kamar mandi tak lupa ia juga membawa handuk. Natsu mandi sekitar 10 menit. Lalu berganti pakaian. Dan ia langsung turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Karna sekarang tepat jam 6:30 Pagi Natsu duduk di kursi disamping Wendy

"Kau mau pergi lagi?" Tanya Igneel sang Ayah

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Kata Natsu. Sang Ayah hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berkata...

"Kau sudah melakukan ini selama lima tahun!"

"Ya aku tahu itu" Jawab Natsu singkat

"Apa kau tak lelah?" Tanya sang Ibu

"Tidak" Jawabnya singkat

"Sedikitpun?" Tanya Grandine lagi

"Tidak"

"Natsu-" Natsu memotongnya

"Sudahlah Ayah! Apapun yang kau katakan aku akan tetap mencarinya!"

"Bagaimana jika saat kau menemukannya dia sudah tak mencintaimu lagi?" Tanya Grandine

"Aku hanya perlu membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi" Jawabnya lalu memakan roti yang sudah diberi selai

"Kalau dia ternyata sudah memiliki orang lain? Atau mungkin dia sudah berkeluarga? Kau tahu 'kan? Ini sudah lima tahun!"

"Aku tak masalah dengan itu. Asal dia bahagia. Aku senang!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Kini Grandine menatap serius Natsu

"Aku akan tetap bersamanya walaupun dia menganggapku hanya sebatas sahabat" Natsu mengambil satu roti lagi dan memakannya

"Kau masih bertahan meski sudah tahu kalau kau tak bisa menggapainya?" Natsu berhenti mengunyah dan berkata...

"Dia kan bisa saja bercerai dengan suaminya. Aku rela menikahinya meski dia sudah janda aku akan tetap mencintainya!"

"Dasar keras kepala!" Ucap sang Ibu sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Natsu mengabaikannya ia tetap makan dengan cepat

"Bagaimana kalau..." Natsu menelan makanannya. Lalu menghadap sang Ayah dengan ekspresi datar yang tak berubah sejak tadi

"...Dia sudah mati?" Mendengar itu Natsu tersenyum. Dan berkata

"Aku akan ikut dengannya" Semuanya tersentak kaget. Terdiam sesaat. Sementara Natsu yang sudah selesai makan ia mengambil gelas yang berisi air. Hendak meminum nya namun terhenti karna...

.

 **BRAAAK!** Igneel menggebrak meja

"APA KAU GILA!?" Ia menatap tajam

"Untuk apa hidup jika tujuanku hidup sudah tidak ada?" Setelah mengatakan itu ia meminum airnya. Igneel terdiam. Dan Grandine berkata

"Natsu dengar... Masih banyak yang bisa kaulakukan! Ada banyak wanita yang le-"

"Bagiku hanya dialah yang terbaik! Tak ada yang lain! Tak akan pernah ada!" Setelah mengatakan itu Natsu bangkit dari kursinya

"Aku sudah selesai" Ia berjalan kearah pintu

"Natsu!" Kata Igneel sedikit meninggi. Natsu nanya menoleh ia tak menjawab

"Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh ini! Kau tak akan menemukannya!"

"Aku akan menemukannya kali ini. Aku sudah mencari ke timur. Selatan. Dan utara. Sekarang hanya tinggal ke barat"

"Onibus?" Tanya Igneel lagi

"Crocus! Aku sudah ke Onibus kemarin" Dengan itu Natsu kembali berjalan

"Natsu!" Natsu masih terus berjalan

"HEI! NATSU!" Kini Igneel berteriak. Natsu berhenti berjalan

"KAU SUDAH BUTA!? KAU TAHU!? NATSU HEI APA KAU DENGAR AKU BODOH!" Natsu menoleh lagi. Ia tersenyum ekspresinya masih sama seperti tadi mengerikan!

"Aku tahu... Dan aku tak peduli! Apa kau tahu Ayah? ..." Wajahnya berubah sedih

"...Sebenarnya aku benci perasaan ini!" Dengan itu ia sudah benar-benar pergi

"Natsu-nii..." Gumam Wendy yang dari tadi diam

"Hiks..." Grandine menitikan air matanya

"Sudahlah jangan menangis!" Ucap Igneel

"Kau! Apa kau tak mengerti? Dia menderita BODOH!" Bentak Grandine

"Aku tahu! Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita tak akan bisa merubahnya! Dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam!" Grandine memeluk Igneel ia menangis dalam diam

"Mu-mungkin hanya Lucy-san yang bisa membuatnya kembali seperti dulu" Ucap Wendy dengan suara pelan parau

"Aku hanya berharap ia dapat menemukannya kali ini" Kata Igneel. Yang mengelus rambut istrinya hendak memenangkan. Padahal ia sendiri tengah frustrasi

"Natsu..." Gumam Grandine

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir kembali semua ini saling berhubungan" Kata Erza memecah keheningan

"Apa?" Tanya Lucy

"Jadi alasanmu pergi lima tahun lalu karna..." Erza menjeda kata-kata nya

"...Anak itu!" Kata Jellal

"A-apa maksudmu?" Jawab Lucy. Erza mulai berbicara lagi

"Langsung ke intinya saja! Lima tahun lalu kau pergi..." Erza berhenti dan Jellal melanjutkan

"...Karna tengah mengandung..." Mereka bergantian dengan kompak nya

Erza "...Kau kabur dengan alasan ingin mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri..."

Jellal "...Alasanmu yang sebenarnya adalah..."

Erza "...Karna kau tengah hamil anak dari..."

"...Natsu Dragneel!" Ucap mereka bersamaan

"Ha-hah? T-tentu saja tidak! Aku pergi... Karna... I-itu.. Karna... Aku... -"

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak Lucy!" Kata Jellal

"Saat melihat Nashi ber-rambut pink aku sama sekali tak curiga sedikitpun tapi..." Erza mulai menjelaskan. Lucy hanya diam

"...Saat aku melihat Cengiran nya itu aku mulai teringat pada Natsu aku mulai curiga. Dan ia suka makanan pedas. Makannya banyak dan juga cepat. Kurasa kecurigaanku ini memang benar... Lalu saat dia berkata 'Aku mulai bersemangat!' hanya Natsu yang suka berkata begitu. Dan aku yakin anak itu...-"

"Ya! Dia memang mirip Natsu karna suamiku itu memang sangat mirip dengan Natsu!" Potong Lucy

"Hoo... Masih mencoba mengelak?" Erza tersenyum dengan aura hitamnya

"Si-siapa yang mengelak! Aku ti-"

"Kalau begitu siapa nama suamimu itu? Bisa kulihat fotonya? Aku tak yakin Natsu punya kembaran!" Potong Jellal

"I-itu... D-dia... Emmm... Namanya... Y-ya... Nam-"

"Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang istri yang kesulitan mengucapkan nama suaminya sendiri!" Potong Erza senyumannya semakin lebar

"Dan lagi... Kenapa marga nya memakai marga mu? 'Heartfilia'? Bukankah seharusnya Nashi itu memakai marga suamimu?" Tambah Jellal. Lucy menundukkan kepalanya mendengar itu

"Sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi rupanya!" Kata Erza

"itu benar! Semuanya benar!" Gumam Lucy ia mulai bergetar

"Lucy..." Erza bangun dari kursinya. Ia mendekati Lucy mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk

"...Apa kau bodoh?" Ucapnya dingin

"Aku..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Lucy

"Kutanya sekali lagi. APA KAU BODOH HAH!?" Bentak Erza

"Erza tenanglah jangan ribut disini!" Jellal bangun dari duduk nya berniat menenangkan Erza. Erza kembali duduk

"Haaaahhh..." Ia menghela nafas panjang. Jellal kembali duduk

"Lucy... Kenapa kau tak minta si bodoh itu bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Erza

"Aku... Tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa? Ia pasti mau bertanggung jawab! Daripada kau menderita sendiri seperti ini!"

"Aku tak bisa Erza! Si brengsek itu tak akan percaya!"

"Apa maksudmu? Dia tak mau mengakui perbuatannya begitu?"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu kenapa!?" Geram Erza

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan semuanya dari awal!" Ucap Jellal

"Baik akan ku jelaskan..." Lucy pun menjelaskan semuanya dari awal saat ia terpuruk karna kehilangan orang tuanya. Natsu yang tak peduli lagi padanya. Hingga Natsu yang selingkuh dibelakang nya... Dan saat Natsu mabuk saat semua itu terjadi. Dan Natsu sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Saat ia meninggalkan surat lalu pergi!

"Jadi begitu!" Kata Erza

"Ya. Bagaimana aku bisa meminta pertanggungjawaban kalau dia sendiri tak mengingatnya? Ia pasti tak akan percaya aku hamil. Karna saat itu ia memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain..."

.

 **Brak!** Mendengar itu itu Erza memukul meja dengan tangan kanan nya

"Si bodoh itu! Akan beri dia pelajaran! Awas saja akan kuhajar dia! Kalau perlu akan bunuh dia dan kubawa kepalanya padamu!" Geram Erza

"J-jangan!" Tolak Lucy

"Jangan bilang kalau kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Erza

"Aku... Tidak tahu!"

"Tidak tahu! Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Erza lagi

"Lucy kau kan tahu Natsu itu sudah menyakitimu! Untuk apa kau masih mencintai pria brengsek sepertinya!?" Kata Jellal

"Aku tahu! Aku sudah mencoba segala cara untuk melupakannya! Menghapus perasaan ini! Mencoba membuka hati untuk pria lain..." Lucy menjambak rambutnya sendiri

"...Tapi semuanya sia-sia! Aku masih saja terikat dengannya selama lima tahun ini! Aku benci! Ini aku benci! Dia! Aku benci Natsu! Hiks..." Lucy mulai menangis. Erza langsung memeluk nya

"...A-aku... Aku benci perasaan ini! Apa salahku? Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku? Kenapa? Rasanya aku ingin mati saja! Tapi Nashi membutuhkanku. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya dia tak bersalah! Hiks... Kenapa aku harus mencintai pria brengsek itu? Erza? Kenapa? Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa? " Lucy terisak-isak dipelukan Erza. Semua terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga Erza berkata...

"Jangan khawatir Lucy... Akan kuberi si bodoh pelajaran! Aku akan membuatnya menikahimu!" Kata Erza dengan tegas

"Tidak! Tidak!... " Lucy melepaskan pelukannya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai tenang

"Jangan membuat masalah ini semakin panjang! Aku tak mau Nashi tahu kalau dia memiliki Ayah yang sudah mencampakkannya! Aku tak mau menyakitinya! Aku bisa membahagiakannya sendiri!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Erza

"Jika Nashi bahagia aku juga akan bahagia! Soal Natsu aku mau tahu lagi tentang dia. Apakah dia sudah bahagia atau tidak dengan Lisanna aku tak peduli!"

"Tunggu! Lisanna?" Kata Jellal

"Natsu selingkuh dengan Lisanna?" Tanya Erza. Lucy menganggukan kepalanya

"Lucy! Lisanna sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu!" Kata Erza

"A-apa!?" Kaget Lucy

"Kata Mira. Ia menemukannya di trotoar dekat bar dengan tubuh utuh tanpa luka! Dan dokter mengatakan... Ia meninggal karna terlalu banyak minum!" Jelas Jellal

"A-aku tak kalau Lisanna suka minum. Di sekolah kulihat dia seperti gadis normal pada umumnya" Kata Lucy

"Jadi kau tenang saja! Akan kubuat si bodoh itu menyesali perbuatannya!" Kata Erza

"Erza jangan... Komohon. Biarkan saja seperti ini! Aku tak mau memperpanjang masalah ini! Biarkan saja dia. Aku ingin hidup tenang bersama Nashi!" Tolak Lucy

"Tapi Lucy dia haru-"

"Erza! Komohon padamu... Jangan..."

"Sudahlah! Erza tak perlu mengajar Natsu! Apa kau tak ingat? Ia... Sudah mati!" Kata Jellal

"A-apa!? I-ini bohong 'kan?" Kata Lucy yang langsung panik

"Hei Erza! I-ini bohong 'kan?"

"Dengar Lucy...-" Kata Erza

"APA!? Cepat katakan! Ini bohong 'kan? ERZA!" Geram Lucy

"Ia tidak mati Lucy!" Kata Erza

"Tapi ia juga tak bisa dikatakan hidup!" Tambah Jellal

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tubuh Lucy mulai bergetar lagi

"Natsu dia... Berubah!" Kata Erza

"Ia tak ceria seperti dulu. Ekspresinya datar! Ia tak terlihat sakit hati sama sekali! Bahkan saat pemakaman Lisanna ia tampak biasa saja!" Tambah Jellal

"Sifatnya dingin bahkan ia biasa saja saat kubentak! Ia tak takut sedikitpun! Aku tak tahu bagaimana suasana hatinya susah ditembak! Auranya dingin tatapan matanya menusuk! Bahkan semua orang di kampus takut padanya tak terkecuali guru!" Jelas Erza

"Paman Igneel. Bilang ia seperti orang mati! Dia juga menyebut Natsu seperti iblis!" Tambah Jellal

"I-iblis?" Heran Lucy

"Ya! Kau tahu? Senyuman ceria nya yang dulu sudah tak ada! Ia jarang tersenyum. Dan sekali tersenyum... Senyuman mengerikan yang keluar! Bahkan aku sedikit ngeri saat melihatnya!" Kata Erza panjang lebar

"A-apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu! Yang jelas saat semuanya menyerah untuk mencarimu karna kau sudah pergi keluar kota. Ia tetap bersikeras mencarimu. Ia pernah mengatakan 'Aku tak akan berhenti sampai aku mati' ia terus mencarimu sampai saat ini!" Jelas Erza lagi

.

 **Glek!** Lucy menelan ludah nya

"Sekarang ia suka menyendiri. Tak pernah berkumpul lagi denganku dan juga Gray. Ia seperti orang gila yang terobsesi padamu! Tapi... Entahlah aku juga tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirirannya!" Sekarang Jellal yang menjelaskan

"Mungkin ia membenciku?" Tanya Lucy

"Entahlah! Kau tahu? Aku pernah bertanya 'Bagaimana jika Lucy sudah menikah dengan pria lain?' Dan dia dengan enteng nya menjawab 'Aku akan tetap bersamanya!' Ia seperti orang yang terobsesi padamu. Tapi ia terlihat tenang tak seperti orang gila yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu!" Kata Erza

"Dan pertanyaanku lebih parah dari Erza" Kata Jellal

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku bertanya 'Bagaimana jika saat kau menemukannya dia sudah mati? Kau mau merelakannya?' Dan dia menjawab 'Bukankah sudah jelas?' dengan senyuman iblis nya itu 'Aku akan mati bersamanya!' Jika ia terobsesi padamu ia pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu! Termasuk dengan membunuh suamimu! Dan juga ia pasti akan menyimpan mayatmu. Jika kau sudah mati!" Jelas Jellal

"Jadi ia bisa dikatakan iblis atau mati! " Kata Erza

 _"Natsu..."_ "Tapi aku tetap tak peduli padanya!" Kata Lucy ketus

"MAMAAA!" Nashi sudah kembali bersama Rex

"Oh kau sudah kembali..." Kata Lucy saat. Nashi sudah sampai didekat Lucy. Karna ia berlari. Sementara Rex ia berjalan dengan santai

"...Bagaimana mainnya? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Lucy

"Ya sangat menyenangkan! Aku sampai lupa mau ke toko buku!" Jawabnya

"Lalu siapa yang menang?" Tanya Jellal

"Skor nya 30-28. Kuakui kau cukup hebat. Tapi tak cukup untuk mengalahkanku!" Kata Rex yang sudah sampai

"Lihat saja! Lain kali aku mengalahkanmu PASTI!" Kata Nashi

"Hmph!"

"Grrr LIHAT SAJA NANTI AKU AKA-"

"Sudah sudah! Katanya mau ke toko buku?" Lerai Lucy

"Baiklah ayo pergi sekarang!" Lucy pun bangkit

"Erza. Jellal. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan khawatir kalian tak perlu bayar! Oh ya. Jellal kau tak memesan sesuatu?" Kata Lucy

"Tidak kami juga mau pulang" Kata Jellal yang juga ikut bangkit berdiri

"Aku pergi Lucy!" Erza sembari berdiri. Lucy hanya mengangguk

"Aku juga lelah! Aku mau tidur di mobil nanti" Kata Rex

"Oh ya. Lucy aku minta nomor HP-mu!" Kata Erza. Setelah bertukar nomor HP dan berpamitan. Mereka pun keluar dari kafe. Masuk ke mobil dan pergi kearah tujuan masing-masing

.

.

 **Di Mobil Erza**

.

.

Rex tidur di kursi belakang Erza terlihat tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jellal yang dari tadi memperhatikan akhirnya bertanya

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya

"Hmm... aku hanya berpikir Natsu Lucy itu mirip!" Jawab Erza

"Mirip apanya?" Heran Jellal

"Mereka saling mencintai" Kata Erza

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak sadar? Lucy berwajah dua!"

"Ya aku tahu. Saat dia mendengar 'Natsu sudah mati' Ia bereaksi berlebihan!"

"Benar" Kata Erza

"Lalu apa perkataanmu 'Mereka saling mencintai' ?" Tanya Jellal

"Begini... Lucy menutupi cintanya dengan kebenciannya pada Natsu. Sehingga dia berwajah dua! Dan Natsu ia merasa bersalah karna sudah melukai Lucy. Ia mencintai Lucy. Melebihi apapun. Ia menjadikan Lucy tujuan hidupnya. Sehingga ia menjadi dingin dan tak peduli dengan apapun!" Jelas Erza. Jellal tampak berpikir sejenak. Dan berkata

"Jika Natsu merasa bersalah. Berarti dia tahu bahwa ia sudah menghamili Lucy! Lalu jika Natsu mencintai Lucy. Kenapa dia selingkuh dengan Lisanna? Dan tak peduli dengan Lucy?" Tanya Jellal

"itulah yang mengganjal pikiranku dari tadi! Ada yang janggal disitu. Aku yakin!" Kata Erza. Mereka berdua terlihat berpikir keras beberapa saat

"Aku menyerah!" Kata Erza. Lalu ia menghela nafas panjang

"Hei menurutmu bagaimana jika mereka berdua bertemu?" Tanya Jellal

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu!" Jawab Erza

"Kurasa sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi!" Kata Jellal sambil tersenyum

"Jangan bercanda Jellal! Ini masalah serius!" Erza sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"Yayaya. Tapi sepertinya jika mereka bertemu. Misteri nya akan terungkap! Hahaha" Kata Jellal disertai tawa. Erza tertawa pelan dan berkata...

"Kuharap begitu!"

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Natsu dengan santai nya menyusuri jalanan kota Crocus. Tidak bukan berjalan tetapi berlari! Ia beranggapan lebih efektif mencari tanpa kendaraan. Karna jika menggunakan kendaraan ia tak dapat melihat sekeliling karna fokus menyetir. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Mencari sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang!

"Kota yang indah" Gumamnya pelan. Setelah beberapa saat menyusuri kota. Ia berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya

 _"Toko buku ya? Ia suka membaca buku. Jadi tak ada salahnya masuk kesana"_ Natsu pun masuk kedalam toko buku yang menarik perhatiannya itu...

.

Didalam terlihat banyak sekali buku yang berjejer rapi dari mulai novel. Manga. Resep memasak dan sebagainya. Ia melihat rak buku dengan label "New" ia mendekat dan melihat-lihat sejenak

 _"Dulu jika ke toko buku bersamanya ia pasti langsung melihat satu per satu novel-novel ini"_ Entah karna apa ia mengambil sebuah novel dan melihatnya. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar... Terdiam sesaat lalu... Ia langsung berbalik berjalan dengan cepat menuju kasir

"Sudah menemukan buku yang ingin dibeli?"Tanya sang Kasir itu. Natsu mengangguk dan menaruh sejumlah uang di meja

"Novel ini memang laku keras akhir-akhir ini" Kasir itu menyodorkan di plastik pada Natsu

"Tak perlu. Dan ambil saja kembalianya! Terimakasih" Gadis kasir itu terdiam sejenak dan berkata

"Terimakasih" Tak jauh dari situ terlihat Lucy sedang duduk malas menunggu putrinya yang dari tadi masih belum selesai memilih-milih manga.

"Nashi apa masih belum selesai?" Tanyanya

"Sebentar lagi! Hanya tinggal satu!" Jawabnya. Lucy menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kepala nya menoleh ke segala arah tanda bosan. Dan matanya seketika tertuju pada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Ia tercengang melihat orang itu.

 _"Pink!?"_ Dan orang itupun keluar

 _"Tidak! Tidak! Masih banyak pria ber-rambut pink di dunia ini! Lagipula Natsu itu tak suka membaca buku! Dan rambutnya juga tak sepanjang itu!... Eh tapi tunggu! Selama lima tahun bisa saja kan rambutnya tum-"_

"MAMA!" Lucy terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan putrinya itu

"A-ah! Kau sudah selesai rupanya!"

"Mou! Kau kupanggil dari tadi hanya diam saja seperti orang aneh!"

'Hei! Aku tidak aneh!" Protes Lucy

"Lalu apa yang Mama pikirkan tadi?" Tanyanya

"Bukan hal penting"

"Bukan hal penting? Tapi membuatmu seperti punya dunia sendiri! Aneh!"

"AH SUDAHLAH LUPAKAN ITU!" Teriak Lucy yang mulai kesal _"Sekarang dia malah menjadi seperti Ayahnya yang menyebalkan!"_

"Oh ya. Kenapa kau lama sekali? Berapa banyak yang kau beli kali ini?" Tanya Lucy. Sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan

"15! Ada beberapa komik baru. Dan volume terbaru komik yang ada dirumah!" Jawabnya

"Baiklah kalau sudah selesai! Ayo bayar dan langsung pulang! Aku lelah mau tidur siang!" Kata Lucy

"Mama kan tak melakukan aktivitas berat. Kenapa bisa lelah?" Lucy menepuk dahinya mendengar itu

 _"Anak ini sebenarnya umur berapa sih?"_

"Dasar aneh!" Ucapnya lagi. Oke! Sekarang Lucy mulai marah! Ia menggepalkan tangannya dan...

"Haaaahhh..." Menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus sabar menghadapi anak 5 Tahun ini. Jika saja Nashi ini adalah Natsu Lucy pasti sudah menjitak kepala pink nya itu!

"Nashi... Hentikan itu! Mama lelah!" Ujarnya kemudian. Nashi mendongak keatas menghadap Lucy lurus

"Apa Mama sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir. Lucy menggeleng pelan

"Tidak! Hanya butuh istirahat saja"

"Yakin? Jika tak enak badan Mama bisa istirahat penuh seharian ini! Soal makan malam aku akan telpon Yukino" Lucy tersenyum dan mengelus kepala pink putri kesayangannya itu

"Tak perlu Mama hanya perlu tidur siang!" _"Menenangkan pikiran"_

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu ayo pulang sekarang!"

"Ayo!"

.

Natsu berlari secepat mungkin menuju stasiun. Ia menggenggam erat novel di tangan kirinya. Ia menatap tajam Smartphone ditangan kanannya dan bergumam

"Sialan!"

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	6. Gila?

**Author Note**

Yo! Adakah yang menunggu update fic ini?

Krik

Krik

Krik

Sepertinya tidak ya? :D Tapi ya sudahlah sesuai janji Author di Chapter 5 kemarin. Chapter 6 ini cepet update karna tak terlalu sibuk di kehidupan nyata! Oke cukup langsung saja baca :D

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **davidf**

Oh terimakasih :D

 **Ardie agregor**

Itu maksudnya gini

"Ia harus sabar menghadapi anak 5 Tahun ini. Jika saja Ia (Nashi) Natsu Lucy pasti sudah menjitak kepala pink nya itu!"

Seharusnya itu begini

"Ia harus sabar menghadapi anak 5 Tahun ini. Jika saja Nashi ini adalah Natsu Lucy pasti sudah menjitak kepala pink nya itu!"

Maaf Typo disitu. Tapi sudah diperbaiki kok! Dan terimakasih sudah melapor(?) :D

 **dindahyuuga**

Oh sepertinya dia mulai gila! xD

 **synstropezia**

Mereka akan bertemu di Chapter 7! Soal ending itu mungkin antara 10-15 tak tahu juga sih. Yang pasti Chapter 7 itu pertengahan :D

 **Alynda B**

Fic ini bisa dikatakan 80% Berbeda dari You're not her father. Karna aku hanya mengambil Prolog nya saja! Soal endingnya... Emm antara Happy dan Sad jadi satu (Emang bisa ya?) haha xD

.

Dan yang terakhir buat...

 **Lucy**

Nih orang ngapain ikutan review? Bukankah seharusnya senang karna namanya kumasukan? Dan lagi kau kan bisa datang langsung ke rumah atau via WA/BBM/APALAH! Ngapain sih ikutan review?

.

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 6: Gila?

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Tell me) OOC. Dll

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Siang hari yang tenang di kediaman keluarga Dragneel. Grandine sudah terlihat tenang. Setelah menangis tadi ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah meminum teh di hari minggu tak buruk juga. Bersama sang suami juga ikut minum menemani. Igneel terlihat menghela nafas panjang setelah menyesab tehnya sedikit

"Ada apa? Memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya sang istri

"Bukan masalah besar. Mungkin aku akan keluar kota untuk beberapa bulan kedepan!" Jawabnya

"Eh! Ada apa? Kenapa kau harus keluar kota?" Igneel kembali menghela nafas

"Ini soal perusahaan. Dua cabangnya mengalami penurunan. Jadi aku harus terjun langsung untuk mengecek nya. Dan ya... Mengstabilkanya kembali"

"Hmmm... Kenapa tak menyuruh Natsu saja untuk ke cabang satunya. Dengan begitu kan kau tak akan terlalu lama!" Saran Grandine

"Aku yakin dia tak mau melaku-"

.

 **BRAAAAKK!** Seseorang menggebrak pintu

"TADAIMAAAAAA!" Igneel dan Grandine tahu betul siapa pemilik suara baritone itu

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" Orang yang baru datang itu tertawa kencang entah karna apa. Grandine langsung mendekat pada suaminya memeluk tangan kanan nya.

"H-hei! Igneel katakan padaku. D-dia bukan Natsu 'kan?"

"Entahlah!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" Suara itu terdengar semakin kencang tanda semakin mendekat. Grandine mulai gemetar. Harap-harap cemas anaknya jadi gila

"Kita harus melihatnya!" Igneel hendak bangkit. Tapi Grandine mengeratkan pelukan di tangan kanannya

"Hei jangan takut! Belum tentu dia jadi gila!" Kata Igneel

"K-kalau dia mengamuk bagaimana?"

"AHAHAHAH... HA... HA.. A-A-A-A... AHAHAHAHA..." Tawanya terhenti sesaat namun berlanjut kembali. Suara itu semakin dekat

"A-aku takut!" Kata Grandine. Yang memeluk Igneel sepenuhnya

"Dia datang!" Kata Igneel

"IBUUUUU! AHAHAHAHA HEI IBU DIMANA KAUUU!?"

"Igneeeel!" Sekarang tak hanya tangannya. Kakinya ikut memeluk Igneel. Natsu akhirnya sampai. Ia menoleh kesamping. Dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya di sofa

"Oh disitu rupanya. HEI IBU! LIHAT INI! AHAHAHAHA..." Ia langsung berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya

"AYAH LIHAT! LIHAT! AHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANNYA!" Teriaknya sambil memperlihatkan buku di tangan nya. Igneel hanya diam shock

"IBU LIHAT INI! HEI! IBU!" Natsu menepuk-nepuk pundak ibunya. Yang menyembunyikan wajahnya

"Ish! Kau ini kenapa sih!?" Natsu menarik paksa ibunya. Melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menghadapkan padanya. Igneel masih diam membantu sejak tadi ia benar-benar shock. Melihat putranya seperti ini!

"Lihat! Lihat! Ibu aku menemukannya!" Ia memperlihatkan buku itu pada ibunya. Ia tak berteriak lagi. Tapi tetap saja sang ibu masih gemetaran

"Hihihi... Ini lihatlah ini! Aku benar-benar menemukannya kali ini! Hihihi... " Ia mendekatkan buku itu tepat didepan wajah ibunya. Ia masih belum berhenti tertawa. Dengan tangan gemetaran Grandine mengambil buku itu. Dan melihatnya

 _"Novel? Oh tidak! Dia benar-benar sudah gila!"_ Pasalnya Natsu sama sekali tak suka membaca. Dan sekarang lihat ini? Novel? Yang semua isinya adalah tulisan! Dia benar-benar sudah GILA! Igneel yang sudah sadar bertanya pada Natsu

"Natsu apa kau sudah gila" Bodoh! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Mana ada orang gila yang mengaku kalau dia sudah gila?

"Hah?" Natsu berhenti tertawa

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku ini masih waras! Lihatlah novel itu baik-baik!" Menunjuk novel yang di pegang ibunya

"A-apa tak ada yang aneh dengan novel ini" Kata Grandine. Igneel menepuk dahinya sendiri!

"Oh tidak dia benar-benar sudah gila!"

"HEI AKU INI TIDAK GILA! LIHAT NOVEL ITU BAIK-BAIK!"

"Na-natsu t-tak ada yang a-aneh di-di-disini" Kata Grandine yang gemetaran

"LIHAT DIBAWAH IBU! DIBAWAH!" Teriak Natsu

"B-baik! Baik! Dibawah! Dibawah!" Grandine yang ketakutan melihat dibagian bawah novel itu yang ternyata adalah 'Pen Name' Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan dan...

"Lu-lucy he-LUCY HEARTFILIA!?"

"OH TIDAK SEKARANG GRANDINE JUGA IKUTAN GILA!"

"AKU TIDAK GILA!" Bentak Natsu dan Grandine kompak. Grandine monodongkan(?) novel itu ke wajah Igneel

"LIHAT! LIHAT LIHAT! AKU TIDAK GILA!"

"INI DISINI!" Tambah Natsu menunjuk tulisan 'Lucy Heartfilia' Igneel tampak diam sejenak. Dan dengan bodohnya berkata...

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Natsu dan Grandine sweetdropped bersamaan. Mereka berhadapan satu sama lain

"Natsu..."

"Ya..."

"Sepertinya yang tak waras disini itu Ayahmu!" Kata Grandine dan dijawab anggukan Natsu pelan

"HEI AKU MASIH WARAS!" Protes Igneel

"AH! SUDAHLAH! Yang penting aku sudah menemukannya!" Kata Natsu

"Ya ampun! Kau hanya menemukan novel nya saja bukan orangnya!" Kata Igneel

"Hihihi... Kalau begitu Ayah harus lihat ini!" Natsu memberikan Smartphone nya pada Igneel. Igneel menerimanya dan melihatnya. Grandine yang penasaran juga ikut melihat layar Smartphone itu

"I-ini kan!?" Kaget mereka berdua. Melihat Profil Lucy lengkap dari mulai tanggal lahir. Pekerjaan. Hingga kota tempat ia tinggal!

"Dia menjadi novelis sejak lima tahun lalu. Dan ia termasuk novelis profesional sekarang!" Jelas Natsu

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kalau dia orang terkenal. Kenapa baru sekarang kau menemukannya. Kenapa tak dari dulu membuka Internet. Atau apalah bukankah mudah sekali mencari orang yang terkenal?" Tanya Igneel

"Ya... Itu... Aku kan tidak tahu kalau dia novelis yang terkenal!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Yang salah itu Ayahmu karna tak pernah membaca koran!" Kata Grandine

"Huh! Untuk apa membaca koran? Isinya pasti. Kecelakaan. Kebakaran. Pencurian. Dan sebagainya. Dan juga aku malas membaca koran yang banyak sekali tulisan tak berguna itu!" Kata Igneel tak terima

"Tak penting katamu? Kalau itu berisi berita tentang Lucy bagaimana? Kita pasti sudah menemukannya sejak lima tahun lalu! Jika saja kau membaca koran!" Grandine sepertinya ingin memulai perang

"Hah!? Kau menyalahkanku? Kau sendiri kau tak menonton infotainment! Dan malah menonton drama bodoh itu!" Igneel pun mulai panas(?)

"APAAA!? Setidaknya drama itu bagus! Banyak berisi pesan moral. Dan ceritanya juga bagus! Daripada kau? Kau hanya menonton film action yang isinya hanya. Tembak bunuh. Tangkap. Hajar. Penjahat dan Polisi. Benar-benar membosankan!" Dan dimulailah perang adu argumen yang tak berguna ini!

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI BETAPA KERENNYA FILM ACTION ITU!"

"Yayaya. Setidaknya drama dapat membuat penonton hanyut dalam cerita. Dan mempermainkan perasaan penonton! Itu lebih baik dari film action atau sepakbola bodohmu itu!"

"Bodoh katamu? Kau tidak tahu itu tentang kekuatan. Strategi. Dan sportifitas! Daripada kau? Hanya menangis didepan TV!"

"Justru itu bagus! Bisa membuat penonton menangis terharu! Daripada melihat SEKUMPULAN ORANG BODOH YANG BEREBUT 1 BUAH BOLA!? Huh! Sungguh bodoh! Kenapa tidak berikan saja masing-masing 1 bola?"

"LALU BAGAIMANA KIPER BISA MENANGKAP JIKA ADA BANYAK BOLA!? Cih! Setidaknya aku bukan orang bodoh yang menangis menonton akting. Dan cerita yang hanya rekayasa semata!"

"AP-"

"SUDAHLAH! SUDAH! AYAH! IBU! KALIAN SEPERTI ORANG GILA YANG BERDEBAT TIDAK JELAS!" Akhirnya Natsu berhasil menghentikan perang tak berguna mereka

"Itu tidak penting! Yang pasti sekarang mencarinya akan lebih mudah! Dan aku yakin tak lama lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya!" Kata Natsu sambil menunjukan Cengiran Khas nya yang sudah lima tahun ini tak pernah terlihat lagj. Sang ibu langsung memeluk putra kesayangannya itu

"Oh syukurlah... Kepikir takkan pernah melihatmu seperti ini lagi!"Grandine memeluk Natsu dan mengelus kepala pink nya itu

"H-hei! Ibu!" Grandine semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya

"Sebentar saja Natsu! Sebentaaaar saja!" Pintanya. Akhirnya Natsu hanya diam saja. Sang ibu memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas dalam panjang lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia benar-benar lega. Kini anaknya benar-benar hidup! Tak seperti sebelumnya. Yang tak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali!

"NAAAAATSU-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!" Grandine melepaskan pelukan nya karna mendengar teriakan. Ketiga orang itu menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat. Wendy berlari dengan cepat menghampiri mereka dan...

.

 **BRUKK!** Ia terjatuh entah karna apa

"O-ooooaaaahh" Natsu. Igneel. Dan Grandine. Face fault bersamaan

"Aduh! S-sakit!..." Ringis Wendy yang mencoba berdiri. Dengan sedikit perjuangan (Perjuangan?) akhirnya dia bisa berdiri!

"AH!" Ia mengambil sebuah buku yang sempat terjatuh

"NATSU-NII! INI! INI! LIHAT INI!" Ia menghampiri Natsu

"Ini! Ini! Lihat! Kau pasti tak akan percaya!" Wendy mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku itu. Tepat didepan wajah Natsu. Sementara Natsu hanya dia melihat nya

"Biar kutebak..." Kata Grandine. Wendy menoleh heran pada ibunya

"...Novel karya Lucy?" Lanjutnya dengan poker face. Wendy mematung mendengarnya. Antara kaget dan kagum dengan ibunya. Natsu menghela nafas kasar

"Wendy..." Wendy pun menghadap sang kakak

"...Aku punya novel terbaru miliknya" Menunjukkan novel yang ia baru beli tadi. Tak lupa dengan poker face nya

"A-a-a-a-aaahh" Sekarang Wendy yang face fault ria

"Kau telat Wendy!" Celetuk Igneel

"KALAU BEGITU!" Teriak Wendy tiba-tiba. Ia menyambar novel ditangan Natsu

"Ini untukku ya?" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Sambil memeluk novel itu (Silakan bayangkan sendiri wajah Wendy seperti apa xD)

"Ambillah!" Jawab Natsu yang tersenyum lebar

"Ehem!" Igneel berdehem. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya

"Jadi?" Tanyanya pada Natsu

"Aku ingin cuti untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Aku ingin bertemu secepatnya dengannya! Dia tinggal di Crocus sekarang!" Jelas Natsu

"Kau tak boleh cuti! Bereskan barang-barangmu! Kau akan tinggal di Crocus untuk 3-5 bulan kedepan!"

"HAH!?" Kaget Natsu

"Cabang perusahaan kita disana mengalami penurunan. Jadi kau harus mengurusnya!"

"Baiklah! Tak masalah aku masih bisa mencarinya. Sore atau malam hari!" Kata Natsu

"Kalau begitu aku akan bereskan barang-barangku sekarang. Aku akan pergi dengan mobil saja! Aku akan berangkat sore nanti setelah tidur siang. Jadi sampai disana aku akan langsung mencari apartemen atau hotel untuk 3-5 bulan kedepan!" Natsu pun berbalik lalu berjalan ke kamarnya namun terhenti karna...

"Natsu!" Sang ibu tiba-tiba menghampirinya

"Biar Ibu yang urus barang-barangmu. Kau langsung saja tidur siang!" Katanya

"Baiklah! Terimakasih ibu!" Jawab Natsu

"Yosh! Kalau begitu Wendy! Kau bantu Ayah!" Kata Igneel

"Eh? Ayah juga mau pergi?" Tanya Wendy

"Ayah akan mengurus cabang yang satu lagi di Shirotsume"

"Untuk 3-5 bulan juga?" Tanya Wendy lagi

"Tentu saja! Jadi sekarang kau bantu Ayah membereskan barang-barang!" Wendy terdiam sesaat. Dan tersenyum lebar

 _"Fufufu... Ayah akan pergi selama 3-5 bulaaaaan!"_ Oh sepertinya gadis ini merencanakan sesuatu

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Pagi hari di kota Crocus. Sting sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor. Dan ia berhenti karna melihat pria yang sepertinya sedang diganggu 3 orang preman.

"Oh lihat! Ada yang mau pergi ke kantor tanpa membawa kendaraan!" Kata salah seorang dari 3 preman (Yang dicurigai Sting)

"Sepertinya ia ketinggalan bus!" Kata salah satu temannya

"Perlu tumpangan?" Tanya seorang yang lain

"Cih!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pria yang memakai pakaian formal. (Yang dicurigai Sting sedang di ganggu preman)

"Hmmm... Sepertinya orang itu mantan preman. Yang diganggu teman lamanya..." Ujar Sting. Ia hendak menginjak gas namun...

"Jika kalian mau uang maaf tak akan kuberikan!" Kata pria itu

"Kau tak mau memberikan nya? Kalau begitu kami hanya perlu memaksamu!" Dua orang dari preman itu langsung maju hendak menyerang pria malang itu. Sting langsung keluar dari mobil. Betapa terkejut nya ia melihat pria itu tenang-tenang saja

"Perhatikan langkahmu!" Pria itu menunduk menghindari tinju dari kedua pria itu. Lalu menentang kaki kedua preman Itu dengan keras hingga kedua preman itu jatuh

"Sepertinya ia tak perlu bantuan tapi... Karna aku sudah keluar dari mobil. Tak ada salahnya kan ikut meramaikan?" Sting pun berlari ke medan pertempuran(?)

"Dasar lemah kalian berdua!" Kata preman yang masih berdiri

"Jadi kau yang paling kuat diantara mereka?" Tanya pria itu meremehkan

"Bersiaplah bocah! Aku da-"

.

 **BUGH!** Sting meninju pipi kanan preman itu. Hingga ia terpental lumayan jauh sampai masuk kedalam gang

"Sepertinya ada preman yang gagal memaksa buruannya pagi ini!" Kata Sting sambil tersenyum lebar

"Jangan senang dulu!" Kata salah satu preman yang jatuh. Tadi mereka berdua hendak bangkit

"Kalian harus membayar ini!" Kata yang satunya lagi. Yang entah sejak kapan ditangannya ada pisau.

.

 **CRACK!**

"AHHHH!" Preman itu berteriak kesakitan. Pria itu menginjak tangan preman yang memegang pisau itu. Hingga ia melepaskan pisau nya. Preman yang satu lagi yang sudah berdiri mengarahkan tinjunya pada wajah pria itu. Namun sayang pria itu langsung berjongkok! Ia mengambil pisau yang tergeletak. Dan mengarahkannya pada leher preman yang masih kesakitan karna tangan nya masih di injak

"Lihat apakah kau bisa menghindari ini?" Tanya pria itu dingin

"Oh atau kau ingin aku..." Ia mengarahkan pisau nya. Pada selangkangan preman yang masih berdiri didepan nya. Preman itu terlihat gemetar ketakutan

"Oi! Oi! Jangan sadis begitu! Kau hanya perlu menghajar mereka sampai babak belur!" Protes Sting

"Jangan senang dulu aku masih bisa berdiri!" Kata preman yang di tinju Sting tadi. Ia juga membawa pisau

"Hoo... Jangan kau pikir dengan pisau kau bisa menyentuhku!" Kata Sting dengan seringai lebar

"K-kau!? GYAAAHH!" Preman itu langsung lari kabur entah kemana. Salah satu preman yang masih berdiri menoleh ke belakang melihat Sting. Ia tersentak kaget

"D-dia!? Hiiiiii!" Ia pun ikut kabur. Pria yang berjongkok itu kaget melihat kedua preman yang lari hanya karna melihat Sting. Tanpa ia sadari preman yang ia injak tangan nya sudah terlepas! Preman itu menoleh kearah Sting

"HUAAAA! DI-DIA SALAH SATU DARI NAGA KEMBAR!" Dan preman itu pun lari terbirit-birit

"Eh?" Pria itu heran melihat Sting. Oh ayolah apa nya yang menyeramkan dari Sting? Naga kembar?

"Cih! Ternyata julukan itu masih menempel padaku!" Kata Sting. Julukan macam apa itu? Ia lebih mirip durian daripada naga!

"Ah! Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sting. Agak menaikkan suara nya. Pria itu berdiri dan berkata...

"Seperti yang kau lihat!" Katanya sembari nyengir. Sting menghampiri pria itu

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Kau sedang apa? Mau kemana?" Tanya Sting

"Hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja! Dan ya. Aku mau pergi ke kantor!" Jawab pria itu

"Kantor? Kau bekerja dimana? Setahuku didekat sini tak ada kantor?"

"Ah. Yah. Jika dari sini memang sudah agak jauh..." Kata Pria itu mengggaruk belakang kepalanya

"...Aku bekerja di Dragneel Company" Jelas pria itu

"HOH! Itu kantor yang sama denganku! Begini saja biar kuberi tumpangan ke kantor. Ayo!" Kata Sting. Ia berjalan menuju mobil nya

"HEI! AYO CEPAT KITA HAMPIR TERLAMBAT!" Akhirnya pria itu ikut dengan Sting. Setelah mengatakan terimakasih. Mobil pun mulai melaju

"Jam 06:57 sepertinya kita akan terlambat!" Kata Sting

"Tenang saja. Kurasa bos tak akan marah! Tak apa kan jika terlambat sesekali?" Kata pria itu

"Oh ya. Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau pegawai baru ya?" Tanya Sting

"Ya begitulah! Ini hari pertamaku!"

"Hmmm... Sepertinya perusahaan memang membutuhkan beberapa pegawai baru karna penghasilannya menurun!" Ujar Sting

"Oh ya. Tadi salah satu preman itu mengatakan. Naga kembar? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya pria itu. Sting sedikit meringis mendengarnya

"A-ah. Ya itu masa laluku" Kata Sting

"HAH!? Masa lalu? Kau anak naga kembar? Memangnya naga itu benar-benar ada ya?" Kaget pria itu

"Bukan begitu!" Sting sweetdropped mendengar ia adalah anak naga

"Haaaaahhh... Tadinya kupikir naga itu benar-benar ada!" Kata pria itu

"Baiklah akan jelaskan soal julukan itu..." Dan sepanjang perjalanan Sting menceritakan masa lalunya. Di mulai dari dia adalah anak yatim piatu. Menjadi gelandangan. Pertarung jalanan. Mendapat julukan naga kembar bersama Rogue. Hingga saat ia menolong orang. Dan menjadi manusia normal! (Emang Sting awalnya bukan manusia ya?)

"...Ya dan beginilah aku sekarang hidup seperti manusia normal pada umumnya!" Kata Sting. Menyelesaikan ceritanya

"Hmm... Syukurlah kau memilih jalan yang benar!" Komentar pria itu.

"Oh kita sudah sampai!" Tambahnya. Saat mereka memasuki perkiran

"Heh... Sepertinya salah satu karyawan disini membeli mobil baru!" Ucap Sting melihat mobil Audi warna biru di samping kanannya

"Oh itu mobilku!" Kata pria itu seraya keluar dari mobil

"Eh?" Sting terdiam ditempat

"Hei ayo keluar sampai kapan mau disitu?" Tanya pria itu. Akhirnya Sting pun ikut keluar

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Sting

"Aku?"

"A-a-ah maaf! Lebih baik aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu... Aku Sting Eucliffe" Kata Sting

"Perkenalkan aku adalah bos barumu! Sting! Kau akan jadi asistenku mulai sekarang!" Kata pria itu

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH...! SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA!?" Kaget Sting

"Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note**

Sudahlah tak perlu dijelaskan! Para reader sudah pasti tahu siapa pria itu :D

Dan yayaya. Maaf Lucy dan Natsu tidak bertemu di Chapter ini mereka akan bertemu di Chapter 7!

Untuk Chapter 7 sepertinya akan lama update karna Author harus MKK keluar kota untuk urusan kuliah! Tapi akan ku usahakan ketik pake HP! Jadi? Apa ini termasuk update kilat?

.

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	7. Cross-Pollination

**Author Note**

Yo! Sudah sebulan ya? Hehehe maaf author harus MKK + PLK

Oh ya. Aku akhirnya mendapatkan 'Flame' pertamaku YES! #SenengBanget 3:)

Sebenarnya sih mau update Double Chapter. Tapi tidak jadi karna sepertinya alur Chapter 8 terlalu terburu-buru. Jadi keputuskan untuk menambah dialognya agar terkesan alami! Jadi para reader tahu apa yang mereka lakukan saat di kereta dan blablabla- Cukup sudah hentikan bacotan tak berguna ini! :D

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

Yang pertama dari teman dunia nyata author :D

 **Lucy**

Flame? Silakan bebas kok! :D Kalau nuklir gak bakal mempan karna gue sudah berguru sama Zeref wkwkwk... :v

.

Selanjutnya dari...

 **hanya orang lewat (?)**

Menurutku ini berbeda 80% dengan You're Not Her Father. Kemiripannya hanya Lucy yang 'Tak sengaja hamil' dI prolog dan mereka bertemu lagi selama beberapa tahun. Ditambah anak perempuan Lucy yang sangat 'Menempel' Pada Natsu

Soal kasus Lucy yang minta Natsu 'Menidurinya' itu idenya dari FT OVA 4. Pernah nonton FT OVA 4? Disana Lucy mabuk dan dia benar-benar 'Agresif/Liar' ia minta Natsu menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Dan setelah semuanya berakhir Lucy lupa 100% Melupakan semua apa yang ia berbuat saat mabuk! Jadi biar lebih jelasnya silakan nonton FT OVA 4 :D

Soal Natsu dan Lisanna itu. Sebenarnya Natsu tak menyukai Lisanna sedikitpun! Natsu hanya mencoba 'Bebas' dari Lucy yang seperti orang 'Mati' tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Karna kehilangan kedua orang tuanya ia seolah tak memiliki hasrat untuk hidup lagi. Semuanya akan kujelaskan di klimaks nanti!

Soal alur dan menyampaikan emosi. Ku akui aku memang payah kalau soal alur! Benar-benar sulit untuk orang yang tak suka bertele-tele sepertiku

Hmm... Menyampaikan emosi ya? Sepertinya memang sulit! Ketahuilah aku ini seorang pemula jika dibandingkan dengan Minako-chan itu sangat sangat jauh! Tapi aku akan berusaha dan terus mencobanya!

Oh ya. Penderitaan di fic ini dan You're Not Her Father itu berbeda! Seperti Judulnya. Aku hanya menyiksa 'Perasaan/Hati' Lucy saja (Natsu juga kusiksa sedikit) :D

Terimakasih kritik dan sarannya. Ini bukan Flame kok! Kutunggu kritik dan saran berikutnya darimu yaaa :D

 **synstropezia**

Jika mereka bertemu? Aku hanya memberi 'Siksaan Batin' saja kok! 3:)

Entah kenapa aku lebih suka menyiksa 'Perasaan' mereka daripada menyiksa fisik di fic ini.

Terimakasih sudah me-review maaf yang ini lama banget update nya :D

 **Alynda B**

Ya sepertinya memang benar. aku ini payah kalau soal alur!

Menggantung? Tidak! Tidak! Ending dan Klimaks fic ini sudah ada dikepalaku sejak lama!

Sad atau Happy? Kamu suka yang mana? Atau digabung saja keduanya bagaimana? Kutunggu jawabanmu lho xD

 **Chris**

Oh lihat saja Chapter 8 malam ini!

 **Silder dan JS dan Kyousuke Dita**

WOAH! WOAH! Jangan panggil senpai aku ini newbie! Maaf ya updatenya lama! :D

 **Ardie agregor dan dindahyuuga dan MAR**

Maaf ya update kali lama. Tapi tenang hari ini Double Chapter (Walau gak bersamaan sih) :D

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk kasih Review!

 **GummyZone**

Ya benar Natsu OTW ke Lucy xD

Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat tapi malah Double Chapter :D

.

Apa sudah semua?

Eh iya satu lagi dan ini Flame 3:)

 **Guest**

Hei tahu tidak? Fic ini sudah mendapatkan ijin lho~ xD

.

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 7: Cross-Pollination

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Tell me) OOC. Dll

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Sting tengah melihat sosok pria yang duduk di kursi tak jauh darinya itu. Bos baru nya Natsu Dragneel. Apa ini Natsu yang diceritakan Lucy? Ayah Nashi? Pria brengsek yang membuat Lucy menderita seorang diri selama lima tahun itu? Memang benar Lucy tak terlihat sedih sama sekali. Tapi Sting tahu sebenarnya hati 'Nona Pisang' itu tengah menjerit! Walau terlihat sangat tegar sebenarnya ia membutuhkan 'Seseorang' untuk menemani nya menjalani hidup. Sting pernah melihatnya berdiri sendirian di balkon rumah nya melihat bintang. Dan saat itu ia tengah menangis sendirian... Sting mencoba mendekat ia langsung menghapus air matanya dan berkata "Tak apa aku baik-baik saja" sambil tersenyum pahit. Sting langsung memeluknya tapi Lucy langsung melepaskan diri dan berucap "Tak apa Sting aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!" saat itu Sting menyadari kalau seorang Lucy Heartfilia benar-benar gadis yang kuat sangat kuat! Namun sampai kapan ia akan bertahan? Sting tahu betul gadis pirang itu membutuhkan 'Sandaran' Namun ia tetap saja dengan prinsip hidupnya itu 'Tak perlu suami aku bisa membahagiakan putriku sendiri! Asal dia bahagia aku juga bahagia! Akan kulakukan apapun untuknya' Akan ikut bahagia asal putri nya bahagia? Huh! Lalu kenapa ia menangis saat itu? Sting juga tahu sebenarnya putrinya itu juga menginginkan seorang Ayah. Gadis kecil itu pernah bertanya "Apa Papaku itu keren?" Dan lain sebagainya. Lalu apakah benar pria dihadapannya ini adalah 'Ayah Kandung' gadis kecil ber-rambut pink itu? Rambut nya juga pink. Bergaya spike agak panjang sampai menutupi kupingnya. Bajunya rapi tapi... Errr syal? Untuk apa ia memakai syal di kantor? Lucy pernah bilang Natsu itu orang yang ceria. Bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan dan pria ini? Ia terlihat tegas pendiam tak banyak bicara. Dan pria ini sama sekali tak terlihat seperti pria brengsek! Yang sering Sting temui dulu (Saat jadi gelandangan) Ia malah terlihat aneh menurut Sting

.

"Haaaahh..." Sting menghela nafas panjang. Tak mungkin pria ini Natsu yang Lucy ceritakan. Oh ayolah mana ada orang bodoh kekanak-kanakan menjadi Direktur perusahaan besar? Rambutnya memang ber-warna pink dan namanya juga Natsu. Tapi... Hei! Memang nya hanya ada satu Natsu dengan rambut pink didunia ini? Cih! Lebih baik makan siang daripada berpikir seperti ini membuang-buang waktu!

"Sting!" Panggil Natsu. Sting yang tengah membuka bungkusan menoleh dan menjawab

"Ya?"

"Ah sudahlah lupakan! Lanjutkan makan siangmu"

"Tak apa ini bisa ditunda. Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Sting

"Bukan hal penting! Tadinya kupikir kau mau turun kebawah dan makan siang disana. Jadi sekalian bawakan juga untukku"

"Karna saya membawa bekal akhirnya anda mengurungkannya?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Lucy bilang Natsu itu makannya banyak jadi Sting memutuskan untuk...

"Baiklah saya akan turun-"

"Tak perlu!" Potong Natsu

"Tak apa Tuan Dragneel lagipula saya juga belum makan! Jadi anda mau-"

"Tak usah! Aku akan turun sendiri ini juga hanya tinggal sedikit. Lanjutkan saja acara makanmu! Oh ya. Umur kita kan tak terpaut terlalu jauh jadi jangan panggil aku Tuan Dragneel terlalu formal! Natsu saja aku merasa kau seperti memanggil ayahku saja" Potong Natsu lagi. Ia kembali sibuk dengan komputer nya

"Oh baiklah! Natsu... -san kalau begitu" Jawab Sting

"Itu lebih baik" Komentar Natsu. Sting kembali membuka bungkusan tadi yang berisi air minum kotak makanan berbahan plastik dan... Surat? Sting mengambil surat itu dan membaca nya

.

 **Ini adalah menu baru di kafeku namanya Fire Ramen! Dan tenang saja ini masih level 1 aku hanya memakai lada tak ada satupun cabe! Oh ya. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mencoba ini Sting! Selamat! Kuberikan ini gratis untukmu. Selamat menikmati :D**

 **.**

 **Lucy :)**

.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sting langsung membuka kotak makanan itu.

"Hmm... Terlihat biasa saja!" Terlihat seperti Ramen biasa pada umumnya

"Jadi aku orang pertama yang mencoba Fire Ramen ini ya?" Sting menghirup Fire Ramen itu. Natsu menoleh ke arahnya sepertinya kata 'Fire Ramen' menarik perhatiannya

"Dari aroma nya sih sepertinya enak... " Setelah mengambil sumpit yang sudah disediakan Lucy. Sting langsung mencoba Fire Ramen itu dan...

.

 **Glek!**

"Hah... Hah... Sialan Nona Pisang itu menjadikanku bahan percobaan!" Cepat-Cepat Sting membuka tutup botol air yang juga satu paket dengan Fire Ramen itu

"Rasanya sih memang enak. Tapi ini terlalu pedas perutku bisa meledak jika menghabiskan ini!" Ia meminum air itu sedikit. Lalu kembali makan. Sekitar tiga suap kemudian ia kembali minum air

"Ah... Hah... Hah... Aku menyerah!" Sting nampak mengeluarkan banyak keringat setelah memakan mie pedas itu

"Apa yang kau makan sampai berkeringat begitu?" Tanya Natsu. Ia melihat apa yang ada didalam kotak makanan itu

"Jadi ini Fire Ramen yang kau katakan tadi..." Natsu mengambil kotak makanan itu

"Sepertinya itu eksperimen gagal! Terlalu pedas untuk level 1" Jelas Sting. Natsu mencoba satu suapan lalu menelannya dan berkata...

"Ini enak! Tak ada rasa cabe didalamnya tapi ada rasa pedasnya"

"Kalau kau mau ambil saja" Kata Sting

"Kau yakin?" Jawab Natsu

"Natsu-san... Perutku akan meledak jika menghabiskan itu!" Akhirnya Natsu memasukkan kembali mie pedas itu kedalam mulutnya

"Hei dimana kau membeli ini?" Tanya Natsu disela makannya

"Oh itu dari Nona Pisang. Dia bilang itu menu baru kafenya"

"Nona Pisang? Siapa itu?" Heran Natsu

"Dia temanku sebenarnya namanya Lucy! Aku memanggilnya Nona Pisang karna rambutnya kuning panjang seperti Pisang hahaha" Jelas Sting disertai tawa. Natsu terdiam dengan mie yang panjang di mulutnya yang ujungnya masih ada di kotak makanan itu

"Natsu-san?" Tanya Sting. Natsu menyedot mie itu lalu dengan cepat menelannya. Menaruh kotak makanan itu di meja.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Lucy? Apa namanya Lucy Hearfilia?" Natsu menatap Sting lurus dengan serius

"Kau kenal Lucy?" Tanya Sting. Natsu langsung memegang bahu Sting

"Jadi itu benar dia! Kau tahu dimana rumahnya Sting?" Sting tersentak kaget

"Tunggu untuk apa kau-"

"STING CEPAT JAWAB!" Natsu mengguncang-guncang pundak Sting

"I-iya aku tahu dimana rumahnya" Mendengar itu Natsu langsung tersenyum lebar ia terlihat sangat senang

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke rumahnya sekarang!" Perintah Natsu

"Tunggu kau ada rapa-" Natsu menarik tangan Sting

"Sudahlah ayo cepat aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya!" Katanya ceria

"Tapi-"

"Sting antarkan aku atau kau kupecat!" Akhirnya Sting hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi bos nya itu

 _"Sepertinya memang benar dia Natsu yang Lucy ceritakan, ..."_

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Natsu tak henti-hentinya berkata "Akhirnya! Akhirnya!" "Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya lagi setelah sekian lama!" sambil tertawa-tawa dan masih banyak lagi

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permen super besar saja!" Kesal Sting

"Apa masih jauh?" Tanya Natsu

"Tenanglah! Ia juga tak akan pergi kemana-mana!"

"Hei aku mencarinya selama lima tahun! Kau juga akan sangat senang jika perjuanganmu selama ini membuahkan hasil!"

"Nah itu dia rumahnya disana!" Kata Sting sambil menunjuk rumah berukuran sedang

"Jadi Natsu-san apa hubunganmu de-" Sting terlonjak kaget melihat kursi di sampingnya sudah kosong dan Natsu sudah ada didepan pintu

"HEI! LUCEEEEEE! BUKA PINTUNYAAAAAAAA! INI AKU NATSU!" Teriaknya sambil mengetuk pintu keras

"LUCE? KAU ADA DIDA-" Sting membekap mulut Natsu

"Hei jangan ribut di kompleks ini!" Natsu mengangguk mengerti

"Ketuk saja pelan-pelan!" Kata Sting. Akhirnya mereka mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Lucy dengan wajar(?)

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya? Disini sepi!" Tanya Natsu

"Mungkin dia sedang keluar. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong ada urusan apa ka-"

"AH!" Sting menghentikan omongannya karna Natsu tiba-tiba berkata 'AH!'

"Sting ayo cepat kita harus ke stasiun!"

"Eh?"

.

.

 **Stasiun Kota Crocus**

.

.

Saat sudah sampai di stasiun Natsu langsung membuka pintu. Hendak keluar namun terhenti karna Sting menarik syalnya

"Tunggu!"

"Lepaskan Sting aku harus cepat!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lakukan di stasiun?"

"Hah? Tentu saja mengejarnya!"

"Memangnya dia ada di stasiun?" Tanya Sting yang tak mengerti

"Entahlah! Kalau dia sudah berangkat aku akan tetap menyusulnya ke Magnolia"

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia pergi ke Magnolia?"

"AH! SUDAHLAH NANTI SAJA KUJELASKAN! AKU HARUS CEPAT!" Natsu hendak berlari tapi Sting menarik syalnya lagi

"TUNGGU DULU!"

"APALAGI!?" Geram Natsu

"Kau tak boleh pergi ke Magnolia. Ada rapat yang harus kau hadiri hari ini!"

"AHHHHH! KAU URUS SAJA SEMUANYA! INI LEBIH PENTING!" Dengan itu Natsu langsung meluncur masuk ke stasiun

"TUNGGU NATSU-SAAAAAAN!" Percuma ia tak menghiraukannya

"Kenapa tak kembali nanti saja ke rumahnya setelah urusan kantor selesai? Dan lagi untuk apa ia memakai syal ini?" Lagi-lagi Sting hanya bisa pasrah

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

"Sialan!" Gumam Natsu pelan. Ia sudah berada di Magnolia. Lucy tak ada di stasiun. Sekarang ia tengah berlari di pinggir jalan kota Magnolia. Ia melihat ada halte bus didepan

 _"Lari atau naik bus?"_ Ia tengah berpikir keras antara menunggu bus atau langsung berlari.

 _"Jika naik bus mungkin 5 menit aku sudah sampai disana dan jika berlari mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar antara 10 atau 15 menit... "_ Ia diam di tempat berpikir

 _"...Lari atau menunggu bus?"_ Panas terik matahari yang tepat berada di atas kepalanya menandakan sekarang pukul 12 siang. Panas! Namun Natsu tak peduli dengan itu. Sekitar dua menit kemudian...

"ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHG! SIALAN BUSNYA LAMA SEKALI!" Akhirnya Natsu memutuskan untuk berlari saja

.

.

 **Tempat Pemakaman Umum Di Kota Magnolia**

.

.

"Ah... Hah... Hah... Hah... " Natsu berlari sambil terengah-engah memasuki area pemakaman

"Hah... Hah..." Natsu dapat melihatnya disana

.

 **BRUUUKK!** Ia jatuh ke tanah mungkin karna sudah mencapai batasnya

"Sial! Hah... Hah..." Gumamnya. Ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas disana 2 batu nisan bertuliskan 'Layla Heartfilia' dan 'Jude Heartfilia' dan ada banyak bunga disana. Namun tak ada satupun orang disana. Yang berarti Lucy sudah tak ada disini!

"Kh... Kh... Khhh..." Natsu mengatupkan rahang nya kesal

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ia berteriak kencang

"Bodoh! Bodoh! BODOOOOOOHHH!" Ia mengutuk kebodohannya yang melupakan tempat ini. Jelas bukan? Lucy pasti kesini setiap tanggal 7 Juli karna hari ini adalah hari kematian kedua orangnya! Dan Natsu? Ia sibuk pergi ke satu kota dan kota lainnya mencari Lucy hingga lima tahun!

"Sial! SIAAAAAAAL! Jika saja aku ingat Aku... Aku... AKU SUDAH BERTEMU DENGANNYA SEJAK LAMA! BODOH! IDIOT! TAK PUNYA OTAK!" Ia benar-benar kesal dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Kalau saja ia ingat hari ini. Tak perlu membuang-buang tenaga begini! Berlari di tengah hari dari stasi- Eh tunggu STASIUN! Natsu langsung bangkit berdiri lalu berlari lagi menuju stasiun

 _"Dia pasti di stasiun sekarang ini ya! Ia pasti ada disana! Jika tak menemukannya aku akan menunggu di rumahnya sampai malam pun aku tak peduli!"_ Sepertinya rasa lelahnya sudah hilang entah kemana

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Lucy tengah duduk didalam kereta wajahnya tertutup buku yang tengah ia baca

"Ne Mama!" Panggil Nashi yang duduk di sampingnya dekat jendela

"Hmm" Lucy hanya bergumam pelan ia terlihat sangat serius membaca bukunya

"Lihat rambut pink orang itu seperti landak!" Katanya sambil menunjuk seseorang di luar sana. Lucy tak menoleh sedikitpun masih tetap fokus dengan bacaannya. Namun tangan kirinya bergerak mencari sesuatu

"Wah rambutnya benar-benar seperti landak besar" Tangan kiri Lucy menyentuh kepala Nashi

"Sepertinya pria landak itu juga akan menaiki kereta in-"

 **BLETAK!**

"Aduh!" Lucy menjitak kepala pink putrinya itu

"Tidak sopan!" Bentaknya. Dan gadis kecil itu mengusap kepala nya yang sakit lalu kereta pun mulai melaju menuju kota Crocus. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat 'Pria Landak' yang dilihatnya tadi berjalan pelan dengan kepala yang menunduk dan nafas yang tak teratur. Pria itu berjalan pelan. Nashi terus memperhatikannya sampai pria itu duduk tepat didepan Mamanya. Ia tampak terpesona melihat 'Rambut Landak' itu

.

 **Puk!** Lucy menutup bukunya keras. Dan ia disuguhi 'Landak Pink' (Kata Nashi) yang ada tepat didepan nya

 _"Jadi ini pria landak yang Nashi katakan tadi? Eh? Tunggu PINK?"_ Lucy memperhatikan pria 'Rambut Landak' pink itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

 _"Tidak! Tidak! Rambutnya tak sepanjang itu dan pria ini tak memakai syal jadi tak mungkin pria ini 'Dia' "_ Nashi yang penasaran hendak menyentuh 'Rambut Landak' itu namun Lucy langsung menarik tangannya. Gadis kecil itu menoleh dan mendapati death glare dari sang Mama. Ia langsung duduk sambil memajukan bibirnya ngambek.

.

.

Hening sepanjang perjalanan menuju kota Crocus. Lucy yang bosan kembali membaca bukunya sementara putrinya memakan keripik kentang dan mengunyahnya dengan keras. Ia masih kesal karna tak boleh menyentuh 'Rambut Landak' itu. Beberapa saat kemudian kereta sudah sampai di stasiun kota Crocus

"Mama!" Panggil Nashi. Lucy menutup bukunya memasukkannya kedalam tas lalu bangkit berdiri. Lucy menggandeng tangan putrinya lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu masih saja memandangi pria yang tepat didepannya sekitar 3 langkah itu. Nafas pria itu sudah normal tak seperti tadi. Dan sepertinya ia sedang buru-buru terlihat tak sabar menunggu orang-orang didepannya keluar. Orang-orang sudah banyak yang keluar dari kereta Lucy berada di belakang pria itu saat sampai didepan pintu kereta tiba-tiba...

.

 **DUGH!** Kepala pria itu membentur atap pintu kereta keras. Ia terlonjak kebelakang.

"Wuaaah!" Refleks Lucy menangkapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Ugh... " Pria itu memegangi dahinya. Posisinya sekarang miring 45 derajat kebelakang. Dan tangan Lucy yang memeluknya dari belakang

"Hei kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Lucy lagi. Kepala pink pria itu berada di bawah leher Lucy. Tapi Lucy tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu karna tangan pria itu masih memegangI dahinya

"Hei-"

"Tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing!" Akhirnya pria itu menyingkirkan tangannya

"Terimakasih sudah me-" Mata pria itu terbelalak. Lucy terdiam membatu melihat wajah pria itu. Mata onyx. Rambut pink. Dan suaranya. Lucy tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini

"Luce...?"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Author Note**

Soal rambut Natsu itu bayangkan saja Natsu di FT Chapter 418 :D

Dan yayaya. Bagaimana reaksi Lucy lihat Chapter 8 nanti malam dipastikan akan kupublish!

Maaf fic ini lama gak update karna keaasikan main game jadi lupa dengan fic ini! Maaf ya~ :D

Maaf juga kalau ada Typo. Ini 100% diketik menggunakan HP! Tanpa bantuan PC sedikitpun!

#Sekian

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	8. Bertemu Kembali

**Author Note**

Yo! Seperti janjiku tadi sore. Malam ini kupublish Chapter 8 ini. Oke langsung saja ya tak perlu basa-basi lagi! :D

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

. **Minako-chan Namikaze**

Hmm... Sepertinya memang karna itu sulit bagiku untuk 'Menyampaikan Emosi' disini karna aku ini sejenis Protozoa(?) yang Ceria + Yandere :D

Mungkin di fic berikutnya aku akan membuat humor atau yang 'Berdarah-darah' atau rate M sepertinya juga bagus 3:)

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi Review plus bonus curhat nya! Ini Chapter 8 nya silakan di baca :D

 **Li-chan N**

Eh jangan panggil senpai lah! Kita masih sesama pemula :D

Soal Flame itu aku suka mendapatkannya gak tahu juga kenapa. Rasanya seperti terbakar gitu. Taulah aku kan sejenis Protozoa (?) 3:)

Oh ya. Ini Chapter 8 nya selamat menikmati! :D

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 8: Bertemu Kembali

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Tell me) OOC. Dll

Italic/Miring = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Natsu dan Lucy sudah keluar dari kereta. Mereka tengah berdiri berhadapan di stasiun. Senyum atau bisa dibilang 'Cengiran' terus melekat di wajah Natsu! Lucy? Ia bingung... Itulah yang Lucy rasakan saat ini bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Harus bersikap bagaimana? Ia tak bisa berada dekat pria ini. Kabur? Itu sama saja menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri! Natsu akan langsung curiga dan mengejarnya sampai rumah! Pria itu tak akan membiarkannya kabur! Lalu harus bagaimana? Bersikap biasa?... Ya benar bersikap biasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa lalu mencari alasan agar bisa cepat pulang dan ia tak akan bertemu Natsu lagi! Ya benar! Akhirnya Lucy membuka mulutnya hendak berucap-

"Kau tak berubah ya" Ujar Natsu tiba-tiba

"A-ah ya... Dan kau... Berubah" Ucap Lucy

"Eh? Apa iya?" Kata Natsu mengangkat alisnya

"Rambutmu" Kata Lucy

"O-oh ini. Aku tak punya waktu untuk mencukurnya" Lucy terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Memangnya apa sih yang ia lakukan? Sampai tak punya waktu hanya untuk bercukur?

"Jangan tertawa! Walaupun panjang begini rambutku ini bersih! Tak ada kutu satupun!"

"Ahahaha... Ya tapi tetap saja berantakan!" Ejek Lucy. Natsu mendengus

"Ne! Ne! Mama kenal om landak ini?" Celetuk Nashi

"Landak? Dimana?" Heran Natsu

"Tentu kau! Memangnya siapa lagi?" Kata Nashi sambil menunjuk Natsu

"Aku?"

"Kau tak sadar rambutmu itu seperti landak?" Kata Lucy

"Ya landak besar!" Tambah Nashi. Natsu berjongkong didepan Nashi

"Dengar..."

.

 **CTAK!**

"Ouch!" Natsu menyentil dahi gadis kecil itu keras

"...Namaku Natsu! Dan jangan samakan rambutku dengan landak! Mengerti?"

 **CTAK!**

"Aduh!" Dahi Nashi memerah karna sentilan Natsu

"Iya. Iya Om Natsu!" Katanya sambil mengusap dahi

"Bagus. Bagus..." Natsu menepuk-nepuk kepala pink gadis itu

"...Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu"

"Aku Nashi!"

"Jadi sedang apa gadis kecil sepertimu disi- Tunggu! Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang Mama?"

"Ini putriku Natsu" Jelas Lucy sembari menepuk kepala putrinya pelan. Natsu tercengang kaget. Lucy tersenyum. Bagus dengan begini Natsu tak akan menedaktinya karna ia sudah memiliki anak. Natsu terdiam beberapa detik

"APAAA!? JADI INI PUTRMU!? HUAAAH MANISNYAAAA!" Natsu menarik-narik kedua pipi anak itu

"Aww! Shakit! Lwefhaskan! Om Nuatshuh! Shakiiit! "

"Dia mirip sepertimu ya Luce..." Natsu menyentuh rambut Nashi

"...Dan rambutnya berwarna pink! Eh? Tunggu itu berarti kau-"

"Ya aku sudah menikah!" Potong Lucy. Natsu kembali terdiam pria itu langsung menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Lucy tersenyum penuh kemenangan

 _"Rasakan itu!"_

Beberapa saat kemudian Natsu mengangkat kepalanya ia tersenyum bukan senyum sedih. Lucy tak mengerti apa artinya

"Begitu ya? Selamat Luce! Oh ya. Dimana suamimu?" Lucy terhenyak melihatnya

 _"T-tidak berhasil!?"_

"Papa sudah meninggal!" Ujar Nashi yang diam sejak tadi

"Oh maaf aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku kan masih punya Mama!" Potong Nashi dengan Cengiran Khas nya. Natsu langsung menggendong anak itu

"Baiklah ayo jalan!" Mereka pun berjalan keluar stasiun. Nashi memeluk leher Natsu takut jatuh pasalnya Natsu menggendongnya dengan satu tangan

"Jangan takut kau tak jatuh!" Ucap Natsu meyakinkan. Dengan perlahan Nashi melepaskan tangannya di leher Natsu

"Lihat aman bukan?" Kata Natsu

"Om Natsu kuat ya? Padahal menggunakan tangan kiri!"

"Jangankan menggendongmu. Menggendong kau dan Mamamu sekaligus aku bisa!"

"Buktikan!" Sahut Nashi antusias. Natsu terdiam. Anak ini benar-benar... Padahal ia kan hanya bercanda

"Ayo buktikan sekarang!" Kata Nashi menantang. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula tak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan?

"Baik ayo kita coba!" Kata Natsu

"Kalau begitu Mama-"

"Cukup! Kita bisa ketinggalan bus!" Potong Lucy yang berlari sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Natsu mendengus

"Hei! Tunggu!" Natsu menaruh Nashi di pundak nya. Kedua kaki anak itu berada di kedua pundak Natsu ia duduk di belakang kepala Natsu

"Pegangan yang kuat!" Nashi memeluk leher Natsu

"Siap? Kita akan mengejarnya!" Kata Natsu melihat Lucy yang sudah sangat jauh. Dan akhirnya terjadilah 'Lomba Lari' antara Natsu vs Lucy menuju halte bus. Dan jangan lupakan Nashi yang tertawa-tawa di pundak Natsu

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di halte bus. Duduk menunggu bus yang akan datang

"Kami yang menang Luce" Kata Natsu dengan Cengiran Khas nya

"BERISIK! Hah... Hah... " Lucy masih terengah-engah

"Padahal tadi Mama start duluan lho!"

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Hah... Hah... Kekuatan pria dan wanita itu berbeda!"

"Tapi aku lari dengan Nashi di pundak!"

"Terserah! Sudah jelas staminamu lebih baik dariku!"

"Tapi Om Natsu juga kelelahan. Lihat nafas nya tak teratur!"

"Hanya sedikit lelah. Bukan kelelahan!"

"Woah! Sedikit? Padahal ini lumayan jauh!" Kagum Nashi

"Nashi... Manusia normal seperti kita memang berbeda dengan dia!" Ejek Lucy. Sambil menunjuk Natsu

"Yayaya. Aku bukan manusia. Aku anak naga! Puas?" Nashi tertawa mendengar perkataan Natsu

"Hahaha... Mana ada naga warna pink? Oh ya. Kenapa rambut Om Natsu berwarna pink?"

"Hah!? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau sendiri kenapa rambutmu berwarna pink? Ayo jawab!" Tanya Natsu balik

"Wajar 'kan? Aku ini wanita! Pink itu feminim!" Jawabnya

"Kau mau tahu kenapa rambut Om Natsu warna pink?" Sekarang Lucy ikut-ikutan

"Mama tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Mama sudah mengenal Om Natsu sejak lama. Mama tahu semua tentangnya!" Kata Lucy dengan seringaian di bibirnya

"Apa? Apa? Kenapa rambutnya bisa berwarna pink? Beritahu akuuu!" Tanya Nashi antusias

"Karna Om Natsu itu BODOH!" Natsu mendengus. Lucy tertawa

"Asal kau tahu saja pink itu keren!" Elak Natsu

"Pfff... Keren? Bukannya feminim?" Sahut Lucy

"Pink itu unik!" Kata Natsu tak mau kalah

"Aaaah! jawabannya tidak memuaskan!" Kesal Nashi

"Lagipula pertanyaan macam itu?" Ucap Natsu

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu! Apakah salah? Kan tinggal jawab saja!" Sahut Nashi

"Baik-baik! Sekarang aku yang akan bertanya. Dan kau harus bisa menjawab bagaimana?" Tanya Natsu

"Oke! Apa pertanyaannya?"

"Kenapa dada Mamamu besar?" Kata Natsu dengan wajah polos

.

 **BLETAAAAK!**

"ADUH!" Lucy menjitak kepala Natsu keras

"BERISIK!" Wajah Lucy sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Sementara Nashi terdiam

"Apa yang salah? Coba perhatikan dadamu it-"

 **BLETAK!**

"Ouch!"

"DASAR HENTAI! JANGAN MENGOTORI PUTRIKU!" Nashi tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Hentai? Mengotori? Apanya ya-"

 **BLETAK!**

"ITU SAKIT LUCE!"

"LIHAT! LIHAT! ITU AKIBAT PERKATAANMU!" Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Nashi yang ada di pundak Natsu dan masih terus tertawa

"Hahahahaha... Om Natsu benar-benar bodoh ya?" Natsu bingung. Dan Lucy tersentak kaget. Oh tidak jangan bilang kalau putrinya dewasa sebelum waktunya...

"Dada Mama besar itu karna dia seorang wanita! Dada wanita dan pria itu berbeda lho! Om Natsu bodoh ya?"

"Ya benar! BODOH! IDIOT!" Tambah Lucy

 **BLETAK!**

"HEI HENTIKAN ITU SAKIT!" Nashi yang merasa kasihan mengelus kepala pink Natsu

"Lihat busnya datang" Kata Lucy yang sudah berdiri. Saat bus sudah berada didepan nya ia langsung masuk duluan. Kemudian Natsu menyusul dibelakangnya dengan Nashi di pundaknya. Saat Natsu akan memasuki bus. Lucy menoleh kearahnya

"Awas menunduk! Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Nashi akan kubunuh kau!" Ancamnya

"Kejamnya..." Komentar Natsu. Mereka memasuki bus Lucy duduk dekat jendela. Natsu duduk di sampingnya. Dan Nashi ditengah-tengah mereka

"Ne Om Natsu... " Lucy tak mendengarkannya. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya ia menjauhi pria pink ini? Dan sekarang putrinya malah menempel dengan pria brengsek ini! Lucy ingin sekali memisahkan mereka namun bagaimana? Menarik paksa Nashi? Tanpa alasan yang jelas? Tindakan bodoh macam apa itu? Ia benar-benar tak bisa memisahkan mereka berdua. Meskipun ia berkata Natsu itu penjahat atau mau menculik anaknya. Itu tak akan berhasil! Mana ada penculik yang mengobrol dengan targetnya ditambah sang Ibu berada di sisinya? Lagipula lihat Nashi dengan mudahnya ia akrab dengan Natsu. Banyak pria yang mendekati Lucy. Mereka mencoba mengambil hati putrinya terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya? Mereka semua gagal total! Lalu Natsu? Hanya beberapa menit saja bersama Natsu. Nashi sudah melupakan Lucy. Anak itu sibuk dengan 'Om Natsu-nya' Mungkin inilah yang disebut ikatan 'Anak dan Ayah'? Lihat mereka berdua saling menunjukkan Cengirannya masing-masing entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mendadak Lucy merasakan hangat di dadanya. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar. Beginikah rasanya memiliki keluarga yang harmonis? Lihat mereka berdua. Nashi terlihat sangat nyaman bersama Natsu. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah duduk di panggkuan Natsu. Menghadap kearah Natsu dan kepalanya mendongak menatap wajah Natsu. Senyum tak pernah luntur di bibir keduanya. Mungkin mereka akan melompat-lompat girang jika Lucy menambah seorang adi- Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK! Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Keluarga bahagia? Hahs Itu konyol! Lucy menatap tajam Natsu. Pria ini brengsek! Lalu apa? Menikah dengannya? Pria itu pasti menghiatinya lagi! Ia tak mau sakit lagi! Dan putri nya juga pasti akan hancur terkena dampaknya nanti! Ia lebih memilih menderita sendiri membesarkan putrinya dengan prinsip 'Aku tak butuh suami! Aku bisa membahagiakan putriku sendiri! Jika dia bahagia aku juga akan bahagia! Akan kulakukan apapun untuknya!' Ia membenci pria pink sialan ini! Tapi kenapa ia merasa hangat dekat pria ini? Padahal ia amat sangat benci pria in-

"Apa?" Kata Lucy yang menghentikan lamunannya. Lantaran kedua surai pink ini memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh

"Dasar aneh!" Ucap mereka bersamaan

.

 **BLETAK!**

"Aduh! Kenapa hanya aku!?" Protes Natsu. Yang kepalanya dijitak Lucy lagi

"Diamlah!" Kata Lucy dingin

"Salahmu sendiri melamun dengan wajah an-"

 **BLETAK!**

"Kubilang diam!"

"Kejam sekali..."

"Nat... Su..." Lucy menggepalkan tangannya kanan

"A-AYE!"

"Pffff..." Nashi menahan tawanya. Takut ia menjadi 'Korban berikutnya'

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Lucy. Lucy menyadari sesuatu saat Natsu menurunkan Nashi di pundaknya

"Dimana syalmu yang selalu kau pakai?" Natsu memegang lehernya

"Ah! 'Durian' sialan itu..." Katanya

"Sting?" Tanya Lucy

"Ya ceritanya panjang..." Natsu melihat jam di Smartphone miliknya. Pukul 13:45

"...Dan aku harus ke kantor sekarang"

"Oh" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Lucy

"HEI OM NATSU AYO MASUK~" Panggil Nashi yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada didalam

"MAAF TAPI AKU HARUS PERGI!" Sahut Natsu.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! Nashi berlari keluar dengan cepat

"Om Natsu mau pergi? Tak mau masuk dulu? Atau makan siang disini? Makasakan buatan Mama enak lho!" Ucapnya bertubi-tubi. Dan ya mereka belum makan siang sejak dari Magnolia sampai kesini

"Maaf tapi aku harus kembali ke kantor" Kata Natsu

"Hmm... Padahal aku mau main dengan Om Natsu!" Anak itu langsung cemberut

"Jangan cemberut begitu besok kan masih bisa?" Hibur Lucy

"Sebenarnya aku sibuk tapi akanku usahakan!" Ujar Natsu

"Kalau kau sibuk lebih baik jangan! Tak baik meninggalkan pekerjaan. Lagipula kan masih ada hari minggu?" Ini bagus setidaknya ia tak akan bertemu Natsu untuk beberapa hari. Untuk hari minggu alasan menghindari Natsu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Begitulah pikir Lucy

"BENAR JUGA! KITA BISA JALAN-JALAN HARI MINGGU~" Teriak Nashi yang sudah ceria kembali

"Jalan-jalan? Baik kau kemana?" Tanya Natsu

"KE TAMAN HIBURAN~" Teriak Nashi semangat

"Baik-baik! Sekarang aku pergi dulu" Dengan itu Natsu berbalik lalu berjalan

"Janji ya~" Natsu menoleh dan menunjukan Cengiran Khas nya

"YA AKU JANJI!" Jawabnya tegas. Nashi bersorak gembira. Sementara Lucy terdiam sejak tadi. Ia memandang Natsu yang berjalan sambil memegang kepala dengan tangan kirinya. Mungkin ia kepanasan? Entahlah! Lucy tak peduli! Yang jelas ia harus mencari cara agar bisa menjauh dari pria pink breng-

 **BRUUUKK!** Tiba-tiba Natsu ambruk saat ia sampai dekat pagar

"NATSUUUUU!" Lucy langsung berlari menghampiri Natsu

"Natsu? Kau kenapa Natsu? Hei!" Lucy menepuk-nepuk pipi Natsu

"H-hei Om Natsu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Ucap Nashi yang khawatir. Natsu membuka matanya perlahan

"T-tidak... Aku... Tidak apa-a... pa... " Wajahnya pucat. Dan matanya terlihat berat. Matanya tak terbuka sempurna iris onyx itu hanya terlihat separuh

"Natsu kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat!"

"Luce... A-aku... Tidak a..." Mata itu tertutup. Ia tak menyelesaikan kalimat nya

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Lucy duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia menyentuh dada pria yang terbaring di kasur kamarnya itu. Lucy dapat merasakan dada bidang pria itu naik turun. Tangannya turun ke perut menekan-nekan perut itu pelan... Tak berisi. Lembek! Apa yang pria ini kerjakan hingga kelelahan dan kelaparan begini? Sebenarnya ia tak tahu kenapa ia menolong pria pink ini! Bukankah lebih baik tinggalkan saja pria ini biarkan saja hingga dia mati? Entahlah! Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi kalau ia membiarkan Natsu. Putrinya akan mengecapnya tak berperi kemanusiaan! Lagipula tak baik mengharapkan kematian orang lain bukan? Tapi tetap saja berbahaya baginya jika terus dekat dengan pria ini ditambah putrinya sepertinya sudah 'Terbuai' dengan pria pink sialan ini! Ia harus menjauhkan pria ini dari putrinya jangan sampai putrinya 'Terikat' dengan pria brengsek ini! Jika itu terjadi kemungkinan putrinya akan meminta 'Om Natsu' nya untuk menjadi Papanya! Dan jika pria ini menghianatinya lagi maka putrinya akan han-

"Nggghhhhh" Erangan Natsu membuyarkan lamunan Lucy

"Natsu?" Panggil nya. Natsu membuka matanya perlahan

"Ngg... Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya yang sudah sadar

"Kau pingsan" Jelas Lucy. Natsu langsung bangkit duduk

"Jam berapa sekarang? Aku harus per-"

"Tenanglah! Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau kelelahan!" Lucy mendorong pelan pundak Natsu agar dia kembali berbaring. Namun Natsu menolaknya

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja Luce"

"Wajahmu pucat! Kau kelelahan dan kelaparan! Kau harus diam dan istirahat!"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Biarkan aku p-" Lucy mendorong pundak Natsu keras

"Kubilang diam dan istirahat!" Bentak Lucy penuh penekanan. Pria ini benar-benar keras kepala!

"Diam disitu! Atau kubunuh kau!" Perintah Lucy. Akhirnya Natsu bisa diam. Lucy beranjak dari tempat nya lalu pergi ke dapur

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Lucy kembali dengan piring dan gelas di kedua tangan. Ia menaruh gelas di atas matras dan memberikan piring itu pada Natsu

"Itu sisa nasi goreng tadi siang. Yang sudah kuhangatkan" Jelas Lucy

"Sisa? Ini masih banyak" Heran Natsu

"Nashi tak banyak makan seperti biasanya ia bilang 'Saat Om Natsu sadar ia harus banyak makan!' jadi kau harus menghabiskannya!" Jelas Lucy lagi

"Dimana anak itu sekarang?" Tanya Natsu sembari memasukan satu sendok nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya

"Dia sudah tidur. Sekarang pukul..." Lucy melirik jam di tembok

"...21:10"

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Natsu lagi

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kasurku di pakai orang?" Tanya Lucy balik

"Dipakai orang?" Lucy mendengus mendengar itu

"Yang kau pakai ini kasurku bodoh!"

"A-ah maaf merepotkan! Aku akan langsung pulang setelah ini!" Natsu mempercepat acara makannya. Tak butuh waktu lama hanya 3 menit ia sudah selesai makan, Lucy memberikan air yang ia letakkan di atas matras tadi. Dan setelah Natsu selesai minum ia bertanya...

"Hei. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau kerjakan hingga kelaparan dan kelelahan begini?"

"Ceritanya panjang..." Natsu menaruh gelas dan piring di atas matras

"...Aku mencarimu!"

"Mencariku?"

"Selama lima tahun!"

"Apa!?" Lucy terlonjak kaget mendengarnya

"S-selama itu?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku tidak tahu kau novelis terkenal. Jadi aku mencarimu dari satu kota ke kota lainnya... Dengan jalan kaki!"

"A-apa kenapa harus jalan kaki?"

"Kupikir itu lebih efektif! Aku tak bisa melihat sekeliling jika memakai mobil karna harus fokus ke jalanan"

"Apa kau tak melihat TV ata-"

"Tidak! Itu tak ada dipikirkanku!" Potong Natsu

"Yang ada di kepalaku hanya kau kau dan kau!" Lucy tercengang mendengarnya

"Saat di kampus tiap istirahat aku melihat peta di internet. Melihat jalanan kota yang akan kujelajahi. Setiap sabtu dan minggu aku pergi dengan kereta setelah sarapan pagi. Menjelajahi kota itu. Berhenti sejenak untuk makan siang. Lalu terus berjalan hingga malam dan pulang lalu makan. Dan langsung tidur. Terus begitu hingga lima tahun. Aku mencarimu" Lucy tetap diam. Benar yang dikatakan Erza dan Jellal pria ini gila! Dan terobsesi padanya

"Aku bahkan melupakan tanggal 7 Juli. Jelas bukan? Kau pasti ke makam orang tuamu saat tanggal 7 Juli? Dan apa yang aku lakukan? Mencarimu dari satu kota ke kota lain seperti orang bodoh! Karna yang kupikirkan hanyalah. Mencarimu menemukanmu meski sampai mati aku tak peduli!" Lucy masih saja diam shock dengan pria didepannya ia terus mendengarkan tiap kata yang keluar dari suara yang terdengar berat itu

"Dan akhirnya aku sampai di kota ini kemarin..." Natsu menjeda kalimatnya sesaat

"...Setelah sarapan pagi aku pergi ke Crocus. Tak sengaja masuk ke toko buku..." Natsu menjeda kalimatnya. Toko buku? Jadi pria yang Lucy lihat itu adalah Natsu? Lalu kenapa Natsu tak langsung menemuinya?

"...Dan entah kebetulan atau apa aku menemukan novelmu"

"La-lalu akhirnya kau-"

"Ya. Aku tahu kau novelis dan tinggal di kota ini. Langsung saja aku tidur siang. Ibu membereskan barang-barangku lalu sorenya aku pergi dengan mobil kesini"

"J-jadi kau-"

"Ya. Aku tak makan siang saat itu. Pikiranku kacau" Potong Natsu mengerti apa yang ingin Lucy tanyakan

"Lalu malamnya aku mencari apartemen. Memasukkan semua pakaian kedalam lemari apartemen. Dan mengurus barang bawaanku lainnya lalu tidur" Lucy tak habis pikir dengan pria ini. Ia lupa makan. Rela pindah ke kota ini dan menyewa apartemen hanya untuk... BERTEMU DENGANNYA!? Pria Di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak waras!

"Paginya aku pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Menaruh mobilku disana. Dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota ini. Dan... Ya aku lupa makan! Siangnya saat Sting memakan Fire Ramen mu itu. Aku tahu dimana rumahmu dan aku langsung pergi kesini. Dan kau tak ada dirumah. Jadi aku langsung menyusulmu ke Magnolia dengan kereta. Berlari ke pemakaman. Karna kesal menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang!"

"Lalu di pemakaman kau tak menemukanku jadi kau langsung kembali ke stasiun?"

"Ya. Dengan berlari!"

"Kau tak lelah? Sungguh kau benar-benar sudah gila!" Bentak Lucy menaikkan sedikit suaranya

"Entahlah! Bahkan aku tak merasa lapar. Semua itu hilang entah kemana saat kupikir akan bertemu denganmu. Dan akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu di kereta!" Dengan itu Natsu mengakhiri ceritanya. Disertai senyum lebar

.

 **Glek!** Lucy menelan ludahnya. Tidak... Pria benar-benar sudah GILA! Lalu apa tujuannya? Lucy memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Tapi sebelum itu ia berranjak dari duduknya ia berdiri. Sedikit menjaga jarak dari pria pink didepannya ini

"La-lalu untuk apa k-kau mencariku? A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Lucy gelisah harap-harap cemas apa yang akan dilakukan pria gila yang terobsesi padanya ini

"Aku..." Natsu bangkit berdiri. Lucy hendak mundur tapi Natsu memegang tangannya

"...Minta maaf" Ucapnya menundukkan kepala. Natsu tak berani menatap Lucy

"Eh?" Lucy kembali dibuat kaget bukan main oleh pria pink ini

"Aku masih mencintaimu Luce jadi..." Natsu memegang tangan Lucy yang satu lagi. Lalu mengeratkan kedua pegangan tanganya. Natsu mengangkat kepalanya yang terdunduk

"...Ayo mulai lagi dari awal!" Ia menatap dalam gadis pirang didepannya ini

"Maaf..." Lucy melepaskan genggaman tangan Natsu

"...Aku tidak bisa" Dia pikir Lucy ini mainan apa? Dengan mudahnya minta maaf. Lalu ia pikir Lucy akan kembali dengan mudahnya? Memangnya rasa sakit itu akan hilang begitu saja? Huh! Sungguh bodoh! Jika begitu tak akan ada penjahat didunia! Maaf ya? Iya baik kau kumaafkan! Lalu apa gunanya polisi jika seperti itu? Sungguh bodoh! Maaf saja Lucy bukan wanita bodoh yang bisa ia permainkan! Lucy tak akan PERNAH memaafkan pria brengsek ini!

"Tidak bisa? K-kau masih mencintaiku 'kan?" Lucy menatap tajam Natsu

"Tidak!" Ucap Lucy dingin

"O-oh ya. Benar juga. Kau pasti masih mencintai suamimu ya? Mungkin memang butuh waktu untuk membuka hati lagi untuk pria lain. Jadi aku akan menunggu sampai ka-"

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi!" Potong Lucy

"A-apa!?" Kaget Natsu

"Kau pikir dengan mudahnya aku akan kembali seperti dulu? HAH!" Bentak Lucy yang mulai emosi

"Aku minta maaf! Aku tahu aku salah!"

"Ya kau kumaafkan. Sudah masalah selesai! Kau pikir aku ini bonekamu apa? Yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hati!?"

"Siapa yang mempermainkanmu? Aku t-"

"Siapa? Kau tidak ingat apa yang lakukan padaku?" Potong Lucy. Natsu menundukan kepalanya

"Cepat jawab! Lihat tak menjawab 'kan?" Natsu sedikit menggeram

"Lisanna sudah mati lima tahun lalu" Ucapnya pelan

"Ya aku tahu dari Erza! Dia mati karna terlalu banyak minum! Bukankah itu bagus? Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau... IKUT MATI BERSAMANYA!" Lucy sudah tak bisa menahan amarah nya lagi

"Luce... J-jangan bilang kalau kau m-"

"Baguslah kalau mengerti!" Potong Lucy dengan senyum sinis

"K-kau masih membenciku?" Natsu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Lucy tatapannya terlihat sendu. Sementara Lucy masih dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Ya benar aku membencimu NATSU DRAGNEEL BRENGSEK! Jadi sekarang pergilah! Dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi!"

"Hei! Berikan aku kesempatan! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Luce sungguh!"

"Apapun yang kau katakan itu tak akan merubah apapun! Aku tak bisa melupakan rasa sakit itu sampai sekarang. Sulit untuk percaya padamu lagi. Kau sudah menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Dan aku juga masih membencimu sampai seka- Tidak! Aku akan terus membencimu selamanya!"

"Baiklah..." Natsu tersenyum seram. Senyum yang belum pernah Lucy lihat sebelumnya

"...Jika kau membenciku maka..." Lucy mulai gelisah. Jantung berpacu cepat. Apa yang akan pria ini lakukan padanya?

"...Akan kehancurkan kebencianmu itu!" Ucapnya. Suara baritone yang Lucy kenal selama ini hilang entah kemana. Digantikan dengan suara yang amat dingin. Tak hanya suara. Auranya pun dingin. Tatapannya menusuk. Dan senyuman nya itu... Inikah yang Erza sebut iblis itu? Menyeramkan!

"A-apapun ya-yang kau l-la-la-lakukan..." Gagap Lucy takut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menggepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Sungguh pria ini benar-benar menyeramkan layaknya iblis!

"...Aku tak akan jatuh cinta lagi! Kau tak bisa menghancurkan dinding kebencian ini! Jadi lebih baik kau menyerah dan pergilah menjauh dariku!"

"Hm!" Senyuman Natsu semakin lebar. Ia berbalik dan berkata...

"Menjauhimu? Maaf aku tak bisa. Nashi mengajak ke taman hiburan hari minggu..." Ia mulai berjalan menjauh

"...Meski kau membenciku. Atau apapun yang kau lakukan..." Natsu membuka pintu. Ia menatap Lucy dengan senyuman yang masih melekat di wajahnya sejak tadi

"...Aku tetap mencintaimu Lucy Hearfilia"

.

 **BLAM!** Dengan itu akhirnya Natsu pergi

"Khhhhh..." Lucy mengatupkan rahang nya. Ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya turun kebawah sampai dagunya

"Hiks bodoh... Hiks..." Ia benci pria brengsek itu sangat! Tapi kenapa dada sakit. Perih?

"Hiks..." Lucy mencengkram dadanya. Sakit! Seperti ada yang menusuknya dalam. Ia benci pria pink sialan itu! Tapi kenapa hatinya masih saja terikat dengan si brengsek itu? Kenapa perasaan hangat dan nyaman itu tak bisa hilang? Bahkan kebenciannya tak mampu menghapusnya! Kenapa? Kenapa? Tuhan begitu tidak adil? Ia benci perasaan ini! Kenapa harus Natsu yang ada di hatinya? Ia benci Natsu! Ia benci semuanya! Benci! Benci! Lucy membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Menutup wajahnya dengan bantal lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya hingga ia puas!

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Natsu berjalan pelan dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkram dada kirinya. Ia memang senang sudah menemukan Lucy. Tapi ia juga sakit mengetahui Lucy masih membencinya! Separah itukah ia menghancurkan hati si pirang itu?

"Haha" Ia tertawa pelan. Bukankah sudah jelas? Ia menghianti gadis itu. Ia mengingkari janjinya. Ia sudah menghancurkan kepercayaan gadis itu

"Mungkin inilah yang terbaik" Gumamnya. Ya benar jika ia merasakan sakit yang sama seperti Lucy rasakan. Jika ia mengerti penderitaan gadis itu maka... Ia tak akan menghianti gadis yang dicintainya itu lagi. Bukan berarti Natsu berniat akan menghianti Lucy lagi. Ia sangat mencintai Lucy. Mungkin dengan Lucy melihat ia juga menderita karna Lucy membencinya Lucy akan mengerti kalau ia bersungguh-sunguh mencintainya. Dan saat itu yang perlu dipikirkan hanyalah mendapatkan kembali kepercayaannya dan mempertahankannya

"Aku pasti akan menaklukkanmu lagi Lucy Heartfilia!" Ucapnya penuh keyakinan. Sampai mati pun perasaannya tak akan pernah berubah! Natsu bersumpah ia pasti bisa menaklukkan gadis Heartfilia itu lagi. Pasti!

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Author Note**

Ngomong-ngomong Ending fic ini sudah ada. Bahkan jalan cerita dari awal sampai akhir pun sudah ada dikepalaku sejak pertama membuat fic ini! Sebenernya sih jika aku jago ngetik fic ini sudah tamat sekarang! Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi? Terimalah karya seorang newbie yang masih butuh banyak belajar ini :D

Oh ya. Soal Endingnya ada 2! (Happy & Sad) jujur aku bingung mau pakai yang mana! Haha :D

Kalau reader lebih suka Sad atau Happy? Atau mau digabung saja keduanya? AH! SUDAHLAH! Endingnya saja masih jauh ini masih pertengahan! :D

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	9. Ryuuzetsu Land

**Author Note**

Yo! Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Fic ini benar-benar lama Update. Alasannya? Aku sibuk kuliah. Dan malamnya kerja paruh waktu di suatu restoran. Dan itu demi kebutuhanku per bulan! Hanya bisa ngetik di hari Sabtu dan Minggu... Ditambah HP Android-ku Soft Brick! Gak bisa ngetik via HP. Akhirnya kurelakan kuota 1GB untuk Download Firmware. Flashtool plus USB Driver!

Ya jadi begitulah! Aku juga berterima kasih pada Kakak yang membantu mengetik Chapter ini. Oke cukup curhatnya langsung saja. Balas review dulu :D

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Lucy (Temanku di dunia nyata)**

EEEEEH! Janganlah! Baik baik! Lucy-san Gomennasai! #Sujud

 **GummyZone**

Kalau Lucy nya mati saja bagaimana? 3:)

 **Alynda B**

Puppy eyesmu gak mempan! Soalnya aku lebih suka Kucing :v

 **Chris**

Oh oke! Aku ku usahakan! :D

 **synstropezia**

Wah jadi langsung melompat dari Chapter 6 ke Chapter 8 ya? Apa yang lain juga ada yang mengalami seperti ini? (Pasti ada) Silakan baca Chapter 7 nya terlebih dahulu. Soalnya hari itu Double Chapter

Oh soal Chapter 9 maaf lama :D

 **nuracchan**

Waduh pake boneka voodoo! Eh tapi tak mempan aku sudah berguru sama Om Zeref :D

 **Linda521**

Chapter 7nya baca gak? Tolong jangan katakan kalau kamu gak baca Chapter 7...

Oh maaf aku Anti Puppy eyes :D

 **Tifa**

Ini sudah Update maaf ya lama. Alasannya ada di atas :D

.

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan review! Sungguh itu membuatku ingin cepat-cepat fic Ini Tamat! :D

.

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 9: Ryuuzetsu Land

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan batin seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Tell me) OOC. Dll

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Lucy tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk Ryuuzetsu Land dengan wajah datar. Tangan nya meremas ujung baju putih polos dibagian pinggangnya itu. Kesal? Oh jangan ditanya! Pasalnya rencana 'Kabur dari Natsu di hari Minggu' gagal total! Semalam ia terlalu asik dengan novel nya hingga lupa waktu. Dan akhirnya ia bangun jam 8 pagi (Kesiangan) Puncaknya ia melihat 'Duo Pink' yang asik bermain di ruang tamu! Mau beralasan lelah atau tidak enak badan juga tak ada gunanya. Natsu langsung mengajak nya ke dokter. Dan ya jika ketahuan berbohong Lucy tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya... AHHH! BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!

"Ayo masuk aku sudah dapat tiket nya!" Ujar Natsu yang sudah kembali. Tak lupa Nashi yang setia di atas pundak nya

"Haaahh" Lucy hanya bisa pasrah. Dan ikut masuk ke taman hiburan itu. Sembari berjalan ia terus berpikir _"Sekarang yang lebih penting bagaimana caranya pergi menjauh plus membawa Nashi dari pria ini?"_

"Sekarang apa? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Natsu

"Dasar! Pergi tanpa ada persiapan!" Ejek Lucy. Ia memutuskan untuk mulai berperilaku buruk didepan Natsu agar pria itu mulai membencinya sedikit demi sedikit. Semoga saja berhasil dan Natsu tak akan mengejar nya lagi

"Kau ini... Memangnya kita akan berperang hingga perlu persiapan segala?" Ucap Natsu.

"Sudahlah jalan saja kalau ada sesuatu yang menarik langsung kita kesana!" Celetuk Nashi yang diam sejak tadi

"Baiklah! Ayo Luce!"

"Tak usah kau suruh aku juga akan ikut berjalan! Cih! Menyebalkan! Apanya yang bersenang-senang di taman hiburan? Bersantai dirumah lebih baik daripada berjalan tak tentu tujuan seperti ini!" Kesal Lucy

"Lihat itu!" Kata Nashi sambil menunjuk papan dengan tulisan 'Taman Air' dekat pintu masuk yang dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga disebelah kiri

"Taman Air?" Heran Natsu

"Isinya pasti hanya kolam!" Maki Lucy

"Mau coba kesana?" Tanya Natsu

"Aku penasaran seperti apa Taman Air itu" Sahut Nashi

"Bukankah sudah jelas isinya pasti kolam!" Kata Lucy

"Iya Luce... Tapi kan kita tidak tahu seperti apa kolam nya didalam sana! Memang kau tidak penasaran sedikitpun?" Tanya Natsu balik

"Tidak! Isinya pasti hanya kolam atau air mancur!" Jawab Lucy acuh tak acuh

"Aaaah! Pokoknya aku mau masuk!" Nashi mulai merengek

"Baiklah ayo!" Kata Natsu

 _"Sekarang saatnya memulai rencana..."_ "Awas menunduk! Kau mau membuat putriku gagar otak ya!?" Kata Lucy setengah membentak saat mereka sampai depan pintu masuk taman air itu

"Ya ampun... Kau ini. Tak mungkin sampai gagar otak Luce! Mungkin hanya akan benjol!"

"Aku juga tak mau dia benjol Natsu bodoh!"

"Iya. Iya" Jawab Natsu santai

"Ah ya. Lebih baik aku turun" kata Nashi. Natsu yang mengerti menurun kan gadis kecil itu dari pundak nya. Tanpa mereka sadari Lucy berdecih pelan.

 _"Tak berhasil! Ia tak emosi sedikitpun!"_ Mereka pun masuk ke dalam Taman Air itu. Didalam yang terlihat hanyalah padang rumput beserta pohon dan semak-semak sejauh mata memandang

"Taman Air..." Gumam Natsu dan Nashi yang sepertinya kecewa

"Lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan!" Maki Lucy

"Dimana taman air nya?" Heran Natsu

"Tak ada air sama sekali!" Tambah Nashi

"Lihat 'kan? Sudah kubilang lebih baik tak usah kesini! Ahhh... Sudahlah! Lihat itu pintu keluar nya ada disana!" Tunjuk Lucy kearah pintu yang ada lurus sekitar 35 meter didepan mereka. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju pintu. Natsu dan Nashi diam sementara Lucy menggerutu

"Cih... Menyebalkan! Apanya yang taman air? Tak ada air walau hanya setetes! Dasar! ini termasuk penipuan! Siapa sih yang membuat ta-"

.

 **SUAAAR!** Lucy terkena semprotan air yang entah ulah siapa

"HEI APA APAAN INI!?" Teriak Lucy entah pada siapa. Semburan air kembali datang dari arah kiri

.

 **SUAAAR!**

"Kyaaah! A-apa yang terjadi!?" Dan kembali Lucy yang menjadi korban

"LARI! INI JEBAKAN!" Teriak Natsu dan Nashi bersamaan. Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju pintu

"HEI TU-TUNGGU!" Lucy pun ikut berlari

.

 **SUAAAR!** Semprotan datang dari arah kanan setinggi pinggang. Natsu melompat. Nashi dan Lucy berhenti menunggu semprotan air itu berhenti

"AHAHAHAHA AKU DULUAN!" Teriak Natsu. Semprotan air berhenti Lucy dan Nashi berlari menyusul Natsu. Mereka bertiga berlari dan menghindari semprotan air dari kiri atau kanan. Dengan menunduk. Berjongkok. Atau melompat. Ada juga semprotan yang datang dari bawah. Jadi harus berhenti dan menunggu hingga semprotan air itu berhenti

"WUAAAH! DARI DEPAN!" Kaget Natsu. Sembari berjongkok.

"WAHAHAHAHA" Nashi terus berlari karna tubuhnya kecil ia tak terkena air. Tak mau kalah Natsu menyamping dan berlari di sisi kiri semprotan air itu dan...

.

 **SUAAAR!**

"UHUK! UHUK!" Lucy terbatuk-batuk terkena semprotan air. Ia tak tahu kalau ada semprotan yang datang dari depan

.

"Ah... Hah... Hah... Aku yang pertama keluar!" Ucap Nashi. Yang terengah-engah

"Ya ya... Lumayan juga Taman Air itu!" Komentar Natsu yang baru saja datang

"Ahahahaha... Om Natsu kena! Lihat aku kering! Hahaha..."

"Apa? Dimana? Semua bajuku kering! Tak ada yang terkena sedikitpun!" Sergah Natsu tak terima

"Rambut!" Jelas Nashi. Natsu memegang rambut nya

"Ah! Tapi hanya basah sedikit!"

"Eh? Tunggu dimana Mama?"

"Dia masih disa-"

"Mou! Apanya yang taman air? Bukannya taman yang indah dengan air atau apalah terserah! Dasar! Siapa sih yang membuat taman bodoh ini? Otaknya seperti anak 5 Tahun! Aku sampai terbatuk-batuk tadi karna taman air bodoh itu!" Gerutu Lucy panjang lebar. Kedua surai pink itu melihat Lucy sejenak dan...

"BWAHAHAHAHA..." Mereka berdua tertawa keras melihat Lucy tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri yang bahas kuyup. Lucy hanya diam saja dengan bibir cemberut kesal

"Kau harus tanggung jawab Natsu!" Bentak Lucy

"Hah? Apa salah- EHHH! Luce..." Natsu memegang kening Lucy

"...Tidak tubuhmu tidak panas. Tapi jika tidak enak badan lebih baik ki-"

"Bukan itu bodoh!" Lucy menggeleng cepat agar tangan Natsu tak menyentuh kening nya.

"Oh kau kedinginan..." Natsu melepas jaket yang dipakai nya

"...Pakai ini!" Menyedorkan jaket nya kearah Lucy

"Aku tidak kedinginan!"

"Hah? Lalu kau kenapa?" Heran Natsu. Ia melihat Lucy dari atas sampai bawah. Seketika pipi nya memerah. Lucy tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri yang basah kuyup dan baju putih nya yang tipis itu terlihat transparan memperlihatkan perut rata nya

"Puas!? Lantas sekarang bagaimana? Ini salahmu! Kau harus tanggung jawab Natsu!"

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri tak menghindar tadi!" Kata Natsu yang tak terima di salahkan

"Lalu siapa yang mengajak ke sini? Dan juga kau itu seharusnya tidak lari tadi! Seharusnya kau melindungiku! Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" Lucy tak mau kalah

"Iya. Iya"

"Jangan hanya iya. Iya. Sekarang bagaimana ini bajuku basah!"

"Tenanglah dulu! Untuk sementara pakai jaket ini!" Kata Natsu. Lucy menerima jaket itu

"Tutup matamu!"

"Ya ampun. Kau kan hanya tinggal berbalik lalu memakai-"

"NATSU!"

"Baik. Baik!" Akhirnya Lucy memakai jaket itu sambil menggerutu tidak jelas

"Bukankah yang disana itu toko pakaian?" Kata Nashi yang melihat toko pakaian tepat didepan mereka

"Nah pas sekali ada toko pakaian! Kurasa ini memang sengaja di taruh situ" Sahut Natsu

"Aku tak membawa uang Natsu bodoh!"

"Jangan marah-marah begitu! Tenang saja aku yang bayar. Ayo cepat cari baju!" Akhirnya mereka masuk. Sementara Lucy mencari pakaian. Nashi dan Natsu duduk menunggu sembari mengobrol

"Aku heran air nya keluar sendiri. Apa jangan-jangan ada orang yang mengontrol airnya dari jarak jauh ya?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Cara kerjanya menurutku sederhana. Hanya sensor itu saja!" Jawab Natsu

"Sensor?"

"Ya. Sensor nya ada dibawah. Jadi saat kita menginjak nya pompa air yang tersembunyi entah di semak-semak atau dibawah rumput akan menyemprotkan air" Jelas Natsu

"Ooooh! Jadi begitu!" Mereka terus mengobrol sambil menunggu Lucy yang masih belum kembali. Tiba-tiba..

.

 **PUKK!** Sebuah jaket menghantam(?) wajah Natsu

"Rasakan itu!" Ucap Lucy dingin. Yang sudah kembali dengan pakaian casual

"Sudah mendapat pakaian?" Tanya Natsu

"Kau itu bodoh atau tak punya otak!? Sudah jelas bajuku berbeda!" Maki Lucy. Ia terus berusaha menyulut emosi Natsu.

"Kau ini sedang PMS ya? Dari tadi marah-marah terus!" Dan selalu saja tak berhasil

"Sudahlah cepat bayar! Totalnya 227.00 Jewel" Kata Lucy

"APA!? Memangnya berapa harga baju dan celana itu?" Kaget Natsu. Ia memperhatikan Lucy dari atas sampai bawah.

"Untuk apa kau membeli sepatu?" Ia baru menyadari kalau sepatu nya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Atau uangmu tak cukup?" _"Ia pasti emosi kali ini!"_

"Penampilan benar-benar penting bagi wanita ya..." Ujar Natsu yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya

 _"Tak berhasil..."_

"Ngomong-ngomong PMS itu apa ya?" Tanya Nashi dengan wajah polosnya

"Sayang. Lupakan saja ucapan bodoh Om Natsu itu! Itu tidak pent-"

"Oh PMS itu-"

.

 **PLAAK!**

"Aah!" Rintih Natsu yang di tampar Lucy

"Jangan diberitahu bodoh!" Bentak Lucy

"Wah! Itu rahasia besar Mama ya?" Tanya Nashi lagi

"I-itu..." Gagap Lucy

"Itu sama sekali bukan rahasia kok!" Kata Natsu

"Natsuuuu!" Geram Lucy

"Tenang saja Luce. Aman!" Lucy menatap tajam tajam Natsu. Tangan nya sudah terkegal erat

"Jadi apa itu PMS?"

"Itu adalah singkatan dari 'Perempuan Monster Sindrom' !" Jelas Natsu. Lucy menepuk dahi sendiri

"Hah? Memang Mama bisa berubah jadi Monster?"

"Bukan jadi Monster! Wanita yang PMS itu biasanya marah-marah tidak jelas atau menangis karna hal sepele. Karna itulah para pria sering mengatakan 'Perempuan yang sedang PMS benar-benar seperti Monster' benar-benar merepotkan!" Jelas Natsu

"Oh! Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Mama pernah memarahi hujan saat itu! Ia juga menangis karna tak bisa keluar untuk membeli Ramen! Berarti ia sedang jadi Monster saat itu ya 'kan?"

"Memarahi hujan? Pfff... HAHAHAHA... Itu benar-benar parah! HUAHAHAHAHA..." Natsu tertawa lepas. Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi...

.

 **BLETAK! 'Aduh' dan sebagainya...**

 **.**

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Natsu tengah berbaring di kursi panjang dengan meja bundar disamping kiri. Dekat kolam renang. Ia meminum jus jeruk yang ada di meja itu sedikit.

"Dasar wanita! Memakai baju renang saja lama sek-"

"DOOOOOR!" Nashi tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Natsu

"WUAAH!" Kaget Natsu

"Ahahahaha..." Tawa Nashi yang memakai baju renang warna biru (Bayangkan sendiri Author lelah xD )

"Mamamu dima-"

"Aku disini! Cepat sekarang kau ganti baju sana!" Perintah Lucy. Natsu hanya diam memandangi Lucy yang memakai baju renang warna putih dengan motif bunga warna pink (Episode 153)

"Kau tidak berubah ya? Motif bunga. Dan kulitmu tetap putih bersih mulus sampai sekarang!" Komentar Natsu

"Sebenarnya aku malas berenang. Seperti anak-anak saja. Lihat bahkan didalam kolam banyak anak-anak" Ucap Lucy malas

"Tapi kan juga ada beberapa orang tua yang ikut berenang" Sahut Natsu

"Ya sudah kau saja yang berenang sana!"

"Kau tidak asik Luce!"

"Sudahlah! Cepat ganti bajuuuu!" Lucy mendorong Natsu hingga berdiri dari kursi nya

"Aku kan tak perlu ke ruang ganti" Natsu melepas syalnya. Mengeluarkan dompet dan HP dari saku celana nya dan menaruh semua nya di meja dekat kursi

"Na-natsu jangan bilang kau-" Natsu membuka jaket nya

"H-hei! Aku ada disini bodoh! Dan juga disini banyak orang!" Bisik Lucy. Natsu membuka baju nya.

"N-natsu. Apa kau tidak malu!?" Bisik Lucy. Wajah nya sudah memerah melihat tubuh atas Natsu yang sudah telanjang. Natsu masih saja santai ia memegang resleting celana nya

"K-kau gila!"

.

 **Sreet!**

"KY-"

"Diamlah!" Bekap Natsu

"Mmmpphh!" Lucy yang panik menutup matanya.

 _"D-dia benar-benar sudah gila!"_ Ia dapat mendengar Natsu melepas celana nya

.

 **CTAK!**

"Ughhh" Natsu menyentil dahi Lucy

"Dasar mesum!" Kata Natsu. Lucy membuka matanya perlahan

"WUAHAHAHAHA..." Ia melihat Natsu dengan boxer dan tertawa keras. Sambil berlari menghampiri Nashi

"Sialan! Si pinky brengsek ituuuuu!" Geram Lucy. Ia membanting tubuh nya duduk di kursi panjang itu. Tak ikut berenang. Ia hanya diam memandang langit. Melamun. Jelas bukan? Lucy harus mencari cara bagaimana caranya menjauh dari pria pink sialan itu? Rencana berperilaku buruk didepan Natsu benar-benar gagal total!

"Bukannya terpancing malah aku yang emosi!" Ya sendari tadi bukannya Natsu yang panas malah Lucy yang membara(?) Ia mengambil gelas di meja lalu meminum nya sampai habis

"Ahhh... Kurasa memang butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk-" Ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karna teringat sesuatu. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menaruh gelas itu kembali ke meja

 _"I-itu kan jus jeruk punya Natsu. Dan N-natsu pasti sudah meminum nya tadi. I-itu berarti-"_ Lamunan Lucy buyar seketika ia merasakan seseorang memegang kaki kanannya

"Nat-" Natsu menarik kakinya

"MAU APA KA-" Dengan gerakan cepat Natsu sudah menggendong Lucy sekarang

"KYAAAAAAA!" Jerit Lucy. Natsu membawa nya ke tengah kolam. Lucy terus menjerit-jerit. Menjambak rambut Natsu. Dan hanya di balas tawa renyah oleh si pinky

"INI DIA MAMAMU NASHI!" Saat sudah berada dekat gadis kecil itu. Natsu menghempaskan Lucy ke kolam.

.

 **BYUUUUURR!**

"Ahahahaha..." Tawa kedua orang rambut pink itu. Namun tak berlangsung lama. Saat kepala pirang Lucy keluar dari air. Ia berdiri tegak menggeram keras dan...

"NATSU BRENGSEK! KUBUNUH KAU!" Lucy memulai serangan nya. Pukul. Tendang. Jambak. Tampar. Dan lain sebagainya

"Ahaha.. Aduh! Aww! Lu-"

"Ini! Rasakan ini! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

"GYAAAAA!" Natsu pun mulai lari dari amukan Lucy.

"HEI! JANGAN KABUR PINKY SIALAN!" Walau agak kesusahan karna air kolam yang tingginya se pinggang. Natsu tetap berlari kabur

"Ahahahaha... HEI TUNGGU AKUUUU!" Nashi yang ditinggal akhirnya ikut mengejar mereka. Natsu kabur ke pinggir kolam yang airnya tak terlalu tinggi. Sekarang air nya hanya se tinggi betis. Ia hendak berbelok ke kanan. Dan bersiap menambah kecepatan nya namun...

"KENA KAU!" Natsu menoleh ke kiri. Ia melihat Lucy yang tengah melompat ke arahnya.

"HUAAA!" Kaget Natsu.

.

 **BRUK! BYUR!** Akhirnya Natsu pun terjatuh karna di tumbruk Lucy yang melompat menerjang nya. Pandangannya buram karna kepala nya ada di dalam air.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Batuk Natsu yang kepala nya menyembul keluar

"..." Seketika Natsu diam mematung. Melihat wajah Lucy yang tepat berada di depannya. Wajahnya sangat dekat bahkan Natsu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Lucy. Lucy yang berada di atas Natsu juga terdiam membeku. Mereka terdiam tak ada niatan untuk menjauh satu sama lain. Dan entah apa yang merasuki Natsu ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Lucy dan Lucy hanya diam saja di tempat nya hingga...

"OOOOI! KALIAN TIDAK APA-APA 'KAN?" Tanya Nashi yang mendekat. Dengan cepat Lucy langsung menjauh dari Natsu.

"Te-tenang saja Mama baik-baik saja kok! Hehe" Jawab Lucy

"Om Natsu?"

"A-ah ya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula tubuh Mamamu tak terlalu berat. Hehe" _"Hampir saja... Untunglah gadis kecil ini cepat datang"_ Natsu hanya bisa mengehela nafas lega karna jika ia mencium Lucy tadi si pirang itu pasti akan sangat marah padanya

"Ne. Ne. Ayo coba seluncuran tinggi itu!" Ajak Nashi

"Pertama kita harus naik keatas terlebih dahulu..." Jawab Natsu. Mereka pun menaiki tangga tepat di sebelah kiri hingga sampailah mereka di ketinggian sekitar 50 meter.

"Love Slider..." Gumam Nashi

"...Apa maksudnya?" Tanya gadis kecil itu

"Itu kan hanya sekedar nama. Tidak penting!" Sahut Natsu

"Tunggu! Jangan meluncur dulu. Ada papan peringatan disini..." Lucy pun membaca nya

.

 **Love Slider**

 **WARNING!**

 **Seluncuran ini tak memiliki alat pengaman satupun. Jangan PERNAH meluncur SENDIRIAN! Di sarankan meluncur bersama teman agar dapat berpegang satu sama lain. Atau bersama pasangan lalu saling berpelukan!**

.

Lucy sweetdroped setelah membacanya

 _"...Jadi karna itu diberi nama Love Slider?"_ "Se-sepertinya ini berbahaya Nat-" Lucy molotot seketika melihat kedua orang rambut pink itu. Tengah duduk bersiap meluncur

"Whoah! Lihat ini tinggi sekali" Kata Nashi

"Pasti menyenangkan! Kita pasti akan meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi kalau setinggi ini" Tambah Natsu

"HEI KALIAN DENGAR TIDAK!?"

"Oh Luce. Memangnya ada apa?"

"INI BERBAHAYA NATSU BODOH! KAU TIDAK DENGAR SAAT AKU MEMBACA PESAN PERINGATANNYA TADI HAH!?"

"Tenang saja ini aman kok!" Kata Natsu

"Lagipula jika berbahaya. Seluncuran ini pasti di tutup" Tambah Nashi

"T-tapi kan ada peringatannya. Tak boleh sendirian harus dengan teman atau pasangan!"

"Yah kami kan berdua. Jadi aman!"

"Tenang saja Om Natsu pasti menjagaku kok. Dia kan kuat!" Kata Nashi disertai Cengiran Khas nya

"Ya tenang saja Luce! Ini berpegangan pada tangan kananku!" Nashi memeluk tangan Natsu

"T-tapi bagaimana ka-"

"Kalau kau tak mau ikut tunggu di bawah saja sana!" Potong Natsu

"Yah tenang saja kami pasti cepat turun kok!" Tambah Nashi

"BAIK! BAIK! AKU IKUT!" _"Dasar! Ayah dan Anak sama saja!"_ Lucy pun duduk di sisi kanan Nashi tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh putri kecilnya itu. Dan tangan kanannya menarik dan menggenggam tangan kiri Natsu

"Bu-bukan berarti aku ingin berpegangan tangan denganmu. A-aku hanya ingin melindungi putriku itu saja!"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita..." Natsu tak menjeda kalimatnya

"Tiga!" Kata Natsu

"DUA!" Nashi bersemangat

"S-satu..." Gumam Lucy. Mereka pun meluncur saking cepatnya mereka sampai terbaring yang tadinya duduk

"KYAAAAAAAA! SUDAH KUBILANG INI BERBAHAYA!" Lucy langsung panik

"CEPAT SEKALI~" Nashi tak takut sama sekali

"WHOAH! INI MENYENANGKAN!" Tambah Natsu

"APANYA YANG MENYENANGKAN!? INI BERBAHAYA!" Protes Lucy

"OH LIHAT DIDEPAN ADA BELOKAN!" Girang Nashi

"KYAAAAAAAA! KENAPA SELUNCURANNYA IKUT MIRING!?" Lucy sekarang benar-benar panik. Ia meraih leher Natsu. Dan menarik nya. Ia pun merapatkan diri pada Natsu

"H-HEI APA-APAAN INI!?" Protes Natsu

"DIAM! AKU TAK MAU JATUH!" Bentak Lucy. Nashi yang terjepit di tengah-tengah mereka mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi

"HUAHAHAHAHA! AKU AMAN~" Mereka bertiga terus meluncur. Berbelok ke kiri. Ke kanan ah jangan lupakan seluncuran juga ikut miring!

"Kapan ini akan berakhir?" Gumam Lucy

"Perasaanku saja atau memang benar kecepatannya bertambah ya?" Kata Natsu

"J-jangan membuatku takut Natsu bodoh!" Lucy menjambak rambut Natsu

"Kecepatan nya memang bertambah! Lihat itu ujungnya disana. Dan kita akan melompat disana!" Jelas Nashi. Natsu dan Lucy yang tengah berhadapan. Menolehkan pandangannya kearah depan. Seketika Lucy langsung memeluk leher- Atau bisa dibilang mencekik Natsu

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! KA-KA-KA-KALAU KALAU AKU MASIH HIDUP SETELAH INI AKAN KUBUNUH KAU NATSU!"

"LU- Akhh... GAH... AKKHHH!" Alhasil Natsu pun tercekal

"WUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Teriak Ibu dan Anak itu. Saat mereka melompat. Natsu? Oh tenang dia masih hidup kok! Hanya tidak bisa bernafas saja karna dipeluk- cekik Lucy

.

 **BYUUUUUUURRR!**

.

.

"Aku selamat..." Gumam Lucy yang sudah berdiri

"Uhuk! Uhuk! LUCE! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA!?" Protes Natsu yang baru saja berdiri

"YA! TADI ITU BERBAHAYA TAHU!"

"APANYA YANG BERBAHAYA! LIHAT KAU BAHKAN MASIH HIDUP 'KAN? SETELAH SAMPAI DIBAWAH SINI!"

"TADI AKU HAMPIR MATI KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG!" Lucy tak mau kalah

"ITU MASIH HAMPIR! BELUM KENA! Lagipula yang hampir mati disini ITU AKU! KAU MENCEKIK LEHERKU TADI!"

"Aku kan hanya berpegangan! AKU TAK MAU JATUH DAN MATI!"

"Mati? Dasar penakut!" Ejek Natsu

"I-itu kan wajar! Aku wanita!" Lucy tak terima

"Huahahahaha... Aku saja tak takut sedikitpun!" Nashi ikut-ikutan

"Hahahaha... Lihat? Kau bahkan dikalahkan anak lima tahun!" Ejek Natsu lagj

"Yaya terserah! Yang penting semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku tak akan naik ke at-"

"Ayo kita coba sekali lagi!" Potong Nashi tiba-tiba.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Natsu. Lucy. Dan Nashi tengah makan di restoran yang ada di dalam Ryuuzetsu Land.

"Mou! Berenang benar-benar melelahkan!" Gerutu Lucy di sela makannya. Ia mengunyah dengan keras menunjukkan kalau ia sedang kesal

"Luce apa makanmu itu tak terlalu banyak? Sekangkuk Ramen. Steak porsi besar. Dan kentang goreng? Bahkan Steak Itu pun masih belum habis!" Tanya Natsu

"Apa masalahmu?" Ucap Lucy dingin

"Y-ya k-"

"Oh kau tak bisa membayarnya ya Natsu?"

"Bukan itu! Kau tak takut gendut ya?"

"Tidak akan!"

"Tapi itu terlalu banya-"

"Aku lelah dan juga lapar! Dan ini salahmu! Aku kan sudah bilang tak mau berenang tadi..." Natsu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya

"Kenapa selalu aku yang salah?"

"Jelas 'kan? Pertama kita kesini gara-gara kau! Kedua sudah kubilang tak usah masuk ke Taman Air bodoh itu. Dan lihat 'kan? Bajuku basah-"

"Tapi kan kau sudah kubelikan baju Nona Luce!" Potong Natsu

"Jangan lupa sepatunya" Tambah Nashi

"Ya benar! Sepatunya juga!"

"Tak hanya itu! Aku lelah berlarian dan kau malah menarikku ke kolam renang! Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau makan banyak. Aku lelah dan lapar akibat ulahmu!"

"Iya. Iya. Aku tanggung jawab! Sudah cepat makan!" Kata Natsu sambil cemberut. Tanpa ia sadari Lucy tersenyum penuh kemenangan

 _"Fufufu... Kena juga kau! Aku hanya perlu memanas-manasimu terus dan terus..."_

"Hihihi" Tawa Nashi pelan

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy

"Tidak ada. Lucu saja melihat kalian berdua!" Jawab nya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Natsu

"Mama selalu menyalahkan Om Natsu. Sedangkan Om Natsu berusaha membela diri tapi pada akhirnya tetap saja mengalah! Ahahaha..." Jelas Anak itu disertai tawa

"Y-yah pria kan memang harus mengalah pada wanita..." Kata Natsu sambil menggaruk lehernya

"Eh? Atau jangan-jangan...-"

"Apa?" Potong Natsu

"Om Natsu menyukai Mama ya!?" Ucap nya sambil menunjuk Natsu

"Uhuk!" Lucy langsung tersedak akibat omongan putri nya itu

"I-itu..." Gugup Natsu. Lucy mengambil gelas di meja dengan cepat dan minimum nya

"Heee~" Goda Nashi. Lucy yang sudah selesai minum langsung angkat bicara

"Ahhh... Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Jangan bertanya seperti itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa Mama?" Tanya nya polos

"Y-ya... Itu... Privasi! Ya privasi! Benarkan Natsu?"

"Hmm... Tapi kan aku tidak bertanya pada Mama. Kenapa Mama malah ikut-ikutan?"

"De-dengar! Ini urusan orang dewasa. Kau tak akan mengerti!"

"Tapi ya. Kalau menurutku Om Natsu menyukai Mama! Terlihat jelas saat melihat kalian bertengkar. Adu mulut dan semacam nya tadi terlihat sekali kalau Om Natsu itu sangat perhatian pada Mama!" Mata Lucy langsung melotot.

 _"A-anak ini umur berapa sih?"_

"K-kau... Kau ini umur berapa sih?" Ucap Natsu pelan

"Oh. Aku umur lima tahun" Jawabnya. Saat itu juga Natsu menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan keras

"Ya-yah. Itu kan menurutmu... La-lagipula mungkin itu hanya perhatian sebagai seorang sahabat! Ki-kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak lama!" Sangkal Lucy. Berusaha meyakinkan putri nya

"Benar juga bisa saja itu hanya perasaan seorang sahabat saja..."

 _"Selamat..."_ Pikir Lucy lega

"...Kalau Mama menyukai Om Natsu tidak?" Pertanyaan polos itu sukses membuat Lucy panik

"HAAAAAH! Tidak! Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Siapa juga yang mau dengan orang seperti dia!? Rambutnya pink aneh! Bodoh! Sinting! Wajahnya jelek tak keren sama sekali!" Maki Lucy sambil menunjuk Natsu

"Hei itu penghinaan! Asal kau tahu saja ya! Banyak wanita yang mengejar pengusaha muda sukses sepertiku 'Nyonya Muda'! Mereka sampai memperbutkan aku. Tak sepertimu! Aku yakin orang-orang hanya memperebutkan novelmu saja!"

"Heee... Asal kau tahu saja ya! 'Pengusaha Feminim'! Aku dapat dengan mudah menjerat semua lelaki. Kalau aku mau!"

"Oh yaa! Memangnya ada lelaki yang mau dengan wanita yang sudah punya anak sepertimu!?" Dan blablabla mereka kembali adu mulut. Dengan backsound suara tawa anak kecil umur lima tahun...

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

"Ahahahaha..." Tawa Lucy

"Aku tidak akan pernah naik benda terkutuk lagi..." Gumam Natsu. Ia tengah berbaring di kursi panjang di area taman. Dengan wajah membiru

"Ahahahaha... Lihat dirimu Natsu! Kau terlihat menyediakan. Sangat lemah seperti Nashi saat masih 40 hari! Ahahahaha..." Ejek Lucy.

"Pe-perutku masih terasa seperti diaduk..." Gumam Natsu. Perut nya terasa mual dan kepalanya pusing.

"Tak kusangka pria dengan tubuh super sepertimu kalah oleh Rollercoaster!" Ejek Lucy lagi. Ya ia dan Natsu naik Rollercoaster tadi. Dan inilah yang Lucy temukan. Ternyata dari dulu Natsu tak mau naik Rollercoaster bukan karna takut. Melainkan ia mabuk!

"Se-setidaknya aku tak takut s-sepertimu..." Balas Natsu dengan suara pelan

"Takut? Itu dulu! Sekarang aku tidak takut sama sekali!"

"Walau sudah cukup umur nanti aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk naik Rollercoaster..." Ujar Nashi

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut ya?" Heran Lucy

"Jelaslah! Lihat Om Natsu sampai begitu gara-gara Rollercoaster!"

"Ini bukan apa-apa!" Ucap Natsu yang sudah duduk

"Hmm... Benar juga karna yang mabuk Natsu kemungkinan besar itu juga akan terjadi padamu..."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" Heran Natsu

"Nah! Karna Om Natsu sudah bangun ayo naik Bianglala!" Anak itu langsung menarik tangan Natsu dengan semangat nya

"Hari sudah semakin sore setelah ini kita pulang!" Kata Lucy yang ikut berlari menuju Bianglala. Saat mereka naik Bianglala Nashi terus ber-celoteh tentang Rollercoaster pada Natsu

"Lihat kita hampir mencapai puncak" Kata Natsu

"Hu'um! Ryuuzetsu Land yang luas terlihat seluruhnya dari sini!" Sahut Nashi. Lucy yang duduk tepat didepan mereka menghadap kebelakang tepatnya melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam. Ia tengah merenungkan sesuatu... Bianglala dan Matahari terbenam...

.

 **"Lihat Natsu matahari terbenam indah bukan?" Ucap Lucy**

 **"U-uh ya!" Sahut Natsu**

 **"Natsu?" Heran Lucy. Pasalnya Natsu bertingkah aneh saat mereka berdua naik Bianglala ini**

 **"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Lucy khawatir**

 **"Bu-bukan apa-apa hanya..." Natsu tak melanjutkan kalimat nya**

 **"Hanya?" Natsu menarik kedua tangan Lucy lalu menggenggam nya erat**

 **"Ki-Kita sudah lama bersahabat kan..." Gugup Natsu**

 **"Y-ya lalu?" Lucy juga ikut gugup**

 **"Se-sebanarnya aku... Aku... A-aku... Aku-"**

 **"Apa? Langsung saja Natsu!" Lucy yang tadinya gugup sekarang malah kesal**

 **"Aku menyukaimu Luce!" Mendengar itu Lucy terdiam membisu. Didalam keranjang Bianglala yang berada tepat di puncak. Tak lupa pula Matahari Terbenam**

 **"Ha-hah?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya**

 **"A-aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan... Tapi aku serius! Aku mencintaimu Luce sungguh!" Kata Natsu**

 **"Y-yah. Baiklah aku mengerti!" Kata Lucy tersenyum lembut**

 **"Jadi?"**

 **"Apa?"**

 **"Jawabanmu? Aku kan baru saja menyatakan perasaanku!" Geram Natsu**

 **"Apanya yang menyatakan perasaan? Sama sekali tidak romantis! Aku tak mau jawab ahh~"**

 **"O-oh ya sudah tak perlu dijawab sekarang. Aku akan menunggu..."**

 **"Kalau kau menyatakan perasaan katakan dengan benar! Lakukan dengan romantis!"**

 **"Emm... Luce..."**

 **"Ya?"**

 **"Wajahmu..." Pipi Lucy langsung merona**

 **"...Begitu cantik... Membuatku tidak tahan!"**

 **.**

 **BLETAK!**

 **"Aduh!" Ringis Natsu yang kepalanya dijitak Lucy**

 **"APANYA YANG TIDAK TAHAN!? MEMANGNYA AKU INI MAKANAN APA!?"**

 **"U-uh ya. Baiklah wajahmu cantik mulus seperti bulan!"**

 **"Bulan itu tidak rata tahu!"**

 **"AAAAAH! KENAPA SUSAH SEKALI UNTUK ROMANTIS!?" Natsu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustrasi. Lucy terkekeh pelan melihat Natsu yang frustrasi**

 **"Begini caranya..." Ia mendekat pada Natsu**

 **"...Aku mencintaimu Natsu..." Dan langsung mencium bibir Natsu tanpa aba-aba. Natsu tersentak kaget. Ia hendak membalas namun Lucy sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Ciuman itu berlangsung hanya sekitar 3 detik saja**

 **"Emm... Lu-luce ka-"**

 **"Apa masih belum jelas? Perlu kutakan lagi?"**

 **"Tidak usah!" Balas Natsu seraya memberikan Cengiran Khas nya. Lalu ia mendekap Lucy dan berkata...**

 **"Aku janji... Aku akan mencintaimu melindungimu membahagiakanmu dan selalu bersama** **mu selamaya!" Lucy memukul Natsu pelan**

 **"Mou! Kenapa kata-kata romantisnya malah keluar belakangan!?" Kesal Lucy**

 **"Tadi itu romantis ya? Ahahahaha..."**

 **"Dasar Natsu bodoh! Ahahahaha..."**

 **"HUAHAHAHAHA..." Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama hingga Bianglala turun dan kembali ke tempat semula**

.

 **Tes!** Tanpa disadari air mata Lucy mengalir di pipinya

"Hiks..."

"H-hei! Kau kenapa Luce?" Lucy tetap diam ditempatnya. Menempel pada kaca membelakangi Natsu

"Mama?" Tanya Nashi juga ikut khawatir.

"T-tidak aku ti-" Natsu memegang kedua pundak Lucy. Memutar nya dengan kasar. Dan langsung memeluknya

"Eh?" Heran Lucy. Natsu hanya diam ia. Mengelus rambut pirang Lucy. Dan mengeratkan pelukan nya

 _"A-apa ia juga sadar soal Bianglala dan Matahari terbenam?"_

"Ma-mama?"

 _"Tidak! Tidak! Mungkin pria brengsek ini mengingatnya..."_ Lucy terus bergulat dengan pikirannya ia bingung

"Kau pasti mengingat suamimu ya? Tenanglah... Kami disini bersamamu!" Hibur Natsu berusaha menenangkan Lucy

 _"Ya! Suamiku yang brengsek!"_ Saat itu juga air mata Lucy berhenti

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Lucy mendorong dada Natsu dan melepaskan diri dari pria pink itu

"Mama!" Nashi langsung menerjang Lucy. Dan memeluknya

"Tenang saja sayang. Mama tidak apa-apa kok!" _"Aku harus kuat!"_ Ucap Lucy seraya menghapus air matanya

"Tak usah memikirkan Papa lagi! Mama masih punya aku! Aku akan terus bersama Mama terus dan terus selamanya!" Mendengar itu Lucy tersenyum cerah. Ia memeluk putri kecilnya erat.

"Ya. Terimakasih sayang!" Kata Lucy. Ia mencium pucuk kepala pink putrinya itu dengan sayang. Natsu terpaku melihat dengan mudahnya Nashi membuat Lucy tersenyum lagi.

 _"Apa aku sudah tak punya kesempatan lagi...?"_ Seperti ada dinding kokoh yang melindungi Lucy dari semua pria yang hendak merebut hatinya. Dan hanya putrinya saja yang bisa masuk...

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

"Sudah sampai!" Ucap Natsu dalam mobil. Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Lucy. Natsu menoleh ke kiri melihat Lucy yang meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Dia tidur..." Ujar Natsu pelan. Saat melihat Nashi yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di pangkuan Lucy

"Wajar saja ia kelelahan" Sahut Lucy

"Hari ini menyenangkan ya..." Kata Natsu

"Bagiku tidak. Biasa saja!" Lucy membuka pintu mobil

"Jangan begitu! Kau kan juga ikut bersenang-senang tadi!"

"Haaah! Terserah!" Lucy keluar dari mobil sambil menggendong putrinya

"Luce" Panggil Natsu

"Dengar... Meski kau berhasil merebut hati putriku. Aku tetap pada prinsipku 'Aku tak butuh suami! Aku bisa membahagiakan putriku sendiri! Akan kulakukan apapun. Asal dia bahagia aku juga bahagia!' Apapun yang kau lakukan tak akan merubah apapun! Aku tetap membencimu!" Natsu tertegun mendengarnya. Lucy menutup pintu mobil...

.

 **BLAM!**

...Dan berjalan, masuk ke rumahnya. Senyum kemenangan melekat di wajah cantiknya itu

 _"Sudah berakhir Natsu..."_ Pikirnya lega. Sementara di dalam mobil Natsu tengah melipat kedua tangannya di setir mobil. Wajahnya ia benamkan di kedua tangannya

 _"Sial! Apa semuanya sudah berakhir?"_ Ia mulai bergetar

"Khhh... Hhh... Aaaaahhhkkkkk!" Ia menggeram. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar

"Khhh... Pfff... Fufufu..." Ia tertawa? Ya tertawa! Namun dengan mulut yang masih tertutup rapat

"Fu... Fufufu... Ha.. Ha.. Hahahaha..." Kini ia benar-benar tertawa

"HUAHAHAHAHA..." Natsu Tertawa lepas

"HAHAHAHAHA..." Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Dan terlihat wajah mengerikan seorang Natsu Dragneel yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa entah karna apa

"AHAHAHA... HAH... HA.. Hah... Hah..." Ia terengah-engah karna terlalu banyak tertawa

"Fuuuuuuhhhh..." Menarik nafas dalam dalam dan...

"Haaaaaahhhhh..." Mengeluarkan nya. Kini seringaian tampak jelas di Wajah mengerikan Natsu

"Ini baru saja dimulai Luce... Ya baru dimulai! Jika dibandingkan dengan pencarianku selama lima tahun. Ini tak ada apa-apanya! Aku akan menunggu lima tahun? Sepuluh tahun? Tak masalah! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi sampai aku mati!" Ia menyalakan mesin. Dan menginjak gas. Berlaku pergi dari rumah Lucy. Dengan seringai yang masih saja menempel di wajahnya

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Author Note**

Dimulai di Chapter depan tak akan ada lagi main-main! Aku akan fokus ke cerita utama. Biar cepat tamat. Aku tidak akan lagi memasukkan semua hal yang ada di kepalaku ke fic Ini lagi!

Mulai dari Chapter 10. Satu persatu rahasia akan terbongkar. Dan terjadi pertengkaran. Pergulatan batin dan lain sebagainya. Akan terus begitu hingga klimaks dan berakhir di Ending. Untuk Endingnya lihat saja nanti. Aku sudah menyiapkan 'Kejutan Super' untuk para readers sekalian... #smirk

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	10. Nashi

**Author Note**

Yo! Seperti Chapter sebelumnya aku minta maaf terlebih dahulu karna Update nya lama hehe

Maaf ya~

Oke langsung saja tak usah banyak bacot!

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **R.I.P**

Maaf ya Update nya lama. Dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review :D

 **Li-chan N**

Whoah! Terjadi lagi! Oh ayolah! Aku bukan senpaimu aku juga masih pemula. Dan beginilah ciri khas pemula gak bisa Update Kilat haha. Maaf ya gak bisa Update kilat. Dan terimakasih review nya :D

 **synstropezia**

Masih membuat ketawa ya? Tapi tenang di Chapter ini cerita sedikit kuputar alurnya. Mungkin beberapa prediksi reader akan banyak yang melesat termasuk juga di Ending nanti. Eh? Kok ga nyambung dengan pertanyaannya ya?

Okelah cukup! Terimakasih sudah memberikan review :D

 **siapa aku(?)**

WAH! Ada Anonymous yang mirip denganku dulu (Padahal sekarang masih aja suka jadi Anonim) :v

Gak suka Natsu nya ya? Tenang dia itu sebenarnya baik kok! :D

 **Linda521**

Enggg... Entahlah aku tak tahu harus berkata apa yang pasti tawamu aneh :v

Terimakasih sudah memberikan review pada fic yang lama Update ini :D

 **dindahyuuga**

#PokerFace

Tono

Oh terimakasih padahal menurutku pribadi ini biasa saja. Dan lagi idenya juga muncul karna fic You're Not Her Father milik Minako-chan ( www*fanfiction*net/u/4008619 )

.

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 10: Nashi

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan batin seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Tell me) OOC. Dll

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Sting memandang aneh orang yang ber-rambut pink itu. Bosnya. Natsu Dragneel. Aneh? Oh tentu aneh! Sangat! Natsu lembur selama tiga hari. Bahkan ia sampai menginap di kantor ini. YA MENGINAP! Oh sungguh ini benar-benar gila! Entah ambisi atau apa Sting sama sekali tak mengerti apa isi kepala pinknya itu. Dan yang lebih gila lagi pria itu tak terlihat lelah sedikitpun! Bahkan menguap pun tak pernah! Sebenarnya sekuat apa tubuhnya itu?

"Sting!" Panggilnya

"Ya?" Jawab Sting singkat

"Jadwal hari ini?" Sting tahu betul maksud dari tiga kata itu

"Kau sudah membabat habis semuanya tiga hari ini. Tak ada meeting atau kegiatan lainnya untuk hari ini..."

"Oh. Jadi sudah sepi ya? Tinggal melihat dan menghitung pendapatan bulanan nya saja"

"Ya begitulah. A-ano... Natsu-san apa kau tak lelah?" Tanya Sting

"Lelah?" Bukanya menjawab Natsu malah balik bertanya

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras tiga hari ini. Bahkan sampai menginap di kantor? Tidakkah seharusnya kau istirahat? Lagipula hari ini tak ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan"

"Oh. Aku punya suatu tujuan. Karna itulah pertama harus urus pekerjaan terlebih dahulu. Agar lebih mudah mencapai tujuanku!"

"Tujuan?" Bingung Sting. Natsu mengangguk pelan

"Lebih tepatnya tujuan hidup" Jelas Natsu

"Memangnya apa tujuanmu?"

"Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku" Ucapnya disertai seringai lebar

"Lucy?" Terka Sting

"Ya"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sting benar-benar ingin tahu apa tujuan pria ini. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan pada si 'Nona Pisang' itu?

"Merebut hatinya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

"Bukankah Lucy membencimu?" Ucap Sting sarkastik

"Oh kau tahu semuanya ya?" Sahut Natsu enteng

"Akulah orang pertama yang Lucy temui dikota ini" Mendengar itu Natsu kembali menyeringai

"Jadi kau tahu banyak tentangnya bukan?"

"Ya luar dalam!"

"Menurutmu kenapa dia begitu membenciku?" Tanya Natsu. Yang sudah menghadap ke arah Sting sepenuhnya

"Hah? Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau sudah tahu apa yang kau perbuat padanya bukan?"

"Ya aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan lima tahu lalu..." Sting menggepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia benar-benar ingin memukul orang dihadapannya ini. Natsu sudah tahu apa yang ia perbuat namun ia tampak santai-santai saja

"...Tapi bukankah semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?" Sting tersentak kaget. Kepalan tangannya langsung melemas. Dia... Benar... Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Entah orang itu berandalan atau apa asal ia mau berubah. Ia berhak diberi kesempatan untuk mencoba. Dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi

"Apa kau serius dengan ini?" Tanya Sting memastikan

"Sangat! Aku mencintainya tak berubah sejak lima tahun lalu!"

"Itu pasti sangat sulit... Dia membencimu kau tahu itu 'kan? Ditambah lagi putrinya itu susah didekati" Ujar Sting

"Hmm... Nashi ya? Aku sudah menaklukkan anak itu. Sekarang hanya tinggal Ibu nya saja"

"Apa!? Bahkan tak sampai satu bulan? Bagaimana ka-"

"Lebih tepatnya hanya satu hari!" Potong Natsu

"SA-SATU HARI!?" Kaget Sting.

"Ya begitulah!" Jawab Natsu santai

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Banyak lelaki yang..." Sting tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Teringat sesuatu... Natsu itu adalah... Ayah Nashi. AH! Tentu saja pasti mudah bagi seorang Ayah untuk mendekati putrinya sendiri bukan?

"Oke cukup! Jangan memasang tampang aneh seperti itu!" Kata Natsu

"Emm... Ya ma-maaf!"

"Ehem!" Natsu berdehem pelan lalu berkata...

"Kembali ke topik awal. Sting suaminya itu seperti apa? Apakah jauh lebih baik daripada aku? Hingga ia tak memiliki rasa lagi padaku dan hanya menyisakan kebencian? Suaminya itu orang seperti apa? Romantis? Humoris? Atau-"

"Stop! Stop! Dia itu tidak punya suami!" Potong Sting

"Hah!? Apa maksudmu? Tidak punya suami? Lalu kenapa bisa dia punya anak?"

"Jelas 'kan? Kau kan..." _"Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau ia tidak menyadari Nashi itu adalah anaknya dengan Lucy..."_

"Oy! Jangan melamun begitu! Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak ingat apa yang kau lakukan lima tahun lalu?"

"Hah!? Aku tahu aku salah telah berpaling ke gadis lain. Tapi hei! Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan tadi!"

"Hm! Begitu ya? Baiklah ikut aku!" Sting bangkit dari kursinya

"Tunggu kita mau kemana?" Pertanyaan Natsu bagai angin lalu. Sting tak menjawab ia terus berjalan mendekat

"Sudahlah! Ikut saja! Disini tidak aman!" Sting menarik Natsu paksa menuju pintu

"Oy! Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Tidak aman? Apa maksu-"

"Sudahlah! Ikut saja! Aku akan menyadarkanmu!"

"Eh?" Bingung Natsu

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

"Oy! 'Durian Sialan' untuk apa kita pergi ke sungai pinggir kota seperti ini!?" Protes Natsu karna Sting membawanya ke sini tanpa alasan jelas

"Disini sepi dan aman! Dan aku bukan lagi asistenmu kita tidak sedang di kantor. Jadi aku bisa leluasa menyadarkan 'Pria Brengsek' sepertimu!" Tutur Sting. Ia membelakangi Natsu memandangi sungai

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Dan aku tak peduli! Jadi langsung saja untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Baiklah! Aku tanya Natsu-san kau sudah bertemu Nashi 'kan?" Sekarang Sting menghadap Natsu sepenuhnya

"Jadi hanya untuk itu kau membawaku ke-"

"Jawab saja!" Potong Sting

"Errr... Ya! Aku sudah bertemu dengannya!"

"Dan kau tidak menyadarinya? Sedikitpun?" Tanya Sting lagi

"Menyadari? Menyadari apa?"

"Benar yang dikatakan Lucy. Kau bodoh dan tidak peka!"

"Aku tidak mengerti karna dari tadi kau hanya berbelit-belit tidak jelas!" Bentak Natsu mulai emosi

"Akan kuperjelas... Nama anak itu adalah Nashi Heartfilia. Dia memakai marga Heartfilia dari Lucy" Ucap Sting masih tenang

"Hah!? Tentu saja! Dia kan anak Lucy!"

"Anak itu suka ayam goreng dengan saus yang banyak! Ia suka makanan pedas!" Sekarang Sting menatap tajam pria yang amat tak peka didepannya

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" Polos Natsu. Tangan Sting terkepal erat

"ANAK ITU BER-RAMBUT PINK!"

"Apa yang salah? Itu mungkin dari Ayahnya!" Kesabaran Sting sudah habis sekarang. Ia berjalan mendekati Natsu

 _"Sudah kuduga... Aku memang tak bisa menahannya lagi!"_

.

 **BUGH!**

"Aaah!" Sting memukul Natsu di pipi kanannya

"ANAK ITU SEHARUSNYA MEMAKAI MARGA AYAHNYA! BUKAN MARGA LUCY!" Bentak Sting

"ITU MUNGKIN KARNA AYAHNYA SUDAH MENINGGAL!" Balas Natsu

"LUCY TAK PUNYA SUAMI! DAN AYAHNYA MASIH HIDUP!"

"Jangan bercanda Sting! Dia tak mungkin punya anak ka-"

.

 **BUAAAAAK!** Sting memukul perut Natsu keras hingga pria itu jatuh terlentang

"Kau masih saja tidak menyadarinya? Atau perlu kubuka matamu?" Kata Sting sembari mencengkram kerah baju Natsu

"K-kau-" Geram Natsu

.

 **BUGH!** Tinju Sting di pipi kiri Natsu

"Itu sakit sialan!" Natsu pun ikut membalas pukulan Sting

.

 **BUGH!**

"Gah!" Natsu menendang perut Sting hingga pria pirang itu mundur dua langkah. Natsu pun langsung bangkit berdiri

"Baik. Sekarang kutanya lagi. Kenapa kau suka makanan pedas!" Tanya Sting

"Pertanyaan macam apa it-"

.

 **BUGH!**

"Ugh..." Sting kembali memukul Natsu

.

 **BUGH!** sekarang ia terus memukul tanpa ampun

"Kenapa makanan favoritmu mirip dengan anak itu?"

.

 **BUGH! BUGH!**

"Aaah!" Ringis Natsu

"Kenapa rambutmu pink sama persis dengan anak itu HAH!? JAWAB!"

"..."

.

 **BUGH!**

"KENAPA ANAK ITU PUNYA CENGIRAN YANG SANGAT MIRIP DENGANMU!?"

.

 **BUGH!** Pukul **BUGH!** Tendang **BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!** Sting terus memukul Natsu dan Natsu diam saja menerima semuanya

"COBA INGAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SUATU MALAM LIMA TAHUN LALU!"

.

"Tidak! Tidak! I-ini tidak mungkin! JANGAN BERCANDA STING! AKU TAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN ITU PADA LUCE!"

"COBA INGAT APA YANG TERJADI SAAT KAU MABUK BRENGSEK...!"

.

 **BUAAAAAAAKKK!**

"GUWAAAH!" Sting memukul wajah Natsu. Sekuat tenaga

"Hah... Hah... Hah... " Walau terengah-engah Sting mendekat kearah Natsu. Sementara Natsu terdiam memandangi langit biru

.

 **"Aku menginginkanmu Natsu..."**

 **"...Kumohon aku mencintaimu Natsuuu"**

 **"A-aku..."**

 **"Tidak bisa? Ayolah bukankah kau bilang akan melakukan apapun untukku? Natsu kumohon..."**

 **"BAIK BAIK! AKAN KULAKUKAN!"**

 **"Dengan ini kau akan percaya padaku 'kan?"**

.

 **Srek!** Sting menarik kerah baju Natsu hingga pria pink itu menatap kearahnya. Sting memperlihatkan foto Nashi di HP miliknya yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearah kamera bersama Lucy yang berdiri dibelakangnya

"Lihat baik-baik Natsu-san yang bodoh! Anak ini adalah campuran dirimu dan Lucy!"

"..." Natsu hanya diam dengan wajah babak belur berantakan karna dipukuli Sting sejak tadi

"Bagaimana? Ia mirip denganmu bukan?"

.

 **BUGH!** Pukul Sting di pipi kanannya

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Natsu

"Sangat puas bisa memukul orang sepertimu!" Jawabnya seraya menjauhkan diri dari Natsu. Natsu pun berdiri dengan susah payah

"Terimakasih Sting" Gumam Natsu yang sekarang berjalan menuju mobilnya

"Mau ke rumah Lucy?" Tanya Sting

"Sudah jelas 'kan?" Sahut Natsu

"Semoga beruntung!"

"Aku tak butuh keberuntungan! Aku hanya butuh 'Dia' ! " Kata Natsu seraya membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia pun masuk dan...

.

 **BLAM!** Setelah menutup pintu. Mobil itu langsung melaju meninggalkan Sting sendirian di tempat itu

"Kuharap mereka bisa berbaikan. Dan gajiku naik! Ahahaha- Eh? Tunggu! Tunggu! Natsu-san membawa mobilnya... Itu berarti aku... EHHH!"

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Lucy tengah duduk bersantai di rumahnya. Suasananya terlihat tenang. Karna Nashi yang notabene pemincu suasana sedang tidur siang

"Hah... Lega rasanya tak melihat si 'Pinky Sialan' itu lagi!" Lucy benar-benar lega ia bisa tenang tanpa ada telpon atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Natsu. Yang pasti berdampak pada dirinya yang harus memutar otak untuk menjauh dari si 'Pinky Sialan' itu

"Kurasa tidur siang sesekali tak ada salahnya..." Lucy pun mematikan TV. Lalu beranjak dari sofa. Hendak tidur di kamarnya namun...

.

 **BRAAAK!** Seseorang menggebrak pintu rumahnya keras. Lucy mendengus kesal

"HEI! DURIAN SUDAH KUBI-" Teriakannya terhenti dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Na-na-na... Na... Na..." Hanya kata 'Na' yang keluar dari mulut Lucy saat melihat Natsu dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan wajah lebam dimana-mana juga ada darah yang sudah kering di bawah lubang hidungnya

"Luce..." Panggil Natsu. dirinya sudah berdiri tepat didepan Lucy

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu!? Duduklah di sofa aku akan ambil obat!" Kata Lucy cepat

"Tak perlu! Ada hal penting yang harus-"

"CUKUP! Kau selalu saja begini..." Potong Lucy. Ia sudah hafal betul tingkah Natsu kalau sedang terluka seperti sekarang

"...Coba lihat wajahmu itu. Kau harus segera diobati!"

"Ini tidak sakit sama sekali!" Tolak Natsu dingin

"Bisakah kau diam? Kita bisa bicara nanti! Dan duduk saja disitu!" Perintah Lucy sambil menunjuk kearah sofa

"Tidak perlu! Kau cukup jawab saja pertanya-"

"Natsu! Kubilang duduk-" Natsu langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Lucy agar wanita diam

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padaku?" Tanya Natsu dingin

"Jujur apa maksudmu!? Aku tidak mengerti! Yang lebih penting apa yang terjadi padamu sam-"

"Aku bertengkar dengan Sting!" Potong Natsu

"Sting?"

"Dan dia memberitahuku semuanya"

"Memberitahu apa?" Bingung Lucy

"Tentang Nashi! Anak kita!"

"H-hah!? Apa maksud-"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! AKU SUDAH TAHU SEMUANYA!" Bentak Natsu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Lucy

"Begitu ya..." Guman Lucy pelan

"Kau! Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku!?" Geram Natsu

"Jujur? Pada pria BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU!? Memangnya kalau aku jujur kau mau apa? Hmm?" Kata Lucy dingin

"Dengar Luce... Jika saja kau meminta pertanggung jawabanku dari dulu ki-"

"Memintamu bertanggung jawab? Hahaha..." Potong Lucy

"...Kau pikir aku sudi punya suami sepertimu HAH!?"

"Masalahnya disini adalah Nashi! Jika saja dari dulu kau jujur aku akan langsung menikahimu!"

"Ya menikahiku. Lalu apa? Backstreet dengan Lisanna? Dengar 'Natsu Brengsek'! Kau sendiri tak jujur padaku saat berpaling ke gadis lain? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dihianati orang kau cintai? Dan lagi pria itu brengsek yang bermain dibelakang!" Ucap Lucy. Tepat sasaran. Natsu hanya bisa menunduk diam. Cengkramannya di bahu Lucy terlepas

"Maafkan aku..."

"Maaf? DENGAR NATSU BODOH... Itu masih belum seberapa! Apa kau tahu? Aku bekerja keras saat aku hamil. Aku kesakitan saat aku melahirkan tanpa ada seorang pun disampingku?" Mata Lucy mulai berkaca-kaca

"Lalu setelah anak itu lahir ia BENAR-BENAR MEREPOTKAN! Aku harus bekerja keras memutar otak untuk menulis novel. Aku menulis sampai larut malam. Dan saat aku bersiap tidur anak itu tiba-tiba menangis lalu aku TIDAK TIDUR SEMALAMAN! Hiks..." Mungkin karna sudah tak mampu menahan lagi akhirnya Lucy meneteskan airmata. Natsu masih saja diam menunduk mendengarkan

"...Da-dan... Hiks... Dan saat mulai tumbuh besar anak itu tak bisa diam! Ia merangkak kemana-mana. Pernah juga ia menumpahkan susu ke Laptop-ku. Aku tak bisa bekerja. Aku sampai di tegur oleh penerbit. Da-dan Hiks... Dia jatuh sakit terkena demam berdarah! Pe-perlahan aku mulai kehabisan uang aku tak punya waktu untuk menulis pikiranku kacau! Sedangkan uang yang kupunya semua itu dari hasil penjualan novel. Aku sempat putus asa saat i-"

"CUKUP!" Potong Natsu dan langsung memeluk Lucy. Airmata juga mengalir kedua pipi Natsu

"Maaf... Maaf... Maaf..." Kata Maaf itu terus terulang dari bibir Natsu

"Jadi sekarang..." Lucy mendorong kedua bahu Natsu pelan

"...Pergilah aku tak mau melihatmu lagi. Kau mengingatkanku pada-"

"Luce!" Potong Natsu

"Percayalah padaku! Kau tak akan menderita lagi aku janji!"

"Maaf... Aku tak bisa" Lucy melangkah mundur

"Hei ayolah... Aku masih mencintaimu Luce..." Natsu mencoba menggapai tangan wanita pirang itu. Namun Lucy terus mundur menjauh

"Tidak! Tidak..." Ucap Lucy menggeleng

"Berikan aku kesempatan! Kalian berdua akan bahagia. Percayalah!"

"Tidak! Kami tak membutuhkanmu! Kami sudah bahagia sekarang!" Natsu mengambil langkah cepat. Memegang kedua bahu Lucy mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menghimpit tubuh Lucy di tembok

"Dengar... Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan? Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"Tidak... Aku tak mau sakit lagi... Ditambah Nashi-"

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi Luce... Percayalah! Aku mencintaimu sampai saat ini itu tak berubah sedikitpun!"

"..." Lucy diam membisu

"Saat aku tahu Nashi adalah anakku aku benar-benar ingin hidup bersama dengannya. Melindunginya-"

"Tidak!" Potong Lucy

"Kau tidak berhak atas dirinya. Dia adalah putriku!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini Ayahnya!"

"Ya... Secara biologis. Tapi apa kau pikir dia mau memiliki Ayah yang brengsek sepertimu? Yang selama lima tahun i-" Natsu mencengkram kedua bahu Lucy dengan keras

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku! Dengan begitu aku akan menjadi Ayahnya. Jadi hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sampai ia bisa menerimaku sebagai Ayahnya!"

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu?" Dingin Lucy

"Tentu kenapa tidak? Aku mencintaimu Luce-"

"Ya dan aku membencimu!" Potong Lucy cepat

"Tak apa kau membenciku. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu! Jadi ayo meni-'

"Tidak mau!" Tekan Lucy

"Hei! Ini demi anak kita! Dia butuh seorang Ayah!"

"Apa? Ayah? Dia sudah bahagia bersamaku! Dia tak butuh 'Ayah Brengsek' sepertimu!"

"Meski aku ini brengsek AKU TETAPLAH AYAHNYA! AYAH KANDUNGNYA! ITU TAK AKAN BERUBAH SAMPAI KAPANPUN!"

"Apa kau pikir dia akan bahagia bersama denganmu? Pikirkan perasaannya! Kau sudah meninggalkannya selama-"

"MAKA DARI ITU! AKAN KUPERBAIKI SEMUANYA! Jadi... Menikahlah denganku!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menikah denganmu?"

"Luce... Aku tahu aku salah! Tolong berikan aku kesempatan! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"Tidak!" Jawab Lucy cepat

"Aku mencintaimu Luce... Kumohon... Percayalah..." Kata Natsu disertai airmata

"Tak ada gunanya Natsu... Aku tak bisa percaya lagi padamu. Aku tak mau sakit lagi. Dan Nashi juga akan hancur jika- Ah!" Rintih Lucy lantaran cengkraman Natsu di bahunya menguat

"AKU JUGA INGIN BAHAGIA BERSAMA KALIAN! Tolonglah... Luce percayalah padaku!"

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Pinta Lucy

"Tidak!" Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy

"Aku mencintaimu tak berubah dari dulu... Maafkanlah aku. Ayo mulai semuanya dari awal lagi" Bisiknya

"Tidak aku tidak-"

"Kumohon... Luce... Kumohon... Menikahlah denganku..."

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Lucy mulai meronta-ronta. Namun tetap saja tak bisa lepas. Natsu benar-benar mengunci tubuhnya

"Tolonglah... Luce sungguh aku mencintaimu..." Cengkraman Natsu di bahu Lucy semakin kuat. Kedua bahunya sampai memerah

"T-tidak! Lepas Natsu sakit"

"Maafkan aku Luce... Kumohon-"

"TIDAK!" Potong Lucy. Lucy terus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Namun...

"Maafkanlah aku. Kumohon... Akan kulakukan apapun..." Natsu mencium bibir Lucy dengan lembut berharap dapat menenangkan hati sang pujaan hati. Dan sepertinya berhasil Lucy berhenti meronta

"Nat- Mmpphhhh" Tangan yang tadinya nya berada di bahu Lucy. Sekarang sudah memeluk tubuh Lucy dengan erat

"Ng... Mmm... Mmpphh" Lucy mendorong dada Natsu sekuat tenaga namun nihil. Natsu tak melepaskan ciuman nya

"Hhnn... Mpphhh... Hhhk..." Ciuman Natsu Terhenti lantaran mendengar suara isakan.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Natsu membuka matanya yang terpejam pelan. Pelukannya melonggar melihat Lucy yang menangis dengan tubuh bergetar

"Lu-"

.

 **PLAAAAKK!** Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Natsu

"..." Natsu hanya diam. Sakit... Pipinya sudah lebam membiru. Dan sekarang Lucy menamparnya

"K-kau! Hiks... Kau pikir aku ini wanita rendahan yang bisa kau cium seenaknya HAH!?" Marah Lucy

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak senga-"

.

 **PLAAAAAAAKKK!** Lucy kembali menampar pipi kanan Natsu keras. Bahkan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Darah terlihat keluar di sela bibir Natsu

"Luce... Ma-"

"PERGI!" Lucy mendorong tubuh Natsu sekuatnya. Hingga pria itu jatuh terduduk

"Luce... Sungguh aku tak bermaksud-"

"Pe-pergi Natsu... Hiks..." Ia menangis memeluk dirinya sendiri yang gemetaran. Perasaan bersalah timbul di hati Natsu. Bukannya menenangkan. Ia malah membuat Lucy ketakutan? Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memohon...

"Luce... Maaf... Maafkan aku... Aku tidak sengaja sungguh..." Natsu mulai berlutut

"Pe-pergi!" Natsu menarik salah satu tangan Lucy dan memeluk nya

"...Kumohon... Maafkan aku... Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkanku!" Lucy melepaskan tangannya dari Natsu dengan kasar

"Kalau begitu pergi! Aku ingin kau pergi dan jangan kembali lagi!"

"Luce..." Lucy kembali mendorong Natsu. Ia lalu berbalik dan membenamkan wajahnya di tembok

"Pergi! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi! Hiks.. Pergi! Pergiiiiii!" Salah satu tangannya bergerak-gerak mendorong wajah Natsu hendak mengusir pria rambut pink itu. Namun Natsu tak mau menyerah. Dengan cepat ia memeluk kaki Lucy. Dengan posisi tengkurap dan wajah penuh airmata yang mendongak keatas Natsu terus memohon

"Tolong... Hiks... Tolonglah maafkan aku..." Lucy berusaha menarik kakinya

"KUBILANG PERGI! AKU BENCI KAU NATSU!"

"Aku tahu aku salah... Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan sekali ini saja! Sekaliiii saja! Kau tak a-" Kalimat Natsu terhenti saat ia melihat Lucy yang mengambil sapu dengan cepat. Dan bersiap memukulnya dengan sapu

"Kau mau pergi sekarang atau harus ku usir dengan kasar?" Natsu bangun berdiri.

"Kumohon... Maafkan aku... Aku bersungguh-sungguh... AKU MENCINTAIMU LUCY HEARTFILIA...!" Teriaknya tepat didepan wajah Lucy

"Dengar untuk terakhir kalinya kukatakan... AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU TAK MAU MENCINTAIMU LAGI! AKU BENCI PERASAAN INI! AKU BENCI KAU! PERGI SANA! ENYAHLAH! JANGAN MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU LAGI!" Bentak Lucy penuh kebencian

"..." Akhirnya Natsu terpaksa pergi dengan berat hati. Ia berjalan dengan kepala menunduk kebawah airmatanya belum juga berhenti sejak tadi

.

 **BLAAAM!** Pintu ditutup agak keras.

.

 **KLETAK!** Sapu yang dipegang Lucy jatuh ke lantai bersama dirinya yang tertunduk memeluk lututnya. Ia masih menangis dan tubuhnya juga masih gemetar

"Hiks... Hiks..." Isaknya. Lucy jadi teringat kejadian lima tahun lalu karna Natsu tiba-tiba menciumnya tadi

"..." Ia terdiam tak terdengar suara Isak tangis lagi. Ia hanya diam disitu. Tengah berkulat dengan pikiran nya sendiri. Kenapa masih saja seperti ini? Lucy benar-benar membenci Natsu sangat! Namun kenapa sulit sekali untuk sekedar memukul atau menendang si 'Pinky Sialan' itu? Lucy bisa bela diri. Lalu kenapa yang dilakukannya malah hendak mengobati si brengsek itu? Sungguh Lucy benar-benar benci ini! Ia Natsu! Benci perasaan ini! Tapi... Kenapa masih saja hanya ada pria yang sangat ia benci itu di hatinya?

"Mama!" Mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya Lucy mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Ia melihat putri kecilnya tengah menangis tak jauh di depannya

"Nashi? Kau kenapa menangis? Apa kau bermimpi..." Lucy tak melanjutkan kalimat. Ia tersadar sesuatu. Oh tidak! Jangan bilang kalau anaknya ini mendengar semuanya

"Jadi Papa itu tidak meninggal? Dia masih hidup?"

"De-dengar... Papamu-"

"JANGAN BOHONG! AKU DENGAR SEMUANYA!" Ini pertama kalinya Lucy melihat putrinya berkata kasar seperti ini

"Kenapa Mama tidak jujur padaku? Padahal kupikir aku tak akan pernah bisa bertemu Papa! Dan te-ternyata Om Natsu itu adalah Papa IYA 'KAN!?"

"Dengar Nashi! Mama-"

"KENAPA MAMA MEMBOHONGIKU SELAMA INI!? Hiks..." Anak langsung berlari menuju kamarnya

"Hei! Dengarkan dulu!" Lucy bangkit berdiri dengan cepat lalu mengejar anak itu

"NASHI! DENGARKAN DULU! MAMA BISA JELASKAN SEMUANYA!" Namun sama sekali tak didengar anak itu. Nashi membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia masuk dan

"Nashi tungg-"

.

 **BLAM! CKLEK!** Lucy tak sempat kesana pintunya sudah ditutup dan di kunci

"NASHI BUKA PINTUNYA!" Perintah Lucy sambil mengetuk pintu

"TIDAK MAU!"

"MAMA BISA JELASKAN SEMUANYA!"

"APA YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN!? SEMUANYA SUDAH JELAS! OM NATSU ITU PAPA! MAMA BERBOHONG SELAMA INI!"

"YA DIA MEMANG PAPAMU. TAPI DENGARKAN MAMA DULU!"

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

"NASHI MAMA MOHON BUKALAH PINTUNYA! MAMA AKAN JELASKAN SEMUANYA!"

.

Henning...

.

"HEI NASHI?" Panggil Lucy. Namun tak ada jawaban. Lucy terkulai lemas kakinya serasa lumpuh. Ia jatuh dengan kedua telapak tangan dan lutut di lantai ( OTL )

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Lucy berjalan membawa makanan yang ia taruh dalam tuples agar tak cepat basi. Saat sampai didepan pintu kamar putrinya ia mulai memanggil berharap Nashi akan membuka pintunya

"NASHI! BUKALAH PINTUNYA! AYO MAKAN!" Tak ada jawaban

"MAMA MEMASAK AYAM GORENG KESUKAANMU LHO~"

.

Henning

.

"MAMA TARUH DISINI YA? JANGAN LUPA DIMAKAN! DAN PASTIKAN KAU MENGHABISKAN SEMUANYA!" Lucy menaruh tuples beserta susu kotak itu di depan pintu

"Hah..." Menghela nafas pelan. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu langsung kunci dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk itu.

.

Henning

.

Lucy memang sudah tenang tak menangis lagi. Tetapi... Sekarang pikirannya kosong. Apa Nashi benar-benar sudah membencinya? Lucy tahu ini pasti akan terjadi Nashi pasti akan marah padanya. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan mental jikalau Nashi mengetahui bahwa Papa nya masih hidup. Dan Lucy hanya harus meyakinkan anak itu kalau ia melakukan ini demi anak itu juga. Lucy tak ingin anak itu sedih karna mengetahui kalau Papa nya masih hidup. Dan ternyata Papa nya itu tidak tinggal bersama selama lima tahun ini. Anak itu pasti mengira bahwa Papa nya sudah mencampakkannya selama ini. Sedangkan Sang Ibu tak bertindak sama sekali untuk mengembalikan keluarga kecilnya. Begitulah hipotesis Lucy terhadap reaksi putrinya nanti. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang? Putrinya tak hanya sekedar marah. Mungkin anak itu membencinya sekarang... Jika itu terjadi Lucy benar-benar tak ada niatan untuk hidup lagi! Dunianya hampa. Ia jadi teringat masa lalu saat ia membentak putrinya karna tidak makan dengan benar. Waktu itu Lucy marah besar karna Nashi makan sembari menonton TV. Anak itu langsung menangis dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Hingga satu jam kemudian Lucy benar-benar tak tahan. Ia merasa kesepian. Dunianya terasa hampa! Akhirnya Lucy pun meminta maaf. Dan anak itu juga meminta maaf dan berjanji tak akan membuat Lucy marah lagi. Dengan sekejap anak itu kembali ceria penuh semangat seperti sedia kala. Dan dunianya pun kembali berwarna hanya dengan kehadiran satu orang! Putrinya... Nashi Heartfilia

.

 **Tes!**

Tanpa sadar Lucy meneteskan airmata lagi. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berharap semoga dunianya yang mendung ini bisa kembali cerah...

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen terlihat seorang pria yang berbaring di lantai. Tunggu lantai? Ya LANTAI! Apartemen itu amat berantakan. Sofa terbalik. Meja terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Ada banyak pecahan entah itu pecahan gelas atau piring. Pria itu sama sekali tak peduli. Bahkan dirinya pun juga amat berantakan. Kedua pipinya lebam membiru. Bibirnya berdarah. Ada banyak pecahan kaca di kedua kakinya. Ada darah di kedua tangannya. Entah apa yang terjadi yang jelas Natsu benar-benar kacau sekarang

"Ha.. Ha.. A... A... A-a-a-a" Airmata nya sudah tak bisa keluar lagi. Natsu sudah menghabiskannya entah sejak kapan

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Berteriak hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meluapkan perasaannya. Semua barang sudah hancur tak ada bahan untuk menjadi pelampiasan. Bahkan tubuhnya pun juga sudah lemas sekarang

"A... AAA... HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA... AAAAH HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Berteriak pilu hanya itu yang bisa Natsu lakukan saat ini... Dirinya sudah benar-benar hancur luar dalam...

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Author Note**

Jadi? Jadi? Bagaimana? Apakah Chapter kali ini terasa 'Mengena' ? Maksudnya bikin baper saat membacanya gitu :D

Oh ya. Sebenarnya sulit bagiku untuk menulis sebuah cerita. Aku ini orangnya pendiam dan saat membuat dialog di cerita itu benar-benar susahnya minta ampun sampai pusing 14 keliling(?) Namun yang jadi masalah ide-ide terus bermunculan di otak ini. Imajinasi terus ada seolah tak ada batasnya. Apa mungkin karna aku ini kepribadian tertutup tak banyak bicara? Entahlah! Intinya aku menulis hanya ingin menghilangkan beban imajinasi(?) ini di dalam kepala ini. Sayangkan kalau disimpan sendiri? Lebih baik kupublish disini agar semua orang dapat menikmatinya! :D

Lah? Kok malah curhat? AH SUDAHLAH!

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya~ :D

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	11. Rencana

**Author Note**

Ya.. Ya... Bertemu lagi dengan Author tanpa nama ini :D (Saya emang suka jadi Anonim)

Langsung saja yak? Tapi sebelum mulai balas review dulu hehe...

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **R.I.P**

...

 **synstropezia**

NAH! Ini nih! Momok paling menakutkan di dunia tulis menulisku 'Puitis' dan 'Mendeskripsikan Perasaan Karakter Dalam Cerita' Aku terus mencobanya tapi kenapa hasilnya selalu lari ke humor? Atau lebih parah lagi malah ke Sarkastik! Jadi teringat saat tugas buat puisi di sekolah dulu... Aku jadi yang nomor satu dari belakang! :v *Kok malah cerita gak penting yak?

Jujur kalau masalah ini aku memang tak bisa berbuat banyak. Karna aku ini orang yang cenderung menyembunyikan perasaan. Jadi kalau disuruh 'Melupakannya' selalu saja gagal! Akhirnya kuputuskan begini saja. Penuh dialog. Menurutku begini lebih cocok untuk adegan pertengkaran. Karna terlihat adu mulut langsung tanpa jeda baca deskripsi perasaannya. Dan aku berharap reader sendiri yang merasakan dan membayangkan dirinya 'Menjadi Karakter' dalam cerita. Menurutku seperti itu akan lebih 'Mengena' (Mungkin)

Tapi terimakasih sarannya akan tetap kucoba meski susah! :D

 **Li-chan N**

Daripada senpai lebih baik pikirkan nama panggilan yang pas untukku. Jangan kasih nama perempuan ya :v (Anonim juga boleh) :D

Oh soal Sting kalau di buat jahat nanti malah akan terkesan tidak realistis dan langsung mudah ditebak akan langsung tahu kalau ini cerita fiksi! Aku lebih suka cerita yang mengalir alami seperti ini...

Nashi kabur dari rumah? Itu mudah di tebak! Aku tidak begitu dalam membuat cerita. Jadi jangan terkejut di Endingnya nanti #Ups

Soal Nashi... Baca saja nanti dibawah! :D

 **Minako-chan Namikaze**

NAH! Ini senpai yang sebenarnya! Bahkan ide fic ini muncul karna orang ini hehe :D

Soal Natsu... Dia kan memang begini di Fairy Tail? Ceroboh tanpa pikir panjang langsung hajar! Jadi disini kubuat seperti itu. Dan kalau soal buru-buru wajar 'kan? Dia sudah cukup menahan sabar lima tahun ini!

Soal Nashi akan kuperjelas di Chapter ini...

Jadi katanya orang pendiam itu tulisannya bagus? Kalau aku malah kebalikannya kan greget! :v

Oh ya. Terimakasih reviewnya. Kritik dan sarannya :D

 **okta**

Ini termasuk lama gak ya? :D

 **dindahyuuga**

Sabar ya... Hampir klimaks nih #smirk

.

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 11: Rencana

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan batin seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Tell me) OOC. Dll

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya memberikan kehangatan pada semua penduduk kota Crocus. Tak terkecuali wanita pirang yang ada di balik selimutnya ini. Wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan lantaran merasa hangat akibat ulah sang mentari pagi.

"Hoaaam..." Setelah selesai menguap Lucy lalu bangkit. Dan langsung ke kamar mandi

"..." Ia termangu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Rambutnya berantakan. Bekas airmata di sana sini. Benar-benar kacau!

"Haaahhh..." Menghela nafas. Lalu Lucy melucuti semua pakaiannya dan mulai mandi

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Lucy sudah selesai mandi juga memasak sarapan pagi ini. Dan sekarang ia tengah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan menunggu putrinya keluar dari kamar

.

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

.

"Semalam ayamnya kau makan 'kan? Dan kau tak membuangnya 'kan?" Tanya Lucy yang melihat Nashi dengan seragam sekolahnya tak lupa pula tas punggung warna putih miliknya

"Uhm!" Jawabnya sembari mengangguk pelan. Anak itu naik ke kursi didepan Lucy

"Maaf pagi ini kita makan mie instan saja. Mama lelah" Kata Lucy. Memberikan semangkuk mie instan pada putrinya

"Tak masalah!" Sahutnya. Tanpa menunggu Lucy anak itu langsung melahap mienya

"Dengar soal kemarin..." Kata Lucy

"..." Nashi tak mendengarkan ia terus makan

"Nashi?" Panggil Lucy pelan. Suasana menjadi tegang seketika

"..." Masih diam

"Nashi?" Panggil Lucy lagi dengan suara agak meninggi. Anak itu masih saja diam

"Haa... Mmm... Mmm..." Dan kembali memasukkan mie kedalam mulutnya

"Nashi dengar soal kemarin. Mama bisa je-"

"Sudahlah! Aku lelah!" Potongnya

"Hei! Dengarkan dulu! Mama melakukan i-"

"Mama sudah berbohong selama ini. Apapun yang Mama katakan aku tak peduli! Aku tak mau tahu!"

"Dengar... Soal masalah ini-"

"Ini urusan orang dewasa? Aku tahu Mama akan bicara begitu..." Potong anak itu kembali

"...Aku tak peduli dengan masalah kalian berdua. Tapi... Tak bisakah Mama memaafkan Papa? Kemarin dia sampai menangis meminta maaf! Apa Mama tak memiliki rasa belas kasihan?" Lucy tersentak kaget. Mendengar putrinya berbicara begitu. Memang benar putrinya ini anak yang pintar. Lucy bersyukur ia tak bodoh seperti Natsu dan memiliki otak seperti Mamanya. Tapi apa anak itu lebih pintar darinya? Lucy jadi teringat saat anaknya baru masuk TK tiga bulan lalu anak itu bertanya pada Lucy pertanyaan yang mustahil ditanyakan anak TK...

.

 **Flashback**

.

"Mama sebenarnya apa yang dipelajari di sekolah? Setiap hari aku hanya bermain. Istirahat. Makan bersama. Lalu pulang!" Dan Lucy menjawab

"Memangnya kau tak diajari sesuatu di sekolah?"

"Pernah sih... Belajar mengenal huruf. Angka. Dan juga membaca. Tapi hei! Aku kan sudah tahu semuanya! Mama kan sudah mengajarinya. Dan teman-temanku bodoh! Mereka semua tidak bisa membaca! Apa mereka tak pernah diajari orang tuanya ya? Atau mereka tak pernah bertanya-"

"Cukup! Cukup! Mereka tidak bodoh. Itu normal!" Potong Lucy

"Hah? Normal? Mereka tidak bisa membaca lho! Lalu maksud Mama aku yang tidak normal begitu?" Katanya polos

'Ya! Kau itu terlalu pintar untuk anak umur 5 tahun! Anak kecil sepertimu biasanya hanya bermain. Tertawa atau menangis!" Anak itu hanya diam matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Lucy terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Otak bagus tapi tetap saja polos!

"Apa kau tahu 'TK' singkatan dari kata apa?" Tanya Lucy

"Te... Ta... Teman Kita?"

"Bukan! TK itu Taman Kanak-kanak!"

"Taman Kanak-kanak?"

"Lalu apa artinya taman kanak-kanak?" Tanya Lucy lagi

"Hmm..." Anak tampak berpikir hingga akhirnya

"Aku tidak tahu hehehe..." Katanya sambil tertawa hambar

"Taman kanak-kanak itu tempat anak-anak berkumpul dan bermain" Jelas Lucy

"Jadi memang tak ada pelajaran di TK?" Tanya Nashi tampak ingin tahu lebih banyak

"Tentu saja ada!"

"Yah... Mungkin untuk anak-anak lain mereka belajar. Tapi aku bisa membaca. Berhitung dan... WAH! Berarti aku sudah bisa lulus sekarang juga 'kan?" Girangnya

"Tidak! Kau tahu... Tak hanya membaca dan berhitung. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu yang dipelajari di TK..."

"Apa? Apa?" Nashi tampak antusias

"Di TK kau belajar berteman dengan orang lain. Tak hanya sekedar bermain kau juga belajar berbaur dengan mereka. Memiliki banyak teman itu menyenangkan bukan? Manusia itu makhluk sosial yang tidak bisa hidup sendirian" Jelas Lucy

"Hmm... Aku mengerti!"

.

 **End of Flashback**

.

Ya... Ya... Mungkin anak itu memiliki otak Quad Core hingga seperti itu

"Mama!" Panggilnya menyadarkan Lucy dari lamunannya. Suasana kembali tegang

"Eh? Iya baiklah sebenarnya masalah ini berawal dari lima tahun lalu..." Lucy menghentikan kalimatnya. Apa tidak apa-apa memberitahu Nashi? Lucy sadar anak itu pintar. Bahkan bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata. Anak itu pasti bisa mengerti. Tapi... Tetap saja! Nashi masih kecil! Lima tahun! Dan kau berniat memberitahu anak umur lima tahun tentang masalah... Selingkuh? Hamil? Pria brengsek? Oh orang tua macam apa yang membuat anak dewasa sebelum waktunya? Lucy tak mau putrinya jadi dewasa sebelum waktunya! Ia harus menjelaskannya dengan bahasa lembut yang memang harus dilakukan pada anak lima tahun

"Emm... Itu... Yah... Intinya Mama melakukan ini untukmu tak ada alasan lain!" Dan malah itu yang keluar dari mulut Lucy

"Untukku? Jelas-jelas Mama membohongiku selama ini!" Nashi tampak tak terima

"Itu demi kebahagiaanmu!" Jawab Lucy

"Apa Mama pikir aku senang seperti ini? Papa masih hidup! Tapi kenapa tak ia bersama kita!? Bukankah seharusnya keluarga itu berkumpul. Hidup bersama?" Sahutnya dengan suara pelan

"Maaf... Keluarga kita memang tak bisa bersama lagi. Maka dari itu Mama menyembunyikan soal Papamu. Bukankah selama ini kita hidup bahagia meski tak ada 'Dia' 'kan?" Lucy terus berusaha meyakinkan putrinya bahwa anak itu tak butuh seorang Ayah

"Ya selama ini kita bahagia. Di tengah kebohongan Mama..."

"Mama melakukan semua itu untukmu!"

"Daripada berbohong kenapa tidak berbaikan saja dengan Papa..." Gumam Nashi pelan hingga Lucy kesulitan mendengarnya

"Apa?" Heran Lucy

"Aku hanya tak mengerti. Kenapa Mama membenci Papa?"

"Itu... Emm... Lima tahun lalu..." Lucy memutar otaknya. Bagaimana mengatakannya dengan bahasa anak-anak?

"Lima tahun lalu?" Anak itu tampak meminta kejelasan

"Dia menghianti Mama. Jadi akhirnya Mama memilih pergi"

"Jadi Papa berbuat salah lima tahun lalu?"

"Ya!"

"Lalu Mama tak bisa memaafkannya?"

"Tidak!"

"Kemarin dia sampai berlutut! Memohon maaf. Dan dia juga menangis! Apa Mama tak merasa kasihan? Sedikitpun?"

"Dia akar dari masalah ini! Tak ada maaf untuknya! Perbuatannya lima tahun lalu tak bisa dimaafkan!" Tegas Lucy. Nashi terdiam mendengarnya hingga beberapa detik kemudian

"Tunggu dulu! Lima tahun lalu? Mama bilang tadi Mama memilih pergi? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Ya. Mama terpaksa pergi juga terpaksa harus membawamu..." Mendengar pernyataan Lucy. Nashi menunduk lemas

 _"Jadi benar semua masalah ini gara-gara aku. Aku yang membuat Mama terpaksa pergi._ _Ia_ _juga bilang kemarin aku ini sangat merepotkan. Dan mungkin juga Mama membenci Papa karna aku..."_

.

 **Puk!** Lucy menepuk kepala pink putrinya itu pelan

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan soal Papa. Kau masih punya Mama 'kan?" Hibur Lucy

"..." Anak diam tak menjawab. Ia turun dari kursi

"Nashi?"

"Ayo berangkat ke sekolah..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Baiklah..." Wajah Lucy tampak kembali murung. Anak itu tak bersemangat seperti biasanya dan pastinya apapun yang terjadi pada anak itu juga berdampak pada Lucy

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Sting tertegun melihat Natsu yang sekarang tengah tersenyum seperti orang gila. Tadi pagi ia berkunjung ke apartemen bosnya itu. Dan apa yang ia lihat? Berantakan! Kacau! Tak hanya apartemen nya si pemilik juga kacau! Sting menemukannya berbaring di lantai entah apa yang terjadi yang jelas pasti berkaitan dengan Lucy. Lalu pria itu masuk dalam kamar mandi Sting berangkat ke kantor. (Perintah dari Natsu) dan Sting tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...

"Emm... Natsu-san apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah... Ya... Tadi pagi kau kan-"

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang pagi tadi" Potong Natsu

"Seseorang?" Heran Sting

"Ya... Dan rencana akan segera dimulai!" Kata Natsu dengan senyum lebar

"Rencana? Rencana apa?" Tanya Sting

"Rencana-" HP Natsu tiba-tiba berbunyi

"Sebentar..." Natsu pun mengangkatnya

"..." Sting tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Sekarang?" Tanya Natsu pada orang di seberang sana

"..."

"Oh baiklah!" Panggilan pun terhenti

"Sting aku pergi dulu!" Kata Natsu berdiri dari duduknya. Sementara Sting hanya memandang bingung bosnya yang berjalan keluar itu...

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ibu dan Anak itu diam tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Lucy tak tahu harus bagaimana karna biasanya putrinya lah yang selalu memulai pembicaraan dan sekarang... Nashi hanya diam menerawang keluar jendela

.

 **Hening**

.

Hingga sampailah mobil kuning itu di tempat tujuan

"Bersemangatlah..." Kata Lucy

"..." Anak itu tak menjawab ia langsung membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil

.

BLAM! Pintu ditutup

"Haaahh..." Lucy tampak lesu. Hampa... Ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Apa anak itu benar-benar membencinya? Apa yang harus dilakukan? Rasanya seperti kehilangan tujuan hidup!

"Ahahaha... Bodoh! Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk bisa menerimanya" Katanya disertai tawa. Ya mungkin memang benar anak itu butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini... Tapi sampai kapan? Atau lebih tepatnya sampai kapan Lucy bisa bertahan? Tujuan hidupnya sudah hilang. Bukanya membahagiakan putrinya ia malah membuatnya jadi pendiam begini!

"Sial!" Umpatnya kesal sembari menginjak gas

 _"Ini semua gara-gara si brengsek itu! Jika saja ia tidak datang kemarin. Tidak berteriak-teriak Nashi tak akan terbangun dan- AAAH! SIALAN!"_ Pikirnya menyalahkan Natsu atas semua yang terjadi sekarang ini

.

 **CRIIIIIIIIT!** Lucy tiba-tiba mengerem mobil nya yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi itu

"Ada apa ini!?" Geramnya melihat papan kayu yang menghalangi jalan. Seingatnya tadi jalan ini tak ditutup. Apa ada sesuatu? Papan kayu itu tidak memiliki tulisan atau tanda peringatan apapun... Aneh! Akhirnya Lucy memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang yang ada didepan yang berdiri di terotoar dekat papan kayu itu.

"Ano... Permisi!" Kata Lucy yang membuka jendela mobilnya saat sudah berada dekat orang itu

"Ya?" Jawab pria yang memakai jaket kulit dan ber-rambut hitam itu

"Kenapa jalan ini ditutup? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Lucy

"Oh tak ada apa-apa. Jalan ini ditutup khusus untukmu nona!" Jawabnya

"Untukku?" Heran Lucy

"Ya untukmu!" Kata seseorang yang entah sejak kapan duduk di kursi samping kiri Lucy

"KYAAA! SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISITU!?" Kaget Lucy. Pria itu hanya diam seringaian tampak jelas di wajah bertato itu

"Mau apa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ucap dingin. Ia menatap tajam pria tak diundang itu

"Wah! Wah! Menakutkan. Tapi..." Lucy tak menyadari orang ber-rambut hitam tadi membuka pintu mobil dan langsung membekap mulutnya

"Wanita sepertimu lebih baik diam!" Pria itu lalu menarik paksa Lucy keluar dari mobil

"Hahaha" Pria yang didalam mobil tertawa sembari keluar

"Mmppphh!" Lucy mulai meronta

"Diamlah!" Pria itu membawa nya masuk kedalam gang

"Ahh! Wanita ini tak bisa diam!" Kesal pria itu

"Tak apa biar aku yang memeriksanya" Kata salah satu temannya. Yang berada dalam mobil tadi. Pria itu mulai meraba-raba Lucy. Lebih tepatnya mencari sesuatu didalam kantungnya baju

 _"Perampokan ya..."_ Lucy yang tadi meronta sekarang diam

"Heh? Sudah bisa diam rupanya" Pria itu menempelkan Lucy di tembok terdekat. Lalu mengunci kedua tangannya

"Aku tak memiliki uang!" Ucap Lucy dingin

"Jangan bohong! Cari di kantung celananya!" Perintahnya. Pria dengan tato di wajahnya mulai mencari di kantung celana pendek Lucy. Sementara Lucy diam saja membiarkannya

"Tidak ada apapun" Kata pria itu tak menemukan apa-apa

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Sekarang lepaskan!" Ucap Lucy mulai emosi

"Aku tak menyangka orang kaya sepertimu tak membawa apa-apa" Kata pria yang mengunci kedua tangannya

"Mungkin di mobilnya ada benda berharga" Komentar pria satunya

"Di mobilnya tak ada apa-apa" Kata seorang yang baru saja datang

"Hanya ada uang receh!" Tambah seorang lagi. Lucy menoleh kearah kiri dan melihat tiga orang yang baru saja datang

"Kalian bercanda 'kan?" Kata pria yang memeriksa Lucy tadi. Ketiga orang yang baru datang itu menjawab...

"Hanya ada uang receh"

"Tissue"

"Hanya mobilnya saja yang terlihat mewah. Isinya tak bermutu sama sekali!"

"Baiklah sudah puas? Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Geram Lucy ia menatap tajam pria yang mengunci kedua tangannya di tembok ini

"Heh? Kalau aku tidak mau apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ancam pria itu

"Kau akan menyesal!" Balas Lucy pelan. Lucy sedikit menundukkan kepalanya membuat wajahnya tertutup sebagian rambutnya

"Dengar Nona... Kalau tak ada uang kami masih bisa berenang-senang denganmu 'kan? Hahaha" Kata salah satu dari mereka entah yang mana Lucy tak melihatnya. Dan tak mau tahu yang mana

"..." Lucy hanya diam tak bergerak dari posisinya wajahnya masih tetap tertunduk kebawah

"Lihat dia diam sepertinya sudah pasrah! Ahahaha" Ejek salah satu dari mereka. Pria yang mengunci kedua tangan Lucy mulai mendekatkan dirinya

"Bagus! Kau harus diam seperti i-"

"Bodoh!"

.

 **DUKH!** Lucy menendang pria itu tepat di selangkangannya

"K-k-k-k-kau! Arrrggghhh!" Pria itu nampak begitu kesakitan sampai berguling-guling di tanah. Pria dengan tato di wajah. Disebelahnya tampak kaget dengan 'Tendangan Maut' itu

"Kau! Berani-beraninya-" Kalimat pria itu terhenti karna Lucy menarik tangannya. Memutar tubuh pria itu lalu menghantamkan wajahnya ke tembok dengan keras

.

 **BUKKKKK!** Pria itu langsung jatuh lemas tengkurap dan sepertinya kehilangan kesadarannya. Terlihat jelas ada darah segar yang mengalir di tembok. Sementara Lucy tampak tenang dengan wajah datar

"Kau!" Geram seorang dari mereka. Lucy langsung mengayunkan kaki kirinya memandang perut pria itu namun...

.

 **GREP!**

"Cukup sudah!" Kata pria itu yang menahan kaki Lucy dengan kedua tangannya

"Jangan senang dulu!" Lucy menggunakan tangan pria itu sebagai pijakan tubuh ramping Lucy sedikit terangkat. Dan kaki kanannya langsung memberikan 'Tendangan Maut' Pada selangkangan pria itu

"AHHHH!" Pria itu menjerit kesakitan. Kedua tangan yang yang menahan kaki Lucy berpindah memegangi 'Miliknya' tanpa belas kasihan Lucy menndang perut pria itu hingga jatuh terlentang

"Jangan main-main denganku!" Angkuh Lucy. Sambil menginjak leher pria itu.

"AAAKKKKHHH... KHHH... HAK... AHHH!" Pria itu tampak kesulitan bernafas. Namun lagi-lagi tanpa belas kasihan Lucy menginjak-injak wajah pria itu dengan kaki kirinya

.

 **CRECK! CRECK!** Sepatu boots yang ia pakai berdampak parah pada wajah pria itu. Wajahnya langsung penuh luka di sana sini

 _"Sesekali seperti ini tak buruk juga..."_ Lucy memasang senyum meremehkan di wajahnya. Ia juga mengakat sedikit wajahnya angkuh. Memandang rendah pria yang ia injak ini

"DASAR! WANITA SIALAAAAN!" Salah satu pria berlari kearahnya pria itu melompat. Tangannya terkepal erat yang siap menghantam wajah Lucy. Lucy menoleh dan...

"Hmm..." Dan kembali Lucy menendang 'Milik' pria itu karna saat melompat kakinya terbuka

.

 **BUKKKKK!**

"..." Pria itu langsung jatuh lemas. Tak ada teriakan barang satu kata pun

"Sudah pingsan kah? Mungkin aku terlalu keras pada pria kurus kering sepertinya..." Ucapnya dingin

"Kau!" Terdengar suara dari arah kiri

"Hmm..." Lucy menoleh ke kiri dan melihat pria ber-rambut hitam yang pertama kali terkena 'Tendangan Maut' nya

"ITU SAKIT SIALAN!" Pria itu hendak bangun namun...

.

 **BUUUUKKKKKKKK!**

"YANG SAKIT DISINI ITU AKU!" Tendang Lucy di pipi kanan pria itu keras. Pria itu terlempar ke kiri dan pucuk kepala menghantam tembok. Dan ya... Ia langsung kehilangan kesadaran

"Hah... Hah..." Lucy terengah tampaknya tendangan keras tadi lumayan menguras tenaga. Dan membuat emosi! Rasa sakit itu tak ada apa-apa nya dibandingkan dengan yang dialami Lucy. Usaha nya selama lima tahun ini hancur seketika karna si pinky- AH! CUKUP! Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalanya pening! Dada sesak!

"SIAPA SELANJUTNYA!?" Teriak Lucy marah. Empat sudah tumbang. Sedangkan sisa satu orang yang tampak gemetaran

"OI! Ada apa disini?" Kata seseorang yang baru saja datang

 _"Datang lagi tiga orang ya..."_ Lucy dapat melihat satu pria botak. Satu pria rambut mohawk dan satu pria jabrik memasuki gang

"Apa yang terjadi Ricky?" Tanya si botak. Pria yang gemetaran dan ternyata bernama Ricky ini berbalik

"Ah... Bo-bos! I-ini wanita i-" Kalimatnua terhenti karna...

"Kau lengah bodoh!" Lucy menendang satu kakinya dari belakang.

.

 **BUKK!** Melihat pria itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan kepalanya yang dapat di jangkau Lucy langsung menendang leher pria itu dengan kaki kirinya hingga pria itu jatuh tengkurap ke kanan

.

 **BUUUK! CRECK!** Dan menginjak tengkuknya. Ricky menoleh kan kepalanya ke kiri menghadap sang bos

"Bos lari! Wanita ini gila- UUUGH!" Sekarang Lucy menginjak pipi kirinya

"Tutup mulutmu!" Perintahnya

"Ricky... Ricky... Kau sungguh menyedihkan! Dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita lemah ini? Kalian semua benar-benar payah!" Ejek si bos

"Diamlah botak! Mau mati?" Ancam Lucy

"Kalian berdua urus dia!" Perintah sang bos. Kedua orang di sebelahnya langsung berlari menuju Lucy

"Kupastikan ia akan berlutut meminta maaf bos!" Kata si jabrik. Mereka berdua semakin mendekat

"Cih!" Tanpa belas kasihan Lucy menendang tubuh Ricky kearah mereka berdua

"WOAH!" Si jabrik kehilangan keseimbangan. Lantaran tubuh Ricky mengenai betis nya. Sedangkan si mohawk melompat

"Kakimu terbuka lebar..." Ujar Lucy. Dan bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi berikutnya...

.

 **BUUUKKKK!** 'Tendangan Maut' kembali dikeluarkan.

"A-a-a-a-"

.

 **BUUKKK!** Sekarang tendangan berputar mengenai pinggang pria malang itu. Ia terlempar ke tumpukan sampah sebelah kiri. Kejam memang. Tapi salah mereka sendiri yang mencari gara-gara dengan Nona Heartfilia yang tengah sakit hati ini. Biasanya wanita yang sedang sakit hati itu pasti menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar. Huh! Maaf saja Lucy tak selemah itu! Ia masih bisa menjalani hidup meski dada sesak! Dunia hampa! Ia memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap putrinya. Jadi bermain dengan sampah disini cukup bisa menghibur diri 'kan? Oh ya. Sekedar info Nona Heartfilia menguasai Taekwondo!

"A-aku... Aku tidak mau mati disini!" Ricky langsung berdiri

"Aku juga! Wanita ini berbahaya!" Si jabrik ikut kabur bersama Ricky keluar gang

"Kau punya nyali juga ya? Pirang!?" Gertak si botak yang berjalan tenang dengan kedua tangan dalam saku celananya

"Kalian sendiri yang mulai Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu pada anak buahmu..."

"Hm! Masih terlihat tenang meski dalam kondisi seperti ini?" Pria botak itu mengeluarkan pisau yang ia simpan dalam kantungnya

"Ternyata pemimpinnya lebih rendah dari sampah dan bawahannya!" Maki Lucy

"Tutup mulutmu!" Pria itu langsung mengayunkan pisau nya ke leher Lucy namun...

.

 **SRASH!** Lucy mundur menghindari dan menggunakan tangannya kirinya sebagai tameng. Goresan kecil sepanjang tiga senti di tangan Lucy tampak meneteskan darah

"Refleks yang bagus" Puji pria itu

"Seberapa rendah dirimu? Melawan wanita menggunakan senjata?" Lucy masih saja tenang dan malah memanas-manasj pria itu

"WANITA SEPERTIMU TAK PERLU DIKASIHANI!" Pria itu bersiap menyerang lagi. Sedangkan Lucy menyeringai dan...

"CUUUH!" Menyemburkan ludahnya yang sengaja ia kumpulan sejak melihat si botak mengeluarkan pisau tadi

"AHH! SIALAN KAU PIRANG!" Semburan itu mengenai matanya. Pria itu mengusap matanya dengan kasar

.

 **BUKH!** Dengan sigap Lucy menendang kedua kaki pria itu dari samping. Alhasil pria itu jatuh tersungkur

.

 **CRECK!** Dan langsung Lucy injak tengkuk dan pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"AKHHH!" Ringismya. Pisau terlepas dari genggaman tangan kanan dan Lucy pun berjongkok mengambilnya... Sesuai rencana!

"Kalian semua memang payah! Tapi aku cukup terhibur... Sedikit! Ahahaha... " Kata Lucy. Seraya melihat satu persatu 'Korban' nya

.

 **BUKKK!** Menendang pinggang pria botak itu. Hingga berbalik dan sekarang posisinya terlentang. Lucy berjongkok menginjak leher pria itu dan menodongkan pisaunya

"To-tolong jangan bunuh aku!" Pria itu meminta ampunan Lucy

"Dengar botak! Ingatlah aku Lucy Heartfilia. Beritahu pada semua temanmu jangan membuat masalah denganku kecuali kalian ingin pergi ke neraka! Mengerti?" Kata Lucy angkuh dan penuh intimidasi. Pria malang itu hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Lucy beranjak bangun hendak pergi namun terhenti karna melihat 'Sesuatu'

"Menjijikan! Kakimu terbuka lebar bodoh!" Katanya seraya menginjak 'Sesuatu' milik pria itu

"A-a-a-a-a-a-ah!" Pria itu meringkuk kesakitan memegangi 'Miliknya' yang Lucy injak dengan kejamnya

"Humph!" Dengus Lucy melempar pisau yang ia ambil tadi sembarang arah. Lalu berjalan keluar gang. Membuka pintu mobilnya kasar. Masuk ke dalam...

.

 **BLAAAM!** Tutup dengan keras!

.

 **BRAAAAK!** Tabrak pembatas kayu yang preman sampah itu pasang disana...

.

Tanpa Lucy sadari di atas atap rumah dekat gang tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak awal. Sebuah senyum di bibirnya dan airmata mengalir di kedua pipinya

"Gagal..." Gumamnya. Rambut pink yang terlihat seperti landak itu bergoyang seiring hembusan angin...

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **Author Note**

Ngg... Entahlah gak tahu harus tulis apa disini. Jadi kukasih bocoran saja ya! Fic ini akan segera tamat kira-kira 3-4 Chapter lagi...

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	12. Keputusanku

**Author Note**

Yo! Maaf lama Update :D

Chapter kali ini berisi sudut pandang Natsu. Jadi sekalian kucoba 'Meluapkan Perasaan Karakter' disini. Dan itulah yang membuat Fic ini lama Update! Haha

Sumpah mengetik Chapter ini aku benar-benar kesulitan! Orang yang tertutup dan menyembunyikan perasaan sepertiku. Benar-benar tak cocok untuk hal ini! Dan sepertinya akan gagal lagi seperti pada Chapter-chapter sebelumnya! :v

Oke cukup langsung saja baca! :D

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Naomi Koala**

Ahahahaha... Ya... Ya... Maaf ini baru bisa Update sekarang salam kenal. Panggil apa saja aku sesukamu asal jangan nama perempuan :v

Dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan Review! :D

 **synstropezia**

Ya... Ya... Natsu memang gila secara tak sengaja(?)

Lucy disini memang sangat kuat! Soal si Natsu baca Chapter ini semuanya akan diperjelas disini! Soal Nashi dia pintar diatas rata-rata. Tapi tetap polos seperti anak-anak normal lainnya

Action Comedy? Sebenarnya bisa sih... Tapi masalahnya ide di otak malah mengarah ke Slice of Life + Drama ringan. Ceritanya si Populer dan si Misterius. Dan ada satu lagi. Tentang si Serba sempurna dan si Cacat luar biasa! Dan ada juga Comedy Anak SMA. Atau Comedy lika-liku anak Kost! Dan aku tidak tersinggung kok! Justru aku senang mendapat Review yang seperti ini :D

Menempatkan diri sendiri jadi karakter? Entahlah! Kurasa sulit bagiku menjadi pribadi yang berbeda...

Apa? Mental sinetron? Kurasa kalau aku mental Anti-mainstream. Jadi aku ini Author yang biasa saja namun Limited Edition! Haha :v

 **aprianor007**

Mengerikan ya? Baca saja ini mungkin akan sedikit memperjelas tentang pikiran mereka berdua :D

Oh ya. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberikan Review :D

 **lntng**

Maaf lama Update. Oh ya. Aku ini pemula jangan panggil senpai!

Terimakasih juga karna sudah meninggalkan jejak. Aku senang ternyata ada yang menyukai cerita ini

 **dindahyuuga**

Anime sebelah? Yuno Bonssai kah? (Namanya dilesetin dikit) :v

 **Elysifujo**

Reviewmu ada dua jadi kubalaa dua-duanya langsung!

Lucy mengerikan? Tidak juga dia kan hanya mempertahankan diri itu saja! Tapi kuakui dia sangat kejam!

Soal Natsu mungkin di Chapter ini akan memperjelas dia itu orang seperti apa :D

Titik? Ada kok disebelah kiri. Aku lupa memindahkannya ke tengah. Dan akhirnya malah jadi kebiasaan begini :v

Terimakasih sudah memberikan Review!

 **Lucy**

Kalau kau melakukan itu. Aku akan pergi darimu sejauh mungkin! Eh? Bentar ini Lucy siapa ya? Orang baru kah?

.

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 12: Keputusanku

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan batin seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Tell me) OOC. Dll

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Recana Pahlawan dan Penjahat benar-benar gagal 100%! Diluar dugaan... Tak kusangka Luce bisa seganas itu. Mungkin ia jauh lebih mengerikan dari Erza!

"Haah..." Menghela nafas pelan... Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa ini benar-benar sudah berakhir?

"Natsu-san?" Aku hanya menoleh dan berkata...

"Hmm?"

"Kau terlihat lesu! Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Sting

"Aku gagal itu saja!" Jawabku seadanya

"Gagal apa?" Si 'Durian' ini pura-pura bodoh atau apa?

"Recana kemarin gagal!"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak tahu rencanamu kemarin itu apa?" Jawabnya mengangkat bahu. Aku belum mengatakan padanya tentang rencana kemarin jadi jelas kalau ia tidak tahu

"Recana Pahlawan dan Penjahat. Aku menyuruh lima orang preman mengganggu Luce lalu-"

"Kau datang bak seorang pahlawan begitu kah?" Potongnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Baguslah ia cepat mengerti

"Kenapa bisa gagal!? Itu benar-benar rencana yang sangat bagus! Wanita pasti akan langsung jatuh hati dengan cara seperti itu!" Katanya malah heboh sendiri

"Recana itu berakhir mengerikan. Aku yakin kau tak akan mau mendengar ceritanya" Ia. Tampak bingung alisnya terangkat ke atas

"Mengerikan? Ja-jangan bilang kalau tanpa sengaja Lucy-"

"Dia baik-baik Sting! Ini jauh lebih parah dari yang kau pikirkan! Semuanya terjadi diluar dugaan! Recana langsung gagal total sejak awal!" Potongku dengan cepat

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kelima preman yang kusuruh semuanya tumbang! Total korban enam orang. Dua orang lari ketakutan!" Jelasku sesingkat mungkin

"Jadi total delapan orang?" Tanya Sting memastikan

"Ya. Tang kusuruh hanya lima orang. Namun datang sang bos berserta dua orang lainnya" Jawabku memperjelas

"A-apa yang terjadi hingga seperti itu?" Kulihat Sting sedikit bergetar

"Luce menghajar mereka semua! Bahkan sang bos yang membawa pisau tak berkutik di hadapannya!"

"A-APA!? Di-dia... Dia... Aku... Aku tahu dia pernah bilang dia bisa Taekwondo. Tapi tak kusangka sampai sekuat itu!" Sting tampak benar-benar kaget dengan ini

"Dia bahkan tak luka sedikitpun!" Jelasku lagi. Sting tampak bergetar lagi

"De-delapan orang pria tumbang dan ia tak luka sedikitpun? Wanita macam dia? Sekuat apa tendangan nya itu?" Ucap Sting sambil bergidik ngeri

"Menurutku kekuatan tendangan nya lumayan. Hanya saja... Cara bertarung nya Itu selain pintar. Lincah ia juga sangat kejam tanpa belas kasihan! Kau tahu? Semua korban nya tumbang dengan cara yang sama. Dia menendang tepat di alat vitalnya- Ah! Ya! satu orang wajahnya menghantam tembok dan dua orang lari ketakutan!" Jelasku panjang lebar

"Ku-kurasa aku lebih baik tak usah membuat masalah dengan Lucy" Komentar Sting

"Ya... Jika kau berbuat macam-macam padanya kau juga akan berurusan denganku!" Ucapku sinis

"Kau juga! Kenapa kau masih tenang-tenang saja setelah melihat semuanya kemarin?" Apa maksud si 'Durian' ini aku tak mengerti sama sekali!

"Maksudmu aku harus takut begitu? Setelah rencanaku gagal? Itu tak ada gunanya! Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana cara meminta maaf padanya!" Kataku setengah membentak

"Bukankah kau sudah minta maaf?" Mendengar itu aku menggeram kesal

"Ya! Dan dia tak memaafkanku!" Orang ini membuatku emosi saja

"Kalau begitu hanya tinggal menunggu saja 'kan?" Ucapnya enteng. Oke cukup!

"SAMPAI KAPAN AKU HARUS MENUNGGU!? Dan lagi... Kalau tetap seperti ini dia tak akan memaafkanku!" Setelah kubentak dia masih saja tenang. Dengan tangan yang dilipat depan dada

"Cobalah bersabar... Kau harus perlahan-lahan melakukannya. Kalau kau terburu-buru itu terkesan memaksa bukan meminta maaf!"

"Aku hanya... Tak kuat lagi menunggu selama lima tahun ini!" Kataku menanggapi perkataannya

"Iya... Tapi tetap saja yang namanya meminta maaf itu... Kau harus terima apa dia memaafkanmu atau tidak. Jangan paksa dia harus memberikan maaf padamu" Apa!? Terima begitu saja katanya?

"Jadi kau menyuruhku menerima dengan lapang dada jika dia tak mau memaafkanku begitu? Jangan bercanda! Aku tak mau menyerah setelah apa yang kulakukan selama lima tahun! Aku hidup hanya untuk ini!" Kembali kubentak si pirang sialan ini

"Bukan begitu! Kalau dia tidak memaafkanmu. Kau tinggal meminta maaf lagi dan lagi. Tapi jangan memaksanya. Terima saja jika dia masih belum bisa memaafkanmu kau tinggal menunggu beberapa waktu lalu kembali meminta maaf lagi. Terus begitu hingga Lucy memaafkanmu" Aku hanya diam mendengarnya. Mungkin ada benar nya juga. Aku terlalu terburu-buru dan malah langsung mengajak menikah bahkan mendapatkan maaf pun belum... Tapi sungguh aku benar-benar diluar kendali saat menciumnya waktu itu!

"Haaaahhh..." Menghela nafas kasar

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyaku. Yang secara tidak langsung meminta saran pada Sting

"Kurasa aku punya rencana yang bagus..."

"Apa? Apa?" Aku langsung bersemangat mendengar kata 'Recana' keluar dari mulutnya itu

"Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu tahu soal bisnis... Tapi kurasa kau dan Lucy bisa bekerja sama. Kau tahu 'kan Lucy seorang novelis?" Orang ini benar-benar tidak nyambung!

" 'Durian' sialan! Aku ingin dia memaafkanku bukan malah berbisnis dengannya!" Kataku penuh penekanan

"Iya aku mengerti 'Landak' bodoh! Maksudku kalau kau berbisnis dengan Lucy. Mungkin hubungan kalian akan membaik jadi dia akan memaafkanmu!" Jadi begitu rencananya!

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang itu dari tadi!" Geramku karna ia tak langsung saja ke intinya

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh dan tidak peka!" Sekarang si 'Durian' malah mengejek

"Oke cukup! Jadi langsung saja kapan bisa mulai rencana ini?" Daripada berdebat seperti ini lebih baik langsung ke intinya saja 'kan?

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sabaran! Sekarang ini sudah bisa kita lakukan. Tinggal bertemu dengannya lalu bicarakan soal bisnismu saja 'kan?" Bagus! Lebih cepat lebih baik!

"Bagaimana kalau bertemu di restoran?" Kataku memberi inisiatif

"Baiklah akan hubungi 'Nona Pisang' itu sekarang!" Sahut Sting menerimanya. Rencana ini pasti akan sedikit memakan waktu. Tapi aku harus yakin ini akan berhasil! Tetap semangat!

.

.

 **Di Sebuah Restoran Kota Crocus**

.

.

Duduk dan menunggu itu benar-benar membosankan!

"Sting! Kenapa dia belum datang juga ya? Apa dia menerima ajakanmu tadi?" Dan si pirang bodoh ini. Malah meminum kopi putih nya dengan tenang

"Kita bahkan menunggu tak sampai sepuluh menit! Kau ini bisa bersabar tidak sih?" Tak sampai sepuluh menit? Bagiku berasa sudah duduk berjam-jam. Berlebihan memang. Tapi memang itu yang kurasakan. Dan menunggu begini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Itu dia datang!" Mendengar perkataan Sting sontak aku langsung menoleh melihat keluar jendela. Dan ya! Dia disana aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas! Luce terlihat cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai dengan indahnya. Tak diikat seperti dulu. Dengan baju putih polos berlengan pendek. Dan celana pendek warna hijau. Tak lupa tas selempang warna coklat di bahu kirinya itu... Tanpa sadar aku terus memandanginya sejak tadi. Kuharap aku masih bisa melihatnya terus. Setiap hari kalau boleh berharap... Sting yang sedang berbincang dengannya sama sekali tak kuhiraukan. Aku tetap fokus pada satu titik. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun berjalan menuju kemari

"Natsu?" Ia. Nampak heran melihatku disini

"Luce?" Aku juga berpura-pura heran sesuai rencana

"Natsu-san inilah temanku yang seorang novelis itu. Baguslah kalau kalian saling kenal!" Kata Sting sambil tersenyum. Dia kembali duduk di tempat duduknya tadi. Sementara Luce masih berdiri diam

"Duduklah..." Kataku senormal mungkin seolah tak ada masalah apa-apa dengannya

"Maaf sepertinya aku berubah pikiran..." Ujarnya yang langsung berniat pergi

"Tunggu!" Kugenggam tangannya agar ia tak pergi

"Apalagi? Aku tak tertarik berbisnis denganmu!" Katanya acuh. Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku? Hingga selalu saja berusaha menjauh seperti ini?

"Dengar Luce... Ini juga akan menguntungkan buatmu. Jadi tak ada salahnya-"

"Kalau aku tak mau. Juga tak ada salahnya 'kan?" Kenapa dia begitu kasar seperti ini? Kemana Luce yang ramah lembut seperti dulu?

"Hei! Kalau mau berbisnis lebih baik jangan bawa masalah pribadi!" Bagus Sting!

"Dia benar Luce. Kita saling membutuhkan disini!" Kataku membujuknya

"Meski menguntungkan bagiku. Aku tak mau berbisnis denganmu! Lagipula keuanganku juga masih cukup untuk bertahan hidup..." Ucapnya dingin. Genggaman tanganku dilepasnya paksa

"...Baiklah aku pulang. Jaa!" Setelah mengatakan itu ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar restoran. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri

"Tunggu Luce!" Tak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja! Aku harus membujuknya sedikit lagi! Sedikiiiiit saja

"Stop!" Sting juga ikut berdiri

"Tidak! Sting masih ada kesempatan! Aku harus-" Sting menekan kedua pundakku memaksaku kembali duduk

"Sting! Apaan kau-"

"Natsu-san cukup!" Potongnya. Setengah membentak

"Rencana sudah gagal! Kalau kau mengejarnya itu sama saja memaksanya. Dia akan semakin tak suka padamu! Jadi... Biarkan saja dia pulang"

"Aaaahh!" Kututup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. Kenapa selalu berakhir seperti ini? Aku selalu saja gagal! Apa semua ini memang benar-benar sudah berakhir?

"Sting kembalilah ke kantor. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku!" Kembali aku bangkit berdiri

"Tunggu! Bagaimana denganmu? Kita kesini menggunakan mobilku 'kan?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan menenangkan pikiran. Sekaligus mencari ide yang bagus" Setelah mengatakan itu aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Kau masih belum menyerah ya?" Aku hanya sekedar melambaikan tangan kananku

"Aku tak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun Sting!"

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Langit di kota Crocus sedang mendung sejak tadi pagi tapi yah... Sudahlah aku tidak perduli!

Berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan. Entahlah! Aku tak tahu mau kemana. Apa yang sedang kulakukan aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku terus berjalan membiarkan kaki ini membawaku entah kemana. Sedangkan otak terus berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mau ini berakhir! Aku harus mendapatkan 'Dia' lagi bagaimana pun caranya! Menyerah sama saja bunuh diri! Aku hidup hanya 'Dia' bahkan jika dunia ini menolak. Aku tetap tak akan menyerah! Berlebihan? Tak masalah! Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya hidup untuk ini. Memangnya salah jika seseorang ingin bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya apa?

"Ini sebagai permintaan maaf karna aku lupa dengan janji kita kemarin. Ini. Ini bunga kesukaanmu 'kan?" Aku menoleh kearah kiri melihat seorang lelaki remaja yang memberikan bunga pada gadis didepannya. Entah bunga apa itu aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu hanya bunga mawar... Kesukaan Luce

"Baiklah! Tapi jangan ulangi lagi ya?" Jawab si gadis

"Maaf kau pasti menunggu lama. Aku benar-benar lupa karna harus membersihkan apartemen. Maaf..." Kulihat pria itu sepertinya sangat menyesal

"Tak apa. Lagipula hanya masalah kecil saja. Dan kau sudah meminta maaf. Jadi kita lupakan saja soal janji di kafe itu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi kesana?" Sepertinya si gadis sudah memaafkannya ya?

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?" Tanya pria itu meminta penjelasan

"Tentu saja! Jadi bagaimana mau ke kafe sekarang?" Gadis itu tampak tersenyum senang

"Syukurlah! Kupikir kau akan marah karna janji kita kemarin" Melihat mereka mulai berpelukan entah kenapa membuatku iri. Kapan terakhir kali aku berpelukan? Apa aku masih bisa memeluknya seperti itu?

"He-hei! Hentikan banyak orang disini!" Sepertinya si gadis mulai malu. Ya memang benar banyak orang disini

"Ah! Maaf aku hanya tertawa suasana. Baiklah! Ayo pergi!" Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju kafe yang tadi di bicarakan. Orang-orang yang berhenti untuk sekedar menonton pasangan remaja itu. Mulai berjalan menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing

"Bunga ya..." Gumamku pelan. Ya... Kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba.

 _"Baiklah pertama cari toko bunga"_ Kuambil smartphone yang ada di saku celana kanan. Buka lockscreen nya. Hidupkan GPS. Dan buka Maps untuk mencari toko bunga terdekat

 _"Hmm... Hanya sekitar 300 Meter dari sini. Kalau ke rumah Luce..."_ Kumasukan alamat rumahnya di kolom pencarian

 _"...Sekitar 750 Meter. Kebetulan yang menguntungkan. Aku tak perlu repot mencari taksi!"_ Langsung saja toko bunga belok kanan di perempatan didepan sana...

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Ya... Ya... Anggap saja itu tadi lari pagi. Walau sekarang sudah pukul 09:40 sih. Tapi tak apalah lagipula langit sedang mendung jadi anggap saja masih pagi. Bunga mawar warna-warni di tangan kanan ini kuharap bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Yosh! Tetap semangat! Rumahnya sudah terlihat didepan sana! Aku berlari menuju pagar rumahnya dan langsung masuk ke sana. Seperti biasa pagarnya tak dikunci. Sampai didepan pintu rumahnya langsung saja ketuk pintu nya. Memangnya mau menunggu apalagi?

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!** Pintu diketuk sebanyak tiga kali

.

Tak jawaban

"Apa dia tak ada dirumah?"

.

 **CKLEK!** Dibuka!

"Hmm..." Gumamnya yang berdiri tepat didepanku. Dengan jaket warna hitam. Sepertinya ia mau pergi entah kemana

"Yo!" Sapaku seperti biasanya

"Mau apa kemari?" Tanyanya langsung

"Ini" Kuberikan bunga mawar warna-warni ini padanya

"Oh..." DIA MENERIMANYA! Bagus! Kuharap hubungan kita bisa membaik! Dia berjalan satu langkah mendekat. Apa aku harus memeluknya lalu minta maaf? Dia berbalik badan

.

 **Blam!** Menutup pintu pelan. Lalu mengunci nya. Jadi ia benar mau pergi? Kemana?

"Lu-"

"Kau tahu Natsu..." Potongnya sambil berbalik. Jantung ini langsung berdetak kencang. Apa dia hendak memaafkanku?

"...Aku suka bunga ini..." Lanjutnya disertai senyum yang terkesan... Sinis?

"...Tapi aku bukanlah wanita lemah... Yang akan luluh hanya karna bunga ini!" Bunga itu dilemparnya ke tempat sampah tak jauh di sebelah kanan. Lalu mulai berjalan melewatiku. Saat itu juga aku lupa cara bernafas! Sesak! Kejam! Dia sama sekali tak berperasaan! Luce... Sebenarnya dimatamu kau anggap aku ini apa?

.

 **BLAM!** Aku menoleh kearah kiri saat mendengar suara pintu mobil ditutup. Mobil kuning itu berbelok memutar hendak keluar. Aku berlari dan berdiri di tengah pagar depan

"Ka-kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku entah kenapa jadi gagap begini

"Bukan urusanmu! Lebih baik kau menyingkir sebelum kutabrak!" Katanya dingin.

"Kau tak akan melakukannya!" Namun kenyataannya mobil itu malah semakin mendekat kemari. Spontan aku mundur dua langkah. Mobil itu berhenti

"Yakin tak mau menyingkir? Ne... Natsu?" Katanya sinis

"Baiklah aku pergi..." Dan sekali lagi aku harus pergi dengan berat hati...

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan kepala menghadap kebawah. Langit mendung mulai menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan. Udara mungkin mulai dingin. Tapi... Entahlah... Aku tak merasa dingin sedikitpun. Aku hanya... Merasa... Kosong. Hampa. Putus asa... Hujan semakin deras. Hatiku sakit. Mataku panas. Dan sepertinya aku menangis... Sial! Setelah yang kulakukan lima tahun ini. Semuanya sudah berakhir! Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi... Dia benar-benar membenciku. Dia bahkan tak ragu untuk menabrakku tadi. Mungkin jika diberi kesempatan untuk membunuhku ia akan langsung melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang!

"Haaaahhh!" Menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang apa yang harus aku kulakukan? Dan juga dimana ini?

 _"Jembatan?"_ Aku tidak tahu kalau di kota ini ada jembatan seperti ini... Aku berjalan menuju pembatas jembatan. Meletakkan kedua tangan di besi pembatas lalu meletakkan dagu diatasnya.

"Sial!" Sakit! Rasanya aku sudah tak ingin hidup lagi. Lagipula untuk apa hidup jika yang kau rasakan hanya sakit? Hidup dengan pedang yang menancap di dada setiap hari? Sama saja mati bukan?

 _"Kurasa dengan melompat kebawah sana aku akan bebas dari semua ini..."_ Aku sudah cukup menderita selama lima tahun ini. Dan ironisnya ini akibat ulahku sendiri! Aku naik ke besi pembatas. Berjongkok disana. Menyedihkan aku bahkan tak dapat melihatnya tersenyum lagi seperti dulu! Menutup mata. Lalu aku menjatuhkan diri ke bawah sana

 _"Kuharap kau bisa bahagia Luce... Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum sekali lagi..."_

.

.

.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUU...!"

.

 **BYUUUUUURRR!**

Apa itu? Aku mendengar suaranya? Dan... Aku masih hidup? Kebuka mataku... Ngg... Ini didalam air

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!" Luce? Ugh... Airnya cukup deras. Tapi aku masih mampu berenang. Dan punggungku sepertinya membentur sesuatu...

.

 **SUAAAR!**

Benar saja. Kepalaku langsung keluar ke permukaan. Aku dapat melihat jembatannya ada disana. Kira-kira 50 Meter dari sini. Dan... Aku tersangkut di batu dibawah ini... Oh ya! Luce! Kulihat ke segala arah. Ramai sekali... Dan Luce tak terlihat dimana-mana.

 _"Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja... "_ Orang-orang berteriak-teriak seperti 'Bertahanlah' 'Kau baik-baik saja' Dan sebagiannya... Yang jelas disini ramai

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NATSU BODOOOOH!?" Luce? Aku menoleh ke kanan... Dia disana!

"BERTAHANLAH!" Teriak nya

"SEBENTAR AKU AKAN KESANA!" Aku pun berenang kesana. Walau agak susah tapi aku masih bisa berenang dengan arus seperti ini. Orang-orang disana tampak heboh. Entah karena apa...

"Kemari... Ayo naik!" Salah seorang dari mereka membantuku naik

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang itu

"Ya! Hanya sedikit sakit di punggung. Mungkin karna terbentur batu disana itu. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih"

"Syukurlah! Padahal airnya deras!" Deras? Kurasa tak terlalu deras. Orang-orang mulai pergi. Ada yang bilang 'Orang itu beruntung' 'Mungkin dia atlet renang bisa berenang di sungai itu' Dan masih banyak lagi. Dan...

"Luce?" Ia masih berdiri disana.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan BODOH!?" Geramnya yang berjalan mendekat

"Mungkin... Berenang?" Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi kujawab begitu saja

"JANGAN BERCANDA! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU HAH!?" Bentaknya. Aku senang mendengarnya setidaknya dia masih peduli padaku. Namun yang menjadi perhatianku wajahnya agak... Pucat? Ia juga tak memakai jaket. Apa tak kedinginan? Langsung saja kulepas jas yang kupakai ini

"Ini... Dan terimakasih masih peduli padaku" Kataku menyodorkan jas itu padanya

.

 **PLAAAK!** Tiba-tiba saja pipi kananku ditamparnya

"AKU BENCI ORANG BODOH YANG MENYIA-NYIAKAN NYAWANYA SEPERTIMU!" Bentakmya dengan keras. Aku hanya diam saja... Lagipula untuk apa aku hidup? Kalau aku tak punya tujuan hidup lagi?

"Hah... Hah... Dengar... Masih ada banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu. Peduli padamu. Erza. Gray... Hah... AYAHMU! IBUMU! WENDY! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN! NYAWA ITU SANGAT BERHAGA!" Aku tetap saja diam. Ya... Nyawa memang berharga tapi-

"Papa..." Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara itu. Kuluruskan pandanganku yang menghadap ke kiri sajak di tamparnya tadi

"..." Aku terdiam. Lidahku kelu... Anak itu berada tak jauh disebelah kanan Luce memakai jaket Luce yang ia pakai tadi. Dan aku sama sekali tak menyadarinya keberadaannya? Ayah macam aku ini?

"Ayo pulang!" Perintah Luce. Aku mendongak menatapnya. Wajahnya sekarang tampak pucat. Ia pasti kedinginan

"Lu-"

"Ayo pulang!" Berbalik lalu menarik tangan putrinya. Membawanya pulang. Anak itu membalikkan wajahnya kesini. Menatapku... Melihatnya menatapku begitu... Entah kenapa membuatku semakin sakit! Mereka semakin menjauh. Dan Nashi akhirnya kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan

"Luce..." Gumamku pelan... Melihat wajahnya yang pucat itu membuatku khawatir...

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Sore ini. Hujan sudah reda meski langit masih mendung. Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumah Luce. Dan tentu saja sudah berganti pakaian

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!** Pintu diketuk tiga kali

.

Tak ada jawaban. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Perasaanku tidak enak

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!** Kembali pintu diketuk tiga kali

.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

.

 **KRECEK! KRECEK!** Sial! Pintu nya terkunci! Perasaan semakin tidak enak. Apa dia pingsan didalam sana?

"LUCE!? KAU ADA DIDALAM?" Tak ada jawaban

"LUCE-"

.

 **CKLEK!**

"..." Kalimatku terhenti. Pintu terbuka perlahan...

"Jangan berisik! Mama sedang sakit!" Kuarahkan pandanganku kebawab. Ternyata Nashi yang membuka pintu

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku langsung ke intinya. Aku memang tak suka bertele-tele

"Tadi Mama bilang 'Kepalaku pusing dan aku lelah!' akhirnya dia tidur. Kulihat wajahnya pucat. Dan tubuhnya juga panas" Jelasnya

"Dia pasti demam!" Benar dia tak memakai jaket tadi. Dan bajunya juga tipis. Apalagi ia memakai rok mini

"Masuklah..." Kata anak itu menyuruhku masuk. Akhirnya aku masuk dan kututup pintunya

.

 **BLAM!**

.

Kulihat Nashi berjalan menuju dapur. Mau apa dia? Karna penasaran akhirnya aku menyusul nya. Saat sampai sampai disana mataku langsung melebar melihatnya memegang pisau

"Nashi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Langsung saja kupegang tangannya

"Aku memotong sawi" Katanya polos

"Dengar... Anak kecil sepertimu tak boleh memegang pisau! Berbahaya!" Nasehatku sama sekali tak didengarnya. Ia malah melepaskan tanganku pelan

"Tenang saja ini mudah kok! Walau pelan-pelan sawinya tetap terpotong pisaunya tajam!"

"Justru karna pisau tajam. Kau-"

.

 **Ctek... Ctek... Ctek...** Suara pisau yang memotong sawi di atas talenan

"..." Aku termangu melihatnya. Anak umur lima tahun memotong sawi dengan lancarnya...

"Nah sudah selesai!" Katanya yang meletakkan pisau di meja

"Apa Mamamu memang membiarkanmu bermain pisau begini? Dia tak marah?" Tanyaku dengan serius

"Entahlah! Ini pertama kalinya aku memegang pisau" APAAA!? Pertama kali katanya!?

"Dan aku tidak bermain! Aku memasak!" Protesnya

"Memasak?" Heranku

"Uhm!" Dia mengangguk mantap

"Memanganya kau bisa memakai kompor-" Kalimatku terhenti melihat ada kursi tepat didepan kompor. Jadi begitu ya...

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memasak bubur. Tapi aku tidak bisa memasak. Jadi ya sudah membuat mie saja" Jelasnya

"Memanganya kau tahu cara membuat mie?" Tanyaku memastikan

"Kan cara membuatnya tertulis di bungkusnya! Ada gambarnya juga" Tunggu! Tunggu!

"Kau bisa membaca?"

"Hah!? Tentu saja! Aku tidak bodoh!" Katanya menegaskan kalau ia tidak bodoh

"O-oh... Yah... Mamamu kan orang pintar bahkan mungkin diatas rata-rata. Jadi wajar kalau otaknya menurun padamu..." Kataku sambil menggaruk pipi kanan

.

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Mendengar suara langkah kaki sontak kami menoleh secara bersamaan

"Luce?/Mama?" Langsung saja aku menghampirinya.

"Luce kau harus istirahat!" Perintahku

"Hah... Sedang... A...pa... Ka-" Suaranya serak. Dasar berbicara saja kau kesulitan! Kenapa malah berjalan-jalan begini? Langsung saja kugendong dia. Dan membawanya menuju kamar

"Tu-turunkan... A... Ku..." Dia mulai protes. Tangannya mendorong-dorong pipiku

"Diamlah!" Dapat kurasakan panas tubuhnya dengan tanganku yang ada di bahu dan belakang lututnya

"A... Hah... A... Ah... Hah..." Dia tak protes lagi hanya terdengar suara nafasnya yang memburu. Pada akhirnya dia menurut juga

.

 **Puk!** Kubaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Tentu saja dengan pelan. Dan dia langsung bangkit duduk

"Jangan memaksakan diri!" Kataku penuh penekanan

"A-"

"Mama ini minum dulu" Potong Nashi yang menyodorkan gelas berisi air. Tanpa pikir panjang Luce langsung menerimanya

.

 **Glek! Glek! Glek!**

"Ahhh! Terimakasih" Benar juga suaranya serak. Dia keluar mau minum air! Kenapa itu tak terpikrkan olehku ya?

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..." Kata Nashi. Setelah mengambil gelas dari Luce. Ia keluar

.

 **BLAM!** Pintu ditutup

Menyisakan kami berdua disini. Tiba-tiba aku merasa canggung. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa atau membuat topik untuk memulai pembicaraan

"Langsung saja! Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanyanya yang masih saja dengan suara dingin. Datar

"Aku khawatir melihat wajahmu pucat siang tadi" Kataku. Ya memang itu alasanku kesini

"Baiklah... Kau lihat aku baik-baik saja 'kan? Sekarang pergilah!" Usirnya. Kenapa selalu saja begini?

"Luce..."

"Hmm"

"...Aku tahu kalau kau membenciku. Aku sadar akan hal itu! Tapi melihatmu siang tadi... Aku merasa... Kau masih memiliki perasaan itu 'kan? Kau masih merasakannya 'kan? Coba kau ingat kenangan kita dulu"

"Ya sejujurnya. Perasaan itu memang ada..." Sudah kuduga! Aku berniat memegang kedua tangannya tapi...

"...Aku belum selesai bicara!" Tolaknya menepis tanganku

"Memang benar perasaan itu masih ada. Tapi aku membencinya. Itu semua salahmu! Salahmu yang membuatku menderita selama ini!" Ya. Kuakui aku memang salah... Memejamankan mata sejenak... Membukanya dan...

"Kalau saja kau meminta aku bertanggung jawab sejak dulu. Aku-"

"Aku tidak sudi punya suami sepertimu! Memanganya setelah menikah denganmu aku akan bahagia? Menikah dengan seorang penghianat yang sama sekali tak mencintaiku? Seorang yang tak mengerti-"

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku ini mencintaimu tak berubah sejak lima tahun lalu!" Potongku setengah membentak

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Maaf saja. Aku wanita bukan bodoh yang bisa kau mainkan!" Gigiku beradu dengan keras. Aku mulai geram. Kesal!

"Huh! Jadi daripada memberiku kesempatan. Atau mempercayaiku. Kau lebih memilih lari dan hidup sengsara begini? Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kita? Dia butuh Ayah 'kan?" Pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku itu!

"Sengsara? Memang benar membesarkannya sendiri itu sangat berat. Tapi asal kau tahu saja. Aku tidak lemah! Aku kuat! Kami tak butuh Ayah brengsek sepertimu!" Aku terkagum melihatnya berbicara penuh keyakinan begitu. Tak hanya bisa menjaga diri. Kuat fisik. Tapi hatinya juga kuat... Sangat kuat!

"Aku bisa membahagiakannya sendiri. Dia bahagia selama ini. Aku juga ikut bahagia. Tentu saja dengan menyembunyikan keberadaanmu. Tapi..." Aku hanya diam mendengarkan semuanya. Luce menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat

"...Tapi... Kau datang menghancurkan semuanya. Saat itu... Kau berteriak-teriak membuat Nashi terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Membuatnya mengetahui kalau aku membohonginya selama. Dan sekarang... Anak itu membenciku. Dia jadi pendiam... Memang benar aku masih memiliki perasaan itu. Tapi itu hanyalah setitik jarum yang tenggelam di dalam lautan kebencian. Aku... Aku..." Suaranya terdengar pilu. Ucapannya itu terasa seperti pisau yang mengiris hatiku

"...Aku benci kau! Pergi sana! Berhenti mengacaukan hidupku. Natsu Dragneel!" Bentaknya. Wajahnya mengeras. Tatapannya benar-benar menyiratkan kebencian. Aku... Aku benar-benar sudah menghancurkannya

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku juga benci perasaan ini..." Aku yang berdiri sejak tadi mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang. Menatap lurus ke mata karamelnya itu

"...Saat kau pergi. Aku tak bisa lepas darimu. Aku terus mencarimu... Aku tahu itu tidak benar. Tapi... Kurasa aku hanya hidup ini. Mencoba melupakanmu tak ada gunanya... Banyaknya wanita diluar sana sama sekali tak bisa menggantikanmu. Melihat wanita lain malah mengingatkanku padamu. Bahkan saat melihat Ibuku sendiri pun aku teringat padamu. Memakan masakan Ibu membuatku ingin merasakan kembali bagaimana rasa masakanmu..." Dia diam mendengarkan aku mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Matanya tak lagi menatap tajam. Entah. Aku tidak tahu dia memandang bagaimana saat ini

"...Yang ada pikiranku hanyalah... Aku harus mencarimu. Menemukanmu. Lalu hidup bersamamu. Aku hanya hidup untuk itu. Aku hanya hidup untukmu. Aku tahu ini berlebihan. Tapi... Aku merasa tersiksa kalau tidak melakukan itu! Meski gagal. Puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kali. Aku tak pernah jera. Aku selalu berpikir aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Bahkan jika butuh waktu sampai mati sekalipun aku tidak peduli! Aku mengabdikan hidupku hanya untukmu!"

"Kalau ternyata aku sudah mati. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Tanyanya. Mendengar itu entah kenapa memuat bibirku tertarik keatas

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa hidup kalau sudah tak ada tujuan hidup lagi?" Kataku dengan tegas. Entah kenapa setelah aku mengatakan itu dia terlihat... Takut? Apa aku salah? Hingga beberapa detik kemudian dia berkata...

"Jadi kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku begitu? Memangnya aku ini Tuhanmu apa? Kau sungguh tidak waras!" Apa katanya? Aku tidak gila! Aku sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan ini!

"Aku sadar seratus persen!" Bantahku

"Coba pikirkan baik-baik! Cintamu itu sudah membuat gila! Pikirkan baik-baik hal bodoh yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini!" Aku terdiam... Memikirkan apa yang kulakukan selama lima tahun... Setiap Sabtu dan Minggu. Mencari dari satu kota ke kota lain... Dengan jalan kaki? Berpikir itu lebih efektif karna tak bisa melihat sekeliling kalau menggunakan mobil?

"Natsu?" Panggilnya menghentikan lamunanku

"Kurasa... Ya mungkin aku sedikit gila"

"Sedikit katamu!?" Ia tampak kaget mendengarnya

"Dengar Natsu..." Apa? Kenapa suaranya terdengar lemas begitu?

"Luce!" Tubuhnya tiba-tiba jatuh terlebtang di kasur. Aku langsung panik

"Se-sebanarnya... Ah... Hah..." Apa!? Yang terjadi!?

"A-aku sakit pa... Rah..." Matanya terlihat berat. APA!? KAU KENAPA!?

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja kan Luce?" APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA? D-dia baik-baik saja 'kan?

"Hah... De-dengarkan aku Natsu... Hah... Hah..." Nafasnya mulai tak teratur lagi. Kugenggam kedua tangannya

"Ya. Aku disini... Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja!"

"Aku tidak makan dan minum selama lima hari ini... Hah... Rumah ini juga akan disita... Jadi... Untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin ka-"

"Katakan saja! Apa yang kau inginkan. Apa saja!" Potongku. I-ini bohong 'kan? Mataku mulai panas. Dia... Dia... Akan baik-baik saja! Dia akan baik-baik saja! Pasti!

"Aku ingin membunuhmu. Lalu menjual organ dalammu. Apa kau keberatan?" Jika itu keinginanmu...

"Lakukan saja! Aku tidak keberatan!" Jika ini berguna untukkmu lakukan saja!

"Lihatkan? Kau bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dengan waras!" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Apa!? Aku termangu melihatnya bangkit duduk dengan mudahnya

"Aku tidak makan selama lima hari. Bukankah cukup berikan aku uang atau makanan bukan?" Ja-jadi tadi itu hanya pura-pura?

"Tanpa pikir panjang dengan entengnya kau rela memberikan nyawamu secara cuma-cuma? Kau sudah tidak waras Natsu!" Katanya sambil menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya. Benar... Mungkin jika itu soal uang atau rumah. Itu tak masalah. Tapi ini NYAWA!

"Kurasa iya..." Aku benar-benar sudah gila hanya karna... Cinta?

"Sudahlah... Sudahi semua ini. Lebih baik kau pergi. Melihatmu hanya akan membuatku t-"

"Ya!" Kalimatnya kuhentikan dengan memeluknya

"Kurasa ini yang terbaik. Aku juga tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi!" Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati pelukan ini walau dia tak membalasnya Aku sadar... Aku tak pantas untuknya. Pria brengsek nan gila ini benar-benar tak pantas untuk wanita sepempurna dirimu! Wanita cantik. Baik hati dan kuat sepertimu patut mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik daripada aku!

"Haaaaaaahhh..." Menghela nafas berat lalu kulepas pelukan ini

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Aku harap kau bahagia Luce..." Setelah mengatakan itu aku beranjak berdiri. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu

"Kau juga..." Aku yang hendak memegang gagang pintu. Menoleh ke arahnya

"...Semoga bahagia" Lanjutnya

"Terimakasih..." Balasku sambil membuka pintunya

"...Selamat tinggal!"

.

 **BLAM!** Pintu ditutup

Mengorbankan perasaan agar dia bahagia tak apa-apa 'kan? Kata 'Cinta butuh pengorbanan' kurasa ada benarnya juga

"Papa..." Hmm. Aku menunduk kekiri. Nashi... Aku berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badanku dengannya

"Aku bukan Papamu" Kulihat dia menggeram kesal

"Jangan pura-pura! Aku sudah tahu semuanya!" Katanya agak keras

"Dengar... Pria brengsek bukanlah-"

"Memangnya kenapa!? Walaupun kau adalah penjahat. Papa tetaplah Papa!" Potongnya.

"..." Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulut ini terbuka tapi lidahku kelu

"Aku... Hiks..." Aku terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja dia memeluk leherku. Wajahnya dibenamkan dibawah leherku

"...Aku hanya ingin... Hiks. Papa dan Mama berbaikkan A... Apa tidak bisa? Hiks..." Tidak! Tidak bisa! Pria brengsek ini tak pantas untuk Mamamu!

"Dengar..." Kudorong dia perlahan melepaskan pelukannya

"...Aku ini kotor! Kalian tak bisa bersamaku. Aku tak mau mengotorimu de-"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin kita berkumpul bersama itu saja! Apa tidak bisa? Meski keluargaku jadi kotor. Hina... AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Hiks... Hiks..." Bentaknya. Tak kusangka anak ini akan berbicara seperti itu

"Sudah... Jangan menangis..." Kuusap pipinya yang penuh airmata itu. Kuhapus air yang mengalir dari kedua matanya perlahan dengan jari telunjuk

"...Selama ini. Kau bahagia bersama Mamamu 'kan? Kalian sama sekali tak membutuhkanku!"

"Tapi-"

"Sudah! Sudah! Kita masih bisa berkumpul bersama. Siapa yang bilang kita tak bisa bersama? Hmm?"

"Benarkah...?" Tangisnya mulai reda

"Ya! Tentu saja sebagai 'Om Natsu' bukan 'Papa' ! Selama ini kalian bahagia 'kan? Hingga aku menghancurkan segalanya..." Aku berdiri dan mengelus kepala pinknya itu

"Jangan sedih begitu. Kau pasti bahagia bersama Mamamu! Lagipula aku ini tak pantas menjadi Ayahmu..." Dia mendongak menatapku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya sudah tidak menangis lagi

"...Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Dan juga jangan membenci Mamamu... Mengerti?" Ia diam sepertinya mendengarkan nasehatku

"Baiklah! Aku pergi..." Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju pintu. Membukanya lalu keluar. Saat berbalik hendak menutup pintunya. Aku melihat anak itu masih diam. Tapi tidak menangis seperti tadi. Ia hanya menatapku entah apa yang ia pikirkan aku tidak tahu

"Aku yakin Mamamu bisa membahagiakanmu. Jadi aku tak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Selamat tinggal dan... Semoga bahagia... Selalu..."

.

 **BLAM!** Pintu ditutup

Entah kenapa saat berjalan menuju mobil rasanya begitu berat. Hatiku sakit!

"Hiks..." Sial! Kenapa harus menangis? Hati dan pikiran benar-benar bertolak belakang! Bukankah mengakhiri ini semua adalah keputusanku? Sungguh bodoh! Cinta benar-benar sudah menghancurkanku!

 _"Aku harus kuat... Semua ini untuknya!"_ Kuusap dengan kasar. Kedua mata yang mengalirkan air ini. Membuka pintu mobil. Masuk..

.

 **BLAM!** Tutup pintu. Hidupkan mesin dan langsung jalan. Keluar rumah ini...

"Aku ini laki-laki! Aku tidak lemah! Dia saja bisa bertahan. Aku juga pasti bisa! Ya! Hadapi dunia dengan senyuman!" Tegasku tersenyum puas. Daripada gila karna perasaan bodoh bernama cinta bahkan nyawa yang amat berharga rela kau berikan dengan mudahnya? Bukankah lebih baik hidup begini saja? Meski dunia hampa. Hati ini sakit. Dada sesak. Hidup harus tetap berjalan 'kan? Dia bisa melakukannya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Hidup itu anugerah jangan di sia-siakan! Jalani saja dengan sepenuh hati aku yakin aku pasti bisa!

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Author Note**

Ya... Ya... Sulit sekali menulis Chapter ini. Karna aku juga tak serius mengerjakannya. Kalau merasa sulit. Hentikan lalu lanjutkan lain waktu! Dan sepertinya perasaan Natsu tidak sampai pada reader ya? Haha

Tapi jujur aku tak ada niatan. Terkenal atau jadi Author yang dicap ceritanya bagus disini. Aku hanya mengeluarkan isi kepala itu saja tidak lebih! Sayang kan kalau dibiarkan? Lebih baik dibagikan disini! Entah Fic ini jelek atau sedikit review aku tidak peduli! Bukan tidak peduli pada kalian yang sudah memberi Review ya! TETAPI Aku menghargai kalian semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review! Lihat aku membalas semuanya 'kan? Untuk yang sudah menambahkan Fic ini ke dalam Favorite juga terimakasih! Sejujurnya bagiku pribadi Fic ini biasa saja. Tapi selera orang berbeda-beda 'kan? Yang menurutku biasa. Mungkin luar biasa di mata kalian. Begitu juga sebaliknya...

Ya intinya aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada kalian semua yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca apa yang aku keluarkan dari kepalaku ini... :D

Ya... Jadi begitulah. Sekian! Akhiri saja curhatan bodoh ini!

Aku sudah melakukan semampuku jadi terima saja dengan lapang dada! Oke? :D

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	13. Yang Harus Kulakukan

**Author Note**

Yo! Maaf lama Update nya... Banyak hal yang terjadi di dunia nyata Author...

Okelah! Langsung saja ya? :D

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Naomi Koala**

Hmm... Aku ini cenderung memendam atau menyembunyikan perasaan jadi kalau disuruh meluapkannya benar-benar sangat sulit! Maaf ya kalau feel nya gak dapet aku sudah melakukan sebisaku...

Ah! Tak perlu minta maaf! Dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review! :D

 **aprianor007**

Mereka berdua sebenarnya sama saja disini! Ngoahahahaha #TawaNista

 **synstropezia**

Hmm... Endingnya lihat saja nanti Chapter 14!

Sequel? Maaf kutolak! Haha... Karna fic ini tidak akan menggantung jadi tak perlu Sequel!

Errr... Belum pernah mandi disungai ya? *Plakkk!

 **Elysifujo**

Hmm... Troll sukses! XD

 **ayamichiru**

Hah? Beneran? Padahal menurutku biasa saja! Sungguh aku benar-benar kaget saat baca review ini!

Baiklah! Ini Chapter 13nya! Selamat membaca dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review :D

 **Lucy**

Sialan kau! Tak perlu kata-kata kasar kan bisa...

Errr... Ya mungkin Chapter 13 ini terjadi 'Sesuatu' #smirk

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 13: Yang Harus Kulakukan

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance. Family. etc

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan batin seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Tell me) OOC. Dll

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Lucy tengah memandangi mobil Natsu yang melaju pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Sial!" Umpatnya. Kesal. Memang benar situasi saat ini bagus untuknya. Tapi... Selalu saja begini! Hati selalu bertolak belakang dengan pikiran. Lucy membencinya itu fakta! Cintanya memang hanya setitik jarum yang tenggelam di lautan kebencian. Tapi... Saat Natsu memeluknya tadi. Perasaan itu kembali. Naik keatas. Air kebenciannya mendadak surut seketika. Hatinya kembali merasa hangat. Jantung kembali berpacu. Wajah memanas... Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mendorong Natsu tadi. Namun hatinya menolak. Perasaan itu menjerat otaknya. Saraf seketika tak berfungsi. Tubuh tak dapat bergerak hanya bisa diam dan menikmati. Dan puncaknya saat pria itu pergi seakan jarum itu menusuk hatinya. Ia kembali merasa sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu saja begini? Begitu mudahnya kebencian itu hilang? Dan Lucy benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri karna perasaan bodoh itu! Sungguh!

.

 **Cklek! Kreek!** Pintu dibuka pelan

Nashi masuk membawa mangkuk besar dan... Susu?

"Ini... Mama kan belum makan tadi siang!" Katanya memberikan mangkuk itu pada Lucy. Dan menaruh susu diatas matras

"Terimaka- EEH! BANYAK SEKALI!?" Pekik Lucy lantaran melihat isi mangkuk besar itu penuh

"Yah... Mama kan sedang sakit. Dan tadi siang juga langsung tidur tidak makan dulu. Jadi sekarang mie itu harus dihabiskan!" Jelasnya atau lebih tepat perintahnya

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Jadi kau yang memasak?" Tanya Lucy

"Uhm! Tadinya aku ingin membuat bubur tapi tidak jadi karna aku tidak tahu caranya..." Jawab anak itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Bagaimana kau menghidupkan kompor?" Tanya Lucy lagi

"Memakai kursi... Hehe..." Jawabnya sambil nyengir polos. Lucy menghela nafas pelan

"Dan lagi apa-apaan mie ini? Kau membuat berapa bungkus? Dsn sawi ini terlalu banyak!" Protes Lucy

"WHEEH! Tidak! Tidak bisa! Pokoknya harus dihabiskan! Mie itu kan hanya empat bungkus!"

"Hanya katamu!? Kau mau Mama muntah? Dan lagi Mama bukan kambing yang makan sawi sebegitu banyaknya seperti ini!"

"Kambing kan tidak makan sawi! Begini... Makan siang kan harusnya satu bungkus. Dan karna Mama sakit jadi harus makan dua bungkus. Dan sekarang hampir malam jadi sekalian saja empat bungkus!" Lucy akui perhitungan putrinya ini memang bagus. Tapi tetap saja! Ini empat bungkus! Dan Lucy makan dua bungkus saja agak kesulitan!

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum makan siang 'kan?" Tanya Lucy mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Tenang saja. Setelah Mama menghabiskan itu. aku akan membuat mie untukku sendiri!" Balasnya

"Kau juga makan! Mama tidak sanggup menghabiskan ini sendirian..." Keluh Lucy

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan sampai Mama menghabiskan itu!" Ancamnya lantaran Lucy tak mau menghabiskannya

"Oh baiklah! Kalau begitu Mama juga tak mau makan!" Lucy balik mengancam

"Jangan begitu Ma-"

"Aaa..." Potong Lucy sambil mengarahkan mie yang sudah ia gulung di sumpit kearah mulut putri kecilnya itu. Disertai death glare andalannya

"Baik! Baik!" Akhirnya anak itu menyerah. Melahap mie sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"Hahm! Mm..." Akhirnya Lucy pun ikut makan

"Sawinya terlalu banyak" Komentar Nashi

"Memangnya siapa yang membuat mie ini? Hmm?"

"Aku kan baru pertama kali ini memasak..."

"Ya sudah ayo makan jangan banyak bicara!" Akhirnya mereka pun makan bergantian tanpa ada pembicaraan

.

.

"Huah! Akhirnya habis juga!" Celetuk Lucy tiba-tiba

"Sekarang Mama minum susu hangat ini ya!" Nashi Mengambil gelas yang ia taruh di atas matras tadi. Lalu memberikannya pada Lucy. Lucy pun meminum nya dan...

"Rasa susunya aneh..." Heran Lucy

"HAH!? Aneh bagaimana? Aku yakin sudah benar saat membuatnya tadi! Apa jangan-jangan susunya sudah kadaluarsa ya?"

"Tidak mungkin! Emm... Apa kau menggunakan air panas yang sama dengan mie saat membuat susunya?"

"Tidak! Air panas nya aku buang lalu membuat lagi untuk susu itu!"

"Hmm... Susunya berapa sendok?" Tanya Lucy lagi

"Lima!" Jawab anak itu cepat dan singkat

"Lima sendok itu terlalu banyak! Dan... Gulanya?"

"Gula? Gula apa?"

"Jadi kau tidak menambahkan gula?" Tanya Lucy memastikan

"Tidak! Bubuk susunya sudah manis saat kucoba tadi..." Jelasnya

 _"Pantas saja rasanya aneh!"_ Lucy ingin sekali menepuk dahinya sendiri sekarang. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya

"Haahh... Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan lupa tambahkan gula ya"

"Baiklah! Aku akan menaruh ini dulu..." Kata Nashi membawa mangkuk dan gelas kosong itu. Lalu keluar...

.

 **Blam!** Pintu ditutup

Lucy merebahkan kembali dirinya di kasur. Mencoba tidur kembali...

"Uh..." Punggung nya terasa aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu disana. Lucy pun kembali bangkit duduk

"Di perutku juga..." Gumamnya merasa ada sesuatu di perut nya

"Apa ini...?" Herannya saat mengambil sesuatu itu. Lucy pun mencoba mencium benda kecil berwarna merah itu

"Bau nya sepertinya tidak asing..."

.

 **TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! BRAAK!**

"MAMAAA!"

"A-ADA APA?"

"Ini... Hah... Aku lupa bawang merahnya... Hah... Untung Mama belum tidur..." Katanya menyodorkan mangkuk pada Lucy

"Untuk apa bawang ini? Dan parutannya masih kasar..." Kata Lucy mengambil mangkuk itu

"Ah! Itu diusapkan ke perut. Punggung. Leher dan ubun-ubun... Katanya dapat menurunkan panas! Aku membacanya di internet" Jelas putri kecilnya yang tergolong pintar ini...

"Hujan-hujan begini kau harusnya tidak membuka Internet!" Nasehat sang ibu

"H-hanya sebentar kok! Lagipula kesehatan Mama harus diutamakankan!" Tegas nya

"Tapi kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu! Mama juga pasti bisa sembuh! Kau sampai membuat mie dan menggunakan pisau? Itu berbahaya!" Lucy tampak tak setuju

"Bagaimana bisa sembuh kalau Mama tidak makan!? Soal pisau tenang saja saat menggunakannya a-"

.

 **TAKKK!** Lucy menghentakkan mangkuk berisi bawang merah itu di atas matras dengan keras

"Kalau tanganmu terkena pisau bagaimana!? Mama sedang tidur! Dan tak akan ada yang menolongmu!" Katanya setengah membentak

"A-a-a... AKU LEBIH MEMILIH JARIKU TERIRIS PISAU DARIPADA HARUS KEHILANGAN MAMA! Hiks... Hiks..."

"..." Lucy tersentak kaget. Matanya terbelalak. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka... Tak bisa berkata barang satu kalimat pun

"Ditambah lagi Papa... D-dia sudah pergi... Hiks... Aku tidak mau Mama... Hiks... Ma-" Lucy langsung menarik putrinya itu lalu memeluknya guna menenangkan

"Terimakasih..." Ucap Lucy pelan

"Hiks... Hiks..." Rambut pink itu dielus pelan

"Sudah... Sudah..."

"Ma-ma jangan pergi ya? A-aku tidak akan merepotkan Mama lagi! Aku tidak akan makan banyak lagi jadi-" Lucy melepas pelukan pelan menatap lurus putrinya yang wajahnya masih saja penuh air mata

"Kenapa bicara begitu? Mama hanya demam biasa kok! Tenanglah!" Lucy tak habis pikir anaknya ini benar-benar berlebihan! Mana mungkin Lucy mati hanya karna demam?

"Papa sudah pergi... Aku... Hiks... A-aku takut Ma-"

"Tidak akan! Mama tak akan meninggalkanmu!" Potong Lucy

"M-meskipun Mama membenciku...hiks... Aku..." Sekarang Lucy benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Lucy harus membenci putrinya sendiri? Natsu... Ini pasti ulahnya! Ya! Pasti ini ulah pria brengsek itu!

"Apa yang dikatakannya padamu? Mama tak pernah membencimu sedikitpun! Jangan dengarkan 'Dia'!" Matanya kini mulai berkilat marah

"Bo-bohong! Siang itu saat kalian bertengkar Mama bilang aku ini merepotkan... Hiks... Dan Ma-mama juga pernah bilang membawaku pergi karna terpaksa..."

"Ja-jadi saat itu kau mende-"

"Ya! Aku dengar semuanya! Hiks... Papa sudah pergi... A-a-a... A-Aku tak akan merepotkan Mama lagi... Jadi Mama janga-"

"CUKUP!" Bentak Lucy tiba-tiba

"Tapi... Ta-tapi Ma-" Lucy menangkup wajah putrinya yang tengah menangis ini. Jempol nya mengusap kedua pipi yang penuh air mata itu

"Dengar... Memang benar kau itu amat merepotkan tapi... Aku tak keberatan! Meski harus kelelahan atau kelaparan sekalipun... Aku tidak peduli! Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu!" Tegas Lucy

"..." Air matanya terhenti

"Mama sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi... Hanya kau... Kaulah alasanku hidup sampai sekarang... Aku hidup hanya untukmu... Akan kulakukan apapun asal kau bahagia! Meski kau membenciku sekalipun aku tetap menyayangimu! Jadi... Jangan menangis..." Tambahnya. Kedua jempolnya kembali menghapus air mata yang mengenang di wajah putri kesayangan itu

"Aku juga... Aku sayang Mama sampai kapanpun!" Sahutnya yang sejak tadi menangis

"Sungguh? Mama kan sudah membohongimu selama ini? Kau tak merah?"

"Aku memang marah saat itu tapi... Aku takut... Ja-jadi sebenarnya selama ini kalian berdua tidak menginginkan ak-"

"Itu tidak benar!" Potong Lucy. Ia memeluk putrinya ini dengan erat.. Menegaskan bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkan dan akan terus bersama putrinya ini

"Jadi karna ini kau murung?" Tanya Lucy memastikan

"U-uhm! Aku takut... Papa sudah pergi... Dia bilang kita masih bisa bertemu lagi tapi... 'Sebagai Om Natsu bukan Papa' Dia tidak mengakui aku sebagai anaknya..." Jawabnya matanya menatap dalam iris sang ibu yang mirip dengan miliknya. Lucy tak tahu yang dipikirkan Natsu. Dan apa yang pria itu katakan pada putrinya... Tapi yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah...

"Kau bukanlah beban... Kau adalah Nashi... Putriku yang amat berharga dan kusayangi sepenuh hati! Sudahlah lupakan saja 'Dia'! Mama sanggup membahagiakanmu!" ...Meyakinkan putrinya ini

"..." Gadis kecil ber-rambut pink diam tak menjawab

"Apa selama ini kau tidak bahagia? Tidak senang? Setidaknya sampai 'Dia' datang!" Mendengar itu Nashi masih terdiam sesaat hingga akhirnya...

"Benar... Itu benar... Selama ini sebelum aku tahu kalau Papa masih hidup. Aku bahagia bersama Mama" Jawabnya

"Benar 'kan? Mama bisa membahagiakanmu! Kau tak butuh 'Dia'!" Tegas Lucy

"Uhm! Jadi lupakan saja 'Dia'! Aku kan punya Mama!" Katanya dengan Cengiran Khas nya yang akhirnya Lucy bisa melihatnya lagi. Kembali sang ibu memeluk putri kecilnya ini

 _"Semuanya benar-benar sudah berakhir... Natsu..."_ Lucy tersenyum lega... Akhirnya ia bisa kembali hidup dengan tenang. Ia bahagia. Dunia nya kembali penuh warna! Namun...

"Aaah! Lepaskan! Tubuh Mama bau bawang!" Protesnya melepaskan pelukan Lucy

"Memangnya siapa yang menaruh bawang merah di tubuhku ini? Hmm?"

"Emm... O-oh ya... Aku baru ingat mau membaca komik... Baiklah aku keluar. Mama istirahat saja yaaaa!" Katanya lalu langsung lari menuju pintu

"JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN!" Kesal Lucy

.

 **BLAAM!** Pintu ditutup dengan keras

"Haaahh..." Menggela nafas lalu kembali berbaring di kasur. Senyum bahagia masih saja melekat di wajahnya... Ia menutup matanya perlahan dan mulai terlelap...

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Natsu berada di taman kota Crocus tengah duduk bawah pohon. Ditemani tiga bungkus berisi total tiga puluh tusuk Takoyaki

"Hahm... Hhmm..." Ia sedang lari pagi tadi hingga siang bermain di Game Center dan mungkin karna terlalu asik hingga lupa makan... Dan ya sinilah ia sekarang Makan Takoyaki sore hari di bawah pohon taman...

"Rasanya aku seperti anak SMA... Hahaha... Daripada memikirkan 'Dia' lebih baik menikmati masa muda seperti ini Hahm... Hhmm.." Begitu katanya di sela makannya

"Cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Terkadang Tuhan hanya mempertemukan tidak menyatukan... Lagipula... Pria sepertiku tak pantas untuknya..." Bungkus plastik di tangan kirinya di remas dengan kuat. Hingga akhirnya...

"Haaahh... " Menghela nafas. Remasannya kembali longgar

"Ya sudahlah lupakan... Aku masih bisa hidup bahagia tanpa 'Dia'! Ahahahaha... Hahm..." Ia pun kembali dengan acara makannya

"Contohnya seperti sekarang ini... Kantor libur karna tak ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan... Makan Takoyaki di bawah pohon teman benar-benar menyenangkan! Kalau butuh minuman tinggal cari es krim di taman ini... Hahm... Hhmm... Bwahahaha... Uinduahnyua hwidhup ini..." Ia bahkan makan sambil berbicara seperti anak TK! Natsu tampak menikmati makannya dengan santai di bawah pohon ini

.

 **Wuuush!** Angin berhembus pelan

"Hmm?" Matanya menangkap seseorang... Wanita? Yang berhenti didepannya dan menatap nya aneh

"A-ano..." Bingung wanita ber-rambut hitam se-punggung itu

"Siapa kau?" Polos Natsu

"Ah! Ma-maaf! Namaku Ultear Milkovich"

"U-ul... Teh... Milk? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Natsu

"Tidak! Kita baru saja bertemu sekarang ini..." Jelas wanita yang ternyata bernama Ultear itu

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapku begitu?" Heran Natsu

"Itu... A-ano... Bolehkah aku meramalmu?" Katanya sembari berjalan mendekat

"Hah?" Heran Natsu menatap wanita yang sekarang duduk di depannya ini

"Begini... Saat aku melihatmu auramu menarik... Jadi aku tertarik untuk meramalmu" Katanya memperjelas kenapa dia menatap Natsu aneh tadi

"Oh... Jadi kau seorang peramal ya..."

.

 **Syuut! Kresak!** Bungkus dengan lidi Takoyaki itu dilemparnya ke tempat sampah di sebelah kiri

"...Kenapa harus aku?" Lanjut Natsu

"Karna saat kulihat auramu menarik... Natsu... Dragneel!" Katanya menatap lurus iris onyx Natsu

"..." Seketika Natsu membeku

.

 **WUUUSH!** Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang membuat rambut hitam itu bergoyang seiringan dengan hembusan angin

"Ba-bagaimana kau?"

"Fufufu... Matamu itu benar-benar polos... Dia menujukkan semuanya padaku..."

 _"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Menujukkan semuanya? I-itu berarti dia tahu makanan kesukaanku dan Ayah. Ibu. Wen-"_

"Makanan kesukaanmu adalah makanan pedas. Ibumu bernama Grandine. Ayahmu bernama Igneel. Dan Wendy adalah adikmu" Katanya membuat lamunan Natsu hilang seketika

"K-kau ini Penyihir ya?"

"Semua orang juga bilang begitu... Kau tahu? Kau itu polos... Matamu sulit berbohong bahkan ia mencerminkan semua dalam pikiranmu"

"Yosh! Baiklah aku mau diramal! Sepertinya menarik!" Sepertinya Natsu tampak antusias

"Baiklah kemarikan tanganmu..." Natsu pun mengulurkan kedua tangan nya

"Kita mulai dari yang kanan..." Kata si peramal yang bernama Ultear itu

"..." Natsu hanya diam berbiarkan wanita itu meraba-raba telapak tangannya

"Tak kusangka ada pria seperti ini" Ucapnya tiba-tiba

"Maksudnya?" Heran Natsu

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Hmm... Kau itu pria yang sangat baik. Polos dan... Perasaan cintamu itu begitu besar! Bahkan tangan ini tak berani menyakiti nya meski hanya sekedar mencubit"

"Ahaha... Rasanya aku seperti orang gila yang berlebihan ya?" Kata Natsu

"Itu tidak benar... Mungkin orang akan berpikir begitu tapi... Sebenarnya kau itu mencintainya melebihi dirimu sendiri. Melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Bahkan jika ia meminta nyawamu kau akan dengan senang hati memberikannya! Memang terkesan gila tapi... Menurutku itulah cinta sejati! Wanita itu beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria sepertimu... Tapi kenapa kalian belum juga bersatu?" Tannyanya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya

"Itu karna... Aku... Aku tak pantas untuknya... Aku ini brengsek!" Jawab Natsu dengan suara pelan

"Hmm... Tapi yang kulihat tidak seperti itu..."

"Tak apa. Lanjutkan saja!" Kata Natsu yang sudah kembali ceria

"Jangan memaksakan diri... Emm... Selanjutnya tangan kirimu mungkin ini agak...-"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak keberatan!"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikiran! Maksudnya... Ini agak... Tidak bukan! Ini berbau negatif... Masih ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja! Kita sudah mulai jadi harus sampai selesai!" Semangat Natsu

"Baiklah..." Ultear mulai menelusiri atau bisa dibilang meneliti tangan kiri Natsu

"!" Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah horor

"Ada a-"

"Natsu!" Wanita itu tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya. Kedua tangan nya langsung meraih pipi Natsu

"Ke-kenapa ka-"

"Diamlah! Sebentar... Aku hanya ingin memastikan..." Akhirnya Natsu diam. Mata wanita itu tampak menatap dalam Natsu... Seolah memasuki dirinya

.

.

"Haaahh... Tak kusangka akan terjadi seperti ini..." Ucapnya yang sekarang sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Natsu

"Me-memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Natsu

"Kau sedang memiliki masalah dengan 'Dia' 'kan?" Entah kenapa sekarang suaranya berubah dingin

"..." Natsu terdiam

.

 **Wuuush!** Angin kembali berhembus

"Lalu kau menyerah?" Tanyanya lagi

"Ya... Dia membenciku... Mungkin sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi... Yah... Sudahlah! Lagipula aku ini tak pantas untuknya aku sudah menyakiti nya terlalu da-"

"Natsu!" Potongnya

"Jika orang bilang kesempatan itu tidak datang dua kali... Itu salah! Kita hanya perlu berjuang! Kesempatan itu akan terus ada kalau kita terus berjuang!"

"Masalahnya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..." Sahut Natsu dengan cepat

"Kau tahu apa yang kulihat tadi?" Tanyanya lagi

"Apa?" Tanya Natsu balik

.

.

.

"A-apa!? Itu tidak mungkin!" Kata Natsu setengah berteriak

"Itulah yang kulihat..." Jawabnya tenang

"Tapi... I-itu hanya ramalan 'kan? Ahahahaha... Belum tentu bisa terjadi! Ahahaha..."

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya tapi... Selama ini pengelihatanku belum pernah meleset! Mungkin ini anugerah dari Tuhan. Aku juga bisa melihat hantu dan sebagainya"

"Begitu ya... Hmm... Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Permisi..." Kata Natsu yang langsung beranjak pergi. Berjalan dengan cepat entah mau pergi kemana. Ia mulai gelisah...

 _"Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Lagipula dia itu hanya peramal! Jangan seenaknya mengata-"_

.

 **PUK!** Seseorang menepuk pundak Natsu dengan keras. Saat ia berhenti di lampu merah menunggu untuk menyeberang jalan

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Natsu saat berbalik ke belakang.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu..." Kata seseorang dibelakang yang ternyata Ultear

"Jadi maksudmu 'Itu' akan terjadi sekarang? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak percaya!"

"Mungkin 'Itu' Bisa terjadi sekarang kalau kau menyeberang..."

"Tenanglah! 'Itu' tak akan terjadi! Ramalanmu pasti meleset kali ini!"

"Aku sudah melihatnya dengan amat jelas... Kalau kau tidak percaya. Cukup diam saja tunggu sebentar disini. Jangan menyeberang dan lihat..."

"Baiklah! Berarti ini ramalan jangka pendek? Kau tahu disini akan terjadi sesuatu begitu? Huh! Aku tidak percaya!" Natsu mulai emosi

"Lihatlah lampu nya akan berubah hijau untuk orang menyeberang" Sedangkan wanita didepan nya ini masih bersikap tenang. Lampu hijau dengan gambar orang berjalan itu menyala sempurna

"Oh..." Natsu pun berniat menyeberang

"STOP! Sudah kubilang jangan menyeberang!" Tapi bentakan Ultear menghentikan nya. Natsu berbalik

"A-"

"Lihatlah dia datang!" Potong Ultear. Natsu pun menoleh ke belakang...

.

 **GRAAAAAAKK!** Sebuah mobil dari arah kiri menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak bagian belakang mobil yang berjalan lurus menyeberang dari arah belakang

 **CHIIIIT! BRAAAAAAKK!** Mobil yang di tabrak itu kehilangan kendali dan menghantam tembok rumah sebelah kiri di seberang jalan...

"A-a-a..." Natsu langsung shock melihat kejadian ini

.

 **Puk!** Tepukan pelan di pundak menyadarkan Natsu

"Tenang saja... Tak ada korban... Dan orang yang menerobos itu mabuk... Syukurlah kau tidak menyeberang" Jelas Ultear dengan tenang

"I-ini tidak mungkin..." Gumam Natsu dan Natsu mulai berjalan dengan langkah cepat menjauh

"NATSU!?" Panggil Ultear. Natsu terus menjauh yang sekarang sudah berlari tidak berjalan seperti sebelumnya

"I-ini... Ini...Tidak mungkin!" Natsu berlari tak tentu arah tujuan. Yang dipikirkan nya hanya lari. Lari. Dan lari menjauh

"Sial! Sial! Kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini!? Sial! Sial!... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriaknya pada langit oranye sore

.

.

 **BRUUUK!** Tanpa sengaja Natsu menabrak seseorang. Mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur

"Kau!" Orang itu langsung geram. Ia berdiri

 _"Sial... Sial..."_ Natsu masih diam saja diposisinya

.

 **SREEK!** Pria itu menarik kerah baju Natsu hingga ia berdiri

"Kau...? Bagus! Kebetulan sekali!" Orang itu tampak girang

"A-"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Ikut aku!" Bentak nya langsung menyeret paksa Natsu

"Tu-tunggu kumohon-"

"Diamlah!" Potongnya. Ia membawa Natsu memasuki gang

"Tolong lepaskan... Tinggalkan aku sendiri..." Ucap Natsu pelan

"HEI BOS!" Teriak pria itu tak menghiraukan Natsu

"Ada apa Ricky?"

"Lihatlah! Inilah Natsu Dragneel!" Jelas Ricky. Sekumpulan orang di gang itu langsung menoleh kearahnya

"Bagus! Jadi orang ini yang membuat kita semua bertemu dengan 'Wanita Jalang' itu?" Kata salah seorang dari mereka

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri... Kumohon..." Lirih Natsu. Kepala nya sudah tertunduk kebawah

"Kalau kalian mau siksa saja dia dulu... Lalu akan kubunuh dia perlahan dengan pisau beracun ini! Hahaha..." Perintah si Bos

"Sudah pasti akan kulakukan! Dia yang menyuruhku mengganggu 'Wanita Pirang' itu..." Jawab Ricky

"Hentikan..." Gumam Natsu

"Siapa ya namanya? Lucy..." Kata seorang dari mereka

"Lucy Heartfilia bodoh!" Sahut yang lainnya

 _"Hentikan... Jangan mengingatkanku padanya..."_ Natsu memegang kepala yang mulai pusing saat mereka semua membicarakan tentang Lucy

"Akibat 'Wanita Gila' itu aku merasakan sakit yang benar-benar amat-"

"Bicara apa kau ini... Rasanya seperti nyawaku ditarik!"

"Benar-benar seperti masuk kedalam neraka!"

 _"Tolong hentikan... Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan..."_ Natsu masih diam dengan pikirannya sendiri

"Kita buat si pinky ini menderita karna sudah mempertemukan kita dengan wanita-"

"Jangan bercanda! Akan kubunuh orang ini!"

"Lakukan saja sesuka kalian!" Perintah si Bos. Para preman itu mulai mendekati Natsu...

 _"Sial! Sial! Apa 'Itu' akan terjadi sekarang? Padahal... Aku... Aku belum melakukan apapun... Tidak! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu... Aku-"_

.

 **SREEK!** Salah satu dari mereka mencengkram kerah baju Natsu dengan kuat hingga berkerut. Tangannya sudah siap melayangkan pukulannya

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri... Kumohon... Tolonglah... Aku ingin sendirian..." Kata Natsu dengan suara pelan

"Hah!? Apa-apaan ka-"

.

 **BUUUUUUKK!** Tendangan keras mengenai perut pria itu hingga ia terpental sejauh 5 meter

"KUBILANG TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI! Hah... Hah..." Emosi nya mulai meluap darah naik... Natsu mulai marah

.

 **GREP!** Ricky langsung menguncinya dari belakang

"Bagus! Tahan dia! Aku hanya tinggal menggores sedikit kulitnya dan dia akan mati! Dengan perlahan... Hahaha" Kata si Bos bersiap dengan pisau beracunnya. Ia mulai mendekat

"..." Natsu hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya

.

 **BRUUUK!** Dengan mudahnya ia membanting tubuh pria yang menguncinya ini. SI Bos tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat tubuh Ricky yang terbaring di depannya

"K-kau!" Geramnya

"Orang ini lumayan juga..." Kata salah satu dari mereka

"Tenang kita berjumlah 12!" Yang lain menambahkan

"Dan aku punya pisau ini..." Kata si Bos

"Jadi tunggu apalagi?" Kata Ricky yang mulai bangkit lagi. Melihat mereka semua bersiap mengeroyok dirinya Natsu malah menyeringai lebar

"Akan kukirim kalian semua ke neraka!"

.

Dan dari dalam gang itu terdengar suara teriakan. Tulang patah. Dan tembok retak!

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Hanya tinggal kau botak!" Kata Natsu menodongkan pisau beracun yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya. Sementara si botak tergeletak tak berdaya. Dengan wajah lebam dan darah di ujung bibirnya

"Hei... Lihat teman-temanmu sepertinya mereka mulai lemas dan akan mati karna pisau ini..."

.

 **BUGH!** Pukulan Natsu berikan pada pipi kanan pria itu

"Aku ingin tahu dimana kau mendapatkan pisau ini?"

.

.

 **Di Suatu Tempat**

.

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!** Pintu di ketuk tiga kali

Kring! Lonceng kecil di pintu itu di bunyikan sekali. Tempat Itu tampak sunyi apalagi saat malam hari seperti ini

.

 **Cklek! Kreeeek!** Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka

"Jadi kau yang bernama Cobra?" Kata pria yang mengetuk pintu tadi... Ia memakai jaket hoodie untuk menutupi wajahnya

"Ya Masuklah!" Perintah lawan bicara. Akhirnya pria itu pun masuk

.

 **Blam!** Pintu ditutup pelan

"Jadi racun apa yang kau cari?" Kata seorang yang bernama Cobra itu

"Adakah racun ampuh yang tak berbau. Tak berwarna. Dan tak berasa?"

"Oi! Oi! Itu sangat mahal!"

"Tak masalah berapa harganya!"

"Baiklah... Sebentar..." Orang bernama Cobra itu mulai mencari di lemari nya tempat penyimpanan racun. Sementara pria itu dengan sabar menunggu... Hingga beberapa saat kemudian

"Ini dia... Harganya 700.000 Jewel" Jelasnya sambil memperlihatkan botol kecil 15 mili liter

"Kupikir harganya sepuluh juta..."

"Kalau kau mau harga sepuluh juta. Cukup beli saja racun ini dengan jumlah banyak"

"Itu tidak perlu..." Pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa jumlah uang dan meletakkan nya di meja

"...Targetku hanya satu!" Cobra memberikan botol berisi racun itu

"Biar kujelaskan tentang racun paling mahal itu..." Pria menyimak dengan tenang

"...Racun itu dicampurkan dengan makanan atau minuman target... Tapi tenang tak mungkin ketahuan karna racun itu tak berbau. Tak berwarna dan tak berasa"

"Lalu target akan langsung mati? Kau bilang ini racun paling mahal. Sudah pasti sangat ampuh dan berbahaya 'kan?" Tanya pria itu

"Tidak... Racun itu mahal karna tak ada obatnya... Dan racun itu akan bereaksi setelah tujuh jam kemudian"

"Setelah tujuh jam target akan mati?"

"Setelah tujuh jam... Target akan tersiksa karna otaknya terganggu... Otaknya tak bisa mengontrol saraf untuk bernafas! Dengan kata lain ia akan lupa cara bernafas... Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..."

"Hmm... Jadi matinya tak terlalu sakit ya? Kupikir akan muntah darah atau apa..."

"Oh ya... Racun itu memiliki satu kelemahan..."

"Apa itu?"

"Saat racun mulai ber-reaksi. Target tak akan mati jika diberikan nafas buatan secara terus-menerus... Tapi siapa yang mampu memberikan nafas buatan secara terus-menerus? Tidak ada! Dan kalau terus diberi nafas buatan juga percuma target juga akan mati cepat atau lambat karna kekurangan makanan..."

"Baguslah! Ini benar-benar cocok! Tak terlalu sakit namun sangat ampuh! Baiklah aku pergi... Terimakasih!"

"Senang berbisnis denganmu tuan!"

.

 **Blam!** Pintu ditutup

"Hm!" Seringaian lebar Tampak jelas di bibir pria itu

.

 **"Kau tahu apa yang kulihat tadi?" Tanya seorang wanita ber-rambut hitam**

 **"Apa?" Tanya si rambut pink balik**

 **"Tak lama lagi kau akan mati! Dan jika keadaan terus seperti ini 'Dia'... Cepat atau lambat juga akan mati... Tapi ada kemungkinan jika kau memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan nya... 'Dia' akan baik-baik saja..."**

 **"La-lalu bagaimana denganku? Dan apa yang harus kulakukan?"**

 **"Sayangnya... Kau akan tetap mati. Saat kulihat dalam dirimu tadi... Warna kematian terlihat amat jelas dalam dirimu... Aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini"**

 **"Jadi aku harus berbaikan dengannya agar ia tak ikut mati denganku?"**

 **"Tapi tetap saja ini hanyalah ramalan! Kau bisa percaya atau tidak... Pilihlah dan putuskanlah apa yang akan kau lakukan!"**

.

"Jika memang aku akan mati maka... Aku harus mengakhiri drama bodoh ini!" Kata pria itu dengan penuh keyakinan

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

 **Author Note**

Hanya ingin memberi tahu saja Chapter 14 adalah Chapter terakhir!

Dan... Tolong maafkanlah Author pemula yang kejam dengan otak psikopat ini... #Sujud

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	14. Akhir

**Author Note**

Yo! Maaf lama :D

Langsung saja ya tak perlu banyak bicara! Tapi sebelum itu balas review dulu...

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Naomi Koala**

Nungguin ya? Maaf ya lama... Dan terimakasih review nya! :D

 **aprianor007**

Sad Ending? Mungkin sih... Tapi ceritaku ini tak mudah ditebak! Jadi jangan terkejut yaa~

 **MyStoryLine**

Ini sudah publish kok! Maaf ya lama... :D

Dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review!

 **Elysifujo**

Gelas aman kok! Dan maaf update nya lama... Sebentar aku tak pernah semangat saat ngetik tapi terimakasih dorongannya! :D

 **synstropezia**

Gila banget buat liat nilai? Ahahahaha... Hmm... Kalau ingin menguasai dunia pertama harus bisa bunuh diri dulu... Dan kalau hasilnya tidak mati berarti ada kemungkinan bisa menguasai dunia *Gak nyambung woi!

Oh ya. Soal Ending baca saja ini! :D

 **Lucy**

Mau membunuhku? Aku bisa membunuhmu duluan nona! #smirk

.

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 14: Akhir

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance. Family. etc

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan batin seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Tell me) OOC. Dll

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Di sebuah perusahaan besar di kota Crocus... Seperti biasa Sting sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya pagi ini tiba-tiba...

"Sting!" Panggil Natsu sang atasan (Lebih tepatnya sang Direktur)

"Ya?" Sahut Sting

"Bisakah kau mengurus perusahaan ini? Atau kuserahkan kembali pada Jura-san?" Tanya Natsu

"Hah!? Kau mau pensiun? Kurasa aku bisa menggantikanmu... Yah walau tak cukup pengalaman seperti Jura-san... Lagipula kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan kau hanya tinggal kembali mengambil jabatanmu! Hahaha..."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi Direktur mulai besok" Ucap Natsu

"Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba pensiun?" Tanya Sting

"Aku tidak akan pensiun aku hanya akan pergi... Penghasilan perusahaan sudah disini normal lagi tugasku disini sudah selesai!"

"Bagaimana dengan masalahmu dengan Lucy?" Tanya Sting tiba-tiba. Dan reaksi Natsu diluar dugaannya... Ekspresi nya tetap datar

"Aku akan mengakhiri nya malam ini!" Jawab Natsu dengan tenang

"Kau menyerah?" Tanya Sting

"Tidak!" Jawabnya cepat

"Jadi kau yakin dengan rencanamu kali ini akan berhasil?" Sting menarik kursi mendekat... Sekarang ia duduk berhadapan dengan Natsu

"Ya! Kupastikan tak akan gagal! Seratus persen akan berhasil! 'Dia' akan bahagia!" Mendengar itu Sting menatap tajam Natsu

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku tak akan menyakitinya Sting! Lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa melakukannya..." Jawabnya dengan suara memelan

"Jangan bercanda! Tak bisa menyakitinya? Kau tak ingat apa yang kau lakukan padanya!?" Sting mulai geram

"Dulu aku hanya berniat melupakannya itu saja! Dan... Aku tahu aku salah... Tapi setidaknya ia harus berikan aku kesempatan!"

"Dia terlihat sangat membencimu... Memangnya bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Maksudku kenapa kau minum sampai mabuk?"

"Ceritanya panjang..."

"Ceritakan saja aku akan mendengarkan" Natsu menghela nafas lalu mulai bercerita

"Semuanya bermula saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal karna kecelakaan..." Sting menyimak dengan serius

"...Saat itu dia yang biasanya ceria selalu tersenyum berubah... Dia suka menyendiri dirumahnya bahkan aku sudah berusaha mengajaknya bicara di kelas... Menghiburnya tapi aku malah diusir! Dia bilang 'Aku ingin sendirian' "

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal saat masih sekolah?" Tanya Sting

"Ya... Sejak SMA kami sudah bersahabat" Jawab Natsu pelan

"Lalu?" Tanya Sting lagi agar Natsu melanjutkan ceritanya

"Saat itu... Lisanna terus bersamaku saat disekolah... Dan tiba-tiba dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku-"

"Lalu kau langsung menerimanya begitu saja?" Potong Sting

"Tidak! Aku masih mempertahankan hubunganku... Tapi... Dia terus saja mengabaikanku dia tak peduli lagi padaku... Dia selalu saja menyendiri... Sedangkan Lisanna terus- Gaahhh" Natsu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi

"Jadi akhirnya kau memutuskan Lucy dan-"

"Tidak!" Potong Natsu

"Aku tak bisa memutuskan nya bahkan saat bersama Lisanna dia terus saja berada di kepalaku aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang gila karna terus dalam kondisi seperti itu!" Jelas Natsu

"Yah... Kurasa ini memang salahmu... Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkannya dia kehilangan orang tuanya seharusnya ka-" Kata Sting

"Aku tahu Sting! Aku tahu! Aku sudah berusaha tapi dia seperti tak mau menerimaku lagi!" Potong Natsu dengan cepat

"Maksudmu?" Heran Sting

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku menemaninya... Tapi dia marah! Dia bilang 'Apa kau tak mengerti!? Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku ingin sendirian!' jadi dengan berat hati aku harus pergi..."

"Ya ampun... Jadi kalian berdua sama saja!" Ujar Sting

"Hah!? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lucy itu egois! Ia tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu dan kau... Kau bodoh! Tidak peka! Kau pasti tahu 'kan? 'Tidak berarti iya' wanita memang begitu! Kalau dengan keras kepala dia menolakmu maka kau juga harus keras kepala. Dia membutuhkanmu!" Natsu terdiam sesaat hingga...

"Kau benar..." Ucap Natsu

"Eh? Tunggu dulu! Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mabuk?" Tanya Sting yang meminta Natsu menjelaskan lagi

"Waktu itu pikiranku sedang kacau... Karna Lisanna menyuruhku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya... Aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya membayangkan saja sudah membuatku gila! Dan... Akhirnya Lisanna membawaku ke sebuah bar untuk memenangkan pikiran..."

"Dan akhirnya kau mabuk dan itu terjadi begitu saja" Sahut Sting

"Ya... Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan diri saat itu"

"Benar-benar parah ya... Kau yang tidak peka nan polos bisa sehina itu saat mabuk!"

"HEI APA-APAAN ITU!? Baik baik! Aku memang kurang peka tapi aku sudah dewasa! Dan... Kalau soal itu 'Dia' yang memintanya dan aku yang mabuk langsung saja mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang..." Protes plus penjelasan Natsu

"Hah!? Alibimu benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Mana mungkin Lucy yang memintanya?"

"Sting kau kan tidak tahu waktu itu dia juga mabuk! Lagipula tak mungkin 'Dia' sehina itu. Dia itu wanita baik-baik! Dan aku baru menyadarinya karna melihat botol meminumnya dilantai beberapa hari kemudian. Aku juga ingat betul aku tak membawa botol saat kerumahnya malam itu"

"..." Sting termangu mendengarnya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berteriak

"JADI SAAT ITU DIA MABUK!? Tapi Lucy tidak bilang kalau ia mabuk! Waktu itu dia bilang 'Natsu berteriak-teriak lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja' " Mendengar itu Natsu hanya menghela nafas pelan seraya berkata

"Haaahh... Wajar kalau dia tidak ingat... Itu juga terjadi padaku 'kan? Sampai kau 'Menyadarkan'ku waktu itu"

"Kalau begitu semua ini hanya kecelakaan!" Ujar Sting

"Tidak juga... Kalau aku tidak selingkuh mungkin ini tak akan terjadi" Sahut Natsu

"Jadi setelah kejadian itu kalian berpisah dan tak sengaja bertemu lagi di kota ini setelah lima tahun?" Tanya Sting

"Tidak! Dia yang tiba-tiba pergi... Dan aku terus mencarinya hingga lima tahun"

"Jadi kau mencarinya hanya untuk meminta maaf? Padahal ini hanya kecelakaan!" Sting mulai geram lagi. Sambil memukul-mukul meja. Sementara Natsu tetap saja tenang

"Aku tak tahu apa harus kulakukan saat itu yang ada dipikiranku hanya... Mencarinya. Menemukannya lalu minta maaf... Dan aku terus melakukan itu hingga lima tahun. Mencari dari satu kota ke kota lain... Dengan jalan kaki agar bisa melihat sekitar..." Jelas Natsu

"Seperti orang yang tidak waras saja... Bagimu Lucy itu segalanya ya?" Heran Sting

"Seperti orang gila ya? Aku juga sadar akan hal itu... Kau tahu? Bahkan saat melihat wanita aku langsung mengingatnya... Dan bahkan saat aku melihat Ibuku juga... Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti ataupun menghilangkan perasaan itu"

"Ya ampun... Itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi kurasa mungkin itu adalah cinta sejati!" Ujar Sting

"Percuma memiliki cinta sejati kalau 'Dia' membenciku... Dan aku akan mengakhirinya malam ini!"

"Jangan bercanda! Kau tak boleh menyerah begitu saja! Tenang saja... Aku akan menyadarkan 'Nona Pisang' keras kepala itu!"

"Itu tak ada gunanya... Dan lagi aku juga benci perasaan bodoh ini! Aku ingin lepas darinya tapi... Selama lima tahun ini aku malah tetap mengejarnya. Aku tidak kuat lagi Sting..." Ucap Natsu dengan pelan

"Jangan menyerah! Tenang saja aku akan membujuknya siang nanti... Kau pasti akan mendapatkan maaf darinya malam ini... Pasti!" Ucap Sting penuh keyakinan dan semangat membara. Sementara hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka Sting bener-bener peduli padanya padahal mereka tak cukup lama berteman

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Lucy tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya sembari membaca sebuah novel

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!** Pintu diketuk tiga kali

"Hmm? Siapa ya..." Gumamnya. Akhirnya ia bangkit menaruh novel nya di atas meja. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu...

.

 **Cklek!** Pintu dibuka..

"Kukira siapa... Ternyata kau" Katanya pelan

"Apa kau sibuk?" Tanya sang tamu dengan suara baritone

"Tidak... Memangnya ada apa Sting?" Dan ternyata tamu itu adalah Sting

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Jawabnya

"Masuklah..." Tutur Lucy. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam. Lucy kembali duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Sting duduk di kursi yang ada didepannya dengan meja yang membatasi mereka berdua

"Tidak biasanya sepi begini... Dimana anak itu?" Tanya Sting

"Dia sedang tidur... Dan ini waktu yang pas untukku membaca" Jelas Lucy

"Baguslah... Pas sekali!" Kata Sting yang tiba-tiba tersenyum simpul

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Lucy langsung ke topik utama

"Kenapa kau tak mau memaafkan Natsu-san?" Dan atmosfer disitu langsung berubah tegang

"Kenapa juga aku harus memberi maaf pada pria seperti 'Dia'!?" Jawab Lucy ketus

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Balas Sting penuh penekanan

"Hmm... Jadi sekarang kau berpihak padanya?" Kata Lucy dingin

'"Aku tak memihak siapapun" Jawab Sting dengan tenang

"Dia memberimu berapa?" Tanya Lucy lagi

"Tidak ada! Dengar 'Nona Pisang' Dia tak menyuruhku melakukan ini. Aku kesini karna kehendakku sendiri!" Kata Sting ia mulai kesal dengan wanita didepannya ini

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan 'Durian'?" Tanya Lucy

"Kejelasan! Kenapa kau tak mau memaafkannya? Apa alasannya? Setidaknya berikan dia kesempatan kedua!"

"Apa kau bodoh? Dia suda-"

"Itu kan hanya kecelakaan!" Potong Sting

"Apa kau bilang!?" Lucy mulai naik darah

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi... Waktu itu kau juga mabuk 'kan?"

"Hah!? Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak pernah minum!"

"Coba kau ingat baik-baik! Natsu-san sudah menjelaskan semuanya! Kau mabuk pada saat itu kar-"

"Tidak! Aku memang tersiksa saat itu. Tapi untuk apa malam itu aku... Membeli... Sebo-tol... Bir?" Potong Lucy dengan suaranya yang makin pelan. Dan setelah mengatakan itu ia terdiam sibuk dengan sebuah peristiwa yang tiba-tiba mun di pikirannya

.

 **"Aku menginginkanmu Natsu..."**

 **"...Kumohon aku mencintaimu Natsuuu"**

 **"A-aku..."**

 **"Tidak bisa? Ayolah bukankah kau bilang akan melakukan apapun untukku? Natsu komohon..."**

 **"BAIK BAIK! AKAN KULAKUKAN!"**

 **"Dengan ini kau akan percaya padaku 'kan?"**

 **"Aku mencintaimu Natsu"**

 **"Aku juga mencintaimu... sangat"**

.

"E-eh?" Herannya. Pada diri sendiri

"Itu hanya kecelakaan... Jadi lebih baik maafkanlah dia" Kata Sting

"Tidak... Tidak akan!" Kukuh Lucy tetap pada pendirian nya

"Kau ini..." Sting bangun dari kursi

.

 **BRAK!** Menggebrak meja menandakan ia mulai emosi

"...Dengar apa kau tak kasihan padanya!?" Lanjutnya setengah membentak. Kedua iris nya miliknya menatap tajam Lucy

"Pada pria seperti 'Dia'? Haha... Lucu!" Jawab Lucy dingin dan wajah datar

"Memang apa salahnya!? Itu hanya kecelakaan! Kalian berdua mabuk!"

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku mabuk? Hmm? Aku berniat minum sampai mati saat itu karna sudah tak tahan lagi tapi..." Lucy menunduk sembari menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangan mencekram sofa sesaat setelah itu... Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan...

"...DIA MALAH MEMBERIKU TANGGUNG JAWAB YANG BESAR!" Tekannya

"Itu salahmu karna tak meminta pertanggungjawaban! Tapi sekarang kau bisa memintanya bertanggung jawab 'kan? Dengan begitu kalian berdua akan bahagia!" Saran Sting

"Maaf aku sudah bahagia! Aku tak membutuhkannya... Aku membencinya!" Tegas Lucy

"Lucyyyy! Jangan egois! Coba kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaannya? Dia itu sangat mencintaimu! Tapi sekarang dia sedang menderita! Dan itu karna... Kau tak memberinya kesempatan SEDIKITPUN!" Sekarang Sting benar-benar sudah emosi

"Memangnya kalau 'Dia' menderita aku peduli!? Dia sendiri membuatku menderita selama ini... Kalau dia tak selingkuh mungkin aku tak akan mabuk... Mencintaiku? Huh! Pria macam apa yang meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya saat sedang terpuruk?" Lucy masih saja tak mau kalah

"BAIKLAH TERSERAH KAU SAJA! Dasar keras kepala! Egois!" Sting yang sudah tak kuat lagi akhirnya berjalan kearah pintu

"..." Lucy hanya diam bangkit dengan mulut diam. Ia berniat menutup pintu setelah Sting pergi

"Dengar Lucy..." Sting yang sudah berada teras luar berbalik

"...Natsu-san akan pergi... Dia bilang akan kesini nanti malam... Jadi terserah padamu! Aku lelah menghadapi wanita keras kepala dan egois sepertimu! Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan..." Sting membalikkan badannya lagi memunggungi Lucy

"...Dia itu sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun... Terserah padamu mau memaafkan nya atau tidak... Hidup bahagia dengannya atau tetap seperti ini? Pilihan ada padamu... Jadi jangan sampai menyesal dengan pilihanmu nantinya... Sampai jumpa" Dengan itu Sting pun pergi

.

 **Blam!** Pintu ditutup pelan

"Kalau dia mencintaiku lalu..." Lucy mengambil novel nya yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu menghempaskan diri tidur di sofa

"...Kenapa dia berpaling pada gadis lain waktu itu bukannya bersama denganku?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri...

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Malam jam tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit rumah Lucy tampak sudah sepi meski lampu masih menyala di dalam sana. Dan ada seseorang yang berdiri depan pintu. Ia berdiri disana cukup lama... enyiapkan mental mungkin?

.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!** Akhirnya tangan kanannya mengetuk pintu agak keras

.

.

 **Cklek!** Dan akhirnya pintu terbuka

"Yo!" Sapa nya pada wanita rambut pirang di depannya ini

"Mau apa kau kesini... Natsu?" Balas nya malas

"Boleh aku masuk?" Jawab Natsu

"Baiklah... Silakan masuk" Meraka berdua pun masuk kedalam rumah... Natsu mendorong pintu pelan hingga pintu itu tertutup

.

 **Blam!**

.

"Silakan duduk..." Suruh Lucy

"Tidak perlu..." Tolak Natsu. Ia memegang kedua pundak Lucy membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget. Membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat

"...Aku akan pergi" Ujarnya

"Lalu?" Jawab Lucy acuh tak acuh

"Kau ini benar-benar sudah tak peduli padaku lagi ya?" Kata Natsu dengan tenang menghadapi wanita pirang didepannya ini

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus peduli padamu?" Kini kedua mata itu menatap tajam Natsu

"Untuk terakhir kalinya... Aku minta maaf..." Ucap Natsu dengan suara pelan

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Balas Lucy dingin

"Aku mencintaimu... Sangat! Jadi kumohon... Aku lelah terus seperti ini. Ini semua harus diakhiri!" Tambahnya lagi

"Lantas kau ingin aku menikah denganmu begitu?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu langsung menyambar kedua tangan Lucy dan menggenggam nya erat

"Ya... Kumohon... Berikan aku kesempatan sekali ini saja! Sekali saja!" Mohon Natsu

"Tidak!" Jawabnya cepat dan singkat. Mendengar itu Natsu langsung berlutut

"Kumohon Luce... Aku mencintaimu sungguh!" Lirihnya dengan kepala tertunduk

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku membencimu? Aku juga lelah Natsu... Kau tahu? Aku benci perasaan ini! Dan juga kau! Lebih baik kau pergi jangan masuk dalam hidupku lagi!" Mendengar itu Natsu kembali berdiri

"Jadi maksudmu kau masih mencin-"

"Ya..." Potong Lucy

"...Tapi aku tak mau menerimanya aku lebih memilih seperti ini daripada harus menikah denganmu!" Tegas nya

"Kau tidak yakin dengan perasaanku?"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti" Jawab Lucy

"Dengar... Perasaanku tak berubah sejak dulu! Aku mencintaimu selalu... Selamanya!"

"Hmm... Lalu apa yang kau lakukan lima tahun lalu?"

"Baiklah! Aku tahu aku salah! Tapi kau tahu 'kan? Aku tak sengaja waktu itu... Lagipula kita berdua sedang mabuk!"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku mabuk saat itu?" Tanya Lucy

"Karna... Aku selingkuh?"

"Ya... Dan sudah jelas siapa yang salah disini 'kan?" Kembali Natsu memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Lucy

"Luce... Untuk terakhir kalinya kukatakan... Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini! Kalian berdua pasti akan bahagia! Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu! Jadi... Ayo menikah" Kata Natsu berusaha meyakinkan Lucy lagi. Lucy terdiam jantung nya berpacu dengan cepat... Wajahnya mulai melunak... Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau Natsu jujur... Lagipula pria pink didepan nya ini tak pandai berbohong! Tapi... Lucy masih saja ragu. Ia takut untuk percaya pada pria ini... Apa pria ini benar-benar mencintainya? Dan Lucy masih tidak yakin kalau Natsu benar-benar mencintainya kenapa dia harus selingkuh? Kenapa? Kenapa? Dan jika Natsu melakukannya lagi bagaimana dengan Nashi? Lucy tak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jadi...

"Maaf aku tak bisa..." ...Lebih baik tetap dalam zona aman seperti ini. Mendengar itu Natsu menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Tangan miliknya tak lagi memegang tangan Lucy

"Ha... Ha... Hahahaha... Sudah kuduga akan berakhir seperti ini! Hahahahaha" Natsu mengangkat kepalanya dan Lucy dapat melihat wajahnya yang ceria itu. Lucy benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pria didepannya

"Hah... Kau ini benar-benar membenciku ya? Jujur saja aku juga benci dengan drama bodoh ini!" Ucapnya

"..." Lucy hanya diam. Dia shock dengan kejadian ini

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya dulu aku selingkuh karna ingin melupakanmu... Waktu itu kau sama sekali tak peduli lagi padaku... Kau selalu saja mengusirku... Dan disisi lain Lisanna amat perhatian padaku... Dia juga bilang kalau dia mencintaiku... Jadi akhirnya aku mencoba memulai hubungan dengannya..." Jelasnya

"Lantas kalau seperti itu kenapa kau tak memutuskan hubungan kita!?" Geram Lucy

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya! Aku tak sanggup kalau harus mengakhiri hubungan kita... Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit! Aku mencintaimu Luce tapi... Arrrggghh!" Terang Natsu sembari menjambak rambut pink nya frustrasi

"..." Lucy terdiam mendengarnya. Hingga Natsu mulai berucap lagi

"Aaahh! Sudahlah! Intinya aku lelah dengan semua ini! Dari dulu aku selalu menuruti perkataanmu... 'Pergi Natsu aku ingin sendirian' baik aku pergi meski aku benar-benar ingin menemanimu saat itu tapi kurasa lebih baik menuruti permintaanmu meski berat bagiku... Tapi aku harus bisa mengerti keadaanmu saat itu..." Lucy tiba-tiba menundukkan kepala. Ia tak mendengar ucapan Natsu selanjutnya. Ia menyadari sesuatu dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

 _"Jadi sebenarnya ini semua salahku? Aku seharusnya tak mengusirnya waktu itu... Natsu itu... Dia... Dia... bahkan rela melakukan apapun untukku dan yang aku lakukan malah... Aku tak memikirkan perasaannya... Aku ego-"_ Lamunan Lucy itu buyar seketika saat Natsu tiba-tiba berteriak

"YA! TAPI ITU SEMUA DULU! Intinya tetap saja ini semua salahku..."

"Nat-"

"Jika saja aku bertahan saat itu dan tidak berpaling pada Lisanna..."

"Natsu-"

"Ya sudahlah! Semua sudah terjadi! Dan sekarang kau membenciku-"

"NATSU!" Bentak Lucy.

"AKU LELAH! AKU LELAH LUCE! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi! Dan... Karna itulah aku membawa ini!" Lucy terbelalak kaget melihat Natsu mengeluarkan pisau yang masih tersarung dari kantong celananya... Ia menarik tangan kanan Lucu dan...

"Kau sangat membenciku 'kan?"...Memberikan pisau itu pada Lucy.

"Jadi dengan ini hidupmu akan tenang... Kau tak akan pernah mengingat masa lalu lagi..."

Menuntun tangan Lucy menggenggam pisau itu

"Lenyapkan saja pria brengsek ini... " Natsu melepas sarung atau penutup mata pisau itu lalu membuangnya sembarang arah

"...Dan hapus semua penderitaanmu selama ini!" Lanjut nya mengarahkan pisau itu tepat didepan jantungnya

"!" Lucy terdiam membatu... Seketika tubuhnya bergetar hebat... Pisau itu hanya berjarak sekitar lima senti meter di depan jantung Natsu... Sementara pria ini malah merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping

"Na-natsu aku-"

"Tak apa..." Potong Natsu lembut

"...Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" Lanjutnya

"Ta-tapi-"

"Aku menyerah Luce! Aku tak sanggup lagi! Aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu jadi... Jika dengan ini kau senang kau bahagia..." Natsu memberikan Cengiran Khas nya untuk terakhir kali

"Aku tak keberatan! Jika dengan memberikan nyawa ini bisa menghapus semua kenangan burukmu... Dan kau bisa hidup tenang... Aku bahagia!" Lanjutnya

"..." Lucy hanya diam matanya terpejam... Ia membalik pisau di tangannya sekarang mata pisau itu menghadap kebawa. Tangan Lucy mulai mengambil acang-ancang kebelakang membuka matanya perlahan...

"!" Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Natsu yang tersenyum bahagia. Posisinya tak berubah sejak tadi. Berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping

"Tak usah ragu... Aku juga akan 'bebas' dari perasaan 'cinta'ku yang bodoh ini! Lagipula... Pria brengsek ini tak pantas untukmu..." Natsu memejamkan matanya... Ia sudah pasrah. Tangan kanan Lucy mulai bergetar... Ia masih menyiapkan diri untuk melakukan ini hingga akhirnya...

"Khhh... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

.

 **SHUUUT! DAAAK!** Pisau itu menancap di tembok belakang Natsu

.

 **GREP!** Dan tiba-tiba Lucy memeluknya erat

"Hiks... Maaf... Maafkan aku..." Ucap Lucy pelan. Yang sekarang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Natsu

"Maaf... Hiks... Maaf aku egois! Aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu... T-tolong jangan tinggalkan aku... Hiks... A-aku memaafkanmu... Hiks..."

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Natsu.

"Hiks... Hiks... A-aku mencintaimu Natsu... Ja-jadi..." Lucy melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Mengangkat wajahnya hendak menatap lurus Natsu namun...

.

 **BRUUK!** Tubuh pria itu tiba-tiba ambruk

"!" Lucy menatap horor tubuh Natsu yang tergeletak tepat di didepannya. Ia langsung duduk disamping tubuh pria itu

"Na-natsu?" Panggilnya. Seraya meletakkan Natsu di pangguannya

"Aaakk! Ak! Hah... Hah..." Dan saat itulah Lucy menyadari kalau tubuh Natsu ini benar-benar kurus. Dan ia juga terlihat sesak nafas. Apa yang terjadi? Setahu Lucy Natsu tak memiliki riwayat asma...

"Na-natsu? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Ka-kau pasti kurang makan! I-ini salahku... Hiks... Kau pasti tak makan gara-gara memikirka-"

"Ha... Haha... Ahaha..." Pria itu tiba-tiba tertawa pelan. Matanya terlihat akan menutup tapi Natsu menahannya

"Natsu..." Gumam Lucy pelan. Natsu membuka mulutnya perlahan...

"Ja-jangan khawatir... A-a-a-aku akan se-segera-"

"TIDAK! KAU PASTI AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA! Hiks... J-jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon jangan... Hiks..." Airmata nya sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi

"Ha... A-a... Hah... Hah..." Natsu mulai kesulitan bernafas lagi

"Ja-jangan khawatir! A-aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

"T-tak ada gunanya! A-a-a-aku sudah-"

"TIDAAAAK! Ja-jangan! Jangan pergi! Jangan... Hiks... Hiks..." Kinj Lucy memeluk Natsu. Airmata semakin deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Natsu mengangkat wajahnya menatap lurus kearah wajah Lucy

"A-aku senang bisa melihat airmata... Hah.. A-a-hah... Hah... Ke...ba-ba-ha...gia-" Pelukannya semakin

"Tidak! Bukan! Ini bukan airmata kebahagiaan..." Kata Lucy sambil menggeleng cepat

"...Tolong... Jangan! Hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan pergi... Natsu... Kumohon..." Tangan kanan Natsu bergerak pelan menyentuh pipi Lucy

"A-aku senang bisa melihatmu disaat-saat terakhir..." Lirihnya disertai senyum kecil. Entah kenapa kini ia bisa dengan lancar mengucapkannya. Lucy menarik tangan Natsu yang ada di pipi kirinya...

"Ja-jangan berkata begitu! K-k-kau akan baik-baik saja! K-Kita masih bisa bersama... Hiks... Pasti!" ...Dan menggenggamnya

"Se-se...la...mat... Aaaah! Hah... Tingg...gal" Genggaman tangannya bertambah kuat

"TIDAAAAAAAAK! Aku tidak mau ini! Tidak! Jangan! Tu-tunggu aku... A-aku memaafkanmu! Kumohon jangan... Hiks... Jangan pergi..."

"A-aku... A-ah... Ha... Ah... Hah... Mencin...ta...A-a-hah...-" Dan Natsu tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya matanya sudah tertutup...

"Tidak... Tidak..." Kembali Lucy memeluk tubuh Natsu erat

"...Jangan bercanda! I-ini pasti hanya mimpi... Hiks... A-aku memaafkanmu... Ja-jadi... Buka matamu ayolah..." Pelukannya semakin erat. Lucy tak ingin sampai melepaskannya meski sedikit saja... Ia tak ingin Natsu pergi

"Natsu... Nat...su... Hiks... Natsu.. Natsu..." Lirihnya terus memanggil-manggil Natsu. Namun tubuh Natsu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Tuhan begitu kejam... Ini terlalu cepat! Tidak adil! Tidak bukan... Ini salahnya... Ia bahkan tak memberikan Natsu kesempatan sedikitpun hingga pria itu benar-benar sudah tak ada keinginan hidup lagi! Mungkin Natsu tak cukup makan hingga ia jadi seperti ini... Bahkan tadi Natsu ingin Lucy yang mengakhiri hidupnya ... Kenapa? Kenapa... Penyesalan selalu saja datang diakhir?

"Kh... Khhhh... Hiks..." Memikirkan nya hanya membuat hatinya semakin sakit! Sungguh... Kenapa akhirnya harus seperti ini?

"Hiks... A-a-a-a-a-a... Hiks... A-a-a AAAAAHH! HUWAAAAAAAAAAA! HA... HAAAA... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dan begitulah akhirnya yang bisa Lucy lakukan hanya berteriak... Berteriak pada langit tanda penyesalannya... Semuanya benar-benar sudah berakhir! Ia sudah membunuh Natsu secara tidak langsung...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note**

Masih ingat dengan kata 'Double Ending' dulu?

Ini adalah Sad Ending! Jadi? Cukup memuaskan kah?

Oh ya. Untuk yang suka Happy Ending tunggu saja Chapter 15! Jadi yang tak suka Happy Ending cukup stop disini yaa! :D

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	15. Redemption

**Author Note**

Yo! Maaf tak bisa update cepat... XD

Ngomong2 Chapter terakhir ini (lumayan) panjang... Total word 6k!

Jadi siapkan cemilan beracun saat membaca ya~ Ahahaaa... #Bercanda :D

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Naomi Koala**

Sampai mengeluarkan airmata? Serius? Aku sendiri biasa saja saat membayangkannya #Jujur

Tapi aku berharap matamu baik-baik saja tidak sakit dan sehat sentosa ya! :D

Hmm... Bukankah soal racun itu sudah jelas?

Ngomong2 disini Natsu mati! Dan lihat apa yang dilakukan Lucy yaaa! #smirk

 **mihawk607**

Terimakasih! Seorang Author yang masih pemula ini benar-benar merasa senang! :D

 **Hrsstja**

Lihat saja sendiri... Dan terimakasih karna sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan review! :D

 **R.I.P**

LEMON!? Oh tidak! Author yang masih perawan(?) ini tidak sanggup membuat yang seperti itu! Tapi... Mungkin aku akan membuat fic rate M suatu saat nanti... (Mungkin)

 **Stayawake123**

Tenang ini Chapter 15 nya! Dan maaf ya update nya lama :D

 **Hanya Seseorang**

Langsung saja baca ini Chapter 15!

Dan Natsu tidak apa-apa kok! Hanya meminum racun... XD

 **aprianor007**

Oke! Ini dia Chapter 15! Langsung baca dan semoga hasilnya memuaskan! :D

 **Elysifujo**

Maaf tak bisa update cepat... Ketahuilah banyak hal yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Maaf ya... :D

 **synstropezia**

HOH! Bagus tuh tumpengan 7 hari 7 malam!

Semua biaya kamu yang urus 'kan?

Aku siap datang 7 hari tanpa putus! XD

Dan ya... Sebenarnya disini tak ada yang salah atau bisa dibilang mereka berdua yang salah... Atau tidak sama sekali karna keduanya hanya termakan(?) ego masing2 *Hah?

Ya... Ya... Kalau di awal pendaftaran dan soal titik itu bukankah cocok? Kalau bertengkar kan begitu! Langsung ngerocos seperti machine gun(?)

Dan maafkanlah Author yang sudah tak kenal dengan koma ini... XD

 **dindahyuuga**

Tenang! Tenang! Ini masih lanjut kok!

Dan maaf ya lama update... :D

 **MyStoryLine**

Hmm... Kalau seperti itu rasanya kasihan Natsu nya... Dia sudah 'cukup' sesak selama lima tahun... Dan puncaknya ya... Soal racun itu!

Mau buat lanjutannya? Silakan saja aku tak masalah!

.

Nah sudah semuanya 'kan?

Dan untuk review di Chapter ini akan kubalas melalui PM. Bagi yang tak punya akun maaf ya karna tak bisa dibalas...

Tapi tenang kalian masih bisa berandai-andai sendiri bagaimana aku membalas review nya *Plaaak!

.

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: Hate This and I Love You

Chapter 15: Redemption

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Drama Romance. Family. etc

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Summary: Menceritakan tentang penderitaan batin seorang Lucy Hearfilia

Description: AU. Typo (Tell me) OOC. Dll

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Didalam sebuah rumah sakit di kota Crocus. Lucy tengah duduk di kursi tunggu dengan gelisah. Sementara putrinya yang ada disamping nya hanya diam... Lebih tepatnya tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka berdua baru saja membawa Natsu ke rumah sakit dengan susah payah. Mengangkut tubuh kurus pria itu benar-benar menyulitkan bagi seorang wanita dan anak lima tahun!

.

 **Drrrt... Drrrt...** HP milik Natsu tiba-tiba bergetar. Lucy pun mengambilnya dan menerima panggilan masuk itu

"Natsu-san bagaima-"

"Ini aku Sting!" Potong Lucy. Pada seorang di seberang sana

"..." orang itu terdiam

"Natsu masuk rumah sakit!" Jelas Lucy

"A-APA!? Ba-baiklah aku akan segera kesana!" Jawab Sting di seberang sana

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian**

.

.

Sting berlari sekencang ia bisa. Berlari menghampiri seorang wanita pirang yang duduk di kursi tunggu dekat pintu UGD

"Hah... Hah... Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya langsung

"..." Sementara 'Nona Pisang' di depannya ini malah tetap diam dengan kepala tertunduk

"Lucy! Katakan apa yang terjadi!" Tanya Sting lagi

"Tadi Mama bertengkar dengan Papa..." Akhirnya malah si kecil yang duduk di sampingnya yang menjawab dengan suara pelan

"Dia tiba-tiba sesak nafas lalu pingsan..." Tambah Lucy

"Eh? Sesak na-" Kalimatnya terhenti karna pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Lucy langsung berdiri cepat saat melihat dokter akan keluar

"Dok! Bagaimana keadaannya!? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan!? Ya kan! Jawab! Cepat katakan dia tidak apa-apa 'kan!?" Katanya panik bahkan sang dokter tak sempat menjawabnya. Ia hanya menggeleng

"DOKTER!" Bentak Lucy

"Harap tenang dulu..." Balasnya. Lucy akhirnya menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkan nya perlahan guna menenangkan diri

"Ehem!" Dokter itu berdehem pelan

"Sebelum itu apa anda keluarganya?" Tanyanya pada Lucy

"Apa yang terjadi!? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" Bukannya menjawab Lucy malah balik bertanya

"Kami teman terdekatnya" Kata Sting tiba-tiba

"Kalau begitu bisakah kalian menghubungi keluarga nya? Setidaknya keluarganya harus tahu tentang ini" Jelas dokter itu

"Katakan saja dok... Saya istrinya!" Mendengar itu Sting langsung tersentak dan mulutnya menganga

"Anda istrinya?" Tanya dokter lagi memastikan

"Percayalah! Oh ya. Lihatlah ini putri kami..." Jawab Lucy sambil menunjuk putri nya yang duduk tak jauh dari sana

"...Jadi langsung katakan saja bagaimana keadaannya!"

"Keadaannya..."

"Ya?" Lucy benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran

"Maaf... Keadaannya sudah tak tertolong saat dia masuk UGD" Jelasnya

"E-eh? Bohong! I-ini bohong 'kan? D-dia hanya pingsan!"

"Maaf anda harus tabah! Dia sudah pergi semenjak anda membawanya kesini... Saat diperiksa tadi ia sudah meninggal dunia... Saya permisi... " Jelas sang dokter lagi. Lucy terdiam di tempatnya. Dokter itu mulai menjauh meninggalkan mereka

"Tunggu dokter!" Sting mengejar dokter itu. Lucy masih saja diam di tempatnya. Tatapannya kosong. Kedua kaki mulai bergetar. Dan akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di lantai

 _"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak mungkin! Dia belum mati! Dia hanya-"_

.

 **BRUUK!** Lucy menoleh kearah kiri. Disana putrinya jatuh tersungkur dari atas kursi. Anak itu mungkin- Tidak! Tidak! Sudah jelas dia pasti shock mengetahui Ayah yang baru di temuinya sudah meninggal

"..." Lucy terdiam ia tak tahu harus bagaimana... Putrinya pasti hancur! Dan Natsu sudah- Tidak! Dia hanya pingsan! Dia baik-baik saja!

 _"Kau hanya tidur kan? Baiklah aku akan membangunkanmu!"_ Dengan penuh keyakinan ia bangkit berdiri. Lalu masuk kedalam ruangan didepannya dengan tulisan 'UGD' di pintu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat menunjuk ranjang di tengah ruangan

.

 **SREEET!** Lucy menarik kain yang menutupi tubuh seseorang di atas ranjang itu dengan kesar

"Hei bangun bodoh! Kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat pada putri kita hah! Dia langsung drop karenamu!" Kata nya setengah membentak!

.

 **Plak! Plak! Plak!** Kedua pipi pria itu ditampar pelan

"Bangun! Ayo bangun! Kau hanya tidur 'kan? Ayo buka matamu sekarang!" Tubuhnya masih terlihat sehat. Seperti orang yang tertidur pulas. Lucy masih belum percaya kalau Natsu sudah pergi. Ia tahu betul Natsu tak memiliki penyakit asma atau apa. Pria itu hanya pingsan!

"Natsu... Hiks..." Tanpa sadar airmata nya keluar dengan sendirinya

"Natsu... Jangan... Hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

.

 **Buk! Buk! Buk!** Tangannya mulai memukul-mukul dada Natsu

"Ayolah... Bangun! Bangun! Kau hanya pingsan 'kan? Ka-ka-kau hanya... Hiks... Hiks..." Airmata nya semakin deras. Pandangannya mulai buram. Lucy mengusap kedua matanya dengan kasar. Ia menatap wajah Natsu

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." Isakan nya belum juga berhenti dan malah menjadi-jadi. Tangannya mulai meraba wajah pria itu... Wajahnya pucat...

Kembali Lucy menghapus airmata nya kasar. Ia ingin leluasa melihat wajah Natsu untuk terakhir kalinya...

"Kumohon... Aku hanya... Aku hanya ingin..." ...Namun nihil airmata nya tetap mengalir deras di kedua pipi nya tak mau berhenti

"Maafkan aku... Ini salahku... Kumohon... Bukanlah matamu sekali saja! Sekali ini saja!" Hening tak ada jawaban. Bahkan reaksi sedikitpun tak ada. Tubuh itu tetap diam tak bergerak sedikitpun

"Hiks... Hiks... " Yang terdengar hanya suara isakan Lucy

 _"Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku bahkan tak memberinya kesempatan..."_ Ini semua memang salahnya...

Natsu jadi kurus begini karna ia begitu kejam. Egois! Ia tak memikirkan Natsu sedikitpun! Bahkan saat pria itu memohon hingga menangis ia tetap tak memberi kesempatan...

"Maaf... Maaf... Maafkan aku... Hiks... A-aku... Andai saja kau masih..." Lucy mencengkram dada kirinya... Sakit! Sesak! Ini melebihi rasa sakitnya yang dulu...

"A-aaakhh... Hah..." Ia bahkan sampai kesulitan bernafas! Kenapa? Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Kenapa Natsu harus pergi? Padahal dia hanya...

 _"Tidak... Aku tidak mau ini... Aku... Dia... Dia hanya pingsan! Aku..."_ Sekali lagi Lucy mengusap kedua matanya kasar guna menghapus airmata nya

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Lucy tiba-tiba berteriak dan naik keatas ranjang ia duduk di atas tubuh Natsu yang terbaring disitu

"KAU!" Geram nya sembari menarik kerah baju Natsu

"Kau hanya pingsan 'kan!? Sekarang bangun!" Tubuh itu di guncang kuat olehnya

"Ayo bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Bangun... Natsu bodoh!" Tak ada reaksi. Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat

"Berhenti bercanda! Kau hanya pingsan! Ayo bangun!"

.

 **Buk!** Ia memukul dada Natsu dengan tangan kanan nya

"Dasar lemah! Untuk membuka mata saja kau tak bisa? Cih! Baiklah aku akan membangunkanmu!" Ia menyatukan kelima jari kanan dan kirinya sehingga kedua telapak tangan nya menyatu dan...

.

 **BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!** Memukul dada Natsu sekuat tenaga!

"Oh ya. Benar juga! Kau pingsan 'kan? Baiklah jangan khawatir aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Lucy mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Natsu

"Haaaaaa..." Menarik nafas kuat lalu mencium atau lebih tepatnya memberikan nafas buatan pada Natsu

.

"Ahhh... Hah..." Lucy terengah setelah memberikan nafas buatan. Kini kedua tangannya menekan-nekan dada Natsu

"Bangun! Bangun! Ayolah..." Ia kembali menarik nafas memejamkan. mata... Dan memberikan nafas buatan lagi.

 _"Kumohon bangunlah... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

"Ahhh... Hah..." Kembali menekan-nekan dada pria itu. Airmata nya kini mengalir lagi

"Ayolah! Bangun! Hiks... A-aku memaafkanmu jadi..." Lucy kembali memberikan nafas buatan pada Natsu

 _"Apa yang aku lakukan? Dia sudah pergi... Tidak! TIDAK! AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH!"_

"Ahhh... Hah... Hah..." Lucy sudah terlihat seperti orang gila yang memberikan nafas buatan pada orang mati!

.

 **Buk! Buk! Buk!** Sekarang tangannya memukul-mukul dada Natsu

"Hiks... Hiks... Bangun! Ayolah! Bangunlah! Hiks... Kami menunggumu... Ayolah... Buka matamu sayang..." Lucy kembali mendekatkan wajahnya

 _"Aku tak akan menyerah! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi..."_ Ia kembali menarik nafas kuat

 _"...Meski pun harus melawan takdir. Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan melakukannya!"_

.

 **Cup!** Dan kembali menyatukan bibirnya untuk memberikan nafas buatan

 _"Aku... Aku... AKU PERCAYA AKAN KEKUATAN CINTA!"_ Ia memejamkan matanya yang kembali mengeluarkan airmata

 _"Aku mencintaimu Natsu..."_

.

.

.

"!" Kedua mata Lucy terbuka lebar. Karna merasakan hembusan nafas pelan di pipi kiri nya

"Ahhh... Hah... Hah..." Ia melepaskan bibirnya dan melihat wajah Natsu... Matanya masih terpejam. Tapi... Lucy sangat yakin ia benar-benar merasakan nya tadi! Ditambah lagi hidung Natsu memang berada di kiri tadi...

"..." Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Natsu

"Haaaaaaaa..." Menarik nafas panjang. Memejamkan mata lalu memberikan lagi nafas buatan pada Natsu

.

"!" Matanya kembali terbuka lebar lantaran merasakan hembusan nafas lagi

"M-mmph..." Lucy langsung melepaskan bibirnya saat mendengar suara tertahan

"E-eh!" Ia tersentak kaget. Tak percaya melihat kedua kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka

"U-ugh... Hah... Hah..." Kedua matanya tak terbuka sempurna. Deru nafasnya juga masih lemah

"Syukurlah... Hiks... Hiks..." Lucy benar-benar merasa laga

"Natsu... Natsu... Hiks..." Walaupun masih terisak namun ia bersyukur karna Tuhan masih memberi nya kesempatan!

"Natsu... Hiks..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya sembari mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kedatangan Sting yang entah darimana dan apa yang pria itu lakukan

"Sudahlah Lucy... Dia su-" Kalimatnya terputus melihat wajah pucat pria yang terbaring itu dan kedua matanya setengah terbuka

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a... DOKTER! DOKTER!" Dan dengan itu Sting keluar dengan paniknya

"Lu-luce?"

"Ya! Aku disini!" Lucy langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Natsu

"A-aku tak... Bisa bergerak... Tubuhku tak-"

"LIHAT! LIHAT DOKTER DIA MASIH HIDUP!" Sting tiba-tiba datang membawa dokter beserta dua orang suster

"Ba-baiklah! Saya akan segera memeriksanya..." Sahut dokter itu

"Lucy?" Panggil Sting

"Ya?" Balas Lucy. Ia sudah cukup tenang tak menangis lagi

"Dokter akan Memeriksa keadaannya"

"Ya... Silakan..." Jawab Lucy cepat

"..." Semua yang ada disana terdiam hingga Sting memecah keheningan

"Lucy?"

"Ya?" Balas Lucy lagi

" 'Nona Pisang' jangan hanya berkata 'Ya' cepat turun! Bagaimana dokter bisa memeriksanya kalau kau duduk disitu!?" Mendengar itu sontak Lucy menunduk kebawa dan terlihatlah tubuh Natsu yang sedang ia duduki

"U-uh..." Akhirnya Lucy pun turun dari atas ranjang

"...Ma-maaf" Katanya disertai senyum kikuk

"Kalau bisa silakan tunggu diluar" Pinta sang dokter

"Y-ya tentu saja... Dan maaf dok... Sus... Saya permisi" Kata Lucy seraya keluar dari UGD

"Permisi" Tak lupa pula Sting juga ikut keluar. Mereka berdua keluar dari ruang UGD dan duduk di kursi tunggu yang disediakan

"Ngomong-ngomong dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku!? Bukankah kau yang menghilang!? Tadi aku bertanya pada dokter dan saat aku kembali putrimu jatuh pingsan dan ka-"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?' Potong Lucy

"Dengar Lucy...-"

"Sting bagaimana keadaannya? Tak usah banyak omong langsung katakan saja!" Potong Lucy lagi

"Pertama kau harus tenang dulu"

"Baik! Sekarang katakan!" Kata Lucy tak sabaran

"Anak itu shock lalu jatuh pingsan dan ada kemungkinan saat bangun nanti dia akan depresi..." Jelas Sting

"Hmm... Kukira terjadi sesuatu" Sahut Lucy

"Memang terjadi sesuatu! Dan kenapa kau malah santai begitu!?" Kata Sting setengah membentak

"Jangan berisik! Disini rumah sakit! Dan lagi memangnya kenapa kalau aku tenang? Semuanya kan baik-baik saja" Sahut Lucy enteng

"Baik-baik saja? Apa maksudmu? Anak it-"

"Dia tak akan depresi karna Ayahnya baik-baik saja" Potong Lucy cepat

"O-oh ya. Benar juga... Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana bisa? Dokter bilang bahwa Natsu-san-"

"Dia hanya pingsan! Dan tadi aku hanya membangunkannya itu saja..." Potong Lucy

"..." Sting terdiam sesaat hingga...

"Baiklah aku tak peduli bagaimana caramu membangunkannya tapi..." Tangannya menunjuk lurus wajah Lucy dengan jari telunjuk

"...Lebih baik kau bersihkan dulu wajahnya sana!" Suruhnya lantaran melihat wajah Lucy yang penuh bekas airmata

"Kau tetap disini oke?"

"Tentu saja! Sudah cepat pergi sana!"

"Iya! Iya! Dasar 'Durian' sialan!" Dengan itu Lucy pun pergi menuju toilet

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Sting tengah duduk di tempatnya ia tak beranjak dari situ sejak tadi. Kepalanya menoleh kearah kiri. Terlihat Lucy sedang berjalan mendekat dengan wajahnya yang sudah tampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Sting bangkit berdiri saat Lucy sudah mulai dekat

"Bagaimana?" Tanya wanita pirang itu langsung

"Natsu-san sudah keluar dari UGD. Keadaannya normal. Dokter bilang tubuhnya lemah karna kekelahan dan makannya juga tak teratur. Bahkan sekarang ini perutnya kosong! Jadi dia di infus dan harus istirahat total" Jawab Sting panjang lebar

"Jadi Natsu sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat?" Tanya Lucy lagi

"Ya... Nomor 207" Balas Sting

"Aku akan kesana" Kata Lucy yang mulai berjalan. Sementara Sting berjalan mengikuti tak jauh di belakang nya

"Oh ya. Bagaimana dengan Nashi?" Tanya Lucy di saat mereka masuk kedalam lift

"Kamarnya 206. Dan sepertinya dia akan bangun besok" Jawab Sting

"Hmm... Benar juga sekarang sudah lewat jam tidurnya" Ujar Lucy seraya melihat jam tangannya... Pukul 20:43

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka pun keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju kamar nomor 207. Lucy melihat keadaan di dalam dari jendela... Ruangan itu tampak sepi tak ada dokter maupun suster disana. Hanya ada Natsu yang terbaring seorang diri dengan infus di tangan kanan nya. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam. Lucy langsung mengambil kursi yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit. Dan menaruhnya di samping ranjang Natsu lalu duduk disana. Sementara Sting tetap berdiri ia tak mengambil kursi

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Lucy lembut

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Hanya saja tubuhku lemas dan agak susah untuk menggerakkannya" Sahut Natsu suara nya masih lemah

"Syukurlah..." Kata Lucy

"Natsu-san... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa kau punya suatu penyakit? Hingga sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Sting tanpa ampun

"Tidak ada... Aku tak sakit sama sekali" Jelas Natsu

"Benar-benar aneh ya... Dokter juga bilang saat diperiksa kondisi tubuhmu normal... Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan kalau memang sudah waktunya kau meninggal" Ujar Sting

"Tu-tunggu! Jadi aku sudah meninggal?" Tanya Natsu

"Yah... Tadinya begitu. Hingga 'Nona Pisang' yang egois ini tak terima dan menghidupkanmu kembali entah bagaimana..." Jelas Sting

"Kau tahu? Nashi sampai shock berat karenamu!" Tambah Lucy

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Natsu lagi

"Mungkin dia akan depresi berat... Tapi itu tak akan terjadi karna kau masih ada disini" Jawab Lucy diakhiri dengan senyum simpul

"Tunggu dulu... Jadi aku benar-benar mati?" Tanya Natsu yang masih belum percaya sepenuhnya

"Awalnya kau kesulitan bernafas lalu pingsan... Dan dokter bilang kau sudah pergi sejak aku membawamu kesini" Jawab Lucy menjelaskan

"Kenapa?" Natsu menundukkan kepalanya kebawah

"Bukankah kau membenciku? Kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku mati saja karna racun itu?" Lanjutnya

"!" Mendengar itu Lucy kaget bukan main. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sting tiba-tiba berkata sedikit keras

"Tunggu dulu racun!? Jadi sebenarnya yang kau maksud dengan 'Aku akan pergi dan mengakhiri semuanya malam ini' Itu bu-"

"Jadi kau bermaksud bunuh diri... Natsu?" Potong Lucy tiba-tiba. Sting langsung bungkam mendengar suara Lucy yang tiba-tiba terdengar sangat...

Dingin menusuk!

"Ya... Bukankah kau akan se-"

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!" Bentak Lucy keras

"Na-natsu-san... A-aku baru ingat ada urusan... Jadi aku tinggalkan kau bersama istrimu ini ya... Permisi!" Dengan itu Sting langsung pergi keluar. Ia tak kuat dengan atmosfer tegang disana...

"Istri? Aku tidak punya is-" Lucy memegang kedua pipi Natsu lalu lalu menariknya keras agar bertatap muka dengannya

"Dokter bertanya keluargamu jadi kujawab saja aku ini istrimu... Dan lupakan saja itu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Jadi kau meminum racun dan akan mati setelah meminta maaf? Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana dengan pisau yang kau berikan padaku?" Tanya Lucy yang menatap tajam Natsu

"Pisau itu diluar rencana. Ide itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja saat aku hendak pergi ke rumahmu..." Lucy mendengarkan penjelasan Natsu tanpa menyela satu katapun

"...Aku hanya berpikir kau akan bebas dariku... Aku juga lelah dengan semua ini... Setidaknya dengan membunuhku kau akan hidup tenang da-"

"Apa kau bilang!? Coba katakan sekali lagi! Aku akan hidup tenang? Setelah membunuhmu? JANGAN BERCANDA!" Bentak Lucy lagi

"Lantas apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin menyiksaku? Aku tak bisa hidup seperti ini Luce! AKU LELAH! Hah... Hah... Lagipula... Aku sudah tak pantas lagi untukmu..." Lucy menggigit bibirnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Natsu bangkit duduk. Tangan kiri nya memegang selang infus yang ada di tangan kanannya lalu kembali melanjutkan

"...Jika aku terus bersama denganmu itu hanya akan membuatmu larut dengan kenangan masa lalumu... Jadi lebih baik aku-"

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" Lucy langsung menghentikan aksi Natsu yang berniat melepas infus nya

"Jangan... Kumohon... Hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Natsu termanggu melihat Lucy yang tiba-tiba menangis

"Lu-" Kalimatnya langsung terhenti lantaran Lucy membenamkan kepala di dadanya dan kedua tangan wanita itu langsung memeluknya

"Jangan... Hiks... Jangan pergi lagi..." Begitu katanya

"Lu-"

"Aku memaafkanmu! Jadi kumohon... Jangan... Hiks..." Potong Lucy tak membiarkan Natsu berkata barang satu kalimat saja

"A-aku... Hiks... Ini semua salahku! Aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu aku egois! Hiks... Hiks..."

"Luce dengar..." Natsu mengangkat wajah Lucy perlahan. Perasaan bersalah timbul di lubuk hatinya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Bunuh diri? Ia tak berpikir kemungkinan kalau Lucy akan sedih. Ya sedih... Lebih tepatnya sedih karna putrinya hancur! Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Lihat bahkan mata wanita didepannya ini sedikit bengkak. Dan bisa dipastikan karna menangis... Ia terlalu sibuk dengan rencananya untuk 'bebas' dan Lucy bisa hidup tenang... Dan nyatanya semuanya gagal total! Penyebabnya jelas karna dirinya melupakan Nashi. Ia terlalu tergila-gila pada Lucy

"...Jangan menangis..." Airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipi itu dihapus oleh kedua ibu jari Natsu perlahan

"...Kau tidak salah! Aku yang salah! Ini semua tak akan terjadi. Jika saja aku lebih kuat dan tak berniat bunuh di-"

"SUDAHLAH! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Bentak Lucy. Pelukan nya semakin erat

"Jangan lakukan lagi... Hiks... Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu... Aku mencintaimu Natsu... Jangan pergi... Hiks..." Natsu terdiam membantu mendengarnya. Mencintainya? Bukankah Lucy amat membencinya? Ia ingat betul penolakan wanita itu padanya bahkan bisa dibilang...

Tanpa belas kasihan. Tanpa ampun!

"Nona Lucy... Anda harus segera mengurus administrasi" Kata seorang suster yang berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka

"Ya..." Lucy pun melepaskan pelukan nya lalu menoleh suster itu

"...Saya akan segera kesana" Menghapus lagi sisa airmata nya. Lalu kembali menghadap Natsu. Dan berkata...

"Aku akan mengurus administrasi dulu... Kau istirahat saja oke?"

"Tidak usah! Biar aku yang bayar semuanya!" Tolak Natsu

"Tak apa... Serahkan saja ini masih punya banyak uang!

Kau harus istirahat..." Katanya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata dan setelah itu Lucy pun pergi keluar

.

 **Blam!** Pintu ditutup pelan

"Istri ya..." Natsu pun kembali berbaring di kasurnya. Istri? Huh! Masalahnya sekarang Natsu sudah tidak yakin bisa membahagiakan Lucy beserta Nashi. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada mereka

"...Aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam. Dan pria ini benar-benar tak pantas untukmu... Kau bisa mendapatkan yang sejuta kali lebih baik daripada aku!" Ia pun menutup kedua matanya dan mulai terlelap

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Malam berganti pagi. Matahari mulai masuk dari jendela yang masih tertutup gorden. Natsu mulai merasakan hangatnya mentari pagi dan kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat itu mulai terbuka perlahan

"Uhh... Sudah pagi ya..." Gumamnya seorang diri. Tubuh nya berat lebih tepatnya dadanya. Dan leher nya terasa geli? Entah ada apa disitu ia tidak tahu lantaran kepala nya masih menghadap lurus keatas

"Eh?" Ia terheran melihat wajah Lucy yang tertidur tepat berada di hadapannya. Wanita itu tidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan kasur nya dan tangannya yang ia silangkan di dada Natsu digunakan sebagai bantal

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Natsu masih diam dan pipi nya tiba-tiba memanas karna wajah Lucy yang amat dekat ditambah lagi wanita dihadapannya ini bernafas di lehernya!

"Enghhh..." Erang Lucy pelan. Natsu sampai terkejut karenanya. Lucy mulai terbangun perlahan mengucek matanya pelan dan...

"HOAAAAAM..." Menguap keras. Natsu yang sadar dari keterkejutannya mulai berkata

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tak pulang?" Tanya Natsu. Seraya bangkit duduk

"Hmm?" Lucy yang nampaknya belum bangun sepenuhnya hanya menoleh pada Natsu.

"Luce?" Panggil Natsu

"Oh Natsu. Pagi..." Jawabnya pelan

"Hei! Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Kesal Natsu

"Pertanyaan apa?" Bingung Lucy. Kedua matanya berkedip dua kali

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Kau tak pulang?" Tanyanya. Sedangkan Lucy hanya mendengus pelan

"Kau ingin aku pulang? Sedangkan anak beserta suamiku masuk rumah sakit? Tidak terimakasih. Aku ingin disini!" Begitu balas Lucy panjang lebar

"Bisakah kau berhenti soal 'suami' itu? Aku bukan suamimu!" Natsu tak terima

"Kau adalah suamiku secara biologis... Dan lagi kau juga mengajak menikah tadi malam" Ucap Lucy santai. Natsu terdiam sesaat hingga tiga detik kemudian...

"Tapi kau menolaknya 'kan?" Tanya Natsu

"Aku bahkan belum menjawab kau ambruk lalu... Ya begitulah!" Jawab Lucy

"Lalu jawabanmu?" Tanya Natsu lagj

"Tentu saja. Iya!" Jawab Lucy cepat

"Pikirkan dulu baik-baik! Jangan langsung menjawab begitu!" Kata Natsu setengah membentak

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang perlu dipertimbangkan? Aku mencintaimu... Begitu juga denganmu 'kan?"

"Errr... Ya maksudku... Kau tahu 'kan? Aku sudah-"

"Natsu!" Potong Lucy

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jadi lupakan saja masalah itu..." Kata Lucy meyakinkan

"Tapi... Apa aku pantas?" Tangan Lucy bergerak memegang kedua pundak Natsu

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau pantas! Lupakan saja semuanya! Ayo mulai dari awal lagi!" Kata Lucy. Masih berusaha meyakinkan Natsu

"Tapi tetap saja... Aku ini brengsek!" Ujar Natsu yang mundur dan melepaskan kedua tangan Lucy

"Memangnya kenapa!? Aku sudah memaafkanmu! Tak usah pikirkan soal itu lagi!" Kata Lucy. Suaranya mulai naik

"Aku ini sudah tak pantas untukmu! Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik-"

"CUKUP!" Bentak Lucy

"Baiklah! Oke! Kalau kau pria brengsek. Berarti aku wanita jalang yang hamil diluar nikah! Jadi kita sama saja!" Mendengarnya Natsu langsung membisu. Wanita ini benar-benar keras kepala!

"Baiklah... Tapi apa anak itu mau menerimaku?" Tanya Natsu

"Hmm... Aku sih tak masalah! Asalkan kalian tidak bertengkar lagi" Kata suara asing dari sebelah kiri. Kedua orang dewasa itu langsung memutar kepala mereka kearah suara itu berasal

"Se-sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Kaget Natsu. Melihat Nashi yang berdiri disebelah kiri kursi tempat duduk Lucy

"Kejamnya... Kalian tak menyadari aku yang ada di disini"

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Tanya Lucy pada putrinya yang tiba-tiba muncul ini

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau Papa dan Mama ribut? Ditambah lagi tidur di kursi itu benar-benar tidak enak!" Jawabnya sembari menunjuk kursi yang bersandar di tembok

"Salah sendiri tak mau tidur dirumah!" Ujar Lucy

"Aku kan juga ingin menemani Papa disini!" Sahut anak umur lima tahun itu.

"Lihatkan? Dia bahkan mengkhawatirkanmu Natsu! Jadi tak usah khawatir soal Nashi yang tak mau menerimamu" Tutur Lucy

"Tentu saja! Kenapa harus menolak Papaku sendiri?" Anak itu menambahkan

"Kau tak marah? Ma-maksudku... Yah... Aku kan sudah menelantarkanmu selama ini" Jawab Natsu

"Ya... Walaupun tak bersama selama ini tapi Papa tetaplah Papa apapun yang terjadi!" Katanya sembari memberikan Cengiran Khas nya yang mirip dengan Natsu

"..." Natsu tertegun mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka anak ini akan menerimanya dengan mudahnya

"Dia ini putrimu tahu! Mana ada seorang anak yang menolak Ayah Kandung nya sendiri?" Ujar Lucy tiba-tiba. Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy

"..." Ia masih saja diam. Atau tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sementara Nashi malah sibuk didunia nya sendiri... Ia menatap layar smartphone miliknya entah apa yang lakukan atau bisa dibilang apa yang ia mainkan. Melihat Natsu yang masih saja diam Lucy mulai kesal

"Sudah ah! Jangan pasang wajah bodoh begitu! Pokoknya kau harus cepat sembuh lalu kita bisa menikah!" Kata Lucy dengan cepat

"Cih! Kau ini aku belum berkata kalau aku mau... Kau langsung saja mengajak menikah? Jangan bercanda!" Sahut Natsu

"A-apa!? Jadi maksudmu kau menolak begitu?" Balas Lucy

"Siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan wanita keras kepala sepertimu? Asal kau tahu ya... Aku bisa mendapatkan wanita banyak yang lebih cantik darimu!" Ejek Natsu

"Kau! Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan memaksamu... Dengan cara kasar! Akan kuseret kau!" Lucy mulai geram

"Silakan saja... Aku hanya perlu lari..." Dan mereka mulai berdebat sesuatu yang tak penting dan... Terlihat bodoh!

"Lari? Dengan infus begitu? Pfff... Kau melawak atau apa? Dan lagi kau tak bisa lari. Kau masih berhutang padaku!"

"Hutang? Jangan mengada-ngada! Aku tak punya hutang apapun padamu!"

"Hee? Kau lupa ya? Kalau tidak ada aku. Kau sudah mati tadi malam. Ya... M-A-T-I!" Kata Lucy mengakhiri debat bodoh mereka. Keduanya terdiam. Nashi yang tadinya ingin memotret kedua orang tuanya yang bertengkar tidak jadi karna mereka tiba-tiba berhenti

"Ngomong-ngomong aku masih penasaran... Kau tahu racun itu tak ada obatnya. Itu racun paling mahal... Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Natsu. Kedua pipi Lucy langsung memerah karna pertanyaan itu

"Y-yah... A-aku hanya membangunkanmu itu saja!" Katanya terbanta-banta

"Aku serius Luce! Memang bisa diberi nafas buatan saat si korban mulai sesak nafas dan itu harus dilakukan secara terus-menerus tanpa henti... Berhenti sebentar maka si korban akan langsung mati! Sedangkan kau bilang aku sudah mati semalam... Jadi bagaimana bisa? Sungguh aku benar-benar ingin tahu! Kau memasukkan obat yang kau campur sembarangan atau apa?" Natsu tampak antusias

"I-itu..." Sedangkan Lucy makin salah tingkah

"Ayolah... Beritahu aku!" Pinta Natsu

"B-baiklah... Tapi kau harus tutup mata!"

"Hah? Untuk apa? Langsung katakan saja bisa 'kan?"

"I-itu syaratnya! Pokoknya harus tutup mata!" Lucy masih saja menyuruhnya tutup mata

"Baik! Baik!" Karna benar-benar penasaran akhirnya Natsu menurutinya

"Ja-jangan dibuka ya... Tunggu sampai aku selesai" Kata Lucy

"Uhm..." Natsu menanggapinya dengan mengangguk pelan

"B-baiklah..." Lucy mulai naik keatas kasur dengan hati-hati. Pipi nya masih memerah sejak tadi. Ia menatap wajah Natsu sejenak

"Kenapa aku jadi sangat gugup begini? Semalam aku menciumnya beberapa kali tanpa ragu..." Setelah menutup mata. Menarik nafas guna menguatkan diri. Akhirnya Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Natsu. Memiringkan kepala nya sedikit tak lupa pula membuka sedikit mulutnya dan...

.

"Hm! Mmph!" Erang Natsu tertahan. Ia kaget bukan main karna aksi dadakan Lucy

.

 **Cekrek!**

"!" Mereka berdua langsung menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Baik Natsu maupun Lucy kaget bukan main mendengar suara kamera. Sontak mereka berdua menoleh ke kiri secara bersamaan

"..." Natsu langsung diam membatu. Kedua pipinya memerah. Lucy terbelalak kaget melihat putrinya lah sang pelaku pemotretan(?) itu

"Waaah! Inilah foto pertama Mama dan Papa yang aku ambil!" Girang nya lantaran puas dengan maha karyanya(?)

"Ce-cepat hapus foto itu!" Perintah Lucy setengah membentak

"Ehhh! Kenapa? Ini foto pertama dan satu-satunya foto Mama dan Papa yang aku punya!" Bantahnya

"Cepat hapus... SEKARANG!" Bentak Lucy. Ia beranjak turun dari kasur

"Tidak mau!" Nashi pun mulai menjauh

"Sini berikan pada Mama!" Perintah Lucy

"Tidaaak!" Bukannya menuruti anak itu terus menghindari Lucy yang terus mendekat. Sedangkan Natsu hanya diam menonton aksi kejar-kejaran mereka berdua

"Hei! Disini rumah sakit ja- Wuaah!" Natsu tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat nya lantaran putrinya melompat padanya

"Papaaa tolong aku dari Mama galak ini!" Rengeknya pada Natsu

"Cepat hapus fotonya atau...-"

"Sudahlah... Itu kan hanya foto" Potong Natsu. Nashi menyulurkan lidahnya pada Lucy

"Tapi..." Natsu mengambil smartphone di tangan putrinya yang dalam keadaan 'lengah'

"...Foto seperti ini tak layak untuk disimpan!" Tambahnya sembari menekan tombol 'Delete' pada layar smartphone itu

"Yaaaah... Kenapa dihapus? Itu kan foto satu-satunya yang aku punya" Anak itu langsung cemberut

"Anak kecil sepertimu tak boleh menyimpan foto seperti itu!" Kata Natsu

"Kalau mau berfoto kenapa tidak bertiga saja?" Saran Lucy

"OH YA! BENAR JUGA! KALAU BEGITU MA-"

.

 **BLETAK!** Jitak Lucy pada kepala pink putrinya itu

"Jangan berisik ini rumah sakit!" Katanya

"Sakit..." Gumam Nashi yang mengelus pucuk kepalanya

"Ya... Baiklah Luce kau duduk disini" Kata Natsu yang menepuk-nepuk kasur nya menyuruh Lucy duduk disampingnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Lucy pun duduk disana. Mereka sudah siap Nashi ada di pangkuan Natsu dan Lucy duduk di sampingnya

"Tidak jadi ah! Masa Papa dan aku pakai baju rumah sakit... Tapi Mama pakai baju biasa?"

"Kau iniiiiii" Lucy nampaknya mulai kesal pada anak lima tahun ini

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong kapan aku bisa pulang?" Tanya Natsu

"Kita tunggu dokter memeriksamu dulu" Jawab Lucy

"Membosankan..." Ujar Natsu

"Tidak apa-apa... Kalau Papa ada di rumah sakit... Aku tak akan sekolah dan akan menemanimu disini jadi Papa tak akan bosan!"

"Jadi kata 'Aku akan menemani Papa' itu hanya alasanmu agar tidak sekolah? Hmm?" Kata Lucy yang menarik atau mencubit pipi kiri putrinya

"Sa-sakit! Sakit!" Rintihnya

"Ya sudah sekali ini saja tidak apa-apa tapi besok kau harus sekolah... Mengerti?" Kata Lucy sembari melepas cubitannya

"Iya! Iya! Dasar galak!" Umpatnya sambil mengelus pipi kirinya

"Anak nakal sepertimu memang harus di cubit!" Ujar Natsu yang sekarang mencubit pipi kanannya

"Aaah! He-hentikan! Sakit!" Natsu pun melepas cubitannya

"Tapi meskipun begitu Papa tetap sayang 'kan?" Tanyanya yang sekarang berbalik menghadap Natsu

"Tentu saja! Kau kan putri Papa yang paling cantik!" Jawab Natsu sembari mencium pipi kanan putrinya yang ia cubit tadi

"Aku juga sayang Papaaaa!" Balasnya yang sekarang mencium kedua pipi Natsu

"Baiklah sekarang sini cium Mama juga..." Kata Lucy yang merentangkan kedua tangannya

"Dia tidak akan mau Luce... Kau galak! Hahaha..." Ejek Natsu

"Mama juga bau! Ahahaha..." Tambah si kecil. Lucy terdiam sesaat

"Dasar... Ayah dan Anak saja... " Lucy menggepalkan kedua tangannya erat

"...PINGKY SIALAN!" Kesal Lucy

"Hei! Jangan berisik disini rumah sakit! Hahaha..." Kata kedua surai pink itu bersamaan

"Pfff... Hahahaha..." Dan pada akhirnya Lucy juga ikut tertawa. Meski mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain tapi tetap saja mereka bahagia karna memang begitulah sebuah keluarga 'kan?

.

.

Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya siapa yang harus disalahkan...

Natsu atau Aku? Aku pergi dengan prinsip 'Aku tak butuh suami! Aku bisa membahagiakannya sendiri. Asal dia bahagia akan kulakukan apapun!' Dan jika dia bahagia aku juga akan ikut bahagia tapi...

Apakah memang benar seperti itu?

Tidak! Aku memang bahagia tapi itu semua palsu! Nyatanya di balik tembok yang kubangun sendiri dengan kebencianku hatiku meraung! Meneriakan namanya... Nama pria yang aku benci... Pria yang membuatku harus menanggung semua ini sendirian...

Natsu... Jika saja saat itu aku tak egois tak menyendiri. Tak tenggelam dalam keterpurukan dan bisa melangkah maju apakah kita tak akan berpisah saat itu? Apakah kau tak akan berpaling pada gadis lain? Tapi...

Aku tak bisa seperti itu! Aku ini seorang wanita... Aku lemah... Dan kehilangan orang tua disaat masih remaja itu benar-benar menyakitkan!

Jadi... Yang salah disini siapa? Aku? Aku yang lemah ini? Atau memang kau yang brengsek?

Pada akhirnya aku memilih menyalahkanmu lalu aku pergi. Aku muak! Aku benci kau! Tapi tahukah kau bahwa perasaan itu masih ada? Ya masih ada meski tertutup kebencian!

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga. Sekuat yang kubisa untuk menolak perasaan itu. Aku lebih memilih memeluk prinsipku daripada harus mengikuti hati yang tak pernah bisa lepas darimu. Dan berkat prinsip itu dan juga kebencianku aku jadi sekuat ini. Aku bahagia dengan Nashi... Meski hatiku meraung... Aku kuat! Tapi...

Apa kau tahu Natsu?

Kalau bukan karenamu Nashi tak akan pernah lahir... Dan aku tak akan kuat seperti sekarang ini. Ketahuilah aku kuat karna kebencianku padamu serta ambisi untuk membahagiakan. Untuk memberikan yang terbaik pada anak itu...

Hingga saat itu... Saat kau kembali...

Dengan sekejap kau menghancurkan semuanya! Kau dengan mudahnya menghancurkan tembok kebencian itu! Namun...

Aku masih tak mau mengikuti hatiku aku terus bertahan pada prinsipku... Kebencian itu masih ada... Aku juga tak bisa percaya lagi padamu tapi...

Lagi-lagi kau menghancurkan nya... Kau membuatku kembali merasakan perasaan itu... Tapi aku tetap pada prinsipku. Aku takut...

Aku tak ingin merasakan sakit lagi!

Dan pada saat itu aku sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaanmu... Kau menderita 'kan? Selama lima tahun ini hatimu pasti berlubang! Lubang yang sangat besar!

Dan pada akhirnya kau sudah tak tahan lagi... Jadi kau berpikir kalau aku amat membencimu lebih baik aku mengambil nyawamu dan aku akan puas? Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Melihatmu yang ingin memberikan nyawamu saat itulah aku sadar...

Aku egois! Aku buta! Aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku tak melihat kau juga menderita selama ini...

Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri yang tak ingin merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya jadi...

Maafkan aku... Maaf karna membuatmu begini... Maaf karna tak memberikan kesempatan...

Maaf... Maaf dan maaf!

.

.

.

.

.

"Setelah berjalan diatas duri bernama penderitaan akhirnya aku mendapatkan pria itu... Whoah! Jadi beginilah novelis profesional ya?" Kata Natsu yang berada di balik pundak Lucy

"KYAAA! Ja-jangan lihat!"Kaget Lucy yang langsung mengklik tombol 'Close Window' Dan muncul sebuah pop-up ia langsung mengklik 'Save'

"Kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba!? Dan jangan mengintip begitu!" Kesal Lucy

"Ya ampun... Aku kan hanya lihat sedikit..." Jawab Natsu pelan

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Kata Lucy yang sekarang bangkit dari kursinya dan menghadap Natsu sepenuhnya

"Apa salah jika seorang suami melihat pekerjaan istri nya?" Tanya Natsu

"A-aku malu..." Jawab Lucy yang mengalihkan pandangannya

"Pfff... Hahahaha...!" Dan entah karna apa Natsu malah tertawa

"JANGAN TERTAWA!" Bentak Lucy yang pipi berubah merah

"Memangnya kenapa harus malu? Novelmu tidak buruk kok!" Kata Natsu

"Oke cukup! Hentikan masalah novel itu! Sejak kapan kau pulang? Bukankah kau bilang hari ini lembur?" Tanya Lucy mengalihkan topik

"Kau itu terlalu asik dengan duniamu sendiri! Aku sudah pulang sekitar lima belas menit lalu dan aku langsung mandi dan ya... Hari ini memang lembur tapi... Tahukah kau jam berapa sekarang?" Lucy menegok jam yang ada di tembok sebelah kanan

"21:05?" Herannya

"Menulis membuatmu lupa waktu ya..." Ujar Natsu yang naik ke kasur

"Ma-Maaf!" Sahut Lucy

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tulisanmu tadi tampak suram begitu? Bukankah akan lebih mudah membuat yang... Eng... Yah... Romantis atau apalah itu. Mengingat kau tengah berbahagia?" Tanya Natsu yang sudah berbaring di atas kasur

"Cih! Kau pikir sekarang ini aku bahagia?" Jawab Lucy yang berjalan mendekati kasur

"Jadi maksudmu saat ini kau belum bahagia begitu!?" Natsu yang tadinya berbaring langsung bangkit duduk. Lucy yang berada tak jauh didepan nya diam terheran-heran. Ia hanya bercanda tadi dan Natsu malah menganggap itu serius?

"Luce?" Panggil Natsu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Lucy

"Tidak... Menurutku masih ada yang kurang..." Jawab Lucy pelan. Dalam hati ia menyeringai

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Natsu menarik kedua tangan Lucy. Menarik nya pelan agar wanita itu mendekat. Natsu yang duduk di pinggir ranjang mendongak keatas menatap wajah sang istri

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Rumah yang besar dan mewah?" Tanyanya lagi. Lucy menggeleng pelan

"Bukan itu..." Jawabnya pelan

"Katakan saja Luce! Apapun itu!" Kata Natsu

"Yang aku inginkan..." Lucy melepas genggaman tangan Natsu di kedua pergelangan tangannya lalu mendudukan diri di pangkuan pria itu

"...Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" Tanyanya didepan wajah Natsu

"Apa...? Bagaimana aku tahu kalau tak bicara?" Bingung Natsu

"Kau tahu..." Lucy mendorong kedua pundak Natsu hingga jatuh terlentang

"...Putri kita sudah cukup besar..." Si pirang yang awalnya duduk kini merapatkan diri pada sang suami. Atau lebih tepatnya mendihnya

"...Dia butuh adik" Lanjutnya dengan bisikan pelan saat wajahnya hanya berjarak tiga sentimeter dengan pria dibawahnya ini

"Kau ini..." Dengan mudahnya Natsu membalik posisi mereka. Ia menggulingkan tubuh Lucy ke kanan dan kini keadaan berbalik Natsu berada di atas

"...Meski tidak mabuk tetap saja agresif ya?" Lanjutnya disertai senyum lebar. Bibir Lucy juga ikut melengkung keatas

"Dan kau tetap mau melakukannya meski tidak mabuk 'kan?" Balas Lucy pada perkataan Natsu tadi. Mendengar itu senyum lebar Natsu berubah menjadi Cengiran Khas miliknya yang tak dimiliki pria lain

"Tentu saja..." Natsu berguling turun ke kiri

"...Tapi tidak sekarang aku lelah!" Tambahnya. Lucy langsung shock ditempatnya. Ia...

Kecewa!

"Aaaaaah! Kenapa kau selalu mengacaukan momen romantis kita!?" Gerutunya

"Luce... Aku baru saja lembur ingat?" Bantah Natsu

"Sebentar saja..." Namun seorang wanita keras kepala seperti Lucy tak akan menyerah begitu saja! Ia naik keatas tubuh Natsu

"...Kau lelah 'kan? Mau kupijat sayang?" Lanjutnya

"Hei aku serius!" Kata Natsu setengah teriak. Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Natsu

"Aku juga serius kau tahu?" Ucapnya pelan. Pipi Natsu langsung memerah

"Lu-luce... K-kau bercanda 'kan?" Gagap Natsu

"Kau masih ingat kan apa yang kau perbuat padaku malam itu? Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berlaku kasar padamu!" Seringaian jahat tampak jelas di wajah cantik Lucy

"Kau mulai berani padaku ya?" Kata Natsu yang entah kenapa ikut memasang seringaian

"Hmm... Kenapa harus ta- Kyaaa!" Natsu membating tubuh Lucy ke kanan

"Hentikan ini atau..." Tangan Natsu turun ke area perut atau lebih tepatnya ujung kaos Lucy

"Atau apa? Hmm?" _"Hihihi... Kena kau Natsu!"_ Lucy tersenyum meremehkan

"Aku akan..." Natsu mengangkat sedikit kaos Lucy dan...

"...Melakukan ini!" ...Menggelitiki pinggangnya!

"Hahaha... Na-natsu! Henti- Hah... Hahahaha..." Lucy pun langsung menggeliat

"Hahaha... Ini! Rasakan ini! Hahahaha..." Tawa Natsu yang tampak 'Puas'

"HAHAHAHA... NATSU! HE- HA... HA... HENTIKAN! NATSU! HA... AAAH..." Lucy mulai berteriak namun Natsu terus Menggelitikinya

"AHAHAHAHA... HENTIKAAAAAAN!" Kaki kanan nya berayun menuju wajah Natsu

"Tidak kena! Hahaha..." Natsu menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanan masih terus menggelitiki Lucy

"HA... Ha.. Hah... Haha... Hahaha... Hentikaaaan!" Lucy menggeliat semakin keras. Nafas nya mulai terengah. Kini kaki kiri nya mencoba menendang Natsu

"Hihihi..." Natsu tertawa pelan dengan kedua kaki Lucy di genggamannya

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Lucy berusaha mengatur nafas. Ia sampai sesak nafas tadi

"Ini belum berakhir~" Kembali Natsu melanjutkan aksinya kini ia menggelitiki telapak kaki Lucy

"Ahahaha... Na-natsu... Hentikan! Haha... Ha... Henti- Hahaha... Hentikan!"

"Rasakan ini! Kau berani melawanku ya? Hahahahaha...!" Dan dari dalam kamar itu terdengar suara tawa. Beberapa teriakan 'Hentikan' hingga beberapa detik kemudian...

.

.

Hening seketika dan hanya terdengar suara...

Tangisan!

Terlihat Natsu yang duduk terdiam sementara dihadapannya Lucy yang menangis diam memunggunginya

"Luce..." Tangannya menyutuh pundak Lucy. Namun Lucy langsung menepisnya

"Hoaaam..." Natsu menguap tanda ia mulai mengantuk. Ia pun mulai berbaring

"Hei... Ayolah!" Natsu membalikkan tubuh Lucy dengan kasar agar menghadap padanya

"...Kalau kau seperti ini aku tak akan bisa tidur lho!" Katanya berniat menghentikan Lucy yang masih menangis

"Hiks... A-aku sampai tak bisa bernafas tadi ta-tapi ka-"

"Iya! Iya! Aku minta maaf..." Potong Natsu sembari menghapus airmata di wajah Lucy

"...Aku yang salah... Aku terlalu berlebihan. Jadi jangan menangis lagi... Dan- Hoaaam... Ayo tidur" Natsu sepertinya benar-benar sudah lelah

"..." Lucy tak berkata apa-apa. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Natsu

"Apalagi?" Heran Natsu. Dan Lucy malah mendengus mendengar jawaban suaminya itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Natsu

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Natsu. Kembali Lucy merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Natsu

"Hmm!" Gumamnya

"Haaaahh..." Natsu menghela nafas pelan. Ia sekarang mengerti apa yang istrinya ini inginkan

"Ya sudah aku peluk... Kemari!" Ucap Natsu lalu menarik dan mendekap sang istri yang sudah berhenti menangis ini. Tangan kirinya berada di punggung sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Lucy sekaligus menjadi bantal. Sedangkan kedua tangan Lucy terlipat dan menempel didada Natsu

"Tidurlah..." Kata Natsu sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Lucy

"Uhm..." Lucy mengangguk pelan. Menggeliat pelan guna mencari posisi yang nyaman lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Natsu. Pucuk kepala nya menempel dibawah dagu Natsu. Dan dengan itu Lucy menejamkan mata dan mulai terlelap. Mengetahui Lucy yang sudah tertidur pulas. Natsu menghentikan aktivitas tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Lucy. Bibirnya tertarik keatas ia mempererat dekapannya lalu ikut menejamkan mata hingga ia juga ikut terlelap...

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Bersamamu dan juga putri kita dan mungkin tentu saja bersama anak-anak kita yang lainnya juga nanti...

Ini bukan lagi kebahagiaan palsu yang kurasakan selama ini... Terimakasih...

Terimakasih Natsu. Aku mencintaimu...

Kau adalah cinta sejatiku... Kau mencintaiku melebihi apapun bahkan kau tak memperdulikan nyawamu hanya demi aku. Sekali lagi kukatakan...

 **Aku mencintaimu Natsu. Selalu... Selamanya!**

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **Author Note**

Jadi bagaimana? Baguskah? Atau malah aneh? (Terutama Natsu yang hidup lagi)

Ya... Ya... Aku tahu itu tidak masuk akal! Tapi inikan cerita fiksi... Jadi kalau mengandung suatu hal diluar logika kan termasuk wajar... :D

Dan Author sadar diri kalau fic ini ada (banyak) typo! Sebenarnya ada sih keinginan memperbaikinya tapi karna malas dan tak tahu dimana typo nya jadi yah... Begitulah! :v

Ngomong2 sebenarnya fic ini masih (sangat) bisa dibuat sequel nya tapi nanti jadinya mengarah ke Comedy! Mau?

Oh ya. Author ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review. Follow fic ini. Apalagi yang memasukkan nya ke daftar Favorit!

Author sangat... Sangat sangat menghargai kalian semua! Sekali lagi... TERIMAKASIH! :D

Oh ya. Satu lagi! Untuk fic selanjutnya aku akan membuat beberapa One-shot!

.

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI FIC SELANJUTNYA!**


End file.
